Curse of Kyuubi
by AoiKishi
Summary: Takdir kehidupan normal Naruto berubah menjadi kutukan, saat pertama kali kemampuan Jinchuriki aktif ditubuhnya. Dunia, dimana Kurama muncul dalam wujud seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang imut! Temui pertualangan mereka! (chapter 14 -END- sedikit rumit, saya sarankan membaca memakai pc web. Untuk mempermudah italic dan bold) next season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1: Casting Curse!

.

.

Bagi yang ingin tau rupa Kurama disini, bisa liat gambar di cover. Makasih..

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Resume:

Cerita kehidupan Naruto yang normal berubah menjadi kutukan. Semuanya menjadi kacau ketika pertamakalinya dia membangkitkan kemampuan _Jinchuriki_nya..

...

...

...

Naruto Namikaze - age:13. Tall:147.5cm

Uchiha Sasuke -age: 13. Tall:153.2cm

Kurama -age:13 (Aslinya uda ribuan tahun). Tall:121.1cm.

.

.

# Naruto pov #

Ugh, sakiiiit! Yo, halo semua, aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, 13 tahun, Main Character terkeren di fic ini. Seorang jenius tampan yang hidup dengan serba kecukupan, damai, tenang dan bahagia. Tapi sayang, hari ini aku sedikit kurang beruntung.

Kabut putih tebal menyelimuti pandanganku dan banyaknya jarum yang menusuk tubuhku membuatnya mati rasa! Sepertinya kali ini aku akan benar-benar mati deh. Padahal masih banyak yang belum kulakukan, hiks.. pacar saja, aku belum punya.

Mimpiku menjadi Hokage rasanya tidak akan pernah terwujud. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, aku tidak bisa menolong Sasuke yang terkapar tidak berdaya dihadapanku.

"Ukh. Sa-Sasuke.."

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi gelap. Apakah aku akan menyusulnya.?

# End Naruto pov #

.

.

Naruto jatuh tak berdaya di hadapan Haku.

Disaat Haku mencoba mendekati jasad korban jutsunya. Tiba-tiba, dia dikejutkan dengan aura merah yang menyeruak keluar dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh bocah kuning itu. Haku pun mundur beberapa langkah. Menyadari ada yang aneh dari bocah dihadapanya yang mulai berdiri dengan perlahan. Dengan cepat, Haku merapal segel untuk sekali lagi memastikan kematian Naruto.

"Hyoton-..."

Belum sempat haku menyelesaikan segelnya. Tiba-tiba, Naruto sudah berada dihadapanya dan melepaskan pukulan ke perut Haku..

Krakk..duakkk...duaaakk..

Diikuti dengan gerakan membenturkan kepalanya ke wajah Haku, menyikutnya, menghempasnya dan diakhiri dengan tendangan yang kuat ke pinggang kiri Haku. Ditengah-tengah keterkejutan dan mulai memudarnya kesadaran Haku akibat serangan yang sangat kuat, terbesit didalam hatinya 'Ap-apa yang terjadi?'

Bummm!

Haku terhempas beberapa puluh meter dengan diiringi suara dentum yang keras. Dan mendapat beberapa patah tulangnya disertai beberapa kerusakan organ dalam. Dengan itu, Haku kehilangan kesadaranya dikarenakan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Groaaaa...rr...!"

Naruto berteriak mengumandangkan kemenanganya..

Perlahan dia mendekati Sasuke, tetapi pingsan sebelum mencapainya. Tampaknya, luapan cakra Kyuubi terlalu beresiko bagi tubuh kecil Naruto yang belum siap menerimanya.

.

.

.

# Naruto Pov #

'Ugh, dimana ini? Kenapa badanku sakit semua?'

Akupun mencoba membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Sesudah mengerjapanya beberapa kali dengan susah payah, aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diterima oleh retina mataku.

Kulihat pohon-pohon yang terlihat bergerak cepat disekitarku.

"Uh.. dimana aku?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kita sedang dalam perjalan ke Konoha rambut Duren!" Jawab Sasuke sambil melompat dari pohon kepohon.

"Sialan kau! Pantat ayam!" Sahut ku otomatis.

Sedetik kemudian otakku menerima respon yang mengejutkan "Pantat ayam? Sukee.. ? Kau masih hidup...? Kukira kau sudah matiii.. Huaaa..." Tangis ku.

.

.

# End Naruro Pov #

.

.

"Diam kau Naruto! Jangan panggil aku 'Suke' aku paling benci itu!"

"Huaaa...Kukira kau benar-benar sudah matiii.. huaaa..."

"DIAM!" Kakashi dan Sakura berteriak.

"Mana ucapan terima kasih darimu Naruto? Sensei sudah susah payah menggendong mu begini. Setidaknya jangan berteriak di dekat telinga orang" sungut Kakashi, meskipun wajahnya tetap seperti biasanya. Mungkin pengaruh masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

Akhirnya Naruto pun sadar kalau posisi dia saat ini ada di pundak Kakashi.

"Hiks..Maaf sensei, habisnya aku sangat terkejut setelah melihat Sasuke. Hiks...A-Apa yang terjadi? A-Apa saja yang kulewatkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sehabis pertarungan di jembatan negara Kiri. Kau dan Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri. Aku mengira kalian berdua sudah mati. Tapi, untunglah setelah diperiksa, Sasuke cuma mati suri. Dan kau cuman mendapatkan kerusakan aliran cakra. Satu hari kemudian, Sasuke sadar. Tetapi, karena kau masih tidak sadarkan juga, kami memutuskan untuk menunggumu siuman, selagi Sasuke berusaha memulihkan keadaan tubuhnya. Setelah 2 hari kemudian, kami memutuskan membawamu pulang. Soalnya, kalau berlama-lama di rumah Tazuna-san. Itu hanya akan menambah repot mereka. Kau ini, benar-benar suka membuat yang lain kesusahan!" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Apaa? Aku sudah pingsan selama tiga harii? Maafkan aku, karena membuat kalian khawatir. Dan makasih Kakashi sensei, sudah menggendong ku"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana keadaan tubuh mu? Apa kau sudah bisa jalan?" Tanya Kakashi

"Hiks, aku masih belum bisa merasakan kedua kaki dan tanganku"

"Cih, seandainya kamu itu perempuan, mengendongmu pasti akan menjadi pengalaman yang lebih 'menyenangkan' " Sahut Kakashi

Mereka yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan pikiran mesum sensei mereka.

.

.

.

# Berjam-jam kemudian # *Konoha Gate.

Setibanya di gerbang desa, Kakashi melambaikan tangan kirinya

"Yo Izumo, Kotetsu." Kakashi menyapa dua penjaga.

"Kakashi senpai, bagaimana misinya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Sepertinya dia kelelahan?" Kotetsu langsung membanjiri Kakashi pertanyaan dengan wajah khawatir.

Naruto hanya diam dan memperlihatkan senyumnya, meskipun kedua kaki dan tanganya tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Bukan masalah besar siih. Naruto ceroboh seperti biasa. Baiklah, setelah mengantar Naruto kerumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Kami akan kekantor Hokage segera." Jawab Kakashi.

Kakashi pun berlalu diiringi Sakura dan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalan merekapun banyak menerima pertanyaan yang serupa. Banyak warga Konoha yang penasaran dan khawatir akan keadaan Naruto (ceritanya disini semua orang desa tahu kalau Naruto itu anak Yellow Flash Namikaze Minato dan Bloody Red Kushina Uzumaki dan _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi. Sehingga mereka mengganggap Naruto sebagai pahlawan dan penyelamat desa. Meskipun para orang tua tidak memberi tahu kalau Naruto adalah _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi. Merupakan perintah Yondaime, supaya hal itu dirahasiakan. Agar anak mereka bisa menjalani kehidupan normal. Masyarakat pun setuju saja, dan percaya dengan Hokage mereka. Bagaimanapun, Yondaime lah yang berhasil menyegel Kyuubi ketubuh anaknya. Dan masyarakat tidak ragu dan percaya akan kehebatan pemimpin mereka.)

"Seperti biasa kau dobe. Menarik banyak perhatian dimanapun kau berada" ejek Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Mentang-mentang aku tidak bisa bergerak, kau pikir aku akan diam saja mendengar ejekanmu?

"Dasar ekor bebek!"

"Kepala duren!"

"Apa maksudmu emo uchi.."

Duakk..!

Belum sempat Naruto membalas ejekan, dia sudah dihadiahi pukulan manis dari Sakura tepat dipipinya.

"Hiks, bahkan Sakura juga.." tangis Naruto.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

"Seharusnya kau menggunakan tenagamu itu untuk istirahat, biar cepat sembuh Naruto!" Hardiknya.

Sementara Sasuke puas akan kemenanganya. 'Ini kesempatan mengejek Naruto, selagi dia tidak bisa apa-apa.. hahaha..' batin Sasuke.(kejam nian dikau suke)

Akhirnya setelah perjalan yang terasa cukup lama bagi Kakashi (dikarenakan Naruto dan Sasuke tetap bertengkar), mereka sampai di-Konoha Main Hospital. Setelah menunggu Naruto check up selama 10 menit. Kemudian, mereka pergi menuju kantor Hokage untuk laporan misi.

.

.

.

# Kantor Hokage #

Setelah mereka sampai, Naruto segera diserahkan kepada Minato yang segera membuat bunshin dan menyuruh membawa Naruto kerumah dengan _hiraishin no jutsu_. Dengan alasan, Kushina menjadi sangat khawatir setelah mendengar gosip yang beredar didesa bahwa anak mereka terluka setelah menjalankan misi.

Kakashi pun membubarkan tim setelah mereka memberikan rincian misi kepada Hokage. Mereka pun pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

.

.

# Street- with Sakura dan Sasuke #

"Nee.. Sasuke kun, boleh kah aku berkunjung kerumah mu? Karena kita mendapatkan istirahat selama beberapa hari karena menunggu Naruto pulih. Jadi apa salahnya aku menjenguk mu, untuk memastikan kesehatan mu juga." Sakura bertanya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Tidak Sakura, aku tidak perlu kamu rawat. Dan juga aku yakin, _Nii-san_ ku tak akan membiarkan aku 'beristirahat dengan tenang'. Huff..." Sasuke yang kurang peka hanya menghela nafas diakhir perkataanya.

'Hahh.. benar juga.. Itachi-san yang menderita Brocom Hyper akut itu pasti akan bersama Sasuke selama dirumahnya. Latihan ini lah, latihan itu lah. Kadang-kadang aku juga merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke yang berangkat ke akademi dengan kantung mata yang hitam. Mungkin diakibatkan kelelahan atau kurang tidur. Hmm..hmm.. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan si Uchiha super jenius itu' Sakura mangut-mangut tak jelas.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura hanya diam dan mangut-mangut hanya menatap malas dengan heran. "Baiklah, Sakura. Aku pulang dulu. Bye"

"Ah.. tung-.."

"..."

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke sudah melakukan Shunshin meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri.

.

.

.

## with Naruto ##

Bunshin Minato langsung menghilang setelah memastikan Naruto terbaring di kamarnya.

Saat ini Naruto berada dikamarnya, dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya di lantai dua yang berwarnakan biru, dinding orange dengan beberapa lambang spiral ciri khas keluarganya. Lemari pakaian dan desk di sudut ruangan. Serta jendela yang menuju langsung ke pekarangan rumah, sehinga mentari pagi bisa langsung masuk kekamarnya di pagi hari. Dari jendela bisa terlihat kebun yang dirawat oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Tap..tap.. tap..

Terdengar suara derap langkah menuju kamarnya.

Sreeek...!

Suara pintu geser kamar Naruto terbuka dengan paksa.

"Narutooo-chaan...! ini ibu buatkan bubur kesukaanmu..." Kushina dengan pakaian jonin lengkap membawakan semangkuk bubur dan minuman di tray yang dibawanya.(sepertinya Kushina langsung pulang selesai menjalankan misi tanpa sempat ganti baju dan langsung menyiapkan bubur untuk Naruto)

"_Kaa-san_.. bu-bukanya aku lebih suka ramen...?" sahut Naruto.

"..."

"Araa~.. tenyata anaku sekarang suka sayur yah. Ibu sudah sudah susah bikin bubur dari racikan obat-obatan looh.. sini ibu suapin.. supaya kamu cepat sembuh.." ucap Kushina dengan senyum 'manis' yang membuat anaknya terdiam kaku ketakutan.

Deg..!

Insting Naruto meneriakan "LARII!" Tapi, apa boleh buat, kaki dan tanganya masih kaku.

"Buka mulutnya.. aaaa.." Kushina tersenyum dengan 'lembut' sambil mengulurkan sendok berisi bubur yang sudah ditiup dan mendekatkannya kemulut Naruto.

Naruto yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi hanya bisa menggeleng dengan kencang dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Takutnya, kalau dia berbicara dan membuka mulutnya sedikit saja. Bubur yang penuh dengan sayur-sayuran itu akan masuk kemulutnya.

Melihat anaknya yang memberontak tidak ingin makan bubur Kushina berujar

"Mana yang kamu pilih. Memakan bubur ini dengan cara 'damai' atau dengan cara yang 'me-nye-nang-kan'?" Dengan sedikit tekanan nada pada kata 'me-nye-nang-kan'.

Naruto pun akhirnya sadar, sudah saatnya dia menyerah. Meskipun dia memiliki kemampuan regenasi yang lebih tinggi dari Shinobi lainya dan chakra aneh didalam tubunya serta daya tahan hidup yang tinggi warisan klan Uzumaki. Tetap saja, semua akan berakhir dengan buruk kalau berhadapan dengan _Kaa-san_ nya.

"H-ha-haii..._Kaa-san_. Aku akan memakanya. Aaaa..." Naruto pun membuka mulutnya.

Beberapa menitnya berikutnya berakhir dengan senyum bahagia dari ibunya yang menyuapi Naruto dengan bubur hingga habis.

Tidak lama sesudah makan, Naruto pun terkulai tidak berdaya. Setelah memakan habis bubur itu dengan terpaksa, akhirnya mata Naruto pun mengantuk. Sepertinya, obat buatan ibunya sudah melakukan aktifitasnya didalam tubuh Naruto.

Sebelum dia tertidur, Naruto baru sadar. Bukan kan ini pertama kalinya dia jatuh sakit parah yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dalam waktu yang lama. Bukankah, luka maupun penyakit biasanya cuma bertahan beberapa jam didalam tubuhnya.

'Mungkin cuma kebetulan saja' pikirnya. Mengindahkan pikiran negatifnya itu, dia pun terlelap.

Setelah memastikan anaknya tertidur pulas. Kushina menyelimutinya, membereskan peralatan makan Naruto dan meninggalkan anaknya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

Setelah Kushina turun, dia mendapati suaminya berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru?" Tanyanya

"Dia sedang tertidur. Aku sudah memeriksa dan memastikan sekali lagi keadaan Naruto-chan setelah dia tidur.(Kushina juga mempelajari sedikit ilmu medic dasar) Dan seperti apa yang dikatakan dokter, tidak ada yang serius. Hanya terjadi sedikit kekacauan aliran chakra dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin disebabkan karena dia mengalirkan chakra yang besar sekaligus kedalam tubunya. Dengan istirahat sebentar dia akan sembuh dengan sendirinya" Jelas Kushina.

"Benarkah? Apakah tidak berbahaya bagi segel atau tubuhnya? Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi dan Sakura tentang aura merah di tubuh Naruto, aku khawatir." Minato kembali bertanya dengan cemas.

"Tidak ada masalah _Anata_... aku pun juga pernah menjadi _Jinchuriki_ dari Kyuubi. Apa kau sudah lupa? Aku sudah memastikan segel diperutnya masih terkunci, dan tubuhnya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kacaunya aliran chakra Naruto tidak disebabkan oleh Kyuubi, melainkan tubuhnya hanya belum terbiasa dan mampu menerima cakra yang disalurkan dari segel. Aku pun dulu pernah mengalaminya. Yah, meskipun tidak separah dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto sekarang. Sudahlah, mungkin saja ini adalah langkah awal bagi Naruto untuk mengendalikan Kyuubi?" Ucap Kushina dengan senyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo kita kekamar"

"Baiklah _Anata_.."

.

.

Malam itu, Naruto mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh. Desa, bangunan, masyarakat, serta semua orang yang berbicara denganya adalah orang yang tidak dikenal Naruto. Seakan dia berada di dunia yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang familiar dimata Naruto. Mimpi itu berjalan dengan cepat. Bagaikan memori yang mengalir deras berusaha melewati alam mimpinya.

Mimpi itu diakhiri dengan senyuman dari seorang kakek tinggi besar yang berambut dan berjanggut putih tersenyum lembut dan berkata.

_"Jadilah anak yang baik..Kurama"_

_"Hai Jii-san!"_

.

.

# Morning #

"Pagi Naru Kuun.." terdengar ucapan lembut dari seorang ibu.

Kushina menghampiri jendela, dan membuka tirai. Sehingga cahaya matahari masuk dan membuat Naruto menggeliat. Berusaha memalingkan dari cahaya pagi yang silau.

"Pagi _Kaa-san_..." sahut Naruto dengan malas.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu?" Tanya kusina seraya memandang selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuh Naruto hingga lehernya.

"Sudah mendingan.." Naruto pun mencoba menggerakan kaki dan tanganya..

Tiba-tiba, ... ... ... Gyuuut ...!*

*suara tersentuh benda lembut.

Dengan sangat perlahan Naruto mengintip apa yang dia pegang di balik selimutnya.

'Seperinya aku kenal dengan benda 'itu' batin Naruto.

*Gyuuut..*... Naruto menyentuhnya kembali.

Selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya bergerak sedikit.

Insting Naruto langsung berteriak "**ALERT! DANGER! CAUTION! BAHAYA**!"

(Bayangkan saja, Chibi-chibi Naruto yang ada di otaknya lari kalang kabut sambil teriak-teriak. Dengan seluruh background ruangan merah kerlap-kerlip)

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kushina sambil mendekat ke Naruto.

"Bi-bisa digerakkan kok _Kaa-san_.. Ahaha ha ha haa... Bu-bukan kah hari ini _Kaa-san_ sibuk mengajar?" Naruto menjawab dengan keringat dingin. Dia berpikir dengan keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkan.

"Ya sudah. Cepat mandi sana. Ibu sudah siapkan sarapan. Ayahmu juga sudah bersiap-siap. Habis ini ibu juga akan pergi akademi**. Masih ada beberapa dokumen yang harus ibu selesaikan" Suruhnya, seraya mengarah keluar kamar Naruto.

**(Kushina merupakan jounin pengajar elit Konoha. Dia mengajar karena merasa bosan ditinggal oleh anak dan suaminya dirumah. Kadang-kadang dia juga membantu suaminya dikantor Hokage).

"Ba-baik _Kaa-san_" balas Naruto sambil memegang seprainya dengan erat. 'Save...' batinya.

Setelah merasa yakin dengan kepergian ibunya. Dengan cepat Naruto menarik seprei kasurnya...

Kemudian, darah diwajahnya telah menghilang! Digantikan warna putih pucat pasi. Terlihat dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapanya kini.

Seorang anak kecil yang umurnya terlihat kurang lebih 8 tahun, pikirnya.

Dia masih dengan damainya tidur tanpa sehelai benang pun melapisi tubuhnya yang putih mulus. Tidur dalam keadaan menindih bagian dadanya yang masih dalam masa tumbuh. Dengan kedua tangan mengarah sebelah kiri badanya menghadap Naruto. Sehingga Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bentuk tubuk anak gadis itu. Rambut merah panjangan tergerai menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang polos itu.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto merasakan panas dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubunya. Dan merasakan gejolak aneh. Terutama disekitar perut bagian bawahnya…?

Dengan cepat dan panik Naruto menutup kembali kasur dengan seprei yang dipegangya.

'Ap-apa yang baru saja kulihat? Apakah aku masih bermimpi?' Batin Naruto seraya mencubit pipinya dan mengaduh kesakitan.

'GAWAT! Ini nyata! Kenapa dia disini? Kapan masuknya? Bagaimana caranya? Kenapa tidur disampinya? Siapa dia?' Muncul pertanyan demi pertanyaan di kepala Naruto.

"Yang lebih penting apa yang harus kulakukan? Lapor ibu? Tidak! Ayah? Mana mungkin!"

"..."

"…"

"Narutooo.. apa sarapanya perlu ibu bawa kekamarmu?" Tanya Kushina dari bawah yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

"Ti-tidak perlu _Kaa-san_! Biar Naru yang turun" Naruto yang tersadar dari kepanikanya dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Kemudian dia mengunci pintunya dari luar. Harap-harap gadis itu belum bangun sampai keadaan jadi aman.

Setelah Naruto mandi, dia pun bergabung untuk sarapan didapur. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang diisi dengan percakapan ringan.

"_Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_, apakah naru boleh membawa gadis kerumah?" Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba ini sontak membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut dan memandang Naruto dengan heran.

"Mi-misalnya saja.. A-apakah boleh?" Selama makan dia berpikir. 'Lebih baik mencari 'kemungkinan kecil' selamat daripada diam-diam menyembunyikan sesuatu yang nantinya membawakan petaka bagi dirinya nanti.'

"Tentu saja boleh kalau kau sudah dewasa nanti, dan bisa bertangung jawab terhadapnya" jawab Minato dengan santai sambil mengunyah roti telur serta menyeruput kopi beberapa kali.

"Tapi, untuk sekarang kamu harus memikirkan masa depanmu dulu sebelum memikirkan untuk berkeluarga Naru. Ibu juga ingin bayi yang banyak nantinya. Fufu.." seru Kushina.

Naruto yang saat ini ditengah makan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban ayah dan ibunya. Sebenarnya tidak salah apa yang dikatakan keduanya. Tapi, dengan posisi Naruto sekarang. Apakah ini bisa memberikanya jalan keluar? Dia pun kemudian mencoba berpikir, mencari beberapa skenario-skenario yang bisa menyelamatkanya dari situasi ini.

Mulai dari alasan menemukan gadis yang tersesat, gadis yang pingsan dihutan, adik dari temanya yang berkunjung, gadis yang jatuh dari langit, dan alasan-alasan lainya yang cukup masuk akal.

Ketika Naruto berfikir sambil menikmati susu digelasnya terdengar suara keras dari lantai dua.

BRAKKKK!

Naruto pun tersedak diikuti dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Minato.

"Sepertinya berasal dari kamar Naru" sahut Kushina sambil menatap wajah anaknya yang kini seputih kertas. Bagaikan tubuh yang nyawanya bisa melayang kelangit dengan sedikit hembusan angin. "Kenapa Naru?" Tanyanya kembali.

"I-i-i-ituu..."Yang ditanya hanya diam membatu ketika mendengar langkah kecil menuruni tangga.

Tap

Tap

Tap..

"Hei Naruto! Adakah pakaian yang bisa kupakai?" Tanya seorang gadis manis dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Meskipun seluruh mata yang di ruangan memandangnya yang saat ini tanpa menggunakan busana sehelai pun.

"NARUTO! Bisa kah kau menjelaskan semua ini?" Bentak Minato sambil menggebrak meja dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Sementara Naruto, saat itu tubuhya kaku dan mulutnya sudah bebusa.

Ketika Kushina yang baru sadar dari shock diterimanya bertanya.. "Si-siapa kau?"

Anak gadis itu kemudian membusungkan dada kecilnya dan berkacak pinggang dan berkata "Aku adalah Kurama Kitsune, Biju terkuat yang pernah ada yang dikenal dengan sebutan _Kyuubi no Kitsune_! Hahahahaha..." tawanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sementara Naruto, Kushina dan Minato hanya mematung tak berdaya. Otak mereka bersuaha menangkap apa yang didengar dan dilihat saat ini.

Beberap detik kemudian, Naruto yang sudah melewati masa kritisnya berlari menuju gadis yang mengaku bernama Kurama. Sambil melepas piyama yang digunakanya untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu.

"He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sentak gadis itu sambil memelototi Naruto yang berusaha memakaikan piyama orange dengan corak lambang Uzumaki dibelangnya ke tubuh mungil Kurama.

KRUYUUUUUKKK..~~

Terdengar suara dari arah gadis yang wajahnya sudah merah merona itu.

"Be-berikan persembahanmu untukku!. De-dengan begitu A-aku tidak akan membunuh kalian semua.. hmph!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

***OMAKE***

10 Oktober ...

Setelah Tobi melepaskan Kyuubi ke alam liar, dia harus berhadapan dengan Minato 1 vs 1. Yang mana Tobi kalah telak dari Yondaime. Yaitu, manakala mereka showdown menetukan pertarungan dengan jurus andalan mereka (_Kamui_ vs _Hiraishin_) Tobi tidak sengaja terpeleset kulit pisang sehingga dia terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya. Yang berakibat fatal sehingga dia terluka parah dari serangan _Rasengan_ Yondaime.(JANGAN PERNAH MEREMEHKAN KEMAMPUAN KULIT PISANG!) Dengan berat hari dia melarikan diri ke tempat Madara asli. Karena berusaha sekeras apapun melawan Yondaime pada saat itu hanya sia-sia dan buang nyawa. Yondaime selalu saja bisa menghilang dan muncul didekatnya dan memberikan luka serius di tubuhnya (Tobi belum sadar kalo ada segel _hiraisin_ ditempelkan di badanya)

Sementara Kyuubi yang masih dalam pengaruh genjutsu Mangekyo _Sharingan_ dihadapi oleh gabungan klan dari Konoha (Hyuuga, Uchiha, Nara, dll). Awalnya para Uchiha menggunakan genjutsu mereka berusaha untuk mengurangi gerak Kyuubi. Dibantu oleh formasi 'ino Shika cho' dan klan lainya yang menghentikanya dengan pasti, sementara Kyuubi kena genjutsu, diperkuat oleh pengendalian pikiran oleh beberapa elit klan Yamanaka. Sedangkan tubuh aslinya dihentikan oleh beberapa elit klan Akamichi (menjadi raksasa) dan Nara (mengkikat bayangan Kyuubi)

Sedangkan elit Hyuuga (dengan _Jyuuken_ mengacaukan sedikit aliran chakra dan gerak Kyuubi ) dan Aburame (berusaha memparalize sedikit, dengan racun serangga). Mereka hanya berusaha menghentikan gerak Kyuubi dan menunggu bantuan datangnya Yondaime Hokage.

Mereka berusaha tidak mengambil salah langkah, karena telah melihat kemampuan _Bijudama_ Kyuubi. Dan hanya Yondaime yang bisa menghentikannya dengan '_jikukan no jutsu'_.

Setelah Minato datang, barulah klan-klan lain seperti klan Hatake, klan Sarutobi dan klan lainya beserta elit-elit Konoha lainya seperti Tsunade, Orochimaru, dan Jiraiya yang kebetulan berada diKonoha melancarkan serangan untuk melemahkan Kyuubi.

Barulah Namikaze Minato bersama Kushina Uzumaki berhasil mensegel biju secara keseluruhan kedalam tubuh Naruto (meskipun mereka berdua hampir mati).

Sejak itulah 10 oktober merupakan hari pahlawan di Konaha.

.

.

.

A/N. Chap 1-4 epiloge. Akatsuki Arc dimulai dari chap 5 keatas. Thanks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thanks buat reader n' silen reader.

Silakan review, buat ngasih ide, saran, kritik, pertanyaan ato nge-flame juga nga masalah!**Author dah siapin tabung pemadam kebakaran!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: Source of Curse.

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

Resume:

Cerita kehidupan Naruto yang normal berubah menjadi kutukan. Semuanya menjadi kacau ketika pertamakalinya dia membangkitkan kemampuan _Jinchuriki_nya..

...

...

...

Naruto Namikaze - age:13. Tall:147.5cm

Uchiha Sasuke -age: 13. Tall:153.2cm

Kurama -age:13 (Aslinya uda ribuan tahun). Tall:121.1cm.

.

.

.

.

.

# Morning at Training Area 44

.

*Naruto Pov*

Di danau inilah aku berlatih berlari diatas air seperti biasanya. Seperti yang dianjurkan _Tou-san_, aku menggunakan banyak kage bunshin untuk menambah exp yang kudapat dari latihan.

Sementara Sasuke, dan Sakura _sparring_ dengan Kakashi sensei di sebuah tanah lapang yang berada ditepi sungai.

Tidak jauh dari tempat kami latihan. Dibawah bayangan pohon yang rindang, tampak seorang gadis berambut merah duduk dengan kedua telapak tangan didagunya dengan pandangan lurus ketempat kami latihan. Sesekali dia menghela nafasnya. Entah dia melamun atau hanya bosan dengan kegiatanya tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Kurama?

Oh iya, sudah dua bulan sejak kedatangan Kuu-chan kedalam kehidupan damaiku, maksudku yang dulunya damai.

Dia didaftarkan _Tou-san_ sebagai sepupu jauh dari ibuku yang menetap didesa. Dan dia terpaksa duduk disana karena pagi tadi dia disuruh oleh _Kaa-san_ (dengan senyum yang 'lembut') menemaniku latihan, dengan alasan supaya Kuu tidak kesepian kalau dirumah yang kosong (tentu saja _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ kerja).

Ah, dan kalian tidak boleh memanggilnya dengan 'Kuu-chan'! Bukannya aku sok posessif atau apa, hanya saja itu bisa menyebabkanmu menjadi trauma. (Ini disebabkan oleh dongeng dan cerita yang Kushina bacakan pada tiap malamnya untuk Kurama, lebih jelasnya di chap berikutnya)

Kenapa trauma? Hahaha.. apa kalian belum tahu? Atau belum mendengar infonya? Pada hari pertama dia masuk akademi. Tersebar berita beberapa guru dan murid ninja ditemukan tak sadarkan diri mengalami beberapa patah tulang dan luka dalam di beberapa tempat di Konoha (samping rumahku, jalan, kelas akademi, diatas atap, gang, dll).

Dengan bodohnya mereka yang mendekatinya dan memanggilnya "Kuu/chibi-Kuu/Kuu-chan/Kurama chan" dan sejenisnya masuk kerumah sakit. Jumlah korban tepatnya 10 genin 5 chunin dan 2 jounin pada hari pertama. Dan beberapa orang dihari berikutnya.

Diantara mereka yang menjadi korban ada yang menggoda, hanya menyapa atau mengajak kenalan. Ada juga guru yang memanggilnya seperti itu(mungkin untuk mengakrabkan diri atau karena tubuh Kuu yang pendek). Mereka tertipu dengan penampilanya yang mungil itu. Padahal kekuatanya seperti gorila yang kelaparan.

Begitulah ceritanya, setelah 3 hari berturut-turut. Berita mengemparkan itu menyebar. Dan ditetapkan aturan baru?(secara sepihak)? "Jangan mendekat, memberi makan, dan mengelus makhluk imut yang bernama 'Uzumaki Kurama' kalau masih sayang nyawa!"

Yah.. apa boleh buat. Kekuatan yang besar itu disebabkan karena dia adalah bagian dari Kyuubi yang berada didalam tubuhku. Akupun baru diberi tahu oleh ayah dan ibuku pada hari pertama kemunculanya. Yang tentu saja membuatku kaget setengah hidup?

Sekarang semua menjadi masuk akal bagiku. Kenapa aku memiliki regenasi yang lebih cepat dari ninja lain, chakra yang besar, wajah yang tampan dan otak yang jenius*lupakan dua yang terakhir.

Jangan khawatir... hanya aku dan kedua orang tuaku yang mengetahui bahwa Kuu-chan adalah Kyuubi. Semua orang cuma mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi masih tersegel didalam tubuhku. Dan tentu saja bahwa fakta ini tetap 100% benar.

Kuu chan menjelaskan kepada kami bahwa dia bukanlah Kyuubi seutuhnya. Melainkan medium/tubuh kosong dari Kyuubi. Seperti halnya Jyuubi, walaupun chakranya yang disegel sudah dibagi menjadi 9. Tubuh/medium aslinya tetap berada di bulan.

Karena itulah, meskipun cakra Kyuubi masih tersegel ditubuhku. Tubuhnya tetap terpisah di tempat lain. Tubuh Kurama yang sekarang adalah bentuk asal dari tubuh Kyuubi, sebelum dia dibungkus oleh chakra pekat yang penuh dengan emosi-emosi negatif Kyuubi.

Hanya saja, menurut Kuu chan. Kejadian yang membuatnya muncul kedunia manusia sangatlah tidak wajar menurutnya. Ini terjadi pertama kali baginya. Dia bilang, selama ini hidup dan tumbuh di "invisible world atau Limbo" yaitu dunia lain disekitar kita yang tidak bisa dilihat (sejenis dunia gaib).

Mungkin ini terjadi karena Kuu chan pertama kalinya dia disegel kedalam seorang _Jinchuriki_ laki-laki. Meskipun dia sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Jadi, kesimpulanya dia bukan siluman maupun manusia normal. Dia mucul disebabkan efek samping dari penyegelan Kyuubi kedalam tubuhku. Tubuhnya tumbuh beriringan dengan pertumbuhan ku. Layaknya parasit yang hidup dari inangnya.

Meskipun dia memiliki susunan tubuh layaknya manusia normal (sistem chakra, reproduksi, syaraf, pernafasan dan seterusnya), dan memikiki asupan chakra yang sangat besar. Mungkin 2 kali lipat dari klan Uzumaki. Sangat disayangkan dia tidak bisa _molding_ chakra (mengumpulkan/menciptakan chakra) untuk melakukan jutsu (mirip Lee dan guy).

Sebagai gantinya dia bisa melakukan _enhance_ chakra dengan bebas keseluruh bagian tubuhnya (menyelimuti sebagian/seluruh tubuhya dengan chakra) sehingga dia bisa keningkatkan speed, defense, agility, sense (panca indra) dan attack.

.

.

BYURR! POFT! POFT!POFT!

Sebanyak 40 bunshin dari 50 yang kubuat menghilang. Mungkin sudah saatnya mereka kehabisan chakra.

Oh, kalian bertanya bagaimana dengan tubuhku?

Hm...

Entahlah... aku tidak ada merasakan hal aneh. Kualitas maupun kuantitas chakraku normal. Tidak ada perubahan besar yang kurasakan sejak munculnya Kuu chan.

Jadi akupun tetap menjalani aktifitas ninjaku seperti biasanya.

Tapi, kalau kalian tetap bersikeras menanyakan keadaan tubuhku.

Akan kukatakan satu hal...

"Hah.. hahh..hah.. sial! Capek sekali ternyata memaksimakan pengendalian chakra dengan 50 bunshin! SANGAT MELELAHKAN!" Teriakku kesal.

BOFT..BOFT..POFH..!

Dengan begitu seluruh bunshinku menghilang.

"Hei... ! Teriakanmu sudah menghancurkan mood melamunku! Duren jelek!"

Teriak Kuu yang sedang berdiri dan roti tergeletak tak jauh dihadapaynya. Sepertinya dia hendak memakanya, tapi terlempar karena terkejut dengan teriakanku barusan.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari sepupu yang memiliki papan cucian di dadanya! Hahahaha..." dengan begitu, aku pun berlari dengan cepat. Berusaha melarikan diri dari Kuu yang mengejarku dengan aura hitam.

"Hahaha... tangkap aku kalau bisa Kuu-cwaan!"

.

.

*Sasuke pov*

'Cih.. mesra sekali mereka berdua. Main lari-lari seperti itu. Meskipun aku yakin si duren itu lari sekencang yang dia bisa. Tentu saja kalau dia masih sayang nyawa' seraya mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menahan tendangan Kakashi.

'Enak sekali si baka yang satu itu. Bisa menarik perhatian Kuu chan. Sedangkan aku dan laki-laki lain meskipun sudah memanggil dengan Uzumaki/Uzumaki san/Uzumaki sama. Hanya menghasilkan Kurama yang bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali(tentu saja Sasuke tidak tahu kalau namanya bukanlah 'Uzumaki' Kurama, melainkan 'Kitsune' Kurama. Jadi wajar dia tidak menyahut). Arghh.. Bikin aku frustasi melihatnya!' Setelah melompat mundur, aku membentuk segel tora. Kemudian..

"_Katon_: Chou gokakyu no jutsu" (Ultra-Great Fire Technique)

Bola api sebesar dengan diameter 12 m itu disambut Kakashi dengan membuat dinding air yang diikuti jurus penjara air.

"Hebat kau Sasuke. Bisa menembakkan api yang sangat besar itu." Sahut Kakashi. Dia pun mengambil kunai dengan tanganya yang tidak memegang buku terkutuk yang berjudul 'icha-icha paradise' dan memanfaatkan kabut uap untuk menyerangku dari dekat.

'Che.. jurus itu belum sempurna. Aku masih belum bisa membuat api sebesar kakak-ku!' Batinku geram. Lalu aku memakai dua kunai dikedua tanganku untuk menangkis shuriken yang dilempar Kakashi. Dan menangkis beberapa serangan Kakashi. Kemudian dia masuk kembali ke dalam kabut yang mulai memudar.

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa kalian benar-benar serius mau masuk ujian chunin tahun ini? Kalian bisa mati loh. Hahaha...!"

Apa dia berusaha membuatku lengah dengan ancaman yang tidak meyakinkan itu?.

"KYAAAAAA!"

'Apa lagi sih yang dilakukan si pink? Hahh.. pasti dia terjebak dalam genjutsu sensei mesum itu lagi.

Yah, meskipun dia sudah sedikit lebih hebat dalam beberapa bulan ini. Apalagi kontrol cakranya. Membuat aku dan Naruto jadi iri. Cih!'

"Heh.. Ancaman sensei tidak akan membuat aku takut. Aku dan Naruto memastikan kami akan lulus tahun ini. Lebih baik sensei mulai serius melawanku kalau tidak ingin buku kesayanganmu itu terpanggang olehku!" Aku mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ ku yang sudah memiliki 2 tomoe di keduanya.

"Yah.. meskipun kau dan Naruto memiliki kesempatan untuk jadi chunin. Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Tanpa dia, kalian tidak akan diijinkan ikut. Selain itu, kalau kau babak belur sekarang. Aku ragu kau bisa mengikuti ujian besok."

Kulihat Kakashi memasukan bukunya kedalam tas pinggangnya. Sepertinya dia mau mengakhiri sesi sparring hari ini.

"Tenang saja, aku dan si baka akan melindunginya. Jangan remehkan kami sensei! Hahhhhh!"

.

.

**1 jam kemudian**patung pahat raksasa wajah Hokage.

.

**Naruto pov**

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Ne.. Kuu chan apa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja main kucing-kucingan ini. Aku sudah lapar, bagaimana sebelum pulang aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen?"

"Hosh hosh hosh..." Kurama pun berusaha menegakkan badanya.

"Hmph.. Ja-jangan kau kira kau bisa menyuapku dengan makanan jelek itu yah. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Hari ini ada diskon loh. Kau bisa makan 2 mangkuk kalau kau mau. Bagaimana? Apakah yang mulia Kuu-chan mau menerimanya?"

Aku menampakkan seringai tipis.

'sudah saatnya' batinku

KRUYUUUKKK..

"..."

"..."

"Ba-Baikalah, karena karena aku orang yang berlapang dada(tentu saja dadanya lapang seperti lapangan bola). Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi aku akan minta 3 porsi!" Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah mendahuluiku menuju warung ramen yang sudah beberapa kali kami kunjungi.

'Haha.. tidak sia-sia aku memerhatikan Kuu-chan selama ini. Aku sudah tahu kalau instingnya sangat tajam. Setiap 3 kali sehari dengan pasti alarm ditubuhnya akan meminta haknya. Dengan begitu aku memiliki hal untuk negosiasi. Apalagi tadi dia tidak sempat memakan bekal makan siangnya. He he…'

Aku pun mengikuti Kuu dibelakang sambil memperhatikan rambut merah berkepang Kuu yang berayun kekanan kekiri mengikuti irama langkahnya. Saat ini Kuu chan memakai kaos dan rok hijau dan sweater kecil berwarna krem. Memakai dasi sailor putih dan stoking hitam. (Sedikit mirip dengan yang dicover). Dia tidak memakai accesoris pelindung Konoha ditubuhnya. Karena gennin pun dia tidak. Dia ke Akademi hanya mengikuti kelas yang di ajar oleh _Kaa-san_. Hanya pengetahuan umum dan sedikit beladiri.

_Kaa-san_ lah yang mengurus pakaian dan penampilan Kuu. Mulai dari rambut, hingga ujung kaki. Aku pun suka melihat wajah _Kaa-san_ yang berseri bahagia ketika mendandani Kuu. _Kaa-san_ pernah bilang bahwa versi Kuu chan yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ditemui _Kaa-san_ dulu sewaktu masih jadi _Jinchuriki_. Dia bergumam tentang lebih mature, dewasa, besar, dan mempesona? Entah apa yang dimaksudnya saat itu.

Oh, iya apa kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku sering menjahili Kuu?

Aku melakukanya bukan karena hobi atau karena aku ini seorang masocis (karena beberapa kali aku hampir mati karena menjahilinya) bukan pula karena aku orang jahat yang suka membuly dan mengganggu orang.

Ini bermula saat aku tidak sengaja melihat Kuu menangis dari jendela kamarnya (dia tidur dikamar tamu rumah kami sekarang). Meskipun dia itu Kyuubi yang kuat. Tetap saja dia memili sisi lain dari dirinya. Selama ini dia hanya tersenyum ketika bersama _Kaa-san_.

Aku pun bingung. Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tidak takut dengan makhluk yang sering disebut orang sebagai monster. Ketika aku bertanya kepada ayah. Dia hanya berkata.

"Yang namanya wanita itu memiliki rahasia berharga baginya."

Tetap saja itu membuatku bingung. Hingga beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapat mimpi aneh seperti biasaya. Berkali-kali aku mendapat mimpi buruk. Aku dipaksa melihat darah ditanganku, kubangan kotor, mayat dimana-mana, rantai belenggu, kebakaran dan hal-hal yang membuatku ingin muntah.

Aku tetap merahasiakanya dari semuanya. Termasuk orang tuaku, Kuu chan, dan teman-temanku. Dan berharap tidak akan pernah memberitahukanya. Karena aku yakin itu adalah 'rahasia berharga' milik Kuu chan. Bagaimana dia menghabiskan beribu-ribu tahun yang dihadapinya dalam tubuh para _Jinchuriki_ sebelumnya.

Karena itulah aku berusaha membuatnya bahagia, mengalihkanya dari ingatan-ingatan mengerikan itu dan melupakannya. Ada hal yang masih ku ingat tentang perkataan Mito oba-san yang sering _Kaa-san_ ceritakan sebelum aku tidur(tentu saja saat itu aku masih kecil dan tidur bersama kedua orang tuaku).

"Kita memang ada untuk wadah Kyuubi, tapi sebelumnya kita harus memenuhi diri kita dengan cinta, dengan itu kita akan hidup bahagia sebagai _Jinchuriki_"

'Cinta? Hmm.. Aku belum tahu pasti apa itu.

Yang jelas hanya satu yang membuatku bahagia saat ini. Yaitu melindungi Kuu-chan!'

.

.

**Takeuchi ramen shop**

Setelah Naruto dan Kurama sampai diramen shop. Mereka bertemu dengan Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Yo..Naruto kami sudah menunggu. Sudah kuduga kau akan kesini untuk makan siang" Sapa Kakashi yang duduk disebelah kiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

Setelah Naruto dan Kurama duduk, Kakashi berujar "Baiklah karena kalian sudah lengkap, mari kita mulai pesta perayaan kalian masuk ujian chunin"

"Apakah sensei yang mentraktir kami?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tentu saja kalian bayar masing-masing." Sahut Kakashi santai.

"Sensei pelit!"

"Aku tidak pelit. Hanya sedang irit saja"

.bla.

.bla.

Sementara itu Kuu sudah memesan 3 ramen ke paman takeuchi dan mulai memakanya satu persatu.

Sasuke yang saat itu makan memandang Kurama dengan senyum penuh arti?

Sakura yang disamping Sasuke dari tadi sudah kegirangan karena duduk disamping Sasuke. Jadi mereka tidak memperharikan adu mulut Naruto dan Kakashi.

.

.

*Besok hari* at morning *Uchiha residence*

"Sasuke berjuanglah, kakak yakin kau akan berhasil!" Senyum Itachi.

"Jangan kalah dengan anak Hokage Sasuke! Berusahalah sekuat tenaga! Hajar dia! Jangan sampai kalah! Tunjukan masa mudamu!" Seru Fugaku dengan wajah datarnya sementara Itachi dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Apa yang kau katakan _Anata_? Apa jadinya kalau orang mendengar kepala polisi desa menyuruh anaknya berkelahi dengan anak Hokage?"sahut Mikoto seraya menyerahkan Sasuke bento.

"Tenang saja _Tou-san_, meskipun kami berdua adalah _Best Rokie_ tahun ini dan teman satu tim. Aku akan mengalahkanya dan merebut Kuu chan dari tanganya!" Seru Sasuke seraya membuka pintu dan berkata "Aku berangkaat!"

"…"

"..."

Sementara mereka yang dirumah masih kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi?

"Araa~.. Sasuke chan ternyata sudah dewasa. Kau jangan sampai kalah Itachi kun. Kapan kau mendapatkan pasangan dan membuatkan cucu yang banyak untuk ibu?" Senyum Mikoto.

Sementara Fugaku hanya mangut-mangut tak jelas.

"Bu-bukan urusan ibu! Ha-hari ini aku ada tugas dari Hokage!" Itachi hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu dan kembali kekamarnya dengan diam. 'Jangan sampai kata-kata ibu barusan membuatku sampai membantai seluruh klan-ku untuk menutupi hal memalukan ini... uhh!' batin Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 6 hari berlalu. Yondaime memutuskan ujian chunin hanya akan berlangsung selama seminggu. Karena sebulan terlalu lama, kasihan para kage, tamu penting dan ninja lain yang datang dari negri yang jauh.

Senin, untuk ujian tertulis, dilanjutkan ujian survival di _Death Forest_ (a.k.a Hutan Kematian) pada selasa-kamis, jum'at untuk seleksi final, sedangkan sabtu dan minggu final.

Jadi para ninja harus dengan bijaksana untuk memutuskan untuk menggunakan fisik dan mental mereka. Apakah mereka melakukan full offense pada survival test? Atau harus menghemat untuk seleksi final, dan final?

.

.

*Jum'at sore* kediaman Naruto.

"Hahhh... hari yang melelahkan...Okaeri _Kaa-san_" teriak Naruto.

"Tadaima naru chan, bagaimana hasil ujianya?" Sahut Kushina yang memakai celemek di tubuhnya dan pisau dapur ditanganya? seraya mendekati Naruto.

"Ah, tentu saja aku dan Sasuke masuk final dengan mudah. Enam orang lainya ialah Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kankuro, Temari dan Gaara" sahut Naruto seraya melepaskan sandal.

"_Kaa-san_ masak apa malam ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang mengatakan 'semoga spesial ramen' kepada ibunya.

"Fufufu.. sayang sekali, ibu masak kari ayam pedas kesukaan Kuu chan malam ini. Sudah, ganti baju dan mandi dulu sana!"

Naruto pun melangkah kekamarnya di lantai dua dengan lemas.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura teman satu tim mu?" Tanya Kushina yang kembali ke dapur.

Naruto yang sudah turun membawa handuk hendak membuka kamar mandi menyahut "oh, dia seri melawan rivalnya Ino pada saat selesksi final. Benar-benar pertarungan yang sengit" sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada ibunya.

Kreeek...

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi, senyum dimukanya tergantikan oleh senyum yang dipaksakan dan gemetar seluruh tubuhnya..

"Eh?" Kuu berpaling menuju pintu yang dibuka

"Kyaaaa...! Naruto b-bakaaa! Tutup pintunya Mesum idiot!" Naruto pun langsung menutup pintunya dan berlari sambil meminta maaf. Sementara Kurama langsung menceburkan seluruh badanya kedalam bak mandi.

Pipinya terasa panas.

Deg..

Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak keras.

Deg...deg..

Entah kenapa sejak sebulan terakhir dia merasakan ada yang aneh didadanya.

Deg...deg..deg..

'Ugh..! Aku harus tenang! Jangan terbawa suasana! Dia hanya si kuning idiot yang membuatku marah setiap hari batin Kurama.

Meski ini adalah kedua kalinya Naruto melihat seluruh tubuhnya.

Sejak hari pertama berlalu, Kushina selalu menasehatinya bahwa Kurama harus berhati-hati terhadap yang namanya pria kalau tidak mau perutnya menjadi kembung? 'Hm.. aku pun masih kurang mengerti dengan menggelembung? Tapi, semenjak aku terbiasa berada di samping Naruto. Dia berhasil menarik perhatianku (meskipun itu kemarahanku) tapi, entah kenapa disisi lain aku merasa senang. Dan mulai melupakan apa yang namanya kesepian itu. Karena tanpa sadar, entah kenapa dia selalu muncul saat aku merasa kosong dan sendirian.' Batin Kurama.

"Ugh...yang jelas awas saja kau Naruto. Aku akan membantaimu malam ini!" Kurama pun menyudahi mandinya dan berpakaian

.

.

"Kushina-chan.. dimana bocah kuning itu?" Tanya Kurama yang baru selesai berpakaian.

"Ah, Kuu-chan.. dia makan tergesa-gesa dan langsung keluar dan bilang akan kerumah Sasuke. Sepertinya dia akan bermalam disana malam ini" jawabnya

"Awas saja.. tak akan kubiarkan dia membuat perutku menggelembung! Bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa makan kari kesukaanku nantinya." Seru Kurama sambil mengkepal tangan kirinya.

Kushina yang mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya dengan 'menggelembung' hanya bisa mengkikik geli.

"Maafkan dia Kuu chan. Tadi itu tidak disengaja olehnya. Ya sudah kita makan berdua saja. Minato kun akan pulang malam. Karena masih ada urusan untuk final exam chunin besok"

Mereka berdua pun menikmati makan malam dengan tenang. Dilanjutkan nonton tv bareng.

.

.

Andai saja Kurama tahu. Apa yang dimaksud dengan perut menggelembung itu (Fufu..Author menyeringai mesum).

.

.

.

*Kediaman Uchiha*

"Itachi _Nii-chan_~... boleh kah naru numpang mandi dan menginap lagi dirumah _Nii-chan_?" Pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Tentu saja, _Nii-chan_ yang baik ini membolehkan mu. Benarkan _Tou-san_?" sahut Itachi.

"Ya.. silakan saja. Istirahatlah yang cukup malam ini. Karena besok ada ujian final chunin. Sasuke pun pasti akan senang kau menemaninya malam ini. Ha ha ha..." sahut Fugaku dengan sedikit senyum.

'Ck.. mana ayah yang sebelumnya menyuruh anaknya ini mengalahkan si baka? Dan Itachi nii, seperti biasa bawaan alaminya soal _brother complex_. Hahh...' batin Sasuke pasrah. Dia pun tidak kebetatan sih soal ini. Soalnya Naruto sudah sering bermalam tidur dikamarnya atau kakaknya.

Sementara Mikoto lagi asyik nonton sinetron di TV. Seperti halnya Kurama dan Kushina ditempat lainya.

.

.

## Keesokan harinya - Konoha Dome- ##

Konoha dome sudah diupgrade beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sehingga menjadi lebih besar dari arena sebelumnya. Berbentuk lingkaran sempurna dengan diameter 200 meter dan bangku penonton sejumlah 5.484 buah. Lapangan dilengkapi dengan 2 pohon rindang dan 1 kolam kecil.

Kemudian setelah diadakan undian dengan menarik nomer urut battle sebelum acara dimulai (ini ditujukan untuk mencegah kemungkinan ada sabotase sebelum acara final. Karena mereka tidak bisa mengetahui siapa lawan mereka sebelum hari pertandingan). Dengan hasil undian .

.

.

1st battle Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku Temari

2nd battle Aburame Shino vs Sabaku Gaara

3rd battle Sabaku Kankuro vs Sasuke Uchiha

4th battle Namikaze Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji

.

.

Kushina dan Kurama saat ini sedang duduk di salah satu bangku VIP(tepatnya disamping jejeran kursi para kage dan daimyo) Di kanan kiri mereka adalah tamu-tamu terhormat dari beberapa negara. Kebanyakan mereka menatap dengan heran dan kagum kepada sepasang rambut berwarna merah.

"Kushina chan, kenapa mereka menatap aneh kepada kita?" Kurama yang merasa risih ditatap, berbisik dengan Kushina.

"Tenang saja, itu karena hari ini kau terlihat sangat manis Kuu chan. Jangan salahkan mereka yang terpesona dengan penampilanmu. Apalagi karena kau duduk disamping seorang istri Hokage. Fufufu..."

Benar saja, saat ini keduanya memakai kimono dengan tema yang serupa. Kimono berwarna orange dengan lukisan Sakura menghiasi permukaanya. Serta motif gulungan ombak dibagian ujung lengan dan kaki. Kushina yang rambutnya tergerai memamerkan senyum manis kesemua orang.

Sedangkan Kurama yang rambutnya dikepang dari tadi menatap balik orang-orang dengan death glare pamungkasnya dan sekali-sekali membuang mukanya (meskipun orang-orang menyalah artikan pandangan intens dari Kurama tersebut dengan tatapan yang mempesona dari seorang anak yang pemalu, imut dan manis).

"Kapan sih giliran Naruto, apa masih lama Kushina chan?"

"Sabar sedikit, Naruto mendapat giliran tetakhir. Jadi duduk saja yang manis disampingku. Ok?" Jelas Kushina dengan aura keibuan yang berusaha menenangkan anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan pertama berlangsung cukup lama. Mungkin sekitar satu setengah jam. Meskipun penonton merasa bosan pada awal pertandingan, entah kenapa beberapa saat kemudian mereka menjadi terpukau hingga berdecak kagum terkesan saat bocah nara menjalankan strategi bertarungnya seperti membaca langkah lawan.

Pertandingan ini dimenangkan oleh Shikamaru dengan keberhasilanya menangkap Temari dengan _kagenui_(bayangan pengikat)-nya yang diikuti ancaman akan membuat Temari telanjang bulat ditengah lapangan. Yang membuat banyak penonton laki-laki menelan ludah dan tertegun mendengarnya. Sementara Kazekage dalam hatinya sudah meyakinkan akan melakukan perang dengan Konoha kalau sampai hal ini benar-benar terjadi.

Awalnya Temari tentu saja menolak menyerah. Tetapi dia tak berkutik ketika Shikamaru benar-benar serius membuatnya mencoba melepas pakaianya. Temari yang tidak ingin membuat dirinya dan ayahnya lebih malu menyerah begitu saja.

Dan saat Shikamaru dimintai memberikan komentar tentang kemenanganya. Dia hanya bergumam seraya melangkah keluar lapangan.

"Benar-benar merepotkan sekali...! Seandainya saja aku tidak diancam oleh ibuku, mungkin aku akan memilih menyerah saja."

Penuturan tersebut membuat hampir seluruh penonton terjungkal dari duduknya. Benar-benar tipikal Nara, bahkan tidak memiki motifasi untuk menang.

.

.

Pertarungan kedua pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Gaara.

Awalnya Shino berusaha untuk menyuntikkan racun melalui serangganya. Tetapi usahanya gagal karena perlindungan pasir sempurna milik Gaara. Sehingga Shino melawanya dengan rencana lain yakni menghabiskan chakra Gaara.

Meskipun Shino beberapa kali menghancurkan pasir bergerak Gaara (yang digunakanya untuk menyerang) dengan menyuruh serangganya untuk memakan chakra yang mengalir dalam pasir. Tetap saja pasir itu tanpa habis-habisnya muncul dan membuat Shino kewalahan dan terus menghindar dan mengulur waktu dengan harapan Gaara akan kehabisan chakranya.

1 jam sudah berlalu dengan perlawanan sengit oleh Shino. Dan semua serangga pemakan chakranya sudah kekenyangan. Akhirnya dia mengumumkan menyerah kepada wasit.

Setelah itu dia langsung menghilang dari lapangan tanpa memberi komentar apapun. Meninggalkan Gaara yang tidak peduli akan hal itu.

.

.

Ketika Kankuro dan Sasuke sudah saling berhadapan di arena. Suara riuh pun terdengar diseluruh bangku penonton. Tentu saja, mereka tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan pertarungan salah Uchiha muda yang menjadi best rookie Konoha tahun ini.

"Uhuk... uhuk… Baiklah.. Pertandingan ini... Mulai!" Hayate pun langsung mundur membiarkan peserta memulai pertarunganya.

"Heh..aku akan mengalahkanmu Uchiha sombong! Heaaa...!" Teriak Kankuro seraya menyerbu Sasuke.

"Heh, coba saja keberuntunganmu!" Sahut Sasuke dengan seringainya.

.

.

**Kage seat**

"Wah, hebat sekali kau Sabaku san. Ketiga anakmu masuk final. Apalagi anakmu yang paling muda, jelas sekali dia memiliki kejeniusan yang kau punya. Bahkan dia mengendalikan pasir seperti-mu" Puji Minato yang saat ini melihat Sasuke menyemburkan bola apa raksasa pada Kankuro

"Haa ha ha ha.. yah, itu benar sekali Namikaze san. Anak-anakku memang hebat apa lagi yang paling kecil itu" Kazekage berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya."Tapi..., sangat disayangkan. Ia tidak pernah bertemu ibunya. 13 tahun yang lalu, aku kehilangan 2 orang terdekatku... Sandaime dan istriku menjadi korban Akatsuki!" Kazekage menyaksikan Kankuro mengeluarkan salah satu bonekanya dan melakukan serangan kombinasi.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku mengingatkanmu akan kenangan pahitmu sabaku san" rutuk Minato.

"Tidak apa.. Aku maklum akan hal itu. Bagaimana dengan Konoha? Apakah kalian mendapat info baru mengenai Akatsuki? Terakhir aku mendengar salah satu sanin berkhianat pada Konoha dan bergabung dengan organisasi terkutuk itu?" Kazekage tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak karena terikan perban dan diapit oleh dua boneka Kankuro.

"Tidak, sudah 10 tahun kami belum tahu kabarnya. Sementara ini, Jiraiya, seorang sanin katak masih berusaha melacaknya." Sahut Minato.

.

.

*Lapangan arena*

DHUAAARRR!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke yang tertusuk itu meledak membuat Kankuro kaget dibuatnya.

'Bunshin peledak? Darimana bocah ekor bebek menguasai teknik rumit itu?' Batin Kankuro.

Meskipun keterkejutanya tidak berlangsung lama. Karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul menggantikan boneka yang ada digendongan Kankuro dan mengarahkan kunai kelehernya.

"Se-sejak kapan?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Setelah bunshinku meledak, aku melakukan henge dan membiarkanmu menarikku ke titik buta-mu. Meskipun aku tidak suka menyerang dari belakang dan meniru trik murahan ini dari seseorang. Aku harus menghemat chakraku untuk melawanya nanti. Bagaimana? Menyerah atau kehilangan kepala?"

'Yang benar saja? Aku tidak ingin mati perjaka' batin Kankuro.

"A-aku menyerah" sahutnya.

.

Riuh tepuk tangan penonton bergema diseluruh arena.

.

"Ternyata keturunan Uchiha memang tetap luar biasa. Meskipun sepertinya Uchiha muda satu ini tidak sepamer dan tidak terlalu narsis seperti Uchiha-uchiha sebelumnya" Kazekage merasa tidak bisa memungkiri kehebatan Uchiha. Meskipun anaknya yang kalah.

"Ha..ha..ha... Be-begitulah." Sahut Minato dengan kikuk

'Andai saja Kazekage tahu sifat aslinya. Bagaimana kenarsisan dan seringnya Sasuke pamer akan jurus-jurus yang diajarkan Itachi dihadapan Naruto. Pasti dia akan mencabut kembali kata-katanya barusan.' Batin Minato.

.

.

"Naruto! Jangan sampai kalah!" Itulan komentar Sasuke sebelum naik menuju Kakashi, Sakura dan Naruto.

.

.

Setengah menit kemudian Neji dan Naruto sudah saling berhadapan di Arena. Dengan tatapan serius.

.

.

.

.

"Ehem.. uhuk..uhukk.. baiklah.. ronde terakhir hari ini.. dimulai!" Seru Hayate.

.

.

"Baikalah aku akan langsung serius Neji. Bersiaplah!"

"Kapanpun kau mau, datanglah!"

Kemudian Naruto melemparkan 2 kunai yang dialiri chakra mengarah tepat menuju Neji. Dan tangan kirinya melemparkan 3 kunai lain yang dialiri chakra ke sebelah kanan Neji. Sementara Naruto berlari lurus kesebelah kiri Neji dengan tangan kosong.

'Heh... dia berani sekali mengajakku bertarung jarak dekat dengan melempar 5 kunai itu sebagai umpan. Aku sudah mendengar bahwa kau bisa menggunakan _Hiraisin no jutsu _milik ayahmu. Tapi, _kaiten_ ku akan menghempaskanmu dari arah manapun kau menyerang. Heh, kau akan menyesalinya. Akan kuakhiri dalam sekejap!' Batin Neji.

"_Byakugan_!"

Kemudian dia berlari ke arah kirinya menghindari 5 kunai tersebut untuk menyambut Naruto dengan kuda-kudanya.

Diluar dugaan Neji, setelah Naruto mengguanakan segel. Naruto tetap maju menghadangnya dengan tangan kanan mengepal hendak memukulnya.

'Apa? Dia tidak berteleportasi? Segel apa barusan? Apa dia bodoh mengira bisa mengalahkan pengguna juken hanya dengan memakai taijutsu?' Neji pun tidak ambil pusing dan mengarahkan jarinya hendak menyerang _tenketsu_ milik Naruto.

JLEB. JLEB! JLEB!

"Ukh! Ap-?" Rasa sakit dan terkejut karena serangan dari 3 kunai yang menancap di punggung kanan Neji menghentikan usahanya untuk menyerang Naruto.'Sejak kapan?' batinya.

Disaat yang sama kepalan tangan Naruto mengenai wajah Neji dan membuatnya terpelanting sekitar 10 meter.

"Ukhh.. barusan apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Neji berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. Tetapi, terhenti ketika dia merasakan benda tajam menyentuh lehernya dari depan.

"Maaf Neji san... Aku menang" senyum Naruto.

.

.

.

Semuanya tercengang diam sesaat.

.

.

WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAH.

PLOK PLOK PLOK...

Kemudian seluruh arena gaduh oleh sorak dan tepuk tangan.

Apa yang dilihat mereka barusan adalah pertarungan tercepat dan terkeren.

Bahkan ada sebagian yang mengumpat karena tidak sempat menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

Ada juga yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, meskipun menyaksikanya.

.

.

.

"Wah...ternyata orang jenius itu benar-benar ada Namikaze san" Kazekage seraya bertepuk tangan.

Sementara Minato, Kushina, dan Kurama hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

'Kami percaya padamu Naruto'

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Oh, ada yang penasaran apa yang terjadi?

Yang dilakukan Naruto sangatlah simple.

Dia hanya mengubah arah 3 kunai menggunakan salah satu dari 2 kunai yang sudah dia pasang segel teleportasinya.

Sebenarnya ke 5 kunai itu terdapat segel. Dan bia bisa mengaktifkanya dari jarak jauh selama chakranya masih menepel . Tetapi setelah dipakai tentu saja chakranya hilang. Jadi dia hanya bisa melakukanya satu kali.

.

.

.

Maaf, sementara ini saya masih membangun plot cerita. Jadi masih belum bisa nyuguhin banyak battle dan romance. Nanti ceritanya mulai serius di romance dan battle sesudah Naruto sedikit dewasa. Maklum dia dan Kurama masih dalam tahap unyu-unyu nya. Mereka masih belum tercemar oleh kemesuman Jiraiya dan Kakashi. Haha...

.

Sekalian saya menyampaikan spoiler bagi reader yang lain. Karena sebagian sudah ada yang tau. Efek samping Kuu chan nongol di dunia nyata ialah:

Naruto tidak bisa memakai chakra Kyuubi yang tersegel dalam dirinya.

Jadi, tidak seperti jincuriki yang lain, semarah atau seingin apapun, Naruto tidak bisa membuat chakra Kyuubi merembes dari segelnya.

Singkatnya dia tidak bisa mengaktifkan Kyuubi mode.

Oh, iya bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cover fic-nya? Fufu..

Tolong review lagi yah.. :)

Aoi out

.

.

Terimakasih buat reviewnnya:

.

Kuroki Kaze-san

Nanase Akira

Sarutobi RianMaru

mudiantoro

Rival. Chivass. Namikaze

Silent reader tobat

HarisHeavenStar

Yogi. 35912

Bagus A Namikaze

altadinata

syafria meily

mudiantoro

Nokia 7610

Uchiha drac

.

Dan makasih buat yang nga login.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3: Daily Curse?

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

Resume:

Cerita kehidupan Naruto yang normal berubah menjadi kutukan. Semuanya menjadi kacau ketika pertamakalinya dia membangkitkan kemampuan _Jinchuriki_nya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Malam minggu/sebelum turnament babak kedua dilaksanakan**

Banyak lampu yang menyala diseluruh jalan-jalan desa. Dengan pejalan yang hilir mudik menikmati meriahnya malam. Banyak pedagang, wisatawan, ninja-ninja dari desa lain maupun masyarakat desa Konoha itu sendiri memenuhi jalan-jalan di desa, memberikan kesan hidup pada malam.

Yaah.. bisa dibilang desa Konoha pada malam ini seperti mengadakan festival besar.

Terlihat anak-anak gadis yang memakai kimono berlarian bersama dengan teman-temanya.

Ada juga beberapa pasang remaja yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang berjalan bergandengan selagi bercakap.

Banyak juga yang menikmati malam yang ramai ini sebagai sebuah keluarga, contohnya seperti seorang ayah yang menggendong anaknya dibahu sambil tersenyum kepada istrinya.

Ada juga mereka yang bercakap atau membeli makanan di stand snack di sekitar jalan utama desa.

.

.

Ok, mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan tokoh utama kita.

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee Chouji dan Kiba saat ini berada di "Q-yakiniku". Salah satu tempat favorite bagi ninja untuk makan yakiniku bersama tim mereka atau teman setelah misi selesai. Banyak juga pelanggan yang datang kesini karena menu-menu lain yang enak dan beragam yang disediakanya.

Dari aura wajah mereka yang tegang dan serius. Sepertinya mereka terlibat dalam percakapan yang sangat penting.

"Baiklah! Ini sudah ditetapkan!" Terang Sasuke.

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!" Jawab Naruto

"Itu benar! Terlalu berbahaya! Aku masih belum mau mati!" Kiba menjawab dengan gemetar.

"Masa mudaku meledak!" Sahut Lee..

"Hei...dengarkan aku!" Teriak Neji.

"Nyam..nyam.." Chouji? Ya.. kaliah tahu lah apa yang dia lakukan dimanapun berada, hiraukan saja.

.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya Dobe?"

"Ini untuk kebaikan kalian!"

"Apa maksud mu Dobe? Coba beri kami alasan yang kuat!"

"Pokokya, Aku tetap tidak setuju! Apa kalian tidak sayang nyawa?"

.

Sementara itu urat-urat dikepala Neji sudah bermunculan.

BRAKKK!

"Heiii! Dengarkan aku! Kalian tidak seharusnya bertingkah seperti kanak-kanak didepan umum!" teriak Neji yang sudah kehabisan kesabaranya menggebrak meja. Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling berhadapan beradu mulut.

Mereka pun diam sejenak, meskipun saling tatap tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Hampir-hampir terlihat kilatan listrik dari tatapan mereka.

"Hahhh..."

Desah Neji panjang dan memijit kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Kemudian dia sedikit meringis. Karena luka di bahu kananya yang diperban masih berdenyut.

'Aku tidak habis pikir, bahwa aku bisa kalah dengan Naruto yang terlihat seperti idiot pada pertandingan siang tadi'

.

**Little flashback**

*Neji Pov*

Sehabis penutupan turnament di sore itu. Aku berjalan mendekati Naruto yang bercakap riang dengan sepupunya dan ibunya.

"Naruto, bolehkah aku minta waktumu sedikit?"

Naruto kemudian berpaling kepadaku, kemudian kepada ibunya yang menganguk sesudahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan kembali apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Sungguh, aku masih sedikit kaget karena itu berakhir dengan cepat" balasku.

"Oh…" sahutnya. "Hmmmm...mmmm... " sepertinya dia masih merangkai kata. "Ah, yang jelas. Aku hanya mencurangi mu. Itu saja"

"Eh?" Aku bingung.

"Um.. begini.. sebelumnya aku pernah membaca bagaimana kerja _Byakugan_ dari buku diperpustakaan ayahku. Salah satunya tentang blindspot yang kecil pada tehnik itu. Aku pun, hanya mengira-ngira sebesar apa blinspot milikmu. Jadi, aku sengaja melempar 2 kunai lurus menujumu dan menunggu timing yang tepat sampai mencapai blindspot-mu. Kemudian dengan aplikasi tehnik ayahku, aku menteleportkan 3 kunai lainya dan mengubah arah tujuanya menuju pusat blinspot milikmu." Jelas Naruto.

'Hm… pantas saja 3 kunai lainya tiba-tiba menghilang dari area penglihatanku. Aku kira ketiganya menuju lurus kedinding dan keluar dari area penglihatanku. Tak kusangka, Naruto bias menggubah arahnya dengan bantuan 2 kunai lainya'

"Yah... terlihat jelaskan? Bahwa aku curang. Maaf...hahaha" dia tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hah... tidak pernah kukira orang sebodohmu bisa memikirkan straregi itu" sahutku.

Sedangkan Naruto berteriak-teriak protes aku mengatainya bodoh.

'Benar-benar dia ini...jenius dalam pertarungan' senyumku dalam hati.

Aku pun membungkuk hormat kepada ibu Naruto sedangkan sepupunya mulai memarahi Naruto karena tingkahnya itu.

**flashback end**

.

.

Kembali ke Q-yakiniku, banyak mata pengunjung lain yang mengarah kepada Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih menatap dengan sengit.

"Lebih baik kita pindah duduk saja Karin, jugo. Disini terlalu ribut" seorang pengunjung berambut putih dengan gigi hiu. Tak sengaja sikunya menyenggol punggung Sasuke. Yang lantas hampir badan Sasuke limbung kedepan menuju Naruto.

"..."

.. krik kriik..

"..."

"Temeee! Apaa maksudmu haah? Aku tidak sudi kehilangan first kiss ku dengan mu!" Teriak Naruto kalap

"Aku juga tidak mau bodoh!"sahut Sasuke tak mau kalah. Sementara kedua tangan mereka saling beradu saling mencengkram satu sama lain dan saling dorong mendorong menahan wajah mereka dari bersentuhan.

(Ternyata sodara-sodara...meskipun Sasuke sudah didorong, mereka tidak jadi berciuman.. sayang sekali!)

Manakala mereka sudah bisa menyeimbangkan badan mereka dengan tegak. Sasuke langsungn mendelik kebelakangnya berharap menemukan dalang dibalik semua ini. Tapi sudah terlambat, pelakunya sudah kabur menuju kerumunan masa diluar dengan menyeret kedua nakamanya. (Suigetsu pergi menarik Karin dan Juugo)

.

.

"Jadi, apakah kita mengajak Uzumaki kecil itu jalan-jalan malam ini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja ikut dalam pembicaraan. Dengan wajah tidak peduli akan kejadian barusan.

"Tidak! Itu benar-benar ide buruk!" Sahut Naruto dengan wajah yang serius bercampur sedikit rasa takut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Uzumaki hime akan bahagia?" Tanya Lee dengan antusias. Sementara yang lain mengiyakan perkataanya.

"Kalau kalian mengajaknya malam ini. Sama saja kalian cari mati! Memanganya apa kalian tidak jera sesudah berkali-kali dihajarnya?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku baru sekali!" Jawab Sasuke bangga.

"Aku juga sekali" sambung Neji.

"Aku juga" sahut Shika

"Aku belum!" Sahut chouji

"A-aku baru 2 kali" sahut kiba trauma pada kedua kalinya. Yang membuat dia di rumah sakit selama 3 hari.

"3 kali, tapi itu tidak akan kembuatku menyeraaah! Sahut Lee berapi-api.(yang pertama waktu kenalan. Yang ke dua dan ketiga. Lee sengaja menantangnya)

(A/N: Oke sebenarnya bukanya mereka kalah hebat dari Kuu. Diantara mereka ada yang tidak sanggup melawan karena imutnya Kuu (Neji-Sasuke-Lee) Ada juga yang tidak sempat menghindar(Kiba-Lee). Ada juga yang tidak sengaja mendekat dengan Kuu (Kiba-Lee).)

"Tapi, tetap saja yang namanya dihajar sampai masuk Rumah sakit tidak enak. Jadi lebih baik kalian tidak mengajaknya malam i-"

BRAKKKKK!

PRANGGGG!

Tapi sayang kata-kata Naruto terhenti ketika pintu toko terpental dan mengenai Kiba yang berada tepat berseberangan lurus dengan pintu.

"Naa-ruu-too...~"

Suara menggeram terdengar dari bayangan hitam dengan mata merah yang terlihat menyala. Sepertinya bayangan itu terlihat siap memangsa siapa saja. Dan rambut merah berkepangnya yang meliuk-liuk dengan kasar menambah kesan sangar. Serta Aura kegelapan yang dingin menyebar dari tubuhnya memenuhi ruangan.

"A-ku me-nemukan-mu~..."

Tentu saja tebakan kalian tidak salah. Dia adalah Kuu chan.

Ok, sebenarnya dia cuma terlihat seperti gadis kecil imut normal yang baru selesai berlari dan menendang pintu dengan keras. Hanya saja gambaran diatas adalah apa yang terlintas dipikiran 4 pemuda (Shika, Neji, Sasu, Lee) yang masih sadar ditempat itu. (Kiba KO setelah kena critikal hit, dan Chouji sudah terkapar tak bergerak dengan roh yang terlihat sudah mulai berusaha meninggalkan tubuhnya, mungkin tersedak daging ketika terkejut tadi)

Oh, kalau Naruto. Dia sudah hilang dari tempat kejadian. Dilihat dari jendela yang pecah, sepertinya dia pergi tergesa-gesa.

"Cih, dia pergi lagi.."

Dengan santainya Kuu chan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya keluar toko.

Tidak ada yang berani menghentikanya. Bahkan yang punya toko. Dia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, menangisi pintu rusak dan jendelanya yang pecah.

.

.

**Morning**Arena Tournament**Konoha Dome**

"Naruto, kau serius untuk bertarung dalam keadaan itu?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapanya dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih memakai perban.

"Ah, tidak apa... kok...setelah tidur semalaman dirumah sakit tubuhku sudah baikan. Ninjutsu Tsunade baachan memang hebat. Hehe..."jawab Naruto diiringi senyum.

"Itulah jadinya kalau kau selalu menuju rumahku setiap kali melakukan pelarian dari Kurama chan. Tentu saja dia akan tahu tujuanmu melarikan diri, bodoh! Lain kali, cobalah menginap ditempat yang berbeda setiap kalinya. Dan kau harus berterimakasih pada _Nii-san_. Malam-malam dia mengendongmu yang mengenaskan tak sadarkan diri di jalan depan rumahku menuju rumah sakit" tambah Sasuke.

"Ya sudah... ayo kita mulai pertarungan kita ini dengan pemanasan" kata Naruto seraya meloncat mundur menuju ujung arena diikuti Sasuke yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Oh, iya. Ujian chunin di hari kedua sudah dimulai satu setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah pembukaan sambutan dan lainya.

Pertarungan pertama dimenangkan oleh Gaara dengan mundurnya Shikamaru sebelum bertanding, dia menjelaskan tidak ingin repot-repot bertanding dengan hasil yang pasti. Setelah penjelasan agak panjang dari Shikamaru tentang alasan terlalu mencoloknya perbedaan kemampuan (bayanganya bukan untuk offense. Sedangkan gara pasirnya digunakam untu offense dan deffense).

Dan begitulah, kami berdua berada di pinggir arena memakai jurus yang sama untuk pemanasan.

"_Rasengan_!"

Setelah meneriakan kata itu, kami berlari untuk beradu jurus.

.

.

**Sasuke pov**

'Hei, hei heii... kalian tidak perlu bingung seperti itu. Aku tahu apa yang kalian ingin tanyantakan. Kenapa aku memakai _Rasengan_? Kenapa bukan Chidori (yang juga kukuasai)?'

'Asal kalian tahu ya, _Rasengan_ adalah jutsu original ciptaan Yondaime dari penelitianya terhadap _Bijudama_. Dan memasterinya sangat sulit bagi orang normal'

'Seperti yang kalian mengerti sistem kerjanya: spinning(putaran), power(kekuatan), shape(bentuk). Dengan latihan yang cukup, kalian bisa memnggunakanya. Kalau Kakashi, Jiraiya, dan onii_-chan_-ku saja bisa. Kenapa aku tidak? Betul tidak?'

DHUUARRRR!

'Kami bertahan ditempat yang sama untuk beberapa detik untuk adu dorong. Mengacuhkan kawah kecil dengan diameter 2 meter yang terbentuk dari jurus kami yang beradu dan debu yang berterbangan disekitar kami.'

'Aku merasa badanku sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Sementara Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya mungkin ini yang dikatakanya"kau lihat ini pantat ayam?".

Tentu saja, kuakui kalau soal kekuatan Naruto lebih juat. Tapi, ini baru 'pemanasan' bukan?

"Hei, lihat Uchiha muda terdorong kebelakang"

"Bola yang ditanganya juga mengecil"

"Apa dia akan kalah?

'Itulah beberapa spekulasi penonton yang sempat kutangkap dari pendengaranku. Yah, bersiaplah untuk terkejut'

'Meski begitu, disalah satu bangku penonton, kakak tersayangku yang menyadari apa yang sedang kulakukan tersenyum penuh arti padaku'

***Dan kalian jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, meskipun dia mengidap brocon hyper ultra complex, kami ini sedarah. Jadi tidak bisa menjalin hubungan yang seperti kalian pikirkan***

(Author: bukan itu masalahnya sukee! Kalian itu sama-sama laki!)

BLAAAARRRRR!

'Kulihat _Rasengan_ milik Naruto meledak, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kebelakang. Sementara _Rasengan_ ditanganku yang sudah 'kukecilkan' setengah ukuranya kuarahkan keperutnya'

'Sekarang mungkin kalian mengerti apa yang telah ku perbuat? Kalau belum, biar ku ejakan'

'Yang kulakukan tadi adalah pemadatan chakra. Semakin padat, tekanan dan perputaran dalam bola chakra semakin besar. Sehingga memerlukan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi.'

'Singkatknya adalah aku melawan kuantitas (jumlah) dengan kualitas. Naruto yang memiliki kuantitas chakra yang besar, cuma bisa kulawan dengan kualitas chakra yang lebih padat. Mengingat aku tidak memiliki chakra sebanyak Naruto.'

DHUAAAR!

'Kali ini ledakan singkat membuat kawah kecil di sebelah kanan tubuh Naruto.'

Setelah hening sesaat. Arena dipenuhi kembali dengan sorak sorai riuh dan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

**Pov End**

.

.

"Bagaimana Naruto? Siap mengakui bahwa aku setingkat lebih tinggi dalam mengembangkan _Rasengan_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hei, dari pada itu. Apa kau tadi memcoba melubangi tubuhku?" Sungut Naruto kesal seraya menunjuk kawah sebesar bola basket di tanah bekas seranganku barusan.

Kalau serangan _Rasengan_ Naruto yang memiliki area damage yang besar dan biasanya membuat lawanya terpental serta berputar (yah.. bisa juga dengan ditambah beberap cedera dalam). Serangan _Rasengan_ Sasuke memiliki area damage yang relatif kecil, tetapi lebih terfokus. Sehingga memungkinkan tubuh manusia akan berlubang dibuatnya).

"Ahh.. tidak juga kok. Tapi, kalau itu terjadi kau akan kerumah sakit lagi untuk dirawat Tsunade baachan" sahut Sasuke dengan senyum jahatnya. 'aku sudah mengurangi aliran chakraku ketika _Rasengan_ku mengalahkan _Rasengan_ Naruto. Jadi paling-paling kau akan cedera dalam saja' batin Sasuke.

"Sudah lah, meski begitu berkat reflekku yang bagus. Aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah.

'Ok, mungkin aku harus membor kepaanya dengan _Rasengan_ku lain kali' batin Sasuke gemess melihat keidiotan temanya.

.

.

Kemudian pertarungan pun berlanjut cukup lama.

Meskipum keduanya sudah mendapat beberapa luka gores dan memar disana sini, mereka masih tetap bergerak lincah.

Ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan jutsu apinya, Naruto hanya bisa menghindar dengan meng'_enchance_' kakiknya dengan element anginya. Karena tahu bahwa jutsu angin tidak mempan melawan api.

Sasuke yang tahu akan kelemahan Naruto itu memanfaatkanya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

(A/N : disini Naruto hanya punya satu element. Yaitu angin)

Bahkan trik tipuan henge, bunshin, dan hiraishin Naruto tidak terlalu berpengaruh melawan Sasuke.

'Sial, julukan Sasuke Pantat Ayam Jenius, yang diajar oleh kakak yang super jenius sangat membuatku kewalahan, apalagi dengan _Sharingan_ya itu, dia bisa membaca gerakanku. Meski aku menambah kecepatanku dengan Enchance angin, tetap saja dia masih unggul. Selain itu, aku dan Sasuke sudah mengetahui hampir seluruh jurus dan taktik bertarung masing-masing. Karena kami sudah sering melakukan latihan bersama. Harapanku cuma trik hiraishin kunaiku dan 'kartu as'-ku saja'. Batin Naruto seraya melempar 8 kunai yang bersegel yang dilapisi chakra dengan masing-masing 4 pada kedua tanganya.

'Naruto melempar 8 kunai kearahku, diikuti melakukan segel. Dengan _Sharingan_ku aku bisa tahu jumlah chakra yang akan dipakainya. Kalau chakranya cukup banyak, dia akan menteleportasi seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi, kalau cuma sedikit, dia kemungkinan mengubah arah kunainya' batin Sasuke, seraya mengumpulkan chakra dikakinya dan melompat jauh keudara. Setelah mengetahui jumlah chakra yang dikumpulkan Naruto. Tangan Sasuke membentuk segel tora. (Seandainya Neji mengetahui bahwa jumlah chakra berpengaruh dengan jurus hiraishin, tentu neji tidak akan kalah semudah itu dengan kemampuan _Byakugan_)

"_Katon_: Cho gokakyu no justu (Ultra Great Fire Ball)"

Bola api berdiameter 12 m itu mendarat di tanah dan menyebar kesekitarnya menambah area damage menjadi sekirar area berdiameter 20 m. Membuat Naruto yang sudah ketahuan Sasuke di awal mengumpukan cukup banyak chakra menghentikan jurusnya kalau tidak ingin terpanggang di tujuan teleportasinya yang kini dibanjiri api Sasuke.

"Arghhhhh...!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

"Kau curang Sasuke! Memakai _Sharingan_ itu curang!" Rengek Naruto.

"Heh, kamu yang sering melakukan tipuan dan kecurangan tidak cocok mengatakan itu. Aku hanya menggunakan kelemahanmu. Haha" ejek Sasuke yang sudah mendarat di area yang jauh dari shuriken-shuriken bertebaran dimana-mana.

Meskipun Sasuke ada pada pihak yang menang. Tetap saja dia tidak mengendurkan penjagaanya. Karena yang dihadapinya adalah ninja yang paling sering memberikan kejutan kepada kalian.

"Hahh.. baiklah, apa boleh buat. Aku akan mengakhiri pertandingan ini dengan cepat Sasuke. Sebenarnya jurus ini akan kusimpan untuk melawan Gaara nantinya" keluh Naruto seraya meloncat mundur beberapa kali kemudian mengeluarkan scroll dari tas pinggangnya.

Dia pun mengambil sedikit darah dari hasil lukanya dalam pertarungan.

BOFFT

Tiba-tiba seluruh arena dipenuhi dengan tulisan-tulisan tak jelas yang mirip satu sama lain. Tulisan dari tinta itu tersebar rapat dipermukaan tanah dan dinding.

Para penonton bersorak riuh. Tetapi, beberapa orang yang mengenal apa yang di summon Naruto tercekat kaget luar biasa (diantaranya Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kushina, Minato, dan Tsunade yang kebetulan menyempatkan diri keluar dari rumah sakit untuk melihat pertarungan Naruto.

"Anak ini... luar biasa jenius." dalam batin mereka

Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, memerlukanku waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan jutsu ini. Area yang dilingkupi segel ini, sementara ini hanya area berdiameter 250 meter, kau tahu kan kalau arena ini punya diameter 200 meter?" Seringai Naruto.

"Na-Naruto, kau bercanda bukan?"

Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke Naruto melakukan segel seraya berujar dengan percaya diri.

"Oh, iya. Original jutsu milikku ini adalah **Tajuu Hiraisin no justu**!"

Zappp.!

Tiba-tiba Naruto yang tersenyum dan melipat tanganya di dada sudah berada dibelakang Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke baru hendak menggerakan kepalanya, Naruto sudah menghilang dan berdiri jauh dari tempat Sasuke, yaitu di dinding arena dengan menempelkan kakinya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, keputusanya ada di tanganmu. Apakah kau ingin menjadi tumbal jurusku dan kupastikan kau mendapatkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Atauu... kau menyerah? Aku masih memberimu sedikit waktu untuk memilih karena aku tidak ingin merusak wajahmu dan mempermakukanmu didepan Kuu-chan (Naruto sedikit memelankan suaranya) kalau bisa siih.. haha..." Tawanya..

"Mana mungkin seorang Uchiha akan menyerah!"

Sementara, Sasuke berusaha berpikir dengan keras. Kemudian melirik menuju kakaknya yang hanya diam. Sepertinya Itachi juga menyerahkan keputusan kepada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sepertinya waktumu sudah habis"

Sasuke hanya tertegun melihat Naruto yang sudah mengumpulkan chakra yang sangat banyak. Sepertinya kali ini dia akan melakukan bebebrapa teleportasi sekaligus.

"Maaf Sasuke... kamu kalah"

Deg...

Itu adalah kata-katanya yang ditujukan kepada Neji.

"Aku terpaksa membuatmu menyerah dengan paksa"

.

.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke, yang membuat Naruto menatapnya, sementara tanganya yang sepertinya sudah hampir menyelesaikan segelnya.

Akal sehat Sasuke yang masih ditempatnya sudah memantapkan Sasuke akan keputusanya.

'Orang yang kuat, adalah orang yang tahu serta mengakui kelemahanya. Tetapi berusaha untuk melampauinya'

"Mungkin aku akan mengalahkanmu lain kali... Jadi, kali ini aku menyerah saja..." Terang Sasuke dengan tangan mengepal. Sudah pasti dia tidak menerima kekalahanya hari ini.

Tentu saja, sparring dan latihan yang biasanya dia lakukan dengan Naruto selalu diakhiri dengan seri atau kemenanganya. Sangat jarang Naruto bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk menang (biasanya Sasuke kalah, karena Naruto mengunakan trik atau jurus baru)

Hoaaaa!

Prok prok prok prok...!

Banyak teriakan dan tepuk tangan yang membahana diseluruh arena.

"Ehem, .. uhuk uhukk.. baiklah.. sepertinya pertandingan kali ini dimenangkan oleh Namikaze Naruto!" Seru genma seraya mengangkat tangan Naruto.

.

.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan diam dilorong menuju ruang peserta. Didepan mereka sudah ada Kakashi, Sakura, Itachi, Kurama dan Kushina yang menungu mereka.

"Kau hebat Sasuke, mungkin lain kali kau pasti akan menang" Itachi dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke untuk menenangkanya.

"Makasih _Nii-chan_" balas Sasuke senang dengan perlakuan kakaknya.

Sementara Kushina dan Kurama (yang bahkan biasanya sangat cuek itu ikut) memeluknya Naruto bangga.

"Kau hebat Naru, tanpa bantuan ayahmu bisa mengembangkan jurus seperti itu. Coba kalau minta bantuanya, mungkin dia sangat senang nantinya" seru Kushina.

"Benar, kau sangat hebat Naruto" tambah Kakashi.

"Hmph.. meski aku tidak mengerti, sepertinya Kushi-chan sangat bangga karena itu. A-aku hanya ikut-ikutan dia saja" imbuh Kuu

"Ahahaha... Sebenarnya aku tidak sehebat itu. Ahahaha..." Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya. "Um.. Sasuke.. aku minta maaf yah" sambungnya.

"Tidak apa Dobe. Masih untung kau tidak langsung menghajarku babak belur saat itu" balas Sasuke dengan senyum.

"Yah.. begitualah.. hahahahaha... Oh, iya. Aku ingin memberi tahukan rahasia jurus itu pada kalian saat ini" baju jaket yang Naruto kenakan saat ini seperti dibanjiri keringat yang mengucur deras.

"""Hmm?"""

Pandang mereka pada Naruto dengan tanda tanya.

"Apa itu?" Sakura yang dari tadi diam disamping Sasuke menangapinya.

"Sebenarnyaaaa..." kali ini hampir-hampir jelas bahwa peluh Naruto mengalir layaknya sungai di balik jaket Naruto. "Sebenarnya jurus itu palsu. A-aku belum sempat menyelesaikanya."

"…"

Krik krik krik (mereka hanya diam)

"..."

Melihat mereka hanya diam. Naruto melanjutkanya

"Um ituu.. diantara 1000 segel yang ada. Aku baru bisa mengaktifkan 50 segel. Soalnya sangat susah untuk mengingat lokasi dan nomer dari banyaknya segel. Ahahahaha.."

"Na-ru-too~"

"Akhhhhhh!" Teriak Naruto yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

.

Untunglah hanya mereka berenam yang berada disana. Jadi adegan gore yang terjadi sesudahnya tidak terlalu 'parah bagi Naruto'

.

.

**Unknown place**

Ok, mungkin kalian sudah kenal dengan orang-orang aneh dan tidak jelas berkumpul diruangan ini. Jadi Author tidak akan menutupi identitas mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan proses rencana kita?"

Tanya Madara yang duduk di ruang yang terlihat seperti laboratrium.

Dia duduk disana, sementara punggung tubuhnya terhubung dengan _Gedomazo _ yang berada di belakangnya.

"Fufufu...Rencana kita sudah berjalan 70% Madara sama" sahut Orochimaru yang masih berpejam menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Pengumpulan uang oleh tim Kakuzu dan Hidan sepertinya bejalan dengan lancar. Rencana anda membangun kasino di otogakure dan beberapa desa lainya berjalan dengan baik. Ninja-ninja itu tidak sadar mereka membantu kita mengumpulkan dana untuk menghancurkan mereka sendiri. Fufufu.. sementara dibaliknya Kakuzu juga masih menerima misi untuk membunuh dan memburu ninja-ninja yang memiliki bounty besar"

"Biarkan sesuka mereka untuk membunuh sampai puas. Asalkan mereka masih berguna, kita bisa memanfaatkanya." Sahut Madara menyeringai menunjukkan mata hitam kelamnya.

"Dan penyewaan ninja sewaan untuk mata-mata juga berjalan lancar oleh tim Kisame dan Obito. Sementara pengumpulam mayat-mayat untuk dijadikan White Zetsu pun berjaan lancar, seiring banyaknya korban yang tim-tim lain 'hasilkan' dalam misi mereka" Orochi menjulurkan lidahnya

"Bagaimana dengan informan kita?" Tanya Madara

"Oh.., Sasori, Deidara, dan Kabuto sudah bekerja dengan memuaskan. Fufufufufu... Selain itu, Bagaimana keadaan tubuh tuan?" Tanya Orochimaru seraya membuka matanya perlahan menampilkan 3 tomoe yang berpendar merah dalam ruangan gelap itu.

"Tubuhku sudah hampir kembali fit 100%, meski begitu aku belum menguasai _Rinnegan_ dengan sempurna. Mata itu menyerap banyak chakra dari tubuhku" desis Madara.

(Kalian tahu kan, tubuh Madara mengering sesaat setelah membangitkan _Rinnegan_)

"Apa boleh buat tuanku. Semua kekuatan memiliki bayaran yang setimpal. Sama seperti mata Uchiha yang anda berikan padaku ini. Kedua mata ini menyerap energi yang besar. Yah... mungkin tidak sebesar _Rinnegan_ yang anda punya. Apa boleh buat, Karena tubuh kita bukanlah tubuh yang tepat bagi mata yang kita pakai. Selain itu, disinlah tugasku sebagai peneliti gila. Yang akan menyempurnakan kekurangan kita." Tawa Orochi

"Hmph... cepatlah selesaikam proyek joutai lvl.3 yang kau rencanakan. Aku sudah bosan menghisap chakra dari manusia lain dengan *Gokaido* milikku. Seandainya saja aku bisa menyerap chakra biju. Terntu masalahnya akan mudah. Tapi, aku harus membiarkan biju untuk nanti kusegel kedalam _Gedomazo _ untuk membangkitkan Jyuubi."

"Tentu saja Madara sama, aku disini ada untuk melayanimu dan menjalankan perintahmu" Orochimaru seraya berlutut dihadapan Madara.

(Disini, Orochimaru muda tidak sengaja bertemu Madara yang sudah tuda renta ketika dia meneliti tentang jurus dan sejarah ninja. Dan sejak itulah, Orochimaru membantu Madara dengan penelitianya secara diam-diam. Barulah setelah remaja, dia keluar dari Konoha dan menjadi _MissingNin_)

.

.

**Dua hari kemudian** Desa Konoha

"Nee... Kuu chan maukah kau membujuk Naruto keluar dari kamarnya? Sudah dua hari dia berkurung diri didalam kamarnya. Bahkan dia cuman makan keripik dan cemilan saja. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa dia akan menjadi *_hikikomori_*. Aku dan Minato dan beberapa temannya sudah mencoba berbicara dan mengetuk pintunya. Aku sangat khawatir" Jelas Kushina yang pagi ini (rabu pagi-karena ujianya dilakukan dihari sabtu dan minggu) sedang menonton tv bersama Kuu-chan sementara Minato sudah berangkat kerja.

"Hmph.. biarkan saja. Setelah kecuranganya dengan Sasuke. Dia kalah telak dengan anak panda bernama Gaara itu. Hmhp.. tertekan hanya karena kalah, seperti anak kecil saja. Toh, meskipun begitu. Dia dan rambut ayam tetap lulus jadi chunin seperti anak panda. Bahkan si nanas juga lulus. Meskipun dia tidak bertarung sama sekali" jawab Kuu ketus seraya tak mengalihkan pandanganya dari Tv dan memakan kripik.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau kau mencobanya?" Tatap Kushina dengan penuh harap kepadanya.

"Hahhhh... aku tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat... Baiklah, aku melakukan ini hanya karena kau yang minta" sahut Kuu yang mengela pasrah berjalan menuju lantai dua.

.

.

**With Naruto**

*Naruto Pov*

"Kereeen..! Ternyata cerita ini bagus juga! Tidak rugi aku membacanya selama dua hari ini." Aku lagi membaca buku yang diberikan Jiraiya _Jii-chan_ karena kelulusan ku di ujian chunnin dua hari yang lalu.

(Ok, sodara-sodara. Ternyata kita bodoh kalau memikirkan bahwa orang yang lebih idiot seperti Naruto bisa tertekan karena kalah. Kasihan sekali kalian Kushi-hime dan my lovely Kuu-chan.)

Tok tok tok..

"Naruto.. kau didalam?" Suara kecil yang sudah tidak asing bagiku.

Kali ini, mereka mengirim Kuu ternyata.

Hhhhh...

"Hahahaha... gila abiss! Ngakak banget pas adegan ini" suaraku yang kutahan kecil supaya tidak kedengaran Kuu yang masih kuacuhkan mengetok pintu.

"Naruto... aku masuk yah..."

Buku sampul hijau edisi kelima buatan Jiraiya _Jii-chan_ memang keren! Aku harus menyelesaikanya secepatnya. Kakashi sensei pasti memelas minta dipinjamin kepadaku, ketika kuceritakan bahwa aku sudah mendapatkan jilid novel terbaru Icha-

BRAKKKKKK!

Aku terkejut melihat pintu geser kamarku terhempas dan terbentur dinding tidak jauh di sebelah kanan kasurku.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku?"

Aku hanya terdiam diri. Shock? Terkejut? Tentu saja! Sementara Kuu chan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau sedang apa sih?" Dia berjalan kemudian naik keranjang dan duduk disampingku.

Matanya tertuju pada sisi halaman buku yang belum kubaca.

"Me-re-ka, ber-ciuman, sam-bil ber-gandeng, tang-an? Hmmm..." dia sedikit kesulitan membacanya karena pada jarak pandang baca yang cukup sulit. Sementara dia terlihat berpikir, otakku langsung sadar akan apa yang barusan di bacanya.

Dengan segera aku menutup buku itu, berdiri dan meletakkanya dilaci meja belajarku.

"Ap-pa ya-yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Tanyaku tergagap.

"Hmmm?" Dia memiringkan kepalanya menambah kesan imutnya.

Ok, aku akui. Kuu chan itu imut dan manis, benar seperti apa yang temanku katakan dengan iri kepadaku. Karena aku tinggal serumah denganya.

"Sudah jelas kan untuk menjengukmu. Aku kira kau masih menangis setelah kalah dari anak panda" sahutnya lugas.

Anak panda? Oh, Gaara? Benar, aku sempat menangis sebentar kemudian lari menuju ramen Ichiraku untuk menghikangkan kesalku. Dan disanalah aku bertemu Jiraiya _Jii-chan_. Dan dia minta maaf karena datang telat menghadiri ujian chunnin-ku.

"Tidak kok! Aku tidak menangis lagi! Lagian, kenapa mengancurkan pintuku?" Tanyaku ngotot. Tak mau aku dilatai cengeng.

"Untuk masuk kekamarmu, tentu saja."

Hhh..bodohnya aku menanyakan hal yang jelas seperti itu.

"Naruto," katanya dengan nada yang terdengar bersemangat dan sedikit bling bling dimatanya.

"Ciumam itu seperti apa rasanya? Aku sudah beberapa kali menonton diTV. Jadi, cuma penasaran saja" (Note, Meskipun Kurama bias merasakan malu, sedih dan lainya, dia masih asing dengan konsep cinta. Dengan kata lain dia masih polos. Fufufu…)

Deg.. otak-ku seperti ada yang konslet.

Dan, ketika aku sudah mulai sadar dari keterkejutanku. Badan Kuu yang kecil sudah didepanku. Tanganya menggenggam tanganku. Dan wajahnya mulai mendekat kepadaku.

CUPPP!

Dan, dia yang masih berdiri diatas ranjang telah sukses melancarkan seranganya kepadaku dengan menempelkan bibirnya dengan punyaku. Setelah beberapa saat, dia melepaskanya.

**End Naruto Pov**

.

.

"Hmm.. ciuman seperti ini yah?" Lalu dengan santai dan pose berpikirnya (berjalan sambil tangan kedagu) dia berjalan kecil keluar kamar.

"Kuu-chann… bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Aku mendengar suara nyaring barusan." Kushina yang masih berjalan ditangga menuju kekamr Naruto bertanya kepada Kurama.

"Um.. dia baik-baik saja kok. Cuman sedang membaca buku" Kuu chan pun kembali kedepan TV melanjutkan cemilanya.

"Narutoooo!" Tidak lama terdengar teriakan Kushina yang sudah sampai dikamar Naruto panik melihat keadaan anaknya yang terlihat membatu dan tatapan shock!

Kemudian Kushina merebahkan Naruto yang membisu dan kaku dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto? Apa ada yang sakit? Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda KDRT ditubuhmu. Bisa jelaskan pada _Kaa-san_?" Tanya kusina khawatir seraya menyetuh dahi Naruto seraya memeriksa temperature tubuhnya. (KDRT= Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga)

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok _Kaa-san_"

Kemudian Naruto menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah dengan selimut dan diam. Memori tentang yang barusan terjadi terus berputar diotaknya.

Kushina yang sudah lega karena Naruto tidak demam dan tidak terluka meninggalkanya sendirian.

"Baiklah, nanti kalau kau sudah merasa baikan jangan lupa turun kebawah untuk makan malam."

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

Terima kasih kepada:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, zukito, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, rifal. vengeance, ryuzan45, , Nokia 7610

.

.

.

.

Nah, bagi teman-teman yang penasaranu dengan kemampuan Naruto dichapter ini uda kejawabkan?

Naruto ntu nga overpower kan? Malah kayak sangat lemah dan normal kan? Tapi dia kreatif,

Dan mode Kyuubi juga nga berhasil dengan ciuman ato gandengan/bersentuhan tangan ternyata..

Wah.. gimana ini?

Sementara Orochi sama Madara jadi tambah hebat!

Weew.. tunggu aja chap berikutnya..


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4: Cursed meeting! Hell!

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

Resume:

Cerita kehidupan Naruto yang normal berubah menjadi kutukan. Semuanya menjadi kacau ketika pertamakalinya dia membangkitkan kemampuan _Jinchuriki_nya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ehem! Uhuk.. uhukk..

Maafin..Author lagi kurang semangaat..lesuu..pengen... banget ngelus-ngelus Kuu.. huaa..T_T

Ehem..(lagi).. baiklah, sebelumnya mungkin ada yang masih janggal ato bingung sama jurus naru pada chap lalu. Jadi, disini kishi- san mau kasih sedikit info.

.

Name: Tajuu hiraishin no jutsu (Multiple Flying thunder god tehnique)

Level: **SS**_*ini kalau sudah sempurna*_

Type: Fuin jutsu

Element: Netral

User: Namikaze Naruto

Info: Jurus yang mensummon 1000 segel jikukan no jutsu yang sudah ditentukan koordinatnya oleh user. User bisa melakukan teleport dengan bebas pada 1000 segel yang ada.

Weakness:

\- Cuma bisa teleport di permukaan yang ada segelnya.

\- Beban mental yang besar, karena mengkontrol chakra untuk koordinat dan kecepatan teleport sekaligus (ketika melakukan kombo/rentetan teleport)

\- Area terbatas.

Dan soal kenapa Sasuke memakai _Rasengan_ pada chap sebelumnya. Sasuke sebenarnya juga bisa memakai Chidori. Hanya saja dalam rangka pamer ke Naruto, dia mau kasih lihat sudah seberapa hebat dia memakai _Rasengan_ versi dia.

Sebagai catatan, Naruto dana Sasuke di fic ini memiliki jutsu dan kepadaian yang lebih dari yang dikanon. Sebab, masih ada yang masih hidup untuk mengajar mereka jurus dan jalan ninja yang benar? Ingat, semuanya berubah sejak Obito tergelincir saat itu!

Jadi, sasu belajar _Rasengan_ dasar dari Itachi (yang bisa menciptakanya setelah mendengar penjelasan _Rasengan_ dari Hokage). Sasuke juga sudah mendapatkan 2 tomoe dimatanya karena selalu latihan dengan Itachi (dichap 1, diceritakan kalo dia dilatih mati-matian oleh Itachi)

Sedangkan Naruto, dia menjadi seorang genius (keturunan Namikaze gitu) karena sejak dini dia diajarkan Kagebunshin, serta banyaknya orang yang bisa mengajarnya (ortu-nya, sandaime, Jiraiya).

Jadi, kalau ada banyak perubahan yang muncul di fic ini dan berbeda dengan yang di kanon. Itu semua gara-gara KULIT PISANG! Dan Kenyataan bahwa Yondaime, Kushina, dan Klan Uchiha yang Masih Hidup.

Ok, makasih.. dan selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

Yosh..mari kita mulai cerita ini dengan ngintip Kuu-di onsen.

Eh? Kishi nga diajak? Kenapaaa? Aoi kasi chap bonus deh..! Eh? Nga bisa? Kalo dikasi tanda tangan? Nga juga? Emmm... gimana kalo spoiler buat ending story? Eh? Trus, maunya apa supaya kishi diajakin ngintip bareng.? Hak kepemikan Kuu?! NGGAAA!

.

.

**Unknown place**

"Hei, apa ini jalan yang benar" Tanya rambut kuning

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah hapal seluruh persembunyian yang 'tepat' ditempat ini. Insting ahli mata-mataku mengatakan bahwa kita akan mendapatkan info yang sangat berharga dari misi kita! Diam, dan ikuti saja!"seru rambut putih yang terus mengendap-endap mengikuti instingnya.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, mereka sudah bisa mendengar suara air yang mengalir. Dan tepat dihadapan mereka terdapat titik kecil, yang mengeluarkan secercah cahaya ditempat yang seluruhnya dipenuhi kegelapan itu.

"Yap, akhirnya kita sampai Naruto, benar bukan apa yang dikatakan instingku?"

"Iya..iyaa.. aku percaya kok. Trus, _Jii-chan_... siapa yang duluan?"

"Tentu saja aku duluan. Kau harus mengormati yang lebih tua."

(Oh, ternyata mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Jiraiya. Apa yang mereka lakukan ditempat gelap begini?.)

Jiraiya pun mendekatkan pandangan sebelah matanya menuju titik yang baru saja mereka temukan.

"Bagaimana _Jii-chan_?"

"Masih belum.. tidak ada siapa-siapa disana"sahut Jiraiya

"Hahh.. kenapa kita harus disemak belukar begini? Cuma ada suara binatang dan cahaya bintang. Mana dingin lagi.. brr..."

Naruto seraya berjongkok, manyandarkan badanya kedinding dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut siih? Tanyanya.

"Bukanya kau ingin jadi ninja hebat? Maka diamlah, dan ikuti saja petunjuk dariku! Espionage (memata-matai) adalah salah satu skill ninja yang sangat penting. Menemukan info dan rahasia dari musuh sangat menentukan kemenangan dalam perang!" Jelas Jiraiya sementara masih tetap sibuk pada posisi salah satu matanya tertuju pada apa yang didalam lubang.

"Lagi pula, latihan dariku sangatlah sulit. Yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah misi tingkat S! Salah sedikit, kita bisa mati konyol!"

"Ya... ya..yaa... untung Tsunade _Baa-chan_ tidak ikut libur. Kalau dia ada, sudah pasti misi atau apapun yang kau maksudkan itu berubah menjadi jadi misi bunuh diri" Naruto masih melanjutkan bermain dengan semut yang kebetulan lewat dibawahnya?

SRRREEEK!

Suara pintu geser terbuka.

"Psssst... ada yang datang!" Seru Jiraiya girang?

Naruto pun mendongakkan wajahnya, memperhatikan perubahan air wajah Jiraiya menjadi seperti orang gila? Hmm.. orang ayan? Ah, yang jelas Jiraiya sudah senyum-senyum nga jelas. Tapi, tidak lama sesudahnya wajah Jiraiya diam. Tak berekspresi seperti sebelumnya..

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hahhh..." Jiraiya geleng-geleng "lihat saja sendiri".

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

Aku melakukan persis seperti Jiraiya lakukan, yah.. bahasa simpelnya 'mengintip'.

Setelah mataku menempel kelubang, aku pun bersuaha mencari-cari apa yang dilihat Jiraiya barusan.

Seperti yang dikatakan Jiraiya sebelumnya. Ruang disebelah kami masih kosong, aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari sesuatu.

Hingga akhirnya aku berujar "Oh!" Saat ini, aku melihat pungung kecil yang penuh dengan buliran air yang berusaha turun, berselancar pada kulit lembut putih yang kemerahan. Rambut merah yang diikat melilit, membentuk ekor pada belakangnya. Sugguh pemandangan yang indah, jika saja handuk putih yang melilit badanya itu jatuh kelantai.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya? Hanya anak kecil'!" Seru Jiraiya dengan suara kecil.

Benda atau.. emm.. anak kecil yang baru kulihat barusan menghentikan gerakannya yang berjongkok saat bermain-main air hangat dipermukaan kolam itu dengan memakai sebelah tanganya. Kemudian dia berdiri dan mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling. Sepertinya dia mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Benar-benar tidak ada bagus dan nilai seninya! Mana bisa laku dipasaran!" kudengar celotehan Jiraiya disampingku.

Deg!..!

Akupun terkejut ketika aku melihat wajah anak itu sesaat, ketika dia memutar wajah kesekelilingya. Wajahnya mengingatkanku akan memori yang terjadi padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. (Hal ini membuat pipiku sedikit merona) Ya! Dia yang dengan wajah innocent-nya mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Kemudian, berlaku normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sesudahnya!

Yah, sebelumnya Jiraiya dan aku hanya melihat punggung dan sedikit sisi kiri anak gadis itu sebelumnya. Dan karena kolam itu tertutup kabut tipis, aku tidak memperhatikan wajahnya (ehem.. karena aku lebih memfokuskan pandanganku ke*ehem*). Sepertinya Jiraiya pun demikian.

"Ji-jii san... se-sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Dia musuh yang memiki **insting** yang kuat!" seruku berpaling pada Jiraiya dengan suara berbisik seraya menjauhkan mataku dari lubang.

"Heh, apa kau bilang? Mana mungkin aku lari dari medan perang! Aku tidak akan puas hanya melihat buah yang belum matang itu, hm.. bukan! Gunung kempes mungkin?! Ah, lebih tepatnya papan tulis? Melihatnya tidak membuatku bersemangat sama sekali! Heh, yang jelas aku kesal! Jauh-jauh aku kesini cuma dapat itu! Aku akan menunggu yang lebih besar!" Protes Jiraiya dengan panjang lebar. Tentu dengan suara berbisik!

SREEEKKK!

Tap..tap..tap..

Wa..wa..wa..waa..

Terdengar riuh beberapa suara langkah yang diiringin backsound suara gadis-gadis lain.

**Pov End**

.

.

.

"Sepertinya banyak mangsa yang dat-"

BRAKKKK!

Eh? Entah apa yang terjadi, suara Jiraiya terhenti ketika dia mau mendekatkan matanya kelubang.

Lubang yang seharusnya menunggu untuk diintip malah datang menuju wajah Jiraiya*dengan arti yang sebenarnya.

Sedetik kemudian, aku dan Jiraiya yang kaget dan tidak sempat memekik sudah berada diudara. Ditemani dengan dinding yang lepas, kami mengapung diudara untuk sesaat sebelum jatuh ke air kelaut.

BYURR!

Itulah akhir petualangan kami dimalam ini!

.

.

**Kuu-chan pov-beberapa menit sebelumnya**

SRRREEEK!

Aku masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan kepulan uap hangat.

'Waaaaah! Ini onsen yang SESUNGGUHNYA!' Batinku.

Aku yang sudah melilitkan handuk kebesaran didadaku tersenyum riang, seraya berlari menghampiri kolam.

Aku pun bermain-main air dengan tanganku sambil bernyanyi kecil.

Deg!

Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku pun melihat kesekeliling.

Hm.. ada apa? Aku merasa diejek oleh kakek-kakek mesum itu. Oh, iya... kalian belum tahu ya? Dia adalah Jiraiya. Kakek mesum yang sering berkunjung kerumah kami sambil mengaku-ngaku sebagai sanin legendaris. Hehe.. mana mungkin kan?

SREEEKKK!

"Hei, tadi siang menyenangkan yah"

"I-iya"

"Malam ini menunya apa yah?"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk berendam"

Aku melihat Hinata, Sakura, dan Konan one-san masuk ke sini.

Ahh.. entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak ini masih ada.

Aku pun berjalan ke sembarang arah. Hingga akhirnya aku menemui dinding yang membuatku marah? Marah? Entahlah.. Aku pun mengangkat tangan kananku, dengan sedikit enchance cakra padanya, aku memukul dinding yang tak berdosa itu, hingga terlempar jauuuuuuuuh! Menuju ujung tebing laut diadapanku.

Akhirnya perasaanku legaa.!

"Eh? Kuu-chan apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Konan nee.

"Um..?" Sambil memiringkan kepala "Aku hanya memukulnya. Setelah itu perasaanku nyaman."

"Nyaman?" Sahut Sakura.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Na-nanti kalau ada yang mengintip bagaimana?" Kulihat Hinata tergagap seperti biasanya.

"Ooh, Kuu chan suka berendam sambil menikmati pemandangan laut yah? Ide pemandian dialam terbuka kadang juga terlintas dipikiranku! Kuu-chan hebat!"

Seru seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata yang kemudian memelukku dengan erat. "Ahhhhh~.. Kuu-chan.. Kulitmu lembuuut~".

"He-hentikan Karin Onee-san~…" Se-sesak!

"Kyaaa~ kau memanggilku Onee-san"

Bruukk!

Saat ini aku melihat Karin-nee terjatuh dengan mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidungnya.

"Hahhh.. sudalah. Ayo kita seret dia kekolam, dan berendam bersama"

Aku pun mengikuti saran dari Konan nee.

.

.

Kami pun berendam bersama, kemudian datanglah Kushina-chan bergabung dengan kami.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, kami makan malam, diikuti dengan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain sebelum tidur.

Ketika aku sudah mengantuk, Kushina mengajakku kekamar kami yang tempatnya terpisah, dia pun bercerita (_Brainwashing_) seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan pada malam-malam sebelumya.

Kushi chan banyak menceritakan cerita-cerita menarik kepadaku. Seperti cerita serigala laki-laki yang jahat, kakek sihir yang meracuni putri tidur dengan apel, penjahat yang menculik gadis berkerudung merah, pemburu pria yang menelantarkan si putri tidur dihutan, pangeran jahat yang berusaha menyiksa puteri cinderella, jin laki-laki yang mesum, dan cerita laki-laki jahat lainya.

Entah kenapa, laki-laki itu sangat jahat. Mereka menipu, meracuni, menelantarkan, menyiksa, menipu, dan melakukan hal-hal jahat lainya kepada anak gadis.

Kushina pun sering menasehatiku supaya tidak dekat-dekat dan penuh waspada dengan yang namanya pria. Bisa saja mereka menculikmu ketika kamu lengah. Dan yang paling mengerikan diantaranya adalah yang bernama "Author" mereka itu sangat jahat!

Karena itulah aku merasa tidak enak didekat laki-laki, dan badanku secara autopilot menyingkirkan mereka dari hadapanku.*dengan maksud yang sebenarnya*.

Meskipun mereka jahat, ada juga yang memperlakukanku dengan baik, seperti Itachi _Nii-san_. Hwaaah... entah kenapa, setiap kali kami bertemu dia tersenyum kepadaku. Awalnya aku juga takut... Tapi, lama-lama itu membutku nyaman. Dia sangat sopan, keren, sering melindungiku dari laki-laki jahat yang berusaha mendekatiku, mentraktirku makan kue, ice cream dan lainya.

(Ok, disini Itachi yang berstatus sebagai kapten ANBU dan pengawal pribadi Hokage sering ditugasi Yondaime untuk menjaga Kuu-chan. Dia bertugas 'mencegah' Kuu dan warga Konoha supaya tidak baku hantam, mengingat kejadian yang menghebohkan terjadi ketika awal kedatangan Kuu ke-Konoha (Hokage mengatakan bahwa akan *berbahaya* kalau membiarkan Kuu sendirian memukul preman, atau orang-orang yang ingin mendekatinya))

Tentu saja Sarutobi _Jii-chan_, dan Minato sangat menyayangiku. Aku juga sayang mereka.

Heh! Sedangkan Naruto? Aku tidak mengerti harus bersikap apa padanya. Perasaanku campur aduk. Senang, gelisah, bahagia, sedih, malu, marah, dan lainya. Dia sering mucul dipikiranku setiap saat. Dan entah kenapa, memukul juga menendangnya sangat menyenankan! Fufu..

**End Pov**

.

.

*Ditempat lain Naruto merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan menggigil kedinginan bersama Jiraiya.(mereka baru saja menepi kepantai)*

.

.

**Next morning**

"Hoaahmm..."

"Hoaaah.."

Seorang anak berambut gaya ekor bebek yang hancur karena tidur menguap. Diiringi rambut nanas hancur disebelahnya.

Tap.

Tap.

"Pagi Sasu, Shika.. bagaimana tidur kalian?"

Tanya Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang sedikit basah.

"Nyenyak _Nii_~" sahut Sasuke seraya bangun menuju kamar mandi, dan mulai menggosok giginya.

.

.

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku membasuh muka dan menyikat gigiku didepan cermin dikamar mandi.

Hmmm.. halo wajah kerenku yang terlihat di cermin! (Sasuke menyapa bayanganya dalam hati).

Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat, aku tampan juga ya?. Tidak lama lagi aku akan menyaingi _Nii-san_ dan Hokage..hahaha..

Hmm.. akupun mulai mengingat-ingat kenapa aku berada disini.(sambil menggosok gigi tentunya).

Seminggu sesudah ujian chunin, tepatnya kemarin. Ketika hari masih pagi, _Nii-san _mengatakan padaku bahwa Hokage dan keluarganya akan berlibur. Aku dan Shikamaru juga diajak. Hitung-hitung hadiah dari perwakikan Konoha yang lulus menjadi chunin semester ini. _Nii-san_ juga disuruh ikut, sebagai perwakilan pengawal pribadi Yondaime. Aku tahu bahwa Yondaime tidak perlu hal itu, tetapi itu sebagai formalitas saja kayaknya.

Ketika aku sampai dirumah Naru, aku sudah melihat Shika yang tidur disofa, Sakura dan Hinata berbincang bersama Kuu (sepertinya Kuu mengajak mereka berdua). Kalau Naruto.. hmm mana dia? Oh, dia masih latihan di pekarangan rumahnya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Yondaime datang. Dia menyuruh Itachi mengumpulkan semuanya.

Setelah peserta liburan menjadi lengkap (Naruto dan _Kaa-san_ya juga ada). Kemudian Hokage mengisntruksikan kami untuk bersiap-siap dengan barang-barang kami (tas, dll) dan bergandengan tangan. Dan...

BOFT!

Dalam sekejap, kami sudah diluar rumah Naruto. Tidak! Tepatnya kami berada dipantai!

Setelah itu, kami diajak ke rumah peristirahatan milik Uzumaki clan. Disana kami bertemu paman Naru dan Istrinya. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Nagato yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai jounin dari clan Uzumaki dan Uzumaki Konan seorang ibu rumah tangga. Kami pun saling memperkenalkan diri.

Tidak lama setelahnya kami dipersilakan menikmati pulau ini sepuasnya (ternyata mereka memiliki satu pulau!)

.

.

"Sasuke...! Kau melihat Naruto dan Jiraiya-Sama?" Teriak Itachi dari ruang sebelah yang sukses membuyarkan lamunanku barusan.

Tidak lama setelahnya aku melihat Shikamaru berjalan dan masuk keruangan disampingku yang diiringi bunyi air. Sepertinya dia mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak _Nii-san_! Semalaman mereka tidak kembali ke dalam kamar!" Sahutku.

"Yah, sudah lah. Selama ada Jiraiya-sama, dia akan baik-baik saja. Habis ini kita kedapur untuk sarapan." Jawabnya.

"Oke"

**End Pov**

.

.

Hari sangat tenang. Seperti hari sebelumnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu siang dengan bermain air dan pasir sepuasnya.

Tidak lupa rasa syukur yang amat teramat. Karena mereka bisa menikmati indahnya 'pakaian renang'! Yah benar!

Author juga masih bingung kenapa itu disebut pakaian renang? Menurut Author itu mirip '_'underwear_'' maksudnya "pakaian di dalam" yang seharusnya ditutupi oleh "pakaian lainya" yang lebih menutupi kulit mereka. Yah...tidak masalah kalian mengerti atau tidak.

Terlihat Naru dan Sasuke berlomba membangun pasir dengan semangat 45'.

Kuu-bermain dengan kerang dan ubur-ubur yang barusan dia temukan ditepi pantai.

Sakura, Hinata, Karin, dan Konan bermain bola pantai (volley) yang dihiasi dengan 'Boing-boing?'

Suigetsu dan Juugo yang berenang-renang dilaut.

Sementara, Shika hanya tidur dipasir yang diatasnya dijadikan landasan untuk istana yang sasu dan naru buat.

.

.

Eh? Kalian bingung kenapa ada Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu? Kenapa tidak tanya dari tadi?

Mereka bertiga adalah murid Nagato. Mereka bertiga disuruh sensei mereka untuk menemani para tamu dari Konoha.

Oh, iya. Awalnya suigetsu takut dan gemetar sebelum berkenalan dengan Sasu dkk. Tapi, setelahnya dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Ternyata, ada yang _hiperaktif_ selain Naruto dikelompok ini sekarang. (Untung saja tidak ada yang mengenalinya sebagai tersangka yang membuat sasu naru hampir berciuman.)

.

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile.. at Konoha village**

"Nooooooooooo!"

Ok, ternyata kita disambut dengan teriakan memilukan dari arah kantor Hokage.

Disana terlihat seorang berambut perak yang berlutut didepan meja Hokage yang kini diambil alih oleh seorang nenek sihir yang menyamar menjadi gadis muda*plakk!

"Sudah lah Kakashi..! Tidak ada gunanya kau menangisinya. Biarkan mereka tenang disana tanpa gangguanmu!" Kata Tsunade dengan muka jengkel selagi membenahi dokumen-dokumen dan sesekali membubuhkan tanda tangan diatasnya.

"Tapi...tapii..tapiii...!" Seru Kakashi dengan tampang memelas sambil memukul-mukulkan tangan kirinya ke lantai.

"Haaah? Tapi apa? Lebih baik kau membantuku! Bukanya kau disuruh menjadi asistenku sementara sizune mengurus rumah sakit?" Tutur Tsunade yang mulai jengkel dengan tingkah dan keributan kakshi.

"Tapi..tapii..AKU INGIN MELIHAT KUU-CHAN DENGAN PAKAIAN RENANGNYA!"

DHuaakkk!

Dengan itu, satu orang jounin dan bangku dengan mulusnya terbang melewati jendela.

Sementara ANBU yang berada diatap-atap dan didepan pintu hanya sweatdrop.

(Kalian masih ingat dengan 2 jounin yang jadi korban Kuu-chan kan? Nah, sekarang kalian sudah dapat jawabanya. Kakashi-lah salah satunya. Kalau yang satunya lagi, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya)

.

.

.

**Night, at secret chamber, somewhere at Uzumaki private island**

.

Dalam ruangan tatami yang tidak terlalu besar dimana didindingnya dipenuhi segel-segel kedap suara dan deteksi. Juga ditemani oleh nyala lampu yang lumayan terang. Disana terdapat 4 orang yang duduk didepan meja kecil bundar yang dihadapan mereka ada layar sebesar 40'inc.

"Hahh.. akhirnya ini sudah hari kedua kita berada disini. Minato, bagaimana dengan Kurama dan Kushina? Apa mereka sudah tidur?"

"Aku sudah menjenguk kamar mereka Jiraiya sensei. Dan sepertinya mereka sudah tertidur dengan lelap karena kelelahan."

"Maafkan kelancanganku, tapi bolehkan aku tahu, kenapa aku baru saja diberi tahu akan pertemuan ini? Dan kenapa tidak dilakukan pada hari pertama?"

"Itachi, alasan aku baru saja mengatakannya kepadamu, tentu saja karena pertemuan ini sangat rahasia. Cuma kita berempat yang mengetahui rapat ini. Dan dihari pertama, aku harus menelusuri keadaan pulau ini, serta memasatikan keamanannya! Hahaha!"

'Hahhh, kami sudah tahu kebiasaan sensei. Karena pada malam itu, kau pasti berencana untuk memata-matai pemandiam cewek kan?' Batin kedua orang muridnya bersamaan.

''Hebat sekali, sungguh Jiraiya sama sangat teliti dan penuh hati-hati dalam melakukan tugasnya"

'Haha...bisa-bisanya Uchiha satu ini tertipu oleh sensei begitu saja. Coba saja kalau kau lebih mengenal kepribadian sensei. Kau pasti akan menyesal memujinya.' Batin pemilik _Rinnegan_, seraya menuangkan kopi pada 4 gelas dan menyuguhkanya kemeja. Beserta beberapa cemilan yang dibawanya dari dapur.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai rapat rahasia ini dengan menyampaikan info baru yang kuterima." Semuanya menajamkan pendengaran mereka untuk memperhatian apa yang akan disampaikan Jiraiya

"Setelah sekian lama kita kehilangan kontak dan informasi tentang Orochimaru. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya dikota perjudian yang bernama Tanzakugai." Tampak keterkejutan diantara pendengar, ketika tim unggulan mereka kebobolan 1 angka.

"Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas yang saat itu memakai jubah hitam corak awan merah ketika keluar dari salah satu kasino besar disana, sebelum dia hilang membaur dengan pejalan lainya.

Setelah itu, aku masuk ke kasino yang dikunjunginya untuk memeriksa beberapa hal. Tetapi, aku tidak mendapatkan informasi sedikitpun dari pemilik dan pelanggan kasino yang ada disana. Seolah-olah, mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Dan tentu saja tidak terlihat adanya tanda kebohongan dari mereka." Seraya memakan sanbe yang renyah.

"Hmm.. itu memang aneh. Mana mungkin dia hanya berkunjung ke kasino saja? Apa yang dilakukanya disana? Dan kenapa tidak ada orang yang menyadari keberadaanya?" Tanya Minato sambil meminum sedikit kopi yang sudah tersedia dihadapanya.

"Mungkinkah itu semajam jurus kamuflase? Atau sejenisya?" Tanya Itachi sambil makan keripik. (Tentu saat ini mereka belum mengetahui _Sharingan _milik Orochi)

"Itu mungkin saja, Apa sensei menemukan keanehan pada kasino itu?" Tanya Nagato sambil memasukkan beberapa manisan kemulutnya

"Aku tidak tahu, setelah kuperiksa tidak ada keanehan didalamnya. Hanya kasino biasa."

"Hmm..."

Mereka mangut-mangut sesaat dan diam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan menyeruput kopi dengan serempak.

"Baiklah, sementara kita kesampingkan dulu hal ini. Dan menuju informasi lainya. Silakan, Itachi-san" Seru Minato mengeluarkan beberapa tumpuk foto hasil jepretanya 2 hari ini.

"Terima kasih, Minato-sama. Ketika aku menjalankan misi yang kau berikan ketika Ujian chunin kemarin. Aku dan timku berhasil menemukan relik lain di daerah selatan negara petir." Itachi seraya memperhatikan benerapa foto adiknya, Naruto, dan Kurama.

"Relik?" Tanya Nagato yang ikut melihat-lihat.

"Benar, sudah hampir 2 tahun Konoha melakukan pencarian dan penelitian tentang relik kuno secara rahasia. Itu semua berawal dari info tentang batu peninggalan Rikudo Sannin di bawah kuil Takano yang ditemukan oleh Itachi dengan bantuan seseorang" jawab Minato seraya mempersilakan mereka untuk mengambil gambar yang disuka. Dan memberi isyarat bahwa dia masih memiliki aslinya di cetak Hitam Putih dikantongnya.

(Oh, iya di fic ini memang memiliki teknologi sedikit maju. Mungkin seperti era 80an. Karena itu sudah ada TV dan Kamera. Btw, dicanonnya juga ada kan?)

"Lebih tepatnya orang itu mengajakku masuk ke organisasi Akatsuki. Dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan menemukan kebenaran, pada relik batu itu" sambil mengambil beberapa foto Naru Sasu dan Kuu yang dianggapnya 'Manis' kedalam kantongnya.

"Apa? Organisasi Akatsuki merekrutmu?" Seru Nagato seraya menambil foto-foto Konan dan murid-muridnya.

"Begitulah, untung saja Uchiha muda ini menolaknya dan 'memanggil' Minato tepat pada waktunya. Sehingga mereka berdua berhasil mengusirnya lagi dari Konoha " jelas Jiraiya. (Setiap orang kepercayaam Minato memiliki satu 'spesial Kunai'.) Seraya berusaha mengambil foto Kushina dan Konan. Tetapi gagal setelah ditatap tajam kedua muridnya. Sehingga dia harus bersyukur mendapatkan foto Sakura dengan memakai wajah sedih dan Hinata dengan wajah bahagia. Serta beberapa foto Karin.

"Itu karena orang itu persis dengan apa yang dideskripsikan Yondaime tentang pelaku penyerangan Kyuubi di Konoha 13 tahun lalu" sahut Itachi.

"Bagaimana hasil penelitalian reliknya sampai sekarang?" Tanya Nagato antusias.

"Berdasarkan dari data yang kami kumpulkan sampai saat ini, 'kebenaran' yang tertulis pada batu itu adalah palsu. Sepertinya ada yang sengaja ingin menjebak klan Uchiha" Jawab Minato seraya mengumpulkan seluruh foto Kushina dalam satu tumpukan.

"Alasan pertama aku menolaknya untuk bergabung dan meragukam kebenaran yang ditawarkanya adalah karena aku pernah menemukan relik lain sebelumya. Yaitu, relik yang tidak sengaja ku temukan sewaktu berumur 8 tahun di reruntuhan kuil klan Uzumaki didaerah utara desa Konoha"

(Seperti dikanon, saat Itachi kecil menemukan relik)

"Wah, ternyata masih ada bangunan penting seperti itu disana? Sudah lama klan Uzumaki pernah meninggalkan daerah itu, tepatnya sejak sebelum perang dunia ninja pertama. Kakek-ku pernah bercerita, alasan Klan Uzumaki meninggalkanya adalah karena letak desa kami saat itu 'dekat' dengan medan perang." (Yang pada masa itu satu atau dua jutsu bisa mengubah bentuk geografis bumi)

Tutur Nagato.

"Setelah Itachi menceritakanya kepadaku. Akupun menugaskan tim spesial ANBU-ku untuk mencari relik lain diseluruh negara elemental. Karena dengan hasil penelitian dari banyak relik, kita bisa menentukan setidaknya sejarah palsu dan benar" Tambah Minato.

"Hmmm.. teka-tekinya tambah menarik. Orochimaru-Akatsuki-Penyerangan Konoha-Relik. Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang apa yang kau ketahui dari relik tersebut?" Tanya Nagato seraya mengeluarkan kartu. Dan mengisyaratkan kalau kalah harus minum satu gelas kopi atau sebungkus keripik.

"Baikalah, aku akan mulai menceritakanya" kata Itachi dengan wajah serius seraya memperhatikan kartu yang ada ditanganya.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N: Awalnya Author udah selese bikin rapat mereka dengan suasana serius sebelumnya. Tetapi, pas diperiksa ulang. Malah seperti rapat parlemen diatas kuburan. Suasananya serius, nyesek dan ngebosenin. Jadi, alhasil ane nambahin kegiatan Gaje mereka. Nah, ini baru keren! Meskipun apa yang dibicarakan mereka hal-hal penting suasananya tetap santai. Haha..)

.

.

.

.

**After MidNight, di pinggir pantai**

"Ahhhh... Perutku sudah sesaaakkk! Sepertinya aku kekenyangan!" Seru Minato yang saat ini berjalan santai dipinggir pantai. Dia meninggalkan 3 orang yang lainya tidur diruangan rahasia.

Sesekali ia mengedarkan pandanganya menuju horizon yang masih gelap.

Ketika dia memalingkan wajahnya ketumpukan batu ditepi pantai diikuti suara deburan ombak yang membahana. Disana dia melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya sedang bertekuk lutut menghadap laut.

"Hei, Naru-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan lewat tengah malam begini?" Seru Minato mengejutkan sosok yang ternyata Naruto.

"Ah, _Tou-san_. Tidak apa, aku hanya berfikir." Sahutnya

"Berfikir? Tentang apa?" Tanya Minato serata duduk disampingnya

"Banyak hal... tentang Kuu-chan, Desa, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, dan diriku sendiri" jawab Naru dengan pelan.

"Hei..hei..heii... Mana bocah berisik yang _Tou-san _punya? Ini tidak seperti kamu yang biasanya" sahut Minato sambil mengacak rambut pirang Naru.

"_Tou-san_, kenapa aku lemah? Aku kalah telak pada ujian lalu melawan anak Kazekage. Bahkan, seandainya aku tidak curang, aku mungkin kalah melawan Neji dan Sasuke"

"Ahh...ternyata kau memikirkan kekalahanmu baru-baru ini? Kukira apa...hahaha..."

"Kenapa _Tou-san _malah tertawa? Kalau aku lemah, aku tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang penting bagiku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan teman-temanku, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, dan Kuu chan. Aku ingin lebih kuat!"

"Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan _Tou-san_? Atau Jiraiya sensei? Atau Sarutobi _Jii-san_?" Senyum Minato seraya menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban _Tou-san_ dan _Jii-chan_. Aku..aku.."

"Kau bukanlah beban bagi kami. Kami semua sangat bangga padamu. Dan kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendiri. Disana ada _Kaa-san_, Kuu-chan, _Tou-san_, Sasuke, Itachi, Tsunade _Baa-chan_, Jiraiya _Jii-chan_, Sarutobi _Jii-san_, dan lainya yang ada disisimu. "

"Ba-baik, terima kasih.._Tou-san_" senyum Naruto seraya menghapus setitik air mata dipelupuk matanya.

Mereka berdua kembali menikmati semilir angin, alunan merdu suara ombak, dan indahnya langit bertabur bintang diatas mereka.

"Nee.. _Tou-san_, bukankah ikatan yang kudapat dari Kuu-cham adalah segel ini?" Seraya memegang perutnya "Bagaimana kalau suatu saat segelnya terlepas? Apakah ikatan kami juga akan putus? Apakah dia akan meninggalkanku? Aku...sedikit khawatir tentang itu" Naruto berkata dengan wajah menunduk kebawah. Menutupi matanya dari pandangan Minato.

"Hmm...akupun tidak tahu, secara teori kalian akan terpisah. Tapi, mungkin saja kalian memiliki ikatan lain yang lebih kuat. Hm?" Tanya Minato diringi seringaian yang sering membuat wanita klepek-klepek dihadapanya.

"Ap-apa maksud _Tou-san_? A-aku ti-tidak mengerti" sergah Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya...

Minato hanya terkikik mendapat reaksi seperti itu.

"Um..a-apakah ayah akan marah kalau a-a-aku memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Kurama-chan? Bukankah dia itu bukan manusia?" Tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas.

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Deg! Apakah ayahnya menjadi gila setelah mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu?

"AHAHAHAHA..."

"_Tou-san_? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Minato pun menghentikan tawanya seraya menahan perutnya dan berkata "Ternyata tebakan _Kaa-san_ mu dan _Tou-san_ selama ini benar!. Ahahaha..."

Tidak lama kemudian Yondaime menghentikan tawanya."Dan..apa Kuu-chan tidak sedih mendengarkanmu mengatakan hal itu tentang dia?"

"Habisnya.. dia berbeda dari manusia kan?" Tanya Naruto setengah hati.

"Hm...Kalau soal berbeda itu memang benar. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya benar. Suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya" senyum Minato yang diikuti dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya dari Naruto.

.

.

.

'Kalau apa yang kami dapatkan dari penelitian relik itu benar. Dan jika legenda tentang Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Ootsutsuki Hogoromo, Ootsutsuki Indra, Ootsutsuki Ashura, dan para Bijuu itu benar. Maka sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi di masa dekat. Sementara Naruto dan Kurama akan ada ditengah badai itu' Batin Minato seraya menatap matahari yang sudah mulai menampakkan cahayanya.

"Sudah pagi ternyata. Ayo kita kembali kepenginapan". Seru Minato berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Oh, iya ada sesutu yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu sebelumnya" Minato mengisyatatkan Naruto untuk mendekat. Dan...BOFFT, seketika mereka hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

A/N: Um, Author minta maaf. Disini bukanya Author ga bermaksud serius. Sebenarnya uda direncanaain di beberapa chap ini emang damai (sebagai epiloge), soalnya Seperti pepatah bilang "Tenang sebelum Badai".

Dan kalian tahu? Sejarah adalah pengetahuan masa lalu yang diabadikan oleh manusia. Jadi bisa saja kau menulis sejarah dirimu sendiri untuk anak cucumu kelak.

Disini Minato dkk bisa meneliti lebih lanjut tablet/relik peninggalan Uchiha setelah mendapat bantuan dari Nagato.

Relik sejarah tidak hanya ditemukan di klan Uchiha saja, ada banyak lainya seperti Uzumaki,, Senju, Hyuuga, Sarutobi , Suna, Kaguya, Tsuci, dan klan-klan tua lainya. Selain itu relik tidak mesti berbentuk tablet, ada juga berbentuk lain seperti perkamen, dokumen, makam, monumen, dan lainya.

Rasionalnya, setiap negara pasti punya sejarah masing-masing. Nah, tidak menutup kemungkinan kan kalau terselip cerita yang sama atau mirip?

.

.

.

Spoiler:

Disini yang jadi Akatsuki : Madara, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, dan Obito. Uda pas 10 kan?

Trus, kalo "tujuan" Akatsuki yang di canon sama di sini beda dikit. Ane mau coba lebih rasional disini. Kalo ane diposisi Madara, ane nga mau orang lain tahu kalo ane jahat. Kan aneh, masa orang jahat bilang gini "Gue mau mukul elu! Mau tendang elu!"? Bukanya, kalo ngasi tau orang gitu, bikin orang lebih waspada?

Jadi, ane dieem.. aja dulu (bikin persiapan). Trus, kalo kita sudah punya 'kesempatan' dan rencana 100% buat menang. Ane langsung nyerang abis-abisan. (Biar musuh KO dengan cepat. Kalo bisa, nga nyadar dia uda kalah)

Kalo pas ngga ada peringatan, ato pemberitahuan dan tau-tau aja langsung kena serang, pasti kaget! Dan bertanya "Lu siapa? Kenapa mukul ane? Apa salah ane?". Dan pas mereka lagi mikir ato nyari tanggapan. Kita tetap nyerang dengan full power! Buat mereka nga sempet balas! Hahahaahaha...

Nah, Gimana? Madaranya sangat jahat kan?

(Kuu, Naru, dkk: YANG JAHAT ITU KAMU AOI!)

Kalo bahasa kerenya "serangan kejutan dengan full offence". Jadi, kalian siap ato nga. Itulah hasilnya. Nyahaha..

(Kuu-chan: Aoi Kejaaam.. Huaa!)

Yah, sebenarnya, Kishi juga bingung. Mau dipihak siapa? Apa aye musti mihak Madara aja? Kan keren tuh.. Nyahaha... **LOL**

Tenang aja Kuu-chan...itu semua demi kamu*cling cling..clingg***aoi masang pose ala pangeran. *Plakkk!DhukDHUAKdHUAAR!(Author dihajar masa dan reader).

.

.

.

.

Saya ucapkan Terima kasih kepada:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, , Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, zukito, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, rifal. vengeance, ryuzan45, , Nokia 7610,

See ya next chap.~


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5: The Emerging Curse...

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

## AFTER THREE YEARS PASSED ##

**Mount Myobokuzan**

.

Dihari yang terik, sementara matahari sudah tinggi, hanya beberapa awan yang lewat di luasnya langit biru. Angin berhembus damai, sayup-sayup terdengar kicauan burung. Ditanah lapang penuh rerumputan, terlihat dua siluet manusia sedang menari dengan indahnya.

Trang! Trakk, Trang!

Terdengar suara metal beradu. Dua kunai yang dipegang oleh Minato dan Naruto menimbulkan percikan metal. Setelah beberapa saat beradu tebas, tendang dan pukul, keduanya melompat mundur. Kemudian, mereka saling melemparkan kunai mereka menujutu satu sama lain.

Klank!

Manakala kunai itu bertabrakan dan memantul karena efek benturan, (ZZap!)ketika itu pula dua sosok berambut kuning itu memegang kunai itu dan..

TRANNKKK!

Kedua kunai yang seharusnya jatuh mengikuti gravitasi itu bergesekan kembali, sehingga suara benturan keras kembali terdengar sesaat, sebelum keduanya menghilang menuju arah yang berlawanan.

"_Tou-saan_! Kenapa _Tou-san _tidak menyerah saja? Hosh. Hosh." Tanya Naruto (yang saat ini berpakaian seperti Naruto shipuden canon) seraya memegang dadanya untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Kemudian Naruto melihat ayahnya yang berada sekitar beberapa puluh meter dihadapanya.

Sial! Memakai sage mode sambil menggunakan Tajuu hiraishin bukan hal mudah. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kontrol chakra alam, meskipun sudah beberapa minggu aku berlatih. Karena itulah, aku tidak bisa melakukan teleportasi beruntun.' Batin Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban dari ayahnya. Dia pun mengkedipkan matanya sekejap. Dan ketika matanya kembali terbuka, pandanganya tertutup oleh bola biru sebesar mangkok ramen yang siap menabraknya.

Dan seketika itu juga Naruto menghilang menuju sekitar 100m dari tempatnya berada.

"Apa _Tou-san_ benar-benar mau membunuh ku!?"

"Ayolaah.. ini baru satu jam latihan pemanasan. Bukanya kau sudah sering terkena _Rasengan_ di wajahmu?" Seringai Minato(yang memakai kaos tebal berlengan panjang berwarna biru malam yang ditutupi oleh jubah hokagnya) seraya mengilang kembali.

Kali ini Naruto pun menghilang ketempat lain dan mulai mengumpulkan chakra ditangan kananya, sementara ayahnya sudah berada di tempatnya berdiri barusan beberapa saat sebelum menghilang tadi.

"Tetap saja rasanya sakit _Tou-san_!" Seru Naruto seraya sudah siap dengan _Rasengan_ miliknya. Diapun menghilang dan muncul 1 meter di belakang Minato, sementara Minato memiringkan badanya kekanan untuk menghindari serangan Naruto dan menyikut dengan tangan kiri dada Naruto yang masih dalam posisi sengarangnya barusan.

Dhuaak!

Sikutan yang membuat Naruto sedikit terlempar diudara tadi, telah memaksa udara keluar dari paru-parunya dengan paksa.

Detik itu juga pandanganya dikejutkan dengan senyum ayahnya yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

SRIIINGGG! BLARRRRR!

_Rasengan_ Minato dengan telak mengenai perut Naruto dan melemparkanya melambung tinggi ke udara.

"Uaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Naruto melayang diudara, sementara _Rasengan_ ditanganya sudah sejak tadi menghilang ketika dia kehilangan fokus.

Naruto kemudian menendang udara dengan mode sagenya untuk menstabilkan daya dorong dari _Rasengan_ yang didapatnya. Kemudian dia beberapa kali melompat sambil menendang udara. (Taijutsu gaya sage katak bisa menendang udara untuk bergerak beberapa saat seperti dikanon). Setelah dia melihat dimana ayahnya berdiri. Dia pun menghilang kembali sekitar 10 meter dihadapan ayahnya dan melemparkan 2 kunai kepadanya.

Ayahnya menghilang dan muncul sekitar 200 m disisi kanan Naruto, seraya membentuk _Rasengan_ yang dialiri chakra angin dengan bantuan 1 klonya.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengikuti permainan trik milikmu Naruto? Apa kali ini kau mau terkena *_Rasenshuriken_*ku lagi?"

"_Tou-san _curang!" Naruto pun membentuk 2 bunshin dan membentuk *_Rasenshuriken_* juga. Setelah selesai membentuknya, dia mendispel bunshinya dan diam. Menunggu gerakan dari ayahnya. (Alasan Naruto tidak memakai bunshin sejak awal, karena akan menambah beban mental pada latihanya.)

"Hm.. kau cukup pintar untuk tidak langsung menyerang ayahmu? Haha" seru Minato setelah mendispel bunshinya.

"Ughh.. yang tadi itu sakit! Mana mau aku terkena _Rasenshuriken_ yang bisa membuat seluruh badanku mati rasa!".

'Ughh.. Meskipun ketahanan tubuhku lebih tinggi karena 'latihan paksa' yang dilakukan Kuu-chan selama 3 tahun ini, tetap saja yang namanya dihantam dengan _Rasenshuriken_ itu sangat menyakitkan. Beda masalahnya kalau _Tou-san _yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lebih rendah terkena siih... Sudah pasti dia akan terkapar untuk dirawat Tsunade baachan esoknya. Haha.. entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih dengan perlakuan kasar Kuu atau tidak' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Ok, saatnya menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Naruto dan ayahnya berlatih menggunakan sage mode dalam 'arena' berdiameter sekitar 500 m yang dipenuhi oleh mereka berdua dengan segel fuin (Minato juga bisa memakai Tajuu hiraishin no justu). Ini adalah latihanya beberapa minggu terakhir dengan Minato, semenjak Naruto akhirnya bisa menyempurnakan sage modenya. Walaupun pemakaian mode sage Naruto memiliki waktu yang lebih singkat dari Minato, yakni Naruto hanya bisa 15 menit sedangkan Minato 55 menit.

Saat ini, dia bisa melakukan maksimal 80 combo teleport tanpa sage mode. Tapi dengan sage mode, dia tidak bisa melakukan combo teleport sama sekali. Sehingga, setiap kali teleport, dia memerlukan 2 detik untuk berteleport kembali. (Alasanya ialah kalau memakai sage mode, fokusnya akan tertuju pada menyeimbangkan energi alam dalam tubuhnya)

Karena itulah, ia berlatih dengan Minato, supaya bisa mengaplikasikan strategi, tehnik, dan membiasakan diri bertarung dengan kecepatan tinggi.

(Combo teleport adalah jumlah teleport yang bisa dilakukan, sebelum mengumpulkan chakra kembali _(recharge)_ untuk melakukan rentetan/combo berikutnya. Jadi, 80 kombo artinya adalah : setelah Naruto mengumpulkan chakra yang cukup besar, dia bisa berteleport terus menerus pada 80 titik koordinat, sebelum mengumpulkan chakra lagi untuk 80 kombo berikutnya. Dan semakin banyak combo teleport, semakin banyak pula chakra dan beban mental).

.

.

.

.

**Namikaze residence**

"Kuu-chan, bisakan kau membeli kentang, daging, bumbu kare dan beberapa bahan lainya? Sementara aku menyiapkan yang lainya. Sepertinya persediaan yang ada tidak akan cukup buat makan malam nanti". Ucap Kushina sSeraya memotong kentang menjadi kotak-kotak.

Zrassshhh...

Terdengar suara air keran

"Kenapa? Bukanya _Kaa-san_ bilang masih cukup?" Tanya Kurama yang saat ini dibalut oleh kaos hitam, mini skirt coklat dan stoking hitam selagi membasuh beberapa sayuran.

'Fu..fu.. senangnya aku, ketika Kurama memanggiku _Kaa-san_. Ah..~ bahagianya~...'

'Tetapi, sampai sekarang aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kurama tidak memiliki ingatan tentang dia hidup saat aku menjadi _Jinchuriki_nya? (Meskipun aku tidak mau memaksanya bercerita dan mengingat kejadian 16 tahun lalu). Apakah itu yang membebani fikiranya selama ini? Tidak mengingat masa lalunya? Dan merasa dikucilkan serta ditinggalkan sendirian oleh yang lainya? Apakah dia menggangap dirinya sendiri sebagai mosnter?'

'Sangat aneh, kenyataan bahwa dia hanya memiliki ingatan semenjak dia hidup bersama Naruto di dimensi 'Limbo' antara beberapa tahun setelah proses penyegelan(seperti halnya saat bayi) sampai dia muncul kedimensi ini. Tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak ingat denganku. Apa penyebabnya?'

'Bahkan saat pertama bertemu dia cuma mengenal Naruto. Jadi, kemana ingatan lamanya? Apakah terhapus? Ikut tersegel? Atauu...ah, sudah lah. Yang jelas, selama setahun ini, aku berhasil 'meyakinkanya' untuk memanggilku _Kaa-san_..fufufu.. (Kushina dan Kurama tidak tahu bahwa memori itu 'berada' pada Naruto.)'

(Inilah alasan Kurama memperkanalkan diri pada mereka di chap 1, kadang-kadang menangis karena merasa kosong dan sepi, juga memiliki sikap seperti anak-anak. Kurama cuma mengenal Naruto, dan cuma tahu bahwa Kushina dan Minato adalah orang tua Naruto. Itu dikarenakan karena dia lahir dan tumbuh beriringan dengan Naruto setelah penyegelan. (Jadi, Naruto lebih tua beberapa jam))

"Itu karena keluarga Uchiha akan ikut hadir untuk makan malam bersama." Sahut Kushina menghentikan fikiran-fikiran anehnya.

Mendengar itu Kurama langsung bersemangat.

"Apakah Itachi nii datang?"

"Tentu, ini keranjang, catatan, dan uangnya" seraya menyerahkanya kepada Kuu.

Kuu yang sebelumnya kekamar dan memakai jaket panjang selutut berwarna abu-abu menerimanya dari Kushina. Dia mengambil sepatu, membuka pintu, dan berlalu setelah mengucapkan...

"Aku berangkaat"..

.

.

.

# street #

**Kurama Pov**

Aku bersenandung riang sambil berjalan dan mengayun-ayunkan tas ditanganku.

Perlahan angin menerpa tubuhku.

'Brrr.. udara di bulan okktober benar-benar dingin.'

Aku pun melanjutkan jalanku. Sembari membalas sapaan ramah beberapa orang yang kutemui.

Yah, ini sudah kebiasaanku setiap kali jalan-jalan didesa. Orang-orang sudah banyak mengenalku selama 3 tahun ini.

Akupun sudah terbiasa dengan nama "Uzumaki Kurama" jadi kalau ada yang memanggil Uzumaki, itu berarti adalah aku. Sebab, Kushina. Ups _Kaa-san_ hanya dipanggil Mrs Namikaze, Mrs. Yondaime, atau Kushina(oleh beberapa orang).

"Kuu.. chaaan!"

"Ku-Kurama saan!"

Aku mendengar ada yang memangilku dari belakang, disertai langkah orang mendekat. Aku pun berpaling dan membalasnya.

"Sakura, Hinata.. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apakah kalian baru menyelesaikan misi bersama?" Tanyaku

"Yah, kebetuan kami baru selesai melapor dari kantor Hokage. Sepertinya hanya bunshin Yondaime dan Kakashi saja yang menyambut kami. Hehe" cengir Sakura.

"Ne.. apakah Yondaime latihan bersama Na-Naruto kun?"

"Iyap" senyumku.

Dan kami pun berjalan bersama untuk beberapa waktu. Setelahnya, mereka bersikeras untuk membantuku berbelanja dengan dalih supaya cepat selesai. Tetapi, ujung-ujungnya mereka minta aku untuk menemani mereka makan Choco Pafrait sebagai upah membantuku belanja. Meskipun mereka yang mentraktir, aku tetap khawatir kalau Kushina chan lama menungguku pulang.

Andai saja ada teknologi maju yang bisa mengirim berita dengan instan kapanpun kau mau.. sungguh beruntung kalau aku hidup diasana...hehe..

Hmmmm.., sudah jarang kami menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini. Wajar saja..., itu karena kebanyakan dari teman-temanku sudah chunin atau jounin. Dan mereka sering disibukkan oleh misi.

Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya menjalani kehidupan layaknya gadis normal. Hmm.. kadang aku bertanya. Apakah bijuu memang boleh hidup seperti ini? Dari yang kudengar, mereka itu mosnter jahat yang menghancurkan apapun dihadapan mereka. Mereka sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang, apalagi seorang Kyuubi. Yang katanya pernah menyerang Konoha.

Ketika aku bertanya dengan Kushi-chan. Dia menjelaskan kepadaku bahwa saat itu aku dalam pengaruh Genjutsu jahat musuh. Dan itu bukan salahku. Lagipula, akupun tidak memiliki ingatan pada saat itu.

Dan, akupun senang dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Semoga saja kedamaian ini berlangsung selamanya.

**End Pov**

.

.

.

**Night, Naruto house**

"Hei, Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga mendapatkan "full cover" perban dibadanmu itu? Apa kau ingin pamer kostum mumi padaku? Atau kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Kuu-chan 'lagi'?"

(Karena sudah 3 tahun lebih berlalu, Kurama tidak lagi memukul orang hanya karena di panggil namanya, sekarang dia sudah sedikit berpikiran dewasa. Dan bisa membedakan mana teman dan musuh. Karena pada awalnya hal itu terjadi karena terlalu sering diceritakan tentang kejahatan laki-laki oleh Kushina _(brainwashing)_ sehingga dengan autopilot Kurama mengahajar semua laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatinya (mirip salah satu heroine yang kalian kenal di anime WORKING!))

Kata-kata dari Sasuke barusan menghasilkan efek merona pada wajah Naruto dan Kurama. (Meskipun tidak terlihat dari balik perban Naruto di wajahnya).

"Diam kau teme! Coba saja kau berada di posisiku!" Balas Naruto kesal.

"Ti-tidak kok! A-aku belum diapa-apakan oleh Naruto-kun hari ini!" Sahut Kuu-refleks memalingkan wajahnya.

"Araaa...~ jadi rumor tentang Naruto sering mengapa-apakanmu benar ya?" Tanya Itachi dengan maksud menggoda, yang saat ini membantu Kushina menyiapkan peralatan makan di atas meja

"Aaah..~ Itachi nii jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh.. didepan semua orang..~" seru Kurama sambil memukul-mukul kecil dada Itachi. Sementara Naruto, Sasuke, dan lainya terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

\- Pertama, kenapa Itachi masih tersenyum, belum amruk atau kesakitan karena tulang dadanya patah? Meskipun terlihat lemah. Pukulan Kuu chan sama dengan pukulan gorila super. Jadi selemah-lemahnya pukulan, diperkirakan seperti pukulan gajah!

\- Kedua, ke-kenapa Kuu-chan terlihat lebih manis? Mana Kuu chan yang sadits, beringas, dan Tsundere biasanya?

Sementara itu dalam hatinya Itachi berkata 'untung aku sudah memakai pelapis metal baja tebal didada dan punggungku! Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa tertawa sambil menggoda _Imouto_-ku ini'

Buk buk buk bukk..

Tapi.., kalau dia terus memukulku begini. Tidak salah lagi, malam ini aku akan jadi salah satu penghuni rumah sakit!

"Hitach-chi nii~ ja-jaahat-hick!" Seru Kurama yang masih memukul Itachi.

"""Hick!?""" Seru mereka semua bersama.

"_Anata_.. apa yang kau berikan pada Kuu chan? Hahh..?" Tanya Kushina dengan memberi Minato death glare.

"Eh?" Minato segera mengambil gelas yang barusan Kuu minum dan mengendusnya "Sa-sake! Ma..maaf.. sebenarnya aku memberikan gelas sake itu ke Fugaku. Ma-maaf.. -benar tidak tahu kalau gelas itu tertukar. Maafkan aKuu..~!" Bela Minato sambil sembah sujud ke Kushina.

Sementara sedari tadi Itachi sudah menahan kedua tangan Kurama yang saat ini tersandar didada Itachi seraya masih saja berbicara ngawur dan tidak jelas.

"Hahh….." seraya Kushina memijit kepalanya.

"Naruto, angkat Kuu kekamarnya!" Perintah Kushina.

"Eh? Bukankah aku masih cidera? Lihat seluruh badanku!" sergah Naruto memperlihatkan badanya yang mirip seperti mumi.

"Ehem.. apakah kau masih mau melihat matahari esok yang indah, Na-ru-to-kun?" Sahut Kushina dengan senyum andalanya.

Melihat itu, seluruh sendi dan tulang Naruto bergetar dengan hebat. Kalau dia menolaknya, kemungkinan besar dia harus terbaring di Rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Maaf, Kushina san, biar saya saja yang menggendongnya dan Naruto yang menunjukan kamarnya" sahut Itachi.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal yang sama harus menahan diri. Karena saat ini dia sudah memiliki Sakura. Dan dia masih ingin hidup damai, tidak ingin perban melingkar menghiasi seluruh badanya seperti Naruto.

"Tapi, kau adalah tamu Itachi san, aku tidak bisa mau menyuruhmu melakukanya. Lagian, Naruto sudah sering mendapatkan cedera yang lebih parah daripada yang dia dapat dari latihan bersama Minato-kun. Fufu.." senyum Kushina tulus.

Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat. 'A-apa yang dilakukan Naruto sehingga mendapat sesuatu yang lebih parah?' Batin keduanya.

Tentu Itachi tahu dari cerita Naruto, Sasuke yang pernah mengalaminya, Kushina dan Minato yang menontonya secara 'live' dan Naruto yang menjadi korban utamanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau yang memaksa. Naru! Antarkan Itachi-kun kekamar Kuu" perintah Kushina.

"Roger _Kaa-chan_!" Sahut Naruto, seraya berjalan mendahului Itachi menuju kamar Kuu.

.

.

.

**Kuu's Room**

Interior kamar Kuu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kamar lainya. Yaitu terdapat langit-langit kamar berwarna biru, dinding orange dengan beberapa lambang spiral, lemari pakaian dan desk di sudut ruangan serta jendela yang menuju langsung ke pekarangan rumah, karena kamar Kuu tepat disebelah kamar Naruto dikamar dua.

(Narutooo! Author iri dengan muu!)

Yang berbeda, hanya warna sprei yang bercorak lavender, gorden yang bewarna pink, dua foto yang terpajang di meja desknya. Satu adalah foto Kuu, Karin, Hinata, Sakura saat dipantai. Satunya lagi adalah foto Kuu dan Naru sekeluarga. Dan terdapat beberapa buku-buku yang berjejer memenuhi rak buku.

Itachi pun merebahkan Kuu yang masih bergumam. Kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi dua pertiga badannya. Setelah itu, Itachi berhenti sejenak memandang Kuu yang terbaring.

"Ada apa Itachi nii?" Tanya Naruto yang masih didekatnya.

"Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika melihat wajah damai Kuu saat ini?" Tanya Itachi tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuu.

Naruto pun memandang Kuu yang terlihat nyaman tidur dikasurnya. Memperhatikan mata Kurama yang terpejam dihiasi dengan bulu mata yang tidak terlalu lentik, pipinya yang merah merona, mulut kecilnya dihiasi bibir yang agak basah. Deru nafas yang stabil melantunkan suara merdu. Ah..~ paras mungil yang menggoda.

Kemudian Naruto memandang seluruh tubuh Kuu, men-scan lekuk bentuk tubuhnya. Dadanya yang sudah mulai tumbuh. Hmm.. B cup? Tebaknya. Kemudian dia mulai memandang kebawah... daan...

"Naruto? Apa kau melamun?" Tanya Itachi. Yang kali ini berbalik mengadap Naruto yang mimisan plus disudut bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan iler dan buru-buru menghapusnya.

"Ah..! Sepertinya aku tertidur berdiri. Aku baru saja mimpi bertemu malaikat." kilah Naruto. 'Gawat! Bisa-bisanya aku terhipnotis oleh Kuu. Padahal setahuku dia tidak memiliki skill genjutsu apapun.'

"Ma-maaf.. apa maksud pertanyaan nii san?" Tanya balik Naruto dengan gelagapan. Wajar saja, dia adalah anak normal berumur 16 tahun, yang 10 oktober nanti adalah ultahnya ke 17.

"Ahaha... tidak apa, aku hanya akan bilang. Kalau aku melihat Kuu yang seperti ini. Aku ragu kalau dia adalah bukan manusia, apalagi seorang siluman rubah."

Deg! Saat itu juga Naruto 100% sudah kembali pulih dari Fantasi-fantasi gajenya terhadap Kuu-chan.

"I-Itachi nii... da-dari ma-na-?" Tanya Naruto tergagap.

"Ah, tenang saja. Mana mungkin aku tahu dia Kyuubi, kalau bukan ayahmu yang memberi tahu. Tenang saja, aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku bahkan akan berjanji kepadamu akan melindungi Kuu-chan, apapun yang terjadi. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya _Imouto_ berharga-ku."

(Itachi sangat dipercayai Minato. Dan minano yakin, cepat atau lambat Itachi akan mengetahui siapa Kuu yang sesungguhnya.(insting dari genius Uchiha satu ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh). Dan dia tidak ingin merahasiakanya dari Itachi terlalu lama. Takutnya, Itachi yang mengetahui kebenaran dengan sendirinya akan berpikiran negatif terhadap Hokage, Konoha, maupun Kuu. Karena telah menipu dan membohonginya. Dan takutnya, dengan Itachi mengetahui siapa Kuu yang sebenarnya, akan berpengaruh besar dengan kebijakan Itachi dalam proses perlindungan Kuu).

"..." Naruto terdiam, masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Itachi.

"Dan sebagai gantinya, maukah kau melindunginya dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu? Bisakah aku mempercayakanya padamu?" Tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

"Tentu! A-aku berjanji _Nii-san_" sahut Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan seraya tetsenyum.

'Tentu saja, Kuu-chan sangat berharga bagiku. Dan aku akan melindunginya' batinya.

"Niiii~ semua hidangan sudah siap! Kami menungu!" terdengar suara samar Sasuke dibawah.

"Ayo, sepertinya mereka menunggu kita" kata Itachi, seraya berpaling meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah menuju pintu terhenti, segera dia memutar balik dan mencium Kuu didahinya. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan Kuu yang sudah terlelap.

'Aku hanya mencium dahinya, bukan bibir seperti yang dilakukanya kepadaku. Dan aku yakin itu tidak akan merugikan Kuu sedikit pun' seru Naruto untuk meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, dengan damainya mereka makan malam. Tanpa tahu, bahwa ini adalah malam damai yang terakhir didunia ninja.

.

.

.

.

** Besok harinya/Morning/ 7 Okt xxx**

Iwagakure dan Kumogakure dikejutkan dengan serangan sejumlah 50.000 bayangan putih pada tiap desa. Dan beberapa bayangan yang memakai jubah bercorak awan merah.

Tidak sampai satu jam kedua desa yang berbeda tempat itu takluk.

Bayangkan saja, desa yang tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan serangan fajar oleh puluhan ribu tentara dan beberapa panglima musuh yang mengepung mereka dan menghancurkan rumah, dan membunuh siapa saja yang mencoba melawan. Benar-benar pembantaian masal yang tak berperikemanusiaan.

Sedangkan yang tidak melawan dan menyerah pun tidak luput dari kebengisan Akatsuki. Mereka 'kehilangan' jati diri mereka sendiri.

Meskipun Akatsuki sudah menutup jalur informasi, tetap saja yang namanya error terjadi. satu tikus tanah, _kuchiyose_ dari salah satu ninja Iwa berhasil selamat dan menyampaikan berita itu ke desa besar terdekat. Yaitu Kirigakure.

.

.

**Night/ 8 Okt xxx**

Meski begitu, di malam hari berikutnya Kirigakure pun menjadi incaran Akatsuki! Kedatangan tikus tanah pembawa berita dari Iwagakure pun tidak berperan besar bagi ninja kiri. Karena pesanya cuma berbunyi. "Desa kami diserang Akatsuki!" Karena penulis berita tidak sempat menulis lebih banyak kalimat sebelum dia mati.

Kirigakure yang di dikepung dam diserang oleh sisa dari Zetsu putih yaitu 78.754 dan beberapa anggota Akatsuki hanya bisa bertahan sekitar satu jam. Bahkan dengan bantuan kabut dan keuntungan teritori air. Meskipun begitu, mereka sudah berhasil menyampaikan info yang lebih akurat dengan summon ikan. Yang dikirim kedesa aliansi kecil terdekat yang kemudian di over ke desa-desa lainya. Termasuk Konoha dan Suna.

Dengan hari ini, sudah 7 _Jinchuriki_ sudah berhasil mereka tangkap dan penjarakan. Sebagian dari mereka menyerah dengan iming-iming, Akatsuki akan membebaskan warga desa mereka atau tidak akan menyerang lebih jauh, atau dengan iming-iming bahwa nanti desa mereka tidak akan diserang. Sungguh, itu semua hanya kebohongan, tipu muslihat yang keji dari Madara. Adapun yang melawan, diringkus dengan paksa. Mereka yang terkejut dan tidak ada persiapan, bukanlah tandingan bagi Akatsuki yang sudah siap dengan rencana matang. Tinggal _Jinchuriki_ ekor satu dan ekor sembilan yang belum.

.

.

**Daylight/Suna 9 Okt xxx**

Menjelang malam ke 3, Konoha dan Suna sudah mengerahkan seluruh penjagaan hingga tingkat maksimum.

Suna yang saat ini memiliki keuntungan karena letaknya di tengah gurun pasir, sehingga musuh akan mudah dideteksi, dan karena permukaan terbuat dari hamparan pasir luas tersebut. Justu tanah tidak memungkinkan dilakukan untuk membuat terowongan bawah tanah.

Terlihat banyaknya Shinobi yang mondar mandir di sekitar dinding desa Suna. Dipenuhi keseriusan dan was was pada wajah mereka dalam usaha mempertahan desa mereka.

.

.

*3 kilometer above suna desert*

"Nee.. Obito, tidak bisakah kita menyerang Suna melalui rute yang 'nyaman' seperti biasanya? Maksudku, lihat dimana kita sekarang! Aku kepanasan! Aku berkeringat sekali Un! Sialan! angin disini bukan hangat, malahan panas sekali!" Seru Deidara disamping Obito, yang saat ini mereka memakai jubah kebanggan mereka menahan terik matahari yang menyengat.

Sudah sejauh berpuluh km mereka terbang dengan ketingian tersebut, dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam

"Apa boleh buat. Tekanan udara dan suhu di Suna memang seperti ini! Berhentilah mengoceh dan fokuskan perhatianmu pada mengendalikan hasil karya hebatmu ini!" Seru Obito, sementara batinya mengatakan 'cih, aku terpaksa berbohong mengatakan tanah liat jelek ini sebuah karya. Dasar seniman bodoh!'

Mendengar pujian dari Obito akan hasil seninya, membuat Deidara lebih bersemangat. "Yossh! Kalau gitu kita ngebut. Berpeganganlah yang erat. Jangan sampai tergigit lidahmu sendiri Obito!"

.

.

**Suna's Defence wall**

"Pengawas melapor pada pusat! Disini kami melihat ada burung besar yang dikendarai oleh 2 orang melesat dengan cepat menuju arah kita."

Kemudian dia menajamkan penglihatanya pada benda yang terbang mendekat melalui teleskop. "Dari ciri pakainya mereka adalah akasuki! Mereka musuh!"

Tidak lama setelahnya, para penjaga dinding ditugaskan untuk menyerang, ketika mereka sudah sampai pada jarak serang.

Meski begitu, burung dan pengendaranya hanya menghindar. Dan menghiraukan penyerangan menuju pusat desa.

Setelah Akatsuki sampai didesa, mereka disambut oleh kepungan puluhan jounin dan Yondaime Kazekage bersama keluarganya.

Awalnya Kazekage melarang Gaara untuk ikut. Tapi Gaara bersikeras ikut. Dengan dalih, memperbesar persentase kemenangan. Yondaime pun akhirnya memperbolehkanya.

.

.

.

Akatsuki yang saat itu sudah berjumlah 3 orang, berdiri diatas burung yang megkepakkan sayapnya supaya tetap mengambang diudara sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah tanpa takut dan percaya diri.

Oh? Kalian bertanya bagaimana orang ketiga itu muncul? Dia disummon oleh mata Obito, sesaat sebelum mereka sampai didalam desa.

"Apa tujuan kalian kemari dan menyetang 3 desa besar lainya?" Tanya Yondaime Kazekage.

"Hm.. anak berambut merah, dengan tato 'Ai' didahinya. Sesuai dengan informasi Sasori" jawab orang ke tiga berambut hitam panjang yang memakai armor merah kuno dibawah jubah Akatsukinya.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaan Yondaime. Serta jelaskan hubungan kalian dengsn pengkhianat Sasori!" Seru baki, yang saat ini berdiri didepan Kazekage beserta beberapa jonin suna.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemani sesi tanya jawab kalian. Langsung saja. Namaku Madara Uchiha"

Tap. Sreek..

Beberapa orang mundur atau mengeser kakinya ketika mendengar nama Madara Uchiha.

"Dan aku hanya memerlukan apa yang ada didalam anak itu untuk memulai pernainanku." Sambung Madara.

"Mustahil!"

"Madara sudah mati"

"Pasti dia berbohong"

"Tidak mungkin"

Banyak lagi ucapan penolakan yang terlontar dari mereka.

"Ahh.. mereka berisik sekali. Kalian berdua! bersiaplah! Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi" seru Madara kepada Obito dan Deidara.

Kemudian Deidara membentuk burung lain disamping mereka, setelah Obito naik. Mereka mun terbang menjauh dari Madara.

"Heh, untuk orang yang berpura-pura sebagai Madara. Kau cukup sombong, ingin melawan kami seorang diri" cemooh Kankuro.

"Hati-hatilah Kankuro, dia terlihat kuat" sambung Temari.

"Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini" sahut Gaara memasang kuda-kuda.

Hahh..

Madara mendesah kecil ketika melihat para Shinobi bodoh dihadapanya hanya menunggu dia untuk melakukan gerakan terlebih dulu.

"Kalau kaliam tidak menyerang, aku yang akan duluan" seketika itu matanya berubah menjadi _Rinnegan_ yang membuat semua yang menatapnya terkejut, tak terkecuali Gaara dan ayahnya. Kemudian mengangkat kedua tanganya.

SHINRA TENSEI!

Drakkkkkk!

Dalam sekejap terbentuk kawah sangat luas, menggantikan desa Suna yang berdiri sebelumnya. Madara hanya tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Seraya mencari targetnya yang ikut terkena dampak serangan.

BANSHO TENIN!

Tiba-tiba, Gaara yang awalnya hanya setengah tubuhnya saja yang dipermukaan tertarik oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat kearah Madara.

Grepp!

Gaara yang saat ini berada dalam cengkraman Madara, hanya bisa menahan sakit di tenggorokanya dengan kedua tanganya mencoba melepaskan cekikan itu.

Namun nihil, semakin lama, chakranya terkuras, dan pegangan tanganya pun melemah.

"Heh, kau pintar juga. Berhasil melindungi mereka disaat terakhir." Tatap Madara dengan pandangan yang merendahkan kepada Gaara yang saat ini dihisap chakranya oleh Madara.

Gaara pun terlihat sangat kelelahan. Chakra Gaara sebelumnya sudah banyak digunakan untuk melindungi warga suna dengan menggunakan jutsu pasirnya untuk mengurangi hantaman dinding tak terlihat Madara. Ini ia lakukan sesaat, sebelum seluruh desa tersapu jurus Madara.

"Yah.. sudah lah. Dengan ini, pion sudah lengkap. Saatnya memulai permainan!" Seringai Madara, sebelum pusaran di udara milik Obito menghisap Madara bersama Gaara dan menghilang.

"Tugas kita disini selesai,Un! Ayo balik kemarkas. Aku ingin nyantai sebentar"

Seru Deidara, seraya pergi bersama Tobi . Terbang meninggalkan desa Suna yang sudah porak poranda.

(Note: kali ini Akatsuki tidak membawa Zetsu, karena beberapa hal! _Pertama,_ menerobos lewat pasir tidak semudah menerobos lewat tanah, selain itu dengan adanya para pengendali pasir, kemungkinan besar, para zetsu akan dibantai besar-besaran sebelum berhasil menuju permukaan (ini terjadi jika zetsu memutuskan untuk muncul tiba-tiba didekat desa Suna. _Kedua,_ meskipun membawa pasukan Zetsu berjalan dipadang pasir, ini hanya akan membuat mereka letih dalam menghadapi terik dan kejamnya iklim gurun. _Ketiga,_ karena Ichibi salah satu biju yang dianggap memiliki chakra terlemah dan salah satu dari dua yang terakhir, mereka tidak peduli untuk menaklukkan seluruh desa dengan membunuh satu persatu. Toh, tinggal satu _Biju_ terakhir akan didapat dan itu akan menjadi akhir bagi **'segalanya'. **Membiarkan penduduk Suna untuk hidup sedikit lebih lama bukanlah masalah. _Keempat,_ karena pada misi kali ini, Madara yang akan menggantikan pasukan Zetsu putih, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup)

.

.

**Konoha, beberapa jam kemudian/Morning/ 10 Okt xxx**

Terjadi hiruk pikuk di kantor Hokage. Terlihat para petinggi Konoha sedang mengadakan rapat. Mereka tidak merencanakan festifal hari pahlawan, tetapi mereka rapat untuk menghadapi bencana besar dunia Ninja.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Fugaku, dan ketua klan-klan lainya sudah berkumpul.

"Ini, sungguh gila! Hanya dalam tiga hari mereka dapat menaklukkan 4 desa terkuat! Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari sebelumnya?" Tanya ketua klan Akamichi.

"Tenanglah Chouza, sebenarnya semua desa besar sudah diberi tahu akan desas desus keberadaan Akatsuki, dan kemungkinan mereka mengincar biijuu. Tetapi, mereka tidak mengira bahwa serangan mereka akan semengerikan ini." Sahut Tsunade sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Itu benar, menurut info yang sudah terkumpul dari jaringan mata-mata-ku yang tersebar di berpuluh desa kecil. Mereka menjelaskan bahwa salah satu dari mereka menyaksikan sekitar puluhan ribu bayangan putih yang mengepung Kumogakure pada pagi-7 oktober. Mata-mataku hanya bisa melihat dari jarak jauh. Sehingga tidak bisa mengetahui pasti berapa jumlah pasukan musuh." Jelas Jiraiya seraya membuka peta dunia Shinobi.

"Dan info yang dikirim oleh Kirigakure menerangkan bahwa: mereka mendapatkan berita Akatsuki menyerang Iwagakure pada saat malam. Jadi besar kemungkinan kejadian penyerangan di Iwa terjadi pada pagi harinya, pada tanggal yang sama dengan penyerangan desa Kumogakure yakni 7-oktober!" Jelas Jiraiya seraya mempresentasikan penjelasanya dengan peta besar diatas meja.

"Kemudian, pada malam-8 oktober, dijelaskan dari surat pemberitahuan darurat Kirigkure. Mereka diserang dengan pasukan musuh berjumlah sekitar 50.000 lebih! Sedangkan suna kemarin siang diserang oleh 3 orang Aktsuki. Secara detailnya, kita bisa minta penjelasan langsung dengan Kazekage sendiri." Jelas Jiraiya seraya mempersilakan kepada Kazekage.

"Sebelumnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih, karena warga Konohagakure bersedia menampung kami, penduduk Sunagakure." Kazekage yang berdiri dari kursinya membungkuk sejenak kepada para tetua Konoha. Kemudian dia menggangguk kepada Yondaime Hokage yang memberikan isyarat untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. Kazekagepun menjelaskan dengan rinci, apa yang terjadi pada kemarin siang.

.

.

Ok, kalian bertanya kenapa warga suna berada diKonoha? Penjelasanya ialah:

Sekitar 10 jam yang lalu, Konoha mendapatkan surat darurat dari Suna melalui elang pembawa surat, disana dijelaskan bahwa desa mereka hancur dimusnahkan oleh Akatsuki. Dan memohon kepada Hokage untuk bersedia memberikan pertolongan kepada mereka.

Akhirnya Hokage mengambil keputusan, bukan hanya menolong, tetapi juga memberikan naungan untuk warga suna yang sudah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal lagi. Dan meminta suna untuk bergabung dengan Konoha untuk membuat aliansi, sehingga menambah kekuatan tempur. Karena akan lebih berbahaya, kalau 2 desa terakhir terpisah.

1 jam setelah penerimaan surat dari Suna, Konoha mengirim tim Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Sakura untuk menjemput warga suna. Dengan sekejap Naruto bersama tim-nya berteleport menuju segel yang sudah dipasang di dekat suna. Setelah itu, Naruto berpindah kembali ke Konoha. Dengan membawa semua warga Suna yang masih hidup, meskipun terluka parah.)

.

.

**Kediaman Namikaze**

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke ke ibu Naruto.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, Naru chan bilang, dia cuma ingin istirahat sebentar di kamarnya. Dan Kurama baru saja pergi menemaninya" jawab Kushina sambil memperatikan wajah Sasuke yang sedikit cemas.

"Apakah kau mengkhawatirkan Kuu? Kau tak perlu khawatir. Naru tidak akan berani berbuat yang aneh-aneh dengan sengaja kok. Fufu..." senyum Kushina.

Sementara Sasuke hanya sweatdrop dan membalasnya dengan senyum kikuk.

"Ahaha...Baiklah, kalau Kushina-san yang mengatakanya. Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja, aku pamit pulang dulu." seraya pamit menuju pintu.

.

.

Sasuke masih melamun ketika dijalan pulang, entah kenapa dia masih kepikiran tentang Naruto.

'Setelah kepulangan tim dari Suna, entah kenapa aku merasakan Naruto bersikap 'lebih' aneh dari biasanya. Dan ketika aku bertanya "Ada apa?" Dia hanya menjawab "Cuma kelelahan". Apakah sebegitu banyak, chakra yang digunakan untuk menteleport semua warga suna ke Konoha?

Karena aku khawatir, aku menawarkan untuk mengatarkan kerumahnya. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, setelah sampai rumah dia langsung pergi kekamarnya dengan pandangan tertunduk dan tidak semangat.'

"Ah.. mungkin aku hanya terlalu khawatir. Yap.. tentu saja menteleportasi seluruh desa pasti sangat melelahkan! Itu pasti!"

Sasuke diam…

"... ... pasti yah?" Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada ragu.

Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Sasuke menghentikan jalanya dan mulai melompat dari atap ke atap. 'Mungkin aku akan mampir sebentar kerumah sakit, sekalian menemui Sakura'

.

.

**Naruto's room**

Naruto terbaring di dikasurnya, seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Entah kenapa pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Sementara Kurama hanya duduk diam dikursi belajar Naruto, sambil memperhatikan sepupunya yang bersikap aneh setelah pulang dari misi barusan.

"Nee.. Kuu-chan, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau hidup dimedan perang? Apakah kau masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan?" Tanya Naruto datar, serasa tidak peduli dengan dunia disekitarnya

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Kuu yang mendengar suara dingin Naruto terkejut. 'Ini bukan Naruto yang biasanya!' Batinya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu? Apakah kebahagiaan masih bisa didapatkan?" Tanya Naruto kembali dengan dingin.

"U-um..entah lah, akupun tidak sanggup memikirkanya. Tapi, yang jelas aku akan sedih dan takut. Aku tidak tidak tahu kapan aku akan terpisah dari dunia ini, dari orang-orang yang kusayangi. Mu-mungkin..., kebahagian hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi indah dikala tidurku. A-aku...Hiks.. a-ku.. a-aku..."

"Eh?" Naru bergegas bangun menghilangkan semua yang ada dipikiranya dan mendekati Kuu. "Ma-maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sediih Kuu. A-aku hanya terbawa suasana, setelah menyaksikan sendiri apa yang namanya pembantaian saat pergi ke Suna tadi. Ma-maaf. Jangan nangis yah..!" Pinta Naruto yang suara dan wajanya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Dia berdiri disamping Kurama, kemudian memegang tangan Kuu.

"Entah kenapa..., tiba-tiba setelah mengatakanya air mataku ingin keluar. Ehehe.. A-ku sudah baikan..." Senyum Kurama, sementara air mata masih mengalir deras dimatanya.

Sementara Naruto yang tengah menyaksikan senyuman yang dipaksakan Kuu hanya bisa terdiam dan mengeratkan genggamanya terhadap tanganya Kuu. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa ada pasak yang besar menembus jantungnya.

"Kau ti-tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Meskipun perang terjadi? A-ku hanya ingin menanyakanya. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli dengan mu! Jadi berjanjilah! Ja-jangan pernah meninggalkan ku!" Seru Kuu dengan suara yang tersendat diantara tangisnya seraya mengalihkan pandanganya kejendela disampingnya. Untuk menghindari pandangan Naruto.

"Hahh.. kau ini bodoh ya?" Desah Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Kuu.

Deg!

Entah kenapa, rasa ingin melempar Naruto dari jendela yang didepanya kini telah memenuhi dadanya.

Slip..!

Kurama menarik tangan dari genggaman Naruto dengan paksa. Sontak Naruto sadar akan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apakah kau ingin merasakan apa yang namanya meninggalkan dunia ini Na-ru-to-kuun~?" Tanya Kurama yang sudah menghapus air matanya. 'Ternyata sia-sia saja menangisi keberadaan si Rambut Kuning jelek ini' batinya.

"Tu-tunggu..! Ma-maksudku bukan begitu." Kurama sudah mencengkram bagian dada jaket Naruto, seraya menariknya mendekati jendela.

"Maksudku.. A-aku berjanji..! Aku berjanji untuk selalu bersama mu! Maksudku tadi, kau bodoh karena mengira aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu!"

Seru Naruto dengan cepat, sebelum salah paham ini bertambah parah. Meskipun kesalah pahaman yang hampir mirip seperti ini sudah saaaaangat sering terjadi sebelumnya!

Kurama menghentikan gerakanya. Mukanya memerah. Dan detik itu pula dia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan Naruto masih di tangan kirinya. Daaan...

"Aaaaaaaaaa...! "

Itu adalah teriakan Naruto, yang dilemparkan Kurama kearah patung pahatan wajah raksasa Hokage! Ini rekor baru bagi Naruto. Dilempar oleh anak gadis dengan muka merona mengiasi wajahnya.

"Naruto bakaaaaaa!" Teriak Kurama sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

*sementara di rumah sakit*

Bummm!

Terdengar bunyi ledakan.

Sasuke menghentikan perbincanganya dengan Sakura. Kemudian melihat ada kepulan debu diarah pahatan raksasa Hokage.

"Naruto bakaaaaaa!"

Terdengar teriakan kecil ditelingaya (karena jarak rumah Naru dan Rumah sakit cukup jauh)

Kemudian, dia melanjutkan perbincanganya dengan Sakura. 'Hmm.. sepertinya aku memang tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan sibodoh itu' batinnya.

.

.

*Pahatan patung Para Hokage*

**Naruto Pov**

Saat ini aku terbaring terbalik di retakan dinding dipipi Hokage ke 2 dengan rambut kuning lembutku menjuntai kebawah.

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku didada seraya memandang keadaan desa yang terlihat sangat ramai. Kulihat beberapa ninja berpakaian jounin Suna, tetapi mereka memakai protektor kepala lambang Konoha.

'Hm.. ini artinya Konoha adalah desa besar terakhir yang belum diserang. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka menghancurkan desa-desa lain.

Yang jelas saat ini aku tahu, bahwa mereka memikiki pasukan tempur yang besar, dan pasti mereka akan menyerang Konoha dalam dekat ini. Tapi kapan? Malam ini? Besok? Lusa? Seberapa banyak jumlah mereka? Metode mereka? Apa tujuan mereka yang sesungguhnya? Arghh.. pertanyaan ini tidak ada habisnya.!'

'Aku mungkin harus meneliti dan mempelajari cara kerja mereka. Mungkin dengan mengunjungi desa-desa yang sudah diserang adalah langkah awal. Dan didesa ini hanya ada 2 orang yang bisa melakukan misi ini dengan cepat. Yossh.. saatnya beraksi!'

**End Pov**

.

.

**Elders meeting room**

Tok tok tok..

Tak lama kemudian, Iruka datang dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Hokage sama.. ada berita penting!"

Deg!

Seluruh yang hadir terkejut dengan apa yang didengar mereka.

"Ada apa? Apakah Akatsuki bergerak? Cepat jelaskan!" Tanya Minato.

"Bukan Yondaime. Tapi Naruto dan Sasuke sepertinya pergi keluar desa. Juga, Naruto menitipkan ini untuk anda." Iruka seraya menyerahkan gulungan kecil kepada Hokage.

Hahhh...

Setelah membuka segel dan membacanya, Minato hanya mengehla nafas panjangnya.

"Apa yang direncanakan cucu nakal-mu itu Jiraiya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Hei! Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku? Bukankah Minato ayahnya dan kau Neneknya?" Gerutu Jiraiya.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua. Dia hanya berpesan, bahwa dia akan mencari informasi secara langsung dengan melawan Akatsuki." Lerai Minato.

"Apa? Apakah itu terlalu ceroboh Namikaze san? Bukan kah, anakmu itu _Jinchuriki_? Ada kemungkinan Akatsuki mengincarnya!" Tanya Kazekage dengan wajah terkejut.

Sementara Kazekage bingung melihat ketua klan yang lain memamerkan bermacam-macam ekspresi. Ada yang hanya diam, geleng-geleng?, pasrah, bosan, datar, biasa-biasa saja?

'Apa yang ada dipikiran mereka?' Batin Kazekage.

"Tenang lah Sabaku san, ini sudah biasa terjadi. Meskipun _jinchuuriki_, tapi dia bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Dan Naruto sudah sering berbuat hal yang mengejutkan, sehingga membuat kami hampir berkali-kali terkena serangan jantung. Karena itu, kami sudah terbiasa denganya" sahut Inoichi.

"Itu benar, Naruto sudah sangat sering membuat kami terperanjat kaget. Mulai dari seringnya kami menemukan dia pingsan dengan badan babak belur ditengah jalan, dinding, atap, tiang listrik, jembatan, melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti mengecat patung wajah Hokage, berpakaian aneh seperti perempuan, menjahili para tetua Konoha, sampai menyerang markas musuh seorang diri, menghabisi para perompak dengan tatapan dingin, atau senyum mengerikan dan aksi-aksi heroik gila lainya. Hii..seandainya kau mengetahui dia lebih jauh. Kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan serangan jantung. _Jinchuriki_ atau bukan, tidak ada bedanya. Dia adalah salah satu prodigy Konohagakure yang bisa diandalkan." Jelas Shikaku dengan senyum hangat menghapus pandangan bosan yang dilakukanya sebelumnya.

"Yah, lebih baik kita percayakan saja dulu pada Naruto, benarkan Yondaime?" Tanya Hizashi yang diikuti oleh Hiyashi yang mangut-mangut.

"Hahhh... terserah kalian saja, mari kita percayakan masalah ini pada Naruto. Kuharap dia cukup pintar untuk melarikan diri kalau terjadi hal yang sangat buruk." Jawab Minato.

(Karena salah satu jurus terhebat Naruto dan Minato adalah 'jurus langkah kilat seribu' err… maksudnya teleportasi dan melarikan diri)?

'Pasti Naruto menyelinap diam-diam, dan kemungkinan besar Kushina belum mengetahuinya. Akh.. sekarang aku yang dalam posisi terancam. Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan padanya?' Pikir Minato.

"Tenang saja, karena Sasuke ada bersamanya" Kata Fugaku mencoba menenangkan Minato.

"Baiklah, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kazekage tadi, tentang kemampuan Madara, mari kita persiapkan strategi kita berikutnya" seru Tsunade mencoba mengubah suasana meeting untuk kembali serius.

Setelah beberapa jam mengikuti pertemuan, dan mendengarkan penjelasan yang ada. Kazekage terkejut, dia seperti mendapati pengetahuan baru tentang kenapa Konoha disebut dengan desa terkuat diantara 5 desa besar. Dan itu benar-benar diluar dugaanya. Bahkan dia sempat berfikir, kenapa Konoha tidak repot-repot untuk menguasai seluruh negara element saja?

.

.

Ok. Mungkin sudah saatnya menjelaskan sedikit. Kenapa Homura, Danzo, Hiruzen tidak ada dalam rapat? Karena mereka adalah veteran yang dianggap sudah saatnya mereka menikmati kehidupan senja mereka dengan tenang. Para pemimpin klan tidak ingin memberikan beban berlebih kepada mereka. Dan kalau bisa mereka tidak perlu bertempur, kecuali dalam keadaan terdesak.

Perlu kalian ingat! Kekuatan militer Konoha yang dipimpin oleh Yondaime saat ini telah mencapai salah salah satu puncaknya. (Hanya karena satu kejadian kecil sejarah yang berubah, membawa efek perubahan yang besar)

Banyak klan-klan terkenal yang tergabung didalamnya. Seperti Kejeniusan Klan Hatake (ayah Kakashi yang jadi kakek-kakek bahkan masih hidup) dan Nara, Klan dojutsu Uchiha dan Hyuuga (serta klan Uzumaki, yang tidak langsung bekerja sama dengan Konoha. Karena pertalian ikatan antara pemimpin Konoha dan Puteri klan Uzumaki (Minato dan Kushina), klan Senju, Sarutobi , Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Aburame, Akamichi, dan tidak lupa pula klan-klan lain yang tidak kalah hebat.

.

.

Dan pada generasi ini, terlahir tidak hanya satu, tetapi beberapa telur emas yang menjadi kebanggan Konoha.

Seperti julukan '_Twin Wheell_', atau _'Red Uchiha Brothers'_. Sasuke dan Itachi mendapatkanya karena mereka berdua adalah salah satu diantara klan Uchiha yang berhasil membangkitkan _Eternal_ _Sharingan_ pada usia muda dan menempati peringkat teratas jenius Uchiha. (disini dengan suka rela para Uchiha yang memiliki saudara saling menukarkan matanya dengan persetujuan ketua klan dan Hokage untuk melakukan tranplantasi mata, dengan bantuan dokter super hebat Senjuu Tsunade. Meskipun sudah melakukan transplantasi mata, hanya sedikit Uchiha yang bisa membangkitkan _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_. Lebih lagi _Eternal_ _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ yang 'rare of rares'. Dan keberhasilan ini bisa dicapai karena salah satu rahasia relik yang sudah terbongkar adalah tentang keberadaan _Eternal_ _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_.)

Juga julukan '_The Yellow Storm'_ atau _'Kiiroi no Kamikaze'_ yang didapat Naruto, karena prestasinya menyelasikan misi dengan akurasi diatas 90%. Dia mendapatkan nama itu karena ketika melawan musuh, dengan sekejap puluhan, bahkan ratusan musuh tumbang. Bagaikan badai yang menyapu bersih tanpa ampun apapun yang dilewatinya.

Banyak juga nama-nama ninja terkenal lain di generasi ini, yaitu: _Green Beast Junior_ (Lee), _The Titan_ (Sakura), _Sleeping Shadow_?(Shikamaru), _Hyuuga Prince_ and _Princess_ (Neji dan Hinata), dan lainya.

.

.

**Back to Naruto**

Saat ini Naruto membawa tim 4 orang (Naruto sebagai ketua, diikuti oleh Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura.) Awalnya Naruto mencari Neji sebagai 'radar' untuk tim mereka. Tetapi karena Neji sibuk membantu persiapan pertahanan Konoha, maka Hinata lah yang membantu mereka. Sedangkan Sakura, adalah bonus yang Naruto dapat ketika mengajak Sasuke dirumah sakit.

Saat ini, Tim Naruto sedang memeriksa desa Iwa. Sebelumnya mereka mampir terlebih dahulu didesa Kumo. Namun, hingga sekarang mereka tidak mendapati 'apapun'.

Pada pemeriksaan mereka dikedua desa, mereka tidak menemui mayat, potongan badan, survivor, maupun Akatsuki. Yang mereka temui hanyalah bekas darah, dan puing-puing bangunan.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu?' Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada" sahut Sakura

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke

"Ti-tidak" sahut Hinata.

"Tidak ada apapun. Hmph!" Sahut Kuu-chan.

"Yasudah, ayo kita kedesa selanjutnya" perintah Naruto. Mereka pun saling berpegangan dan...

BOFFTT..

Mereka pun hilang.

Dan, kalau Sakura adalah bonus yang Naruto dapat ketika mengajak Sasuke dirumah sakit. Maka Kuu-chan adalah bonus barang bawaan Naruto. Yang Naruto dapat, ketika pulang kekamarnya untuk membawa perlatan. Ringkasnya, Kuu-chan bersikeras untuk ikut bersama Naruto setelah memergoki Naruto bersiap-siap dikamarnya. Dengan alasan seperti pada misi-misi sebelumnya. Yaitu, dia akan teriak kalau Naru menolak membawanya.

BOFTTT..

Mereka muncul di danau yang dangkal sekitar 2 kilometer sebelah barat desa Kiri, dimana batu-batu kerakal dam kerikil bisa terlihat di air yang jernih itu.

Begitu mereka memasuki desa, seperti sebelumnya Naruto menancapkan satu kunainya sebelum berucap,

"Baik, ini adalah meeting point (lokasi bertemu) kita! Berpencar!"

Dengan anggukan, ketiga ninja lainya menyebar. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Kurama.

Boft!

Satu bunshin muncul disamping Naruto.

"Kuu-chan, jangan berpisah dengan klon ku! Karena kabut cukup tebal saat ini!" Seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat(alasan Naruto menyerahkan Kuu-kepada bunshinya, ialah supaya ia bebas bergerak dengan cepat).

Tep.

Tetapi, Naruto kini dikejutkan dengan Kuu yang memegang bagian bawah jaketnya.

"A-aku khawatir kau akan takut sendirian. Ja-jadi, aku akan membiarkanmu dekat denganku!" Seru Kurama.

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Kurama, tapi ia pun akhirnya memegang tangan Kurama. Dan melakukan lebih banyak bunshin, kemudian memberikan isyarat untuk bubar.

"Apa kau takut, Kuu-hime?" Seringai Naruto.

"Ba-baka! Bukan begitu... Hanya saja perasaanku tidak enak, semenjak memasuki desa ini" jawab Kuu, sementara mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan. Menyusuri beberapa jalan yang sepertinya mengarah ke bagian timur desa.

.

.

.

Tidak lama, setelah berjalan. Mereka sampai didaerah yang diperkirakan adalah pasar sebelumnya. Disana keduanya disuguhi oleh pemandangan horor dihadapan mereka.

'Ap-apa yang terjadi?'

"..."

''Apa yang terjadi disini!'' Naruto berteriak keras.

Apa yang dihadapan Naruto adalah bangunan-bangunan yang terbakar, dan disekitarnya banyak mayat, darah yang tergenang, puing-puing bangunan berserakan dan asap yang membumbung tinggi keudara.

Semuanya terlihat jelas, karena kabut yang mulai menipis. Mungkin dikarenakan hari sudah semakin siang.

Deg!

Satu persatu memori dari bunshin Naruto memasuki kepalanya. (Tentu saja, memori para bunshin yang sudah selesai melakukan misi pengintaian keadaan desa Kiri).

Matanya terpejam, giginya begemeretak, bahkan Naruto tidak sadar menggenggam keras tangan Kurama. Syok, yang diterimanya ketika misi ke Suna menghantuinya kembali.

Ugh.!

Naruto terduduk dengan kedua lutunya, kedua tanganya yang memegang kepalanya dengan keras. Air matapun mengalir dari matanya.

"Kenapa."

"Kenapa.."

"KENAAPAAAAA!"

Naruto meneriakan kemarahanya ke langit yang masih ditutupi sedikit kabut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaa?..."

"Kenapa ada yang sekejam ini?"

(Mungkin ini aneh bagi pembaca. Tapi kalau kita berada diposisi Naruto, mungkin kita akan sedikit tidaknya, takut, jijik, ngeri, atau syok. Karena ini adalah pengalaman kedua Naruto melihat anak-anak, orang tua, dan bayi yang tak berdosa dibunuh secara massal dan biarkan berhamburan begitu saja. Karena biasanya Naruto selalu menyelesaikan misinya dengan cepat. Dan tidak pernah membuat warga tak berdaya ikut dalam pertarungan mereka. Wajar saja Naruto bertanya, "Siapa yang melakukan ini, dan kenapa?")

"HUAAAAAAA...!"

Teriak Naruto sejadi-jadinya.

Sementara Kurama yang kini memeluk Naruto dari belakang hanya terdiam membenamkan wajahnya sembari terisak di belakang jaket Naruto.

"O-onii_-chan.._"

Terdengar suara lembut dari balik tubuh Naruto.

Deg!.. deg...deg..!

Entah kenapa, adrenalin ditubuh Naruto dipompa dengan cepat, hingga membuat informasi yang diterima oleh panca indranya menjadi maksimal. Membuat apa yang disekitarnya seperti gerakan slowmotion.

'Suara ini, kata ini, wangi ini, kehangatan yang kurasakan dari balik tubuhku! INI NYATAAAA!' Batin Naruto

"HEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Kini bukan teriakan sedih dan pilu yang terdengar, namun teriakan penuh semangat dari Naruto!

Grep!

Dengan cepat Naruto berbalik dan meletakkan kedua tanganya dipundak Kuu.

"Kuu-chan! Katakan sekali lagi! Katakan sekali lagi!" Seru Naru dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan tatapan tajam penuh 'nafsu'? membunuh? menuju Kuu.

"E-eh? Ap-ap-apa maksud mu?" Tanya Kuu dengan gugup. Entah kenapa, kali ini aura Naruto terlihat sangat mengerikan. Bulu kuduk Kuu menari pocong-pocong dengan semangat. Hell Yeaa!

"Panggil aku onii_-chan_! Panggil aku onii_-chan_ sekal lagi! BUKAN! Maksudku, TERUS PANGGIL AKU SELAMANYA DENGAN "ONIII-CHAAAAAN!" Teriak Naruto dengan letupan chakra pada tubuhnya (seperti saiyan yang memasuki mode super saiyanya).

Blushhh!

"O-o-onii..." entah kenapa warna merah dengan cepat menempati wajah mungil Kuu yang kaget dan malu-malu mengikuti perintah Naruto.

"O-o-o-onii cha-? Tidaaaakk! Mana mau aku mengatakanya lagi dasar MESUM!" Kuu tersadar dari apa yang hampir saja ia ucapkan.

Dengan refleks dewa, Kuu chan memukul Naruto tepat diperut. Sehingga Naruto terpental ke bangunan dibelakangnya diikuti efek dentuman yang menyebabkan udara seperti terdorong kesegala arah. Bangunan itu hancur seketika akibat terkena benturan.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau memukul ku? Kuu-chan?"

Naruto yang bangkit dari reruntuhan berjalan sempoyongan menuju Kuu dengan tangan kananya memegang perutnya yang masih berdenyut dan tubuh yang bergetar.

"A-asal kau tahu yah.. A-aku terpaksa me-melakukanya. Karena Ka-_Kaa-san_ bi-bilang, ka-kalau aku mengatakan kata itu. I-itu akan membuatmu lebih baikan dan bersemangat."

(A/N: Bukan hanya bersemangat Kuu chan, tapi juga Hyper!)

"A-aku mengatakanya.. Supaya kau tidak sedih lagi. A-asal kau tahu ya! I-itu karena anjuran _Kaa-san_ saja! Hmph!" Seru Kuu dengan tergagap, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

Sementara itu tubuh Naruto sudah membatu sempurna.

'Hiks, hilang sudah harapanku... Aku kira Kuu-chan akhirnya bersedia memanggil ku dengan 'onii_-chan_' Hiks..' batin Naruto dengan tangisan deras dan air mengalir dihidungnya.

"Huaaaaaaaa..."

Tangis Naruto dengan keras.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hei.. bisakah kau berhenti berteriak, kau menganggu tidurku" seorang yang berambut putih klimis turun dari salah satu atap bangunan. Seraya membawa sabit besar di bahunya yang memakai jubah awan merah dan dengan santai berjalan mengarah kepada Naruto.

"Hee...akhirnya kutemukan juga salah satu Akatsuki" Naruto yang baru saja kehilangan sifat tenangnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Serta memamerkan seringainya.

Trakkk!

Naruto menjatuhkan salah satu kunainya tepat dibawahnya. (Kunai biasa yang memiliki segel Tajuu hiraishin padanya. Perbedaan Naruto dan Minato dalam pilihan kunai segel adalah, Naruto menggunakan _Kunai Segel_ yang berbentuk seperti kunai biasa, hanya saja bahannya lebih bagus dan kuat dari kunai biasa)

"Hei kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ini bukanlah tempat untuk bermesraan. Cih, sialan kau Kakuzu, katamu disini sudah tidak ada yang hidup lagi." Celoteh pria berambut putih, yang seraya berhenti sekitar beberapa puluh meter didepan Naruto.

"Hooii...Kakuzu.. kau dengar aku tid-"

Pluk!

Perkataan orang itu terhenti begitu ada benda yang jatuh tepat disamping kirinya.

"Berhentilah mengoceh Hidan. Aku lagi sibuk menghitung uang-KU! Lebih baik kau kembali tidur untuk menunggu pembawa mayat yang sebentar lagi sampai" seru Seorang yang bernama Kakuzu, meskipun Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Karena dia berada didalam sebuah bangunan.

Naruto pun mendekati bangunan asal suara barusan dan berkata.

"Hei.. seseorang yang kau panggil Hidan itu sudah mati."

"Oh? Mati? Syukurlah. Dengan begitu dia tidak akan mengangguku lagi.. hahahaha.." Tawanya nyaring.

Naruto kembali tercengang dan sweatdrop 'Hei, apa mereka yang bodoh ini benar-benar Akatsuki?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Kemudian, ketika Naruto membuka mulutnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu kembali.

"Hooooooi! BRENGSEK KAU! Berani-beraninya kau memenggal kepalaku!" Teriak Hidan yang kepalanya sudah terjatuh dilantai itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Selanjutnya mereka semua dikejutkan dengan lengkingan nyaring seorang gadis diiringi dengan..

Dhuarr! Crot! Jduk! Duk!

Terdengar seperti kecoak yang diinjak oleh kaki gajah dan diinjak berkali-kali!

Naruto terkejut!

Kurama lebih terkejut lagi!

Sementara Kakuzu keluar dari bangunan dengan membawa dua koper ditanganya. Dia terdiam melihat kepala Hidan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sedangkan pelaku yang menghancurkanya masih menghentak-hentakkan tanah hingga retak dengan menutup mata.

"Ternyata kalian benar-benar membunuhnya yah? Hmm.. dengan begini, meskipun aku menyambung kepalanya. Akan susah mengumpulkan otak dan bagian kepala lainya. Menyusahkan saja!" Seru Kakuzu.

"Heii! Kenapa temanmu tadi masih hidup? Kenapa dia bicara? Dan Kuramaa! Berhenti menginjak-injak dan cuci kakimu dengan kolam disana! Segera! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau menginjaknyaaa!?"

Kurama yang tersadar dari keterkejutanya berseru.

"Mana kutahu benda itu masih bisa berbicara! Huaaa! Sepatuku kotor! Iih... menjijikan!"

Byur, cpyuk..pyurr..

Bunyi Kurama yang menceburkan kedua kakinya yang tidak sengaja terinjak "kecoak".

.

(Ehem.. biar Author perjelas kronologi kejadianya)

\- Ketika Hidan masih ceramah dengan santai, Naruto yang sudah meletakkan fuiin 'tajuu hiraishin no jutsu' melalui kunainya yang jatuh langsung menebas kepala Hidan hingga copot.

\- Ketika Naruto berbicara dengan Kakuzu, Kuu-chan yang berjalalan menuju Naruto dikejutkan dengan kepala yang masih berbicara.

\- Dan karena kaget, akhirnya Kuu menginjak-injaknya dengan autopilot. Begitulah akhir hayat Hidan yang sesaat. Hahaha...

.

.

"Hei, bocah kuning! Sepertinya aku mengenalmu!" Seru Kakuzu, seraya melepas koper di kedua tanganya ketanah, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku kecil di kantong bajunya yang berjudul "Bingo Book". Ketika dia baru membolak balik bukunya..

Deg!

Dengan gesit dia meloncat kedepan untuk menghindari tebasan Naruto yang diarahkan keleher Kakuzu dari belakang.

'Tetnyata begitu..., wajar saja Hidan langsung mati dalam sekejap' batin Kakuzu yang saat ini masih diudara belum menapakkan kakinya ketanah. Dengan segera dia melepas buku ditanganya keudara dan langsung merapal jutsu tanah.

Tap!

Begitu dia sudah menjejakkan kakinya ketanah, saat itu pula Naruto yang sudah berada didepanya mengarahkan tusukan keperut Kakuzu.

'_Doton_: Kurogane Karada No jutsu' (Iron body tehnique)' seru Kakuzu dalam hati.

Drakkk!

"Ohok! Hueggh! Ba-bagaimana?" Kakuzu yang ulu hatinya tertusuk kunai, menembus hingga belakang tubuhnya.

Takk!

Disaat yang bersamaan buku yang tadinya terlempar diudara baru saja jatuh kepermukaan tanah. Menampilkan gambar potrait dan data Naruto:

...

.

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Age: 16

Alias: The Yellow Storm

Rank: S-Rank

Affinity: Angin

Jutsu: Fuin jutsu rank A, B, C, dan S. _Fuuton_ jutsu rank A, B, S.

Aliansi: Konohagakure

Bounty 15.000.000 ryo.

...

"Heh, kau pikir jurus ini mempan melawan kunai yang sudah dilapisi chakra anginku?" Seringai Naruto, seraya mencabut kunainya yang membuat darah segar mengalir dari tubuh Kakuzu.

Zrassshhh...

"Aku ingat, kau adalah 'Kiiroi no Kamikaze' Namikaze Naru-"

Brukk!

Dengan begitu, tubuh Kakuzu jatuh tak berdaya ketanah. Pertarungan ini hanya berlangsung dengan singkat.

"Hah..ternyata yang namanya Akatsuki cuma segini... mungkin mereka cuman bawahan. Baiklah, aku akan mencari Akatsuki yang memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi. Mungkin mereka masih disekitar" seraya mengibaskan darah dikunainya. Dan berjalan menuju Kuu dengan santai.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Narutooo!" Teriak Kuu seraya menunjuk ke belakangnya.

Naruto yang langsung mengerti, langsung berteleport kesamping Kurama.

"Ha ha ha ha...! Akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan buruan yang besar. Hahahaha..." teriak Kakuzu, sementara punggung terbelah. Memunculkan 5 monster hitam.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi hanya menyaksikan dengan penuh teliti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? 'Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah mati?' Batin Naruto.

Kemudian salah satu monster yang topengnya hancur, jatuh ketanah. Sedangkan monster yang tersisa masuk kedalam tubuh orang yang baru dikenalnya bernama Kakuzu. Sekarang terdapat 3 topeng di belakang kepalanya dan satu didadanya.

"Hii.. dia juga menjijikkan" seru Kurama.

'Jadi, sepertinya monster yang kubunuh barusan adalah monster yang topengnya rusak? Dan disana masih ada 4 monster? Hmm.. sepertinya dia memiliki beberapa nyawa cadangan. Tipikal Last Boss Monster yang kulawan di Game.'

"Heii.. apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura datang bersama dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka berlari menuju Naruto, sementara mata mereka mengekor kepada dua benda yang terlihat seperti tubuh.

"Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung. Tidak hanya Namikaze, tapi Uchiha muda juga ada. Hahahaha..." tawa Kakuzu dengan pongahnya. Sementara terlihat diseberangya Naruto menjelaskan keadaan kepada ke tiga temanya yang baru datang.

"Heh, jadi yang perlu kita lakukan adalah membunuhnya 4 sisa nyawanya? Kenapa tidak sekakalian saja kita menghabisi semuanya sekaligus Dobe?"

"Hei, aku tidak ingin membunuh semua nyawanya. Aku ingin bertana padanya bebrerapa hal. Jadi, sisakan satu teme!"

"Terserah lah, ayo!".

Seru Sasuke seraya berlari dan mencabut pedang kusanaginya mengarah Kakuzu.

Sedangkan Naruto yang memegang dua kunai ditanganya sudah berada dibelakang Kakuzu dan mencoba menikamnya.

Tap!

Kakuzu melompat tinggi keatas bangunan yang hampir ambruk.

"Heh, kalau kau menggunakan trik itu-itu saja, dengan mudah aku bisa membacanya bocah kuning!"

'Pertama aku harus mengetahui, sejauh mana batas fuinya yang digunakanya. Menurut informasi yang ada dulu, sekitar area berdiameter 250 m. Jadi? Apakah sekarang menjadi 500? 1000? Yaah.. aku sebenarnya tidak perlu memikirkanya. Asalkan aku menggunakan tehnik jarak jauhku' batin Kakuzu.

_Fuuton_: Atsugai.

_Katon_: Zukoku.

Dua topeng di pundak Kakuzu menembakkan dua element yang bergabung menjadi nyala api yang besar.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Syannarooo!"

Bahkan 3 gadis cantik pun hampir terpanggang, seandainya Sakura tidak membuat dinding tanah dengan pukulanya.

"Hei.. kalian tidak apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ka-kami baik-baik saja!" Sahut Hinata.

'Sial, kalau tidak diatasi dengan segera. Bisa-bisa mereka akan terkena peluru nyasar. Baiklah, aku akan mulai serius' batin Naruto.

"Sasuke, ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat".

"Terserahlah" Sahut Sasuke malas.

Sementara Kakuzu terus berlompat menjauh dari area itu, seraya masih menembakkan petir, angin, serta api bergantian kearah Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih dengan gigihnya mengikuti Kakuzu.

'Disini sepertinya sudah cukup jauh. Bocah kuning itu sepertinya tidak akan muncul tiba-tiba dibelakangku lagi untuk sementara.'

.

.

Tap!

Mereka bertiga sudah berada ditengah desa Kiri.

"Hei, kakek monster, bersiaplah! Disini tidak akan ada yang menganggu! Aku akan memunuhmu segera" seru Naruto dengan kesal.

"Hei, Naruto! Biarkan aku yang maju kali ini! Bukanya kamu sudah mengalahkan satu?"

"Bukan aku! Kuu-chan yang melakukanya!"

"Bukanya dia cuman menginjaknya?"

"Aku juga cuma menebas kepalanya saja! Tentu saja tidak puas. Aku masih marah dengan mereka!"

"Gantian dong! Nanti juga muncul anggota yang lainnya!"

Atsugai+Zukoku=Blarrrr!

Bangunan yang baru mereka pijak barusan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Beraninya kalian mengacuhkanku!" Teriak Kakuzu.

"Sial! Sudahlah, kau bisa duluan Sasuke, kalau kau kelamaan. Aku juga akan bantu!"

"Jangan bercanda Dobe!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke berlari menerjang Kakuzu sudah bersiap.

_Raiton_: Gian

Kakuzu menembakkan petir kearah Sasuke.

_Raiton_: Chidori

Sasuke mengalirkan listrik ke katananya dan menangkis serangan Kakuzu.

Kedua jurus mereka beradu dalam dekat.

Kemudian Sasuke mundur dan melemparkan beberapa shuriken dan kunai, tetapi dihindari oleh Kakuzu dengan menghindar kekananya.

Selagi menghindar, Kakuzu meluncurkan beberapa tentakelnya menuju Sasuke

Crass

Beberapa tentakel kecil itu berhasil menusuk pergelangan tanganya. Dan ketika Kakuzu hendak menarik tubuh Sasuke, dengan cepat Sasuke memutusnya dengan kusanagi.

"Cih, sialan. Aku akan serius kali ini!"

"Heh, kau saja yang terlalu sombong Uchiha! Kau mau tahu, bagai mana aku mendapatkan banyak jantung yang kumiliki?"

"Aku tidak tertarik!" Sahut Sasuke dengan deathglarenya.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Aku mendapatkanya dari ninja-ninja ternama salah satunya adalah ketua takigakure yang terkenal. Sayang sekali afinity elementmu petir. Baiklah, mungkin aku akan mengunakanya sebagai cadangan"

Sementara itu sudah muncul perempatan didahi Sasuke.

"Asal kau tau saja orang tua, seandainya kakakku tidak menyuruhku untuk menghormati yang lebih tua. Aku sudah dari tadi tidak menghiraukan dan mencincang-mu! Masa lalu ya masa lalu! Era kejayaanmu sudah berakhir! Dan terkhir kalinya, berhentilah mengoceh!"

"Dasar Uchiha tengik!" Kakuzu menembakkan beratus-ratus tentakelnya mengarah ke Sasuke.

_Raiton_: Denki Raitoningu (electric lightning)

Cahaya menyilaukan mengentikan serangan Kakuzu dan membutakan matanya sesaat.

Syuut!

Dengan mengandalkan indra pendengaranya Kakuzu berhasil menghindar dari serangan suatu benda barusan.

Ngiiiiiinggg! Sriiiiiiingggg!

Tetapi, setelahnya terdengan bunyi seperti gergaji yang bertubrukan tepat dibelakanya.

"Kalian terlalu LAMAAAAA!"

Ketika masuknya teriakan itu ketelinga Kakuzu, saat itu pula punggungnya terkena hantaman keras dan terpental jauuuuh menuju Sasuke.

"Bodooh! Kau mau membunuhku juga?" Teriak Sasuke yang untung saja sempat melarikan diri dari serangan Naruto.

Kemudian terjadi ledakan besar, yang pusatnya adalah Kakuzu. Beribu-ribu pisau mikro memutus semua sel-selnya tanpa ampun.

"Hahh.. akhirnya aku merasa sedikit lega" seru Naruto seraya menepuk-nepukan kedua telapak tanganya.

"Kau hampir membunuh ku Baka!" Teriak Sasuke ketika semua ledakan berhenti.

"Tenang saja.. Aku percaya kau akan selamat"

"Hahh...percuma adu mulut denganmu Dobe! Terus, apa yang akan kau tanyankan kepadanya?" Seraya Sasuke berjalan mendekati mayat Kakuzu. "Hei..sepertiya kau membunuh semua nyawanya, Dobe!"

"..."

Krik.

Krik.

"..."

"Apaaa? Dia mati begitu saja? Tidak mungkin! Aku bahkan pernah kena _Rasenshuriken_ ayahku berkali-kali. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Teriak Naruto histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Hahhh.. Aku sudah mengira akan hal ini." Seraya Sasuke mendengus pasrah, membuka gulungan dan melakulan beberapa segel.

Boffft...

"Kita tinggal minta tim penyidik klan Yamanaka saja untuk membaca ingatan mayat yang kusegel ini."

"Temeee! Kau jeniuuus!" Seru Naruto mencoba memeluk Sasuke, tetapi dihindari Sasuke dengan shunshin.

"Baikalah, kita pulang!" Sasuke melangkah menuju Sakura, Kurama dam Hinata yang sudah dari tadi menonton dikejauhan.

Plok..plokk… plokkk!

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Kalian ternyata hebat juga. Bisa mengalahkan dua anggota utama Akatsuki. Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian." Dari balik bayangan gedung runtuh itu muncul seseorang berambut hitam panjang. Memakai armor merah dibalik jubah Akatsukinya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ah, cerobohnya aku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Madara Uchiha, pemimpin Akatsuki, orang yang akan menjadi dewa baru didunia ini." Sahut Madara tenang.

"Madara? Sialan kau!" Seringai Naruto. Seraya berpaling kearah Madara.

Jrassssh!

Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada disamping Madara dan menusuknya di pelipis kepalanya dengan kunai.

Tubuh Madara pun ambruk

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Yosh! Akhirnya long chap ini selesai juga.

Fyuhh..

Semoga dengan ini. Banyak menjawan pertanyaan-pertanyaan reader semua.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Minta kritik, review, dan saran.

Aoi out!

Terima kasih kepada:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, zukito, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, rifal. vengeance, ryuzan45, Uchiha. izami, Nokia 7610, Yasashi-kun, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki 21, arramsye. rudyezavfiin, igniel. saikari, Uchiha drac, altadinata, Namikaze Sholkhan, novalian. manzur, alvin. Wijaya. 984349, bohdong. palacio, MahardikaRBL, Rairyu no Ken,

Makasi buat reviewnya minna san.

Makasi juga buat silent readers yang sudi baca nih fic.

Uda ane coba panjangin nih..

Um. Klo mau nanya bisa lewat review ato PM.

Ja...~


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6: The Cursed Secret!

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeiiii jumpa lagi dengan aoi.

Sebelum memulai chap ini, aoi mau kasih tau beberapa info.

.

.

.

.

.

## Biografi Naruto,Sasuke dan Kurama setelah lewat 3 tahun##

…

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Tinggi: 166.8 cm

Age: 16

Alias: The Yellow Storm

Rank: S-Rank

Affinity: Angin

Jutsu: Fuin jutsu rank A, B, C, dan S. _Fuuton_ jutsu rank A, B, C dan S.

Aliansi: Konohagakure

Bounty 15.000.000 ryo.

...

.

...

Nama : Uchiha Sasuke

Tinggi: 168.4 cm

Age: 16

Alias: Twin wheel, Red Uchiha Brothers

Rank: S-Rank

Affinity: Api dan Petir

Jutsu: Fuin jutsu rank C dan D. _Katon_ jutsu rank A, B, C dan S. _Raiton_ justu rank B dan S.

Aliansi: Konohagakure

Bounty 14.300.000 ryo.

...

.

...

Nama : Uzumaki Kurama

Tinggi: 150.3 cm

Age: 16

Alias: -

Rank: -

Affinity: -

Jutsu: -

Aliansi: Konohagakure

Bounty : None (Not listed at Bingo Book)

...

...

.

Yosh, Mari kita mulai chap ini!

.

.

.

.

**Kirigakure no Sato**

*Madara Pov*

"Kalian ternyata hebat juga. Bisa mengalahkan dua anggota utama Akatsuki. Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian." Seruku seraya melangkahkan kakiku santai dari tempat aku menonton pertarungan kecil mereka.

"Siapa kau?"

Kulihat seorang Uchiha muda diseberang sana menatapku dengan tajam dan ekspresi wajah yang penuh intimidasi.

Tentu saja aku bisa mengetahu bahwa dia adalah Uchiha, karena aura dan matanya yang begitu familiar bagiku.

"Ah, cerobohnya aku. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Madara Uchiha, pemimpin Akatsuki, orang yang akan menjadi dewa baru didunia ini." Sahutku, sembari menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

Kuperhatikan bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah mendengar nama besarku dengan mengedarkan pandangan mata hitamku.

Syuu...

Angin lembut menggerakkan helaian rambutku.

'Meskipun didesa kabut, angin tetap berhembus lembut' batinku

"Madara? Sialan kau!"

Kualihkan pandanganku kepada pemuda berambut kuning, Namikaze Naruto yang entah kenapa menyeringai aneh kepadaku.

'Heh, ternyata ada juga yang berani menyeringai dihadapanku selain Hashirama. Apakah bocah ini terlalu percaya diri akan kemampuanya? Atau dia hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu, begitu rendah kedudukanya dihadapanku' batinku seraya membalas seringayanya.

Dan ketika aku mengkedipkan mataku, bocah itu sudah menghilang dari hadapanku!

'Keman-' belum sempat aku melanjutkan alur pikiranku. Aku dikejutkan dengan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan, 'Sakit!'

Jrassssh!

'Yah, sudah lama tidak ada yang bisa melukai tubuhku seperti ini. Dan penglihatanku semakin mengabur. Permukaan tanah yang tergenang cairan merah adalah hal terakhir yang kulihat. Disertai rasa sakit yang sangat kurindukan.'

*End Pov*

.

.

"Narutooo!" Teriak Sasuke, Hinata, Kurama, Sakura yang juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Jrassh!

Naruto mencabut kunainya dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kananya, menghempaskan _Rasengan_ sebesar bola sepak yang sudah dia buat ke tubuh Madara.

_'Oodama_ _Rasengan_!' Batin Naruto.

Blarrrrr!

Ledakan yang menghasilkan kawah kecil berdiameter 8 meter.

Kemudian, Naruto membentuk segel rumit ditanganya dengan cepat. Tapi..

Tap! Syyut!

Naruto langsung meloncat mundur menghentikan segel yang hampir selesai karena sesuatu yang berbentuk tanaman aneh menyerupai manusia berwarna hitam dan putih muncul dihadapanya.

"Heh.. ternyata kau benar-benar mengerikan bocah Namikaze!" Seru Tamanan aneh.

"Tanaman itu berbicara!" Terdengar teriakan kecil Kuu jauh dibelakang Naruto.

Krakk trakk trakk..

Sementara itu mulut Madara terbuka lebar, dan memuntahkan Madara baru dengan tubuh berlendir yang bersih dari lecet dan luka disamping tubuh lamamya.

"Hiii... Mereka semua menjijikkan!" Kali ini, Kurama dan Sakura menyahut bersamaan. Sementara Hinata memuntahkan sarapanya tadi pagi.

"Dasar, bocah-bocah tak tahu sopan santun"

Kali ini muncul seorang bertopeng dari pusaran diudara tepat disamping tanaman aneh.

"Cih, meskipun tubuh ini sangat praktis digunakan. Aku masih memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang dilakukan Ular Gila itu untuk berganti kulit." Seru Madara seraya mengerak-gerakan badanya, melakukan beberapa pemanasan.

'Sial, jumlah mereka bertambah, aku harus lebih berhati-hati, apalagi karena ada pengguna *jikukan no jutsu* (dimension technique) bersama mereka.' batin Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi? Bocah Kuning?" Tanya tanaman.

"Heh, apa pentingnya aku menjelaskan itu kepada tanaman jelek sepertimu" sahut Naruto ketus.

"Hei! Namaku Zetsu! Dan aku bukan tanaman!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Hei..Sasuke! Kemarilah!" Balas Naruto.

"Ya.. ya yaa.. aku akan kesana.." Sasuke melakukan shunsin, dan muncul disamping kiri Naruto.

"Yah.. aku tahu apa yang mungkin dilakukan bocah itu. Mungkin dia akan mensegel tubuh Madara" sahut orang bertopeng aneh.

"Mensegelku? Apa maksudmu Obito?"

Tanya Madara santai, seraya berjalan menuju dua rekanya.

"Ooh, aku mengerti... Untung aku tiba tepat waktu, sebelum dia menyelesaikan segelnya. Ternyata kau tidak bodoh juga bocah" jawab Zetsu, yang kali ini Madara sudah berada didepanya bersama dengan Obito.

"Heh, tentu saja! Sesudah melawan 2 makhluk tidak jelas barusan, mana mungkin aku percaya kalau kalian akan mati dengan mudah." Sahut Naruto.

'Setidaknya aku akan menghancurkan tubuh mereka hingga tak bersisa atau mensegelnya. Dan lebih lagi orang yang bernama Madara Uchiha, karena sudah jelas mereka punya jurus Izanagi dan izanami yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Hilang sudah kesempatanku untuk membunuhnya dengan serangan kejutan.' Batin Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto memasang kuda-kuda siap bertempur, yang diiringi oleh Sasuke disampingnya.

"Hei..hei...hei... Kenapa kalian serius begitu? Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku datang karena untuk mengucapkan selamat" sahut Madara dengan angkuhnya.

"Yah... terus saja kau berbicara omong kosong. Kau pikir kami percaya dengan omonganmu?" Seru Sasuke seraya mengeratkan genggamanya pada pedang kusanaginya.

"Hei.. Obito.!" tepuk Madara dibahu Obito.

Sedangkam Obito hanya mengangguk dan memunculkan sesuatu dari puasaran dimensinya.

Dakk!

Tubuh Gaara yang sudah tak bernyawa terjatuh di hadapan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Mau menggertak kami?"

Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku sudah melihat sedikit kemampuanmu dan kalian berhasil mengalahkan 2 anggotaku. Jadi, anggap saja itu hadiah kecil dariku. Hahahahaha..!" Tawa Madara.

"Dan aku tidak berniat bertarung dengan kalian berdua saat ini, meskipun sepertinya akan sangat menarik setelah melihat kau membunuhku dengan sangat cepat. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk bertarung tanpa persiapan."

Kemudian Madara melalukan segel dengan cepat.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan apa yang terjadi.

'Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko di hadapan musuh yang memiliki kemampuan jikukan yang belum kuketahui pastinya. Ada kemungkinan dia memanfaatkan Kuu dan lainya sebagai tameng untuk menghadapiku (mungkin siih). Seandainya cuma Madara dan tanamam aneh, sudah pasti aku akan menyerang habis-habisan. Kemungkinanku menang cuma 50% saat ini' batin Naruto.

_Katon_ : Gokka Mekyaku no Jutsu (Great Fire Anhilation Tehnique)

Muncul lautan api yang yang semakin luas bagaikan gelombang dengan lebar sekitar 100m ditiupkan oleh Madara kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Dengan sekejap Naruto sudah berada disamping Hinata, sementara Sasuke disampingnya dan Gaara dipundaknya.

"Sial, lain kali aku akan membunuhnya dengan pasti" seru Naruto geram sambil menatap kearah Akatsuki dari tempat jauh.

Sementara Madara, Obito, dan Zetsu mengilang dengan pusaran diudara.

'Cih, aku harus menahan emosiku. Sementara ini, aku harus membawa tubuh Gaara dan Kakuzu untuk mengumpulkan informasi.' Pikir Naruto.

"Hebat kau dobe! Tidak langsung mengejar dan mencincang mereka seperti biasanya"

"Heh, kau sendiri? Kenapa diam saja? Kau takut?"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku hanya memperhitungkan kemungkinan yang ada! Aku tidak mungkin bertindak gegabah seperti mu!"

"Hei! Aku juga penuh perhitungan Teme!"

"Tapi kau tiba-tiba menusuknya dikepala Dobe!"

"Itu karena aku memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada rambut bebek!"

"Duren jelek!"

"Kau..!

"Kauuuuu!"

DHUAAAK! DHUAARRR!

Sasuke naas mendapat benjolan dari jitakan Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto terkubur dibawah reruntuhan akibat jitakan Kuu-chan.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak bisa akur yah?" Tanya Sakura.

"DIA YANG MULAI!" Sasuke dan Naruto saling menunjuk bersamaan.

"Diaaaaam! Sudah hentikaaan!" Teriak Kurama. Seraya mendekati Naruto dan mencengkram kerah Naruto dengan kedua tanganya.

"Ayo kita pulang..! Aku ingin membersihkan diri.! Bajuku kotor!" Seru Kurama menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto bagaikan seonggok karung lusuh.

"I-iya.. aku juga mau pulang.. kita kan sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita cari" seru Hinata seraya masih merasa mual mengingat manusia berlendir tadi.

"Hahh...ahh.. baiklaaah.." Balas Naruto malas, seraya menggendong tubuh gara dan menyuruh teman-temanya bepegangan kepadanya"

Bofttt!

Mereka pun menghilang menjadi asap.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

**Somewhere else**

Ditempat gelap, hanya ditemani oleh temaram cahaya lilin. Kamar luas kosong yang hanya terdapat satu singgasana dan karpet merah yang menjulur darinya menuju pintu masuk. Gorden-gorden lusuh yang tak terawat. Dihiasi oleh bulir-bulir melingkar didinding (seperti pada markas Orochimaru dibawah tanah). Ada dua siluet hitam saling berhadapan.

.

"Madara sama.. kenapa anda tidak sekalian menangkap _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi?" Tanya Obito yang saat ini berdiri dihadapan Madara.

"Apa maksudmu Obito? Apa kau meragukan keputusanku?" Sahut Madara yang duduk santai disinggasananya.

"Bukan begitu Madara sama.. Hanya saja saya penasaran, kenapa anda tidak menangkapnya?"

"Oh, seandainya kamu yang kusuruh menangkapnya. Apakah kamu yang hanya memiliki 1 mata itu yakin 100% bisa menangkapnya?"

"Um..." Obito Hanya terdiam.

"Dia itu merupakan ancaman besar bagi organisasi kita dengan kemampuan jikukan fuinya. Cih.. aku pun baru saja sadar setelah kena tikam dikepala. Dia benar-benar seoarang assasin jenius." Sahut Madara, seraya mengusap-usap pelipis kirinya yang mulus tanpa lobang disana.

"Kenapa anda tidak menggunakan _Susanoo_ atau _Rinnegan_ anda?"

"Yah.. tentu saja aku akan melakukanya lain kali. Mungkin setelah mendapatkan kemampuan berganti kulit dengan tubuh baru ini membuatku lebih santai. Akupun sadar, bahwa saat itu aku terlalu ceroboh mendekatinya dengan tanpa persiapan. Siapa sangka dia langsung menusuk-ku, bahkan mau mensegelku! Benar-benar bocah mengerikan tanpa ampun!"

"Jangan lupa ada Sasuke disana tuanku! Dia juga Uchiha yang memiliki _Eternal_ _Sharingan_ sepertimu. Jadi kemungkinan besar, bocah kuning itu sudah terbiasa berlatih melawan _Susanoo_ di Konoha" Sahut Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai.

"Hei.. kau berpihak pada siapa Zetsu?" Tanya Obito dengan muka masam dibalik topengnya.

"Maafkan kelancanganku. Selama ini, aku belum mengetahui dan mendengar bahwa dua Uchiha bersaudara itu menggunakan _Susanoo_ mereka dalam pertarungan. Aku selalu memata-matai orang-orang yang memiliki potensi menghalangi jalan kita. Dan dari sana aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa mereka berdua selalu menyelesaikan misi mereka tanpa _Susanoo_, berbeda dari Uchiha lain yang memakai _Susanoo_ untuk bertarung. The red Uchiha brothers itu benar-benar monster jenius yang patut diperhitungkan" jelas Zetsu panjang lebar.

(A/N : Zetsu cuma bisa memata-matai sampai batas desa Konoha. Karena terdapar segel yang membuat penyusup tidak bisa masuk. Seperti pada Naruto vs Pain arc di Kanon)

"Heh.. Jadi, meskipun tanpa _Susanoo_ mereka cukup hebat? Darah jenius Uchiha yang kental benar-benar mengalir dikeduanya. Sayang sekali untuk menumpahkanya, hanya karena mereka dipihak musuh. Terimakasih atas infonya Zetsu" jawab Madara.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Madara sama, bagaimana keadaan tubuh yang mulia beberapa hari ini?" Orochumaru yang baru saja datang membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Yah, berkat tambahan DNA tubuhmu yang menjadi katalis, _Sharingan_ dan _Rinnegan_ menjadi lebih mudah menggunakanya. Meskipun tidak bisa mengurangi asupan chakra yang digunakan untuk _Rinnegan_"

"Tentu saja yang mulia, kelebihan DNA tubuhku hanyalah melakukan jutsu pengganti kulit dan menstabilkan efek Joutai Lvl 3 yang anda pakai. Bagaimana? Bukankah jumlah chakra yang anda simpan bertambah pesat?"

"Hmm... memang benar kuantitas chakraku bertambah. Tapi.. sepertinya aku tidak akan perlu untuk menggunakan pelepasan segelnya. Karena dalam beberapa hari lagi aku akan selesai mengekstrak 8 biju yang ada serta Kinkaku dan Ginkaku yang kau hidupkan kembali. Kemudian setelah itu, Aku akan menjadi dewa baru yang menguasai dunia ini dengan menjadi _Jinchuriki_ Jyuubi Hahahahahaha..."

"Kenapa kau malah memakai kinkaku dan ginkaku? Bukanya dengan begitu ritual men-summon Jyuubi akan menjadi lebih lama?" Tanya Obito dengan nada terkejut.

"Tentu saja ini akan lebih mudah menangkap _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi kalau musuh kita diKonoha hanya beberapa ninja lemah. Atau, seandainya yang menjadi _Jinchuriki_ adalah bocah bodoh yang hanya bisa melakukan sedikit jutsu dan cuma bisa mengandalkan Kage bunshin. Apa kau lupa? Musuh kita adalah klan-klan hebat, termasuk klan Uchiha dan bocah jenius bersama teman-teman monsternya!" Jelas Madara.

"Maafkan pemikiran singkatku Madara sama" sahut Obito.

"Tenang saja... dengan adanya Joutai Lvl 3 kalian akan mendapatkan chakra sebesar Biju. Karena Joutai Lvl 3 adalah jutsu terlarang yang memaksa penggunanya memakai energi alam. Atau yang kalian kenal dengan senjusu. Khukhukhu..." Tawa Orochi memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Hentikan tawa jelekmu itu Orochimaru! Sudah beratus-ratus kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama!" Sahut Obito protes.

"Sudahlah.. ayo kita pergi ke ruang Gedo untuk melanjutkan pensegelan Nibi. Anggota yang lain sudah duluan" sahut Zetsu pergi meningalkan Madara menuju tempat penyegelan bersama Obito.

"Bagaimana dengan cincin Kakuzu dan Hidan? Kita kekurangan 2 anggota untuk melanjutkan pensegelan dan itu akan memperlambat proses pengekstrakkan?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Ini adalah cincin yang Obito dapatkan dari mayat Hidan. Pilihlah anggota pengganti sesukamu."

Jawab Madara, seraya mendekati Orochimaru dan memberikan sebuah cincin bertuliskan 三 ("Tiga").

(Setelah mereka sampai dimarkas, Madara menyuruh Obito untuk kembali dan mengambilnya).

"Terima kasih, Madara sama" Sahut Orochimaru dengan girang seraya meninggalkan Madara.

Sementara itu Madara masih duduk di singgasananya dengan bertopang dagu memakai tangan kirinya.

'Siapa Uzumaki kecil yang mereka bawa? Apakah dia survivor desa Kiri? Atau Hanya orang yang kebetulan mereka temukan selama diperjalanan? Yah, aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang jelas aku sudah mengumpulkan seluruh pion yang kuperlukan. Tunggulah beberapa hari lagi Konoha, *permainan akan segera dimulai*. Khukhukhu'

.

.

.

.

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Somewhere filled with thick steam**

"Fuaaaah... Beginilah rasanya hiduup" seru Sakura, seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sudah terendam di air panas.

"Hehe.. Kau seperti orang tua saja Sakura-chan" sahut Kurama yang sudah selonjoran dan menikmati air kolam bersama Sakura.

Jessss..

"I-iya.. mandi air hangat setelah misi sangat menyegarkan" kata Hinata yang sedang dibawah shower menggosok-gosok badanya dan kedua *ehem* dengan sabun.

(Yattaaaa...! ONSEN! Ini kesempatan Author untuk mengintip! *PlakkBrakkKrakkDhuakk* langsung masuk rumah sakit!)

"Nee Kuu chan, Naruto hari ini keren juga yah? Bagaimana dia melakukanya?"

"Melakukan apa Sakura-chan?"

"Umm...ituu.. dia langsung tiba-tiba muncul disamping orang yang bernama Mandra dan menusuknya!"

"Mandra?*sweatdrop* bukan Sakura chan. Namanya Medaka!"

"Ma-Madara.. Namanya Madara.. Dia adalah Legenda di zaman Shodai Hokage Hasirama. I-itukan ada di pelajaran sejarah?" Hinata yang dari tadi diam dan mendengarkan akhirnya ikut ambil suara.

"Ya.. .. terserah nona jenius saja lah. Aku terlalu malas mengingat nama orang yang menjijikan seperti dia.. Hmph!" Sahut Kuu.

"Ooh.. Madara yang itu? .. soalnya aku lebih memperhatikan Sasuke daripada dia. Hehe..." cengir Sakura.

'Kau bisa terbunuh kalau melamun di medan tempur Sakura-chan!' Batin kedua sahabatnya sweatdrop.

"Yah...trus, bagaima pertanyaanku? Apa kau mengetahuinya?"Tanya Sakura

"Umm.." Kuu-berpikir sejenak. 'Apakah Naru marah kalau aku menceritakanya? Hmm... Mungkin tidak apa. Toh, hanya trik kecil saja' Kuu membatin dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. akan kujelaskan!" Sahut Kuu.. sementara Sakura mulai mendekat untuk dapat memperhatikan lebih jelas. Sedangkan Hinata juga menceburkan badanya disamping kiri Kuu yang kosong.

(Fyuuh.. untung Author menahan dari nulis yang macem-macem.. Inget puasa woy!(Lagian fic ini rate T))

.

.

.

**Pemamdian air panas Pria**

"Hem.. Jadi, kau melemparkan salah satu kunai spesialmu keseseorang yang bernama Kakuzu untuk mensummon fuin Hiraishinmu. Kemudiam kau memukulkan *_Rasenshuriken_* padanya dari belakang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Begitulah, untung saja saat itu masih ada kabut dan tanah disekitar tergenang air becek. Sehingga fuin milikku tersamarkan." Sambung Naruto dari penjelasan sebelumnya.

"Dan dengan bodohnya, 3 orang Akatsuki lain masuk area fuin-mu tanpa sadar?" Tanya kiba dengan antusias.

"Hei... itu bukan salah mereka yang terjebak tipuan Naruto! Selain bentuk kunainya mirip dengan kunai biasa lainya. Si Baka ini saja yang beruntung!" Sungut Sasuke.

"Hei...kau iri dengan keberuntunganku Pantat Ayam?"

"Heh.. kalau kau selalu bergantung dengan keberuntungan. Kau akan mati muda Baka!"

"Pantat Bebek sok keren!"

"Dasar Kuning jelek!"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup Namikaze?" seru Sasuke seraya berdiri dari kolam.

"Coba saja Uchiha!" Naruto pun berdiri didepan Sasuke.

Duak! Duak!

Neji menjitak kepala mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kalian tenang di sini! Atau aku akan men-jyuuken tubuh kalian dan melemparkanya ke pemandian wanita"

Degg!

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto dan Sasuke memutih seketika, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka dilemparkan ketempat Kuu dan Sakura.

"Ampuni kami Neji _Nii-san_!" Sahut mereka serentak dengan air mata mengalir deras.

Sementara itu Neji sweatdrop 'sebegitu takutnya kah mereka?'

.

.

.

"Hei... semuanya! Aku mendengarkan sesuatu!" Seru Lee yang menempelkan telinganya didinding pembatas pria dan wanita sukses menghentikan pertikaian 3 orang tadi.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba kemudian terdiam. Setelah berfikir sejenak, mereka mendekati Lee dan menempelkan kuping mereka juga.

Sementara Sai masih dengan santainya berendam. Dan Chouji meneruskam makanya sambil berendam.

"Kuu~chaa~n.. sepertinya milikmu sudah lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Fu fu fu.." terdengar suara Sakura dari sebelah.

"Ap-apa maks- Heii~! Dimana kau memegangku! Hentikan saku-! Kyaaah...ahh~"

"Oooh~, bentuk yang cantik dan juga lembut..fufufufu..."

"Kyaa...~h!"

Cess..

6 orang pengintip menahan setetes darah yang mulao keluar dari hidung mereka. 'God job Sakura!' Batin mereka.

(A/N: mereka disini memang anak muda masih normal. Alasan Shikamaru dan Lee menguping cuma karena penasaran. Neji Hanya takut kenapa-kenapa dengan Hinata. Sasuke hanya khawatir dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba...hmm... Author bingung harus ngasih alasan palsu apa buat mereka. Ah! Naru dan kiba khawatir kalo punya Kuu membesar!*Plakk!)

"Heii... sa-Sakura! Henti-kyaaah~! Ka-kalau begitu a-aku juga akan menyerang punya Hinata~h!"

"Ku-Kuu-cha..~h! Ja-jangaan! Kyaaa...Akh..~!"

Jrasssh!

Darah mengalir deras dari hidung mereka dan membuat tepar dilantai seketika.

"Ugh..pertarungan disebelah benar-benar sengit" seru Naruto seraya mengelap darah yang keluar, dan bangkit perlahan. 'A-aku tidak akan kalah!' Batinya dengan mata yang membara.

Para pejuang lain pun bangkit, mengikuti pemimpin mereka.

"Kita tidak akan menyerah!" Seru Naruto mengangkat tangan kananya yang terkepal.

"Heyaaaaaah!" Seru 5 teman lainya.

(Bagi reader yang lupa, Naruto 'hanya' jenius dalam pertarungan. Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau bodoh dilain hal)

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

**Kantor Hokage**

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil autopsi dari mayat yang bernama Kakuzu?" Tanya Naruto bersama Sasuke yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Hmm..menurut hasil penelitian dari ketua divisi insvetigasi Yamanaka Inoichi, didalam kepala korban terdapat berlapis-lapis segel, juga genjutsu yang kuat. Berkat bantuan beberapa elit Uchiha yang diperintahkan oleh Fugaku sama, akhirnya mereka berhasil membukanya." Jelas Kakashi.

"Bagaimana? Apakah ada info yang penting?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk saat ini, info penting yang kami dapat adalah:

\- Kakuzu bertugas sebagai kolektor bounty bersama partnernya Hidan.

\- Dia mengelola beberapa kasino besar.

\- Para anggota Akatsuki memiliki segel kutukan 'Joutai lvl 3' pada tubuh mereka.

\- Tujuan Akatsuki adalah untuk menghancurkan dunia, dan membuat yang baru.

\- Anggota Akatsuki terdiri dari 10 orang Kriminal tingkat S dan SS.

\- Dan mereka mengekstrak Bijuu dari _Jinchuriki_nya untuk membangkitkan Jyuubi."

"Jyuubi?"

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut mendengar penjelasan Ayah shikmaru.

"Yah, itu benar. Menurut info yang kami dapat dari Kakuzu, pengekstrakkan biju dari _Jinchuriki_nya memakai _Gedomazo _ berbeda-beda. Ada yang sehari, dua hari, dst. Tergantung banyaknya chakra dari tiap ekornya. Jadi untuk ekor 1 = 1 hari. Ekor 2 = 2 hari. Dan seterusnya.

Jadi untuk mengekstrak semua bijuu dari _Jinchuriki_ yang sudah mereka dapatkan memerlukan 1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8 =36 hari. Setelah itu yang mereka butuhkan adalah Kyuubi." Kembali Shikaku menjelaskan info yang didapat.

"Jadi, waktu kita 45 hari kalau mereka mendapatkan Kyuubi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm..." sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan berpikir.

"Kalau menurut info yang kita dapat, memang demikian" sahut Shikaku.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka tidak mencoba menculik _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi dengan melawan kami pagi tadi? Bahkan mereka cuma membiarkan kami begitu saja"

"Itu benar Sasuke, kemungkinan mereka memiliki alternatif lain untuk mendapatkan Kyuubi. Yang jelas kita masih memiliki tenggang waktu 36 hari untuk memastikan apa yang akan Madara perbuat". Sahut Kakashi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naru-chan?" Tanya Minato yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan.

"Hmmm.. aku tidak yakin _Tou-san_" jawabnya ragu.

"Tidak yakin apa?" Tanya Minato kembali.

BRAKKK!

"Heiii! Aku ada info baru!" Tiba-tiba Jiraiya masuk diiringi Itachi dibelakangnya.

"Ji-Jiraiya sensei? Bisakah lain kali kau mengetuk pintu?" Tanya Nagato setengah terkejut yang saat ini duduk santai disamping Kakashi dan Shikaku.

"Ahahaha... aku tergesa-gesa. Karena ada berita penting yang ingin kami sampaikan" sahut Jiraiya seraya menuju sofa. "Itachi bisa kau jelaskan kepada mereka?"

"Baik Jiraiya sama." Sahut Itachi seraya berdiri di samping Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sebelumnya, setelah kami diberi tahu yamanaka-san tentang informasi yang berhubungan dengan kebangkitan Jyuubi. Saya, Jiraiya-sama, _Kaa-san_ dan Kushina-san pergi keperpustakaan pusat untuk meneliti dan memastikan beberapa hal.

Pertama, ketika Jiraiya sensei yang mengetahui Orochimaru termasuk dalam anggota Akatsuki dia langsung teringat akan percobaan-percobaan gila sannin ular tersebut. Salah satunya jurus terlarang edo tensei dari Nidaime Hokage.

Kedua, menurut info dan hipotesis Kushina-san yang expert masalah 'fuin'. Tentang pengunaan chakra Kyuubi atau sebagiannya saja memungkinan bisa digunakan untuk syarat pensummonan.

Hal ini membuat saya teringat kepada salah satu relik dokumen yang pernah saya baca tentang bagaimana Nidaime Hokage bertarung melawan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku dari Kumogakure. Dikatakan mereka berdua sempat dimakan Kyuubi selama seminggu, tetapi berhasil keluar dan mendapatkan sebagian chakra Kyuubi.

Karena itulah, menurut saya dan Jiraiya-sama bahwa ada kemungkinan Orochimaru menghidupkan mereka berdua dengan edo tensei dan mengambil chakra Kyuubi dari mereka untuk membangkitkan Jyuubi" terang Itachi.

"Hmmmm..."

Untuk sementara semuanya kembali terdiam.

(Hei, ini mirip rapat gaje? Ane pengen buat ini gaje. Tapi, ini bener-bener serius. Jadi nga jadi bikin yang aneh-aneh dulu)

"Shikaku, ayo lanjutkan rincian info yang kau dapat!"

"Baik Yondaime-sama. Bla...blaa...blaaa..." sahut Shikaku seraya melanjutkan info apa saja yang didapat dari Kakuzu.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengarkan penjelasan Shikaku masih merasakan keganjilan tentang semua info yang didapat. Apakah Kakuzu bohong? Tentun bukan! Orang mati mana bisa berbohong dengan ingatan mereka. Apa yang membuat Naruto merasa ganjil adalah hal yang lebih simple dan mendasar dari info-info yang didapat.

'Kenapa Madara membiarkan kami membawa Kakuzu yang mengetahui rencana dan rahasianya?' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**19.00/Night at Uzumaki residence**

"Tadaima.."

Seru Naruto dan Kurama bersamaan ketika mau membuka pintu rumah mereka. Mereka berdua baru saja disuruh berbelanja banyak untuk makan malam yang berupa barbeque.

Sreekkk!

"Okaeri Naru-chan, Kuu-chan." Sahut ibu Naruto

"Naru, letakkan bahan-bahan makan malamnya di kebun belakang. Ibu akan mengambil peralatanya. Dan sekalian bawa Kuu juga untuk memeriksa arangnya" perintah Kushina seraya menuju kedapur.

"Hahh..Baik _Kaa-san_. Ayo Kurama, kita kekebun" seru Naruto, sementara Kuu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti dibelakang.

Tap.

Tap.

Sreeek!

Naruto membuka pintu yang menghubungkan rumahnya dengan kebun yang biasanya dia lakukan untuk berlatih.

.

.

"Otanjoubi omedetooo.. !"

Suara gemuruh terdengar.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka berdua, ketika dihadapkan dengan begitu banyak orang yang hadir dan mengucapkan selamat untuk mereka.

Semua keluarganya berkumpul, ayahnya, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Sarutobi , dan Jounin lainya.

Ada juga Fugaku Dan keluarganya besarnya (bahkan sepupu Itachi, Shisui dan Uchiha lainya juga hadir).

Ketua-Ketua Klan beserta anak-anak mereka, seperti Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan lainya.

Juga Paman Nagato beserta istrinya, temannya (Namikaze Yahiko), juga Murid-muridnya.

Gaara, ayahnya dan saudara saudarinya juga hadir.

Dan juga warga desa lainya yang ikut berhadir disana merayakan ulang tahun mereka berdua. Bahkan penduduk suna pun ikut berpartisipasi.

(A/N: Letak rumah Minato tidak terlalu jauh dengan patung pahat raksasa. Dibelakang rumah Naruto adalah kebun bunga dan tanaman hias ayah ibunya.

Tapi, hari ini pagar pembatas kebun dan pingiran sungai yang mengalir sekitar 50 meter dari belakang rumahnya itu dilepas atau dipindahkan. Jadi, terciptalah tanah yang cukup lapang untuk pesta kejutan.)

Naruto dan Kurama terkejut. Tentu saja, biasanya acara ini dilakukan pada siang hari. Berbarengan dengan festival Hari Pahlawan.

"Terima kasih semuanya.. terimakasiih.."

Sahut Naruto (yang terseyum) dan Kurama (yang hendak menangis terisak) bersamaan.

Setelah itu mereka mengadakan pesta. Mereka berbincang, bercanda ria, menyanyi (seperti Guy, Asuma, dan Kakasi) melakukan Atraksi, dan lainya.

Banyak juga penduduk yang membawakan makanan buatan mereka kesana. Ada kari, ramen, gado-gado, soto, pecel, gulai, sate, dan makanan yang membangkitkan selera lainya*Plakk!

.

.

.

.

**06.00/10 okt xxx/Morning/west Konoha**

Pagi-pagi benar di bagian barat Konoha tempat warga Suna bertempat tinggal (Yamato dan beberapa senju lain telah membangun beratus-ratus rumah dengan menggusur hutan bagian barat)

Warga suna sedang berkabung karena meninggalnya salah satu tetua mereka, Nenek chiyo yang meninggal kemaren sore karena beliau menyelamatkan Gaara. Yondaime Hokage dan Kazekage turut berhadir disana.

Tidak lama sesudah pemakaman, semuanya kembali normal. Hanya sebagian dari mereka yang berkabung. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk melakukan misi dan lainya.

Hasil rapat menjelaskan bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa info yang disampaikan oleh Kakuzu sengaja di manipulasi oleh Madara dengan menyampaikan kepada Anggotanya apa yang hanya perlu mereka dengar dan merahasiakan yang lainya.

Meskipun kemungkinan ini hanya berupa kekhawariran semata dan tidak memiliki landasan yang kuat. Maka Hokage dan Kazekage memerintahkan sebagian kecil Ninja mereka untuk melakukan pelacakan Akatsuki.

Sementara sebagian yang lain memperkuat pertahanan Desa. Karena sudah pasti tujuan mereka adalah _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi dan menyerang Konoha.

.

.

.

.

**08.00/10 okt xxx/Morning/Training Area 44**

"Waah.. sudah lama aku tidak latihan disini. Gara-gara banyaknya misi didalam dan diluar desa aku sudah jarang mengunjunginya" seru Sakura.

"Ja-jadi, apa yang akan aku lakukan disini _Kaa-chan_? Tsunade _Baa-chan_?" Tanya Kuu dengan tubuhnya yang dipeluk Karin.

'Ughh.. apa yang kau lakukan pada Kuu-chan-Ku/cucu-Ku!' Batin Kushina dan Tsunade bersamaan ketika melihat milik mereka dipeluk orang lain.

"Ehem.. karena Kuu meminta pada _Kaa-san_ untuk diajarkan taijutsu, jadi _Kaa-san_ minta Tsunade untuk mengajari mu" seru Kushina.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin _Kaa-chan_ saja yang mengajarku seperti biasa" rengek Kuu.

"Ah.. itu.. _Kaa-san_ memang bisa mengajarmu cara dasar pengendalian chakra dan contoh gerak taijutsu dasar, tapii..." Kushina berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. "Tapi...kalau praktek langsung, Tsunade_ Baa-chan_ lebih cocok. Karena gaya bertarungmu lebih mirip dengan Tsunade." Jelas Kushina.

"Hum..humm..." Kurama hanya mangut-mangut. Sementara Karin sudah ditarik paksa oleh Sakura dari tubuh Kuu.

"Baiklah, kau bisa belajar langsung dengan Tsunde sensei disini." Kushina seraya melakukan beberapa segel. Tidak lama setelahnya Kekkai sebesar 200x200x200m muncul.

"Nah.., Kuu-chan, tunjukan kepada Tsunade _Baa-chan_ hasil latihanmu selama ini!" Seru Kushina.

Kurama hanya menggangguk dan menuju ke dalam Kekkai. Dimana Tsunade sudah menunggunya.

.

.

.

**Tsunade Pov**

"Kuu-chan, apakah kau sudah siap?"

Kulihat tanganya yang kecil itu menggenggam dan tubuhnya membentuk kuda-kuda

'Hmm, sepertinya kuda-kudanya cukup bagus untuk pemula'

"Ayo serang aku!"

Kulihat Kuu berlari dengan cepat kearahku, dan melancarkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan, tapi dengan mudahnya bisa kubaca dan tangkis.

BukkDakkkTappDhuaakk!

Pukulan-pukulanya memang bahkan lebih kuat dari Jounin. Tapi, kalau seperti ini, dia tidak akan bisa mempertahankan dirinya dari Ninja tingkat chunin.

"Kuu-chan apa cuma segini yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau harus lebih cepat!"

"Baik _Baa-chan_"

Kulihat tubuh ku yang mengabur dan-

Dhuak!

'Ap-apa? Kecepatanya bertambah sangat pesat bahkan menyamai bocah hijau beralis tebal yang tanpa membuka gerbang.

"Tsunade _Baa-chan_ apakah perutmu tidak apa?" Terlintas pandangan khawatir dimatanya.

"Hehe.. tidak apa, aku hanya kaget dengan kecepatanmu barusan" senyumku. 'Ugh.. pukukanya lumayan bertambah kuat'

"Um.. karena _Baa-chan_ menyuruh ku mempercepat gerakanku. Jadi aku memaksimalkan penendalian chakra kakiku. Hehe.." cengirnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

'Ughhh... bikin tambah gemes saja kau Kuu-chaan! Pantas saja Kushina betah berlama-lama dirumah dan jarang mengunjungiku'

"Bagaimana dengan pukulan dan tendanganmu? Apakah sudah kau maksimalkan?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Umm..sebenarnya..."

Kulihat dia memaikan kedua jari telunjuk tanganya. Sepertinya dia ragu ingin mengatakanya.

"Tidak apa...katakan saja pada _Baa-chan_" senyumku.

"I-itu... A-aku tidak memakai chakra enchance pada pukulan dan tendanganku. Ta-takutnya nanti _Baa-chan_ akan terluka parah seperti Na-Naruto." Kulihat dia tersenyum malu dan pipinya merona ketika mengatakan hal mengerikan itu.

'Tunggu..tunggu..tunggu...! Apa yang dipikirkan anak itu ketika memukul dan menendang cucuku yang satunya? Apakah benar? Ada orang yang bertipe 'Yandere', seperti yang ada di Novel sanin katak mesum itu?' Batinku cemas.

'Ah, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.'

"Kuu-chan bisakah nenek mencoba pukulan terbaikmu?" Tanyaku

"E-eeh? Tapi, nanti _Baa-chan_ terluka parah. Cukup Naru saja yang merasakanya!" Sahut Kuu dengan suara kecil.

Untung saja hanya kami berdua yang berada didalam Kekkai ini. Sedangkan Kushina, Karin dan Sakura berada ditepi lapangan yang cukup jauh dari sini.

BRAKKKKK!

Kupukul tanah didepanku sehingga membuat retakan-retakan besar dikanan kiriku.

"Nah, kau lihat kan Kuu chan? Kalau kau tidak melakukanya. Kemungkinan kau tidak akan bisa menahan seranganku. Kalau kau tidak ingin menderita, kau harus menyerangku dengan niat membunuh seakan-akan aku adalah musuhmu" sengaja aku menyeriangai untuk menakut-nakutinya.

"Ba-baik _Baa-chan_!"

Kulihat Kuu chan mengambil pose menyerang dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya dia sedang berkonsentrasi.

Akhirnya, sepertinya dia akan sungguh-sungguh. Aku harus mempersiapkan yang terburuk.

'_Byakugo_!' (Strength of a hundred!)

**End Pov**

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja ada garis tanda menyebar dari dahi Tsunade menuju tangan, badan, dan kakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Tsunade sama, Kushina sensei?" Tanya Karin. Sementa Sakura yang ada disampingnya sedang terdiam kaku.

"Itu adalah jurus terlarang yang membuat pengguna memiliki kekuatan sebanyak seratus orang! Aku hanya pernah mendengarnya. Belum pernah aku melihat beliau menggunakannya selama ini!" Sahut Kushina seraya memperhatikan kedalam Kekkai.

'Semoga kekkainya bertahan' batinya.

.

.

.

**Kurama Pov**

Aku meningkatkan sirkulasi aliran cakra pada seluruh tubuhku. Sehingga rasanya badanku menjadi ringan. Dan meningkatkan fokus chakra pada tangan kananku.

Aku harus menyerang dengan niat membunuh musuhku.

Membunuh musuhku!

(Terbayang ketika Jiraiya seringkali mengintipku mandi di rumah dan melarikan diri dengan cepatnya!)

Membunuh musuhku!

(Terbayang ketika Jiraiya _Jii-san_ mengajak Naru mengintip kami dipemandian air panas tahun lalu!)

Membunuh musuhku!

(Ketika Jiraiya _Jii-chan_ memelukku dari belakang dengan alasan kangen dengan cucunya)

Membunuh musuhku!

(Ketika Jiraiya jii san mengatakan aku adalah cucunya, sebagai alasan bisa masuk ke pemandian wanita sambil mengantarkan bra dan- Ughhh!)

Membunuh musuhku!

Membunuh musuhku!

"Heaaaaaa!" Ketika kurasakan puncak amarahku dan merasa cakra yang ada ditanganku sudah cukup banyak serta terkompress pada satu titik fokus.

Seolah-olah terhipnotis oleh pikiranku ketika didepanku adalah kakek mesum yang memamerkan senyumnya. Aku berteriak seraya maju menyerang kedepan.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIIII-CHAAAAANN!"

**End Pov**

.

.

Tanah, debu, dan udara terhempas ketika Kurama melesat maju kedepan. Bagaikan pesawat jet yang menimbulkan ledakan udara disekitar jalur lewatnya. Tanah bekas pijakan Kurama terhentak dan hancur berkeping-keping membuat retakan berdiameter 10 m.

Sementara Tsunade yang juga sudah berlari maju menghadang Kurama dengan tangan yang tertenggam erat.

BLAAAARRRRRRTTT!

Ketika kedua kepalan tangan bertemu, kekuatan besar menghempas kesegala arah. Bagaikan gelombang udara yang menimbulkan arus angin yang kuat. Semua tanah di area yang ada dalam lingkup kekai terangkat dan hancur tak karuan. Suara gemuruh menyebar keseluruh Konoha, bagaikan auman guntur yang keras.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Terima kasih kepada:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, rifal. vengeance, ryuzan45, Uchiha. izami, Nokia 7610, Yasashi-kun, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki 21, arramsye. rudyezavfiin, igniel. saikari, Uchiha drac, altadinata, Namikaze Sholkhan, novalian. manzur, alvin. wijaya. 984349, bohdong. palacio, MahardikaRBL, Rairyu no Ken, igniel. saikari, binsar. hutajulu100492, rizkiirawan3, Uzumakiseptian, Sarutobi RianMaru

Makasi buat reviewnya minna san.

Makasi juga buat silent readers yang sudi baca nih fic :)

Wew.. ini juga lumayan panjang..

Um. Klo mau nanya bisa lewat review ato PM.

Makasi...

Ja...~


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7: The Cursed Encounter

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

**22 okt / morning**

**Hutan di bagian barat luar dinding Konoha**

"Nee.. Kuu-chan, apakah tidak apa meninggalkan latihanmu pagi hari ini?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang berjongkok memetik bunga berkelopak biru bercampur putih dan meletakkanya dikeranjang disampingnya.

"Tidak apa Sakura. Aku juga sudah minta izin sama _Kaa-san_ bahwa hari ini aku ikut kalian membantu Ino memetik bunga dihutan." Senyum Kuu sambil memilih-milih bunga, sesekali dia menghirup wangi bunga yang dipetiknya.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Oh, iyah.., Kulihat perkembangan taijutsumu sangat bagus. Meskipun bentuk dan pose gerakanmu masih perlu banyak dilatih. Tapi, insting dan refleksmu sangat bagus" sahut Sakura.

"Humph.. tentu saja. Aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian. Aku akan berlatih dengan keras, supaya aku bisa menghajar Jiraiya _Jii-chan _seperti yang sering Tsunade _Baa-chan_ lakukan...khukhukhuu..." seringai Kuu sadis, sementara seekor tupai yang melihatnya dari atas pohon berlari ketakutan.

(Selama ini Kuu gagal terus mau menghajar Jiraiya. Tehnik Stealth dan kecepatan jurus ninjanya tidak bisa dianggap remeh)

"Ku-Kuu chan, apa tangan kananmu sudah baikan? Bu-bukankah baru 5 hari ini kau keluar dari rumah sakit?. Kukira kau masih akan dirawat lebih lama lagi" seru Hinata yang memasang raut khawatir seraya memetik bunga tidak jauh dari Kurama dan Sakura.

"Hmph.. tentu saja aku cepat sembuh. Regenarasi tubuhku lebih cepat dari orang lain loh, kata _Kaa-san_ aku memiliki kemampuan kecepatan penyembuhan mirip Naruto. Tapiii...meskipun aku keluar rumah sakit setelah satu minggu, dari latihan pertamaku dengan Tsunade baachan, aku masih memerlukan 2 hari lagi sampai tanganku bisa digerakkan kembali dengan bebas. Tulang retak ternyata sangat sakit, aku menangis berjam-jam pada hari pertama.. Pengalaman yang sangat menyakitkan.. Hiiiii~" seru Kuu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan harapan ingatan akan hari mengerikan itu hilang.

(Kuu chan pingsan setelah latihan perdana dengan Tsunade. Tangan kanan Kuu luka parah, seperti saat Naruto terlalu banyak memakai Rasenshurikin di Canon)

"Tentu saja kecepatan sembuhmu cepat, hampir semua yang berdarah Uzumaki memikili ketahanan tubuh yang kuat. Tapi, tetap saja yang kau lakukan sangatlah hebat Kuu-chaaaaan..~" Karin melepaskan keranjang bunga ditanganya seraya menghambur, memeluk Kurama dari samping. "Kau, hampir menyeimbangi kekuatan Tsunade- sama. Bahkan Kushina sensei sempat khawatir, kalau-kalau kekkainya hancur. Fyuuh... untung itu tidak terjadi" Seru Karin seraya mencubit pipi Kuu.

"He-hentikan Karin nee.. A-aku geli.." Kurama yang saat ini menahan tawa, karena digerayangi oleh Karin *smirk.

"Yah.. kalau saja kekkainya rusak, sudah jelas batu-batu dari sekitar arena latihan akan menghujani sebagian bangunan desa. Dan Karin! Hentikan kelakuan aneh-mu! Jangan seenaknya kau menyentuh tubuh Kuu-chan!" Seru Sakura yang berdiri dengan muka marah.

"Heeee... kenapa tidak? Kami kan sesama perempuan, lagian dia juga Uzumaki yang memiliki rambut merah sepertiku. Sudah jelas dia menjadi _Imouto_-ku! Apa urusanmu jidat lebar! Wee..~" seru Karin dengan seringai, kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya.

"Apa katamu gadis kacama mata mesum!" Sakura sudah menyingsingkan tangan kananya hendak memukul Karin. Tetapi ditahan dengan susah payah oleh Hinata dari belakang.

Srakkk!

"Heiiii! Kaliaaan! Aku dan tenten sudah menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk istirahat! Ayo kita makan bekal siang kita!" Seru Ino tiba-tiba muncul dari semak-semak bersama tenten di samping Sakura.

"Uuh.. sudah hampir siang, pantas saja perutku mulai memberikan sinyal untukku! Nee chan bisakan kau melepaskan ku?" Tanya Kuu dengan fox eyes no jutsunya.

"Kyaaa...~Kuu chaaan~" Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat tatapanya malah melompat memeluk Kuu dengan gemas.

Sedangkan Karin yang melihat wajah Kuu dari dekat sudah melepaskan Kuu dan pingsan dengan darah mengalir deras dihidungnya.

.

.

**Tepi sungai**

Saat ini terlihat, 5 orang gadis duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon, (Cuman Lima yang duduk, Ingat! Karena yang satu terakhir sedang tertidur) menikmati teduhnya bayangan. Dahan-dahan kecilnya bergoyang terkena angin menimbulkan gerakan melambai. Tidak jauh dari pohon berada, sungai kecil dengan air jernih mengalir, mengalunkan suara gemercik yang damai.

"Hahhhh...Seandainya desa kita tidak dalam siaga penuh, tentu perasaan damai ini akan serasa lengkap"

"Meskipun begitu Ino, keadaan desa tetap damai, tidak ada kepanikan dimana-mana."

"Benar juga kau Tenten, aku lihat warga desa juga masih melakukan kegiatan normal seperti biasanya? Apakah mereka semua tidak merasa takut atau khawatir akan serangan musuh?"

"Hei jidat lebar, jangan remehkan klan Uzumaki yah! Dengan fuin kekkai yang melindungi desa ini. Serangan musuh seperti apapun akan ditahan dengan sempurna. Fufu"

"Hei! Namaku Sakura! Apa kau mau kupanggil gadis mesum terus menerus?"

"Bukanya jidatmu memang lebar?"

"Apa katamu cewek mesum?"

"Pssst...bisakah kalian diam? Kuu sedang tertidur!" Seru Ino, yang saat ini pahanya menjadi bantal Kuu.

"Benar, bisakah kalian menghentikan keributan ini? Lihat, betapa damai wajah tidurnya itu" seru Tenten, memandang wajah kecil Kuu yang terlelap.

"Sepertinya, kekenyangan membuatnya tertidur pulas" senyum Sakura seraya menyisir rambut Kuu dengan tangannya. Sedangkan Kuu meresponya dengan senyum kecil dalam tidurnya.

"Fufufu.. _Imouto_ ku memang sangat manis. Heii! Kenapa kau yang jadi bantalnya? Seharusnya itu Hak-ku sebagai Nee-sannya!" Seru Karin dengan suara yang cukup besar.

Tak. Tap. Tuk.. Brukk!

Karin langsung terbaring tak sadarkan diri ditempatnya seketika, setelah terkena Jyuuken dari belakang oleh Hinata.

"Oooh~… Bukan kah sudah diperingatkan untuk diam.. Khukhu..?" Tanya Hinata dingin, yang matanya tertutup poni, menambah kesan angker yang ada. Kini Hinata sudah masuk mode mother compleks-nya dan mengeluarkan aura intimidasi terhadap sekitar.

Sementara Sakura dan Ino yang hendak membalas perkataan Karin menjadi ketakutan. Keduanya diam dan menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangan, tidak mau menjadi sasaran latihan jyuuken Hinata saat ini.

(Ok, perlu reader tahu. Memang banyak yang bilang kalau Hinata memiliki sifat keibuan. Tapi, dalam 3 tahun ini. Sifatnya berubah menjadi ibu yang over protektive dengan "anaknya"?)

"Kasihan sekali, Kuu yang bukan Ninja terlibat dalam perang ini. Aku harap, aku bisa melindunginya." seru Hinata, seraya memandang kelangit luas yang biru, menikmati kedamaian yang ada.

"Itu benar, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Dan mimpikankah hal yang indah. Kami disini ada untuk melindungimu." Seru Tenten, sambil mengelus rambut merah Kuu dengan perlahan. Kuu yang masih tetap dengan posisi nyamanya, sedikit menggeliat.

.

.

.

.

**Night/Hokage Office**

(Maaf, bagi yang kurang mengerti dengan permainan sejenis Yugi-oh, Elves realm, atau trading card battle lainya. Silakan baca percakapan pentingnya saja. Arigato)

"Bagaimana Hasil pengintaianya Kakashi?" Tanya Minato sambil memperhatikan 5 kartu ditanganya.

"Maaf Minato-sensei, saya belum mendapatkan info baru saat ini. Tim kami sudah menyisir Negara Api dan Angin selama 8 hari, tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Seluruh kasino dan tempat mencurigakan yang ada sudah kami periksa. Tetapi nihil, mereka berkata bahwa sudah seminggu lebih bos mereka tidak kembali." Kakashi mengambil 1 card dari deck dan meletakkan 1 counter kemudian mensummon 1 kartu lvl 4. Menjadikan 2 kartu monster dilapangan. Menyisakan 4 kartu ditanganya

"Hmm... jadi memang hanya Kakuzu dan Hidan yang berhubungan dengan kasino. Dan tidak ada anggota Akatsuki lain yang menggantikan posisinya. Bagaimana status pelacakan sekarang?" Seraya meletakkan card pada posisi tertutup di counter yang bertuliskan *Sword of revealing cencored scene* serta mengorbankan 2 monster dilapangan dan memanggil monster bertuliskan *White Nurse Cosplay * Monster class G-cup lvl 10 dengan attack point 8.000 heart. Dan menghancurkan 1 monster Kakashi.

"Saat ini kami sudah membagi tim kami untuk menyisir Negara Petir dan Air. Sudah dua hari, dan belum ada kabar" sahut Kakashi sambil menggigit jari. 'Ughh... Minato sensei memang hebat. Dia menyerang *Dark Gotchic Loli*-ku terlebih dahulu! Sial aku tidak bisa mengaktifkan special efect cardnya pada putaran ini' Batin Kakashi.

"Bagaimana dengan Negara tanah? Apakah tidak ada tim yang disebarkan kesana?" Sementara Minato menyeringai melihat muridnya yang tertunduk dihadapanya.

"Maaf Sensei, seperti yang anda ketahui. Kita kekurangan tenaga ahli dalam tim pelacak. Yang berfungsi optimal hanya 100 tim (1 tim = 3 orang /300 orang). Dan untuk setiap negara, ditugaskan sebanyak 50 tim pengintai. Memang masih ada beberapa orang yang mampu ditempatkan dalam tim pengintai ke Negara Tanah, tapi kalau mereka ditugaskan keluar, itu akan mengurangi keamanan Desa kita." Kakashipun mulai mengambil 1 card dari decknya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau salah satu desa di Negri Tanah merupakan markas Akatsuki? Tidak bisakah kita mengirimkan tim tambahan? Karena semakin cepat kita mengetahui markas musuh, semakin besar kesempatan kita untuk melakukan serangan mendadak atau mempersiapkan formasi berdasarkan informasi yang didapat" Sementara Minato membatin 'kau akan kalah pada putaran berikutnya! Bagaimanapun kau cuma punya 1 monster di field. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan *White nurse cosplay* milikku! Bahkan aku masih memiliki 1 pembatal attack di counterku dan 1 pembatal trap. Fufu!"

"Baiklah sensei, akan saya usahakan." Senyum Kakashi lebar, seraya langsung memasang kartu yang baru didapatnya. *Errect revived* kartu sihir yang menghidupkan 1 monster lvl 4 dari graveyard ke lapangan.

"Sebelumnya, mintalah rekomendasi dari Shikaku sebelum menentukan tim yang akan kau buat seperti biasa" Minato terkejut melihatnya. 'Sial dia mendapat kartu yang bagus. Ck.'

"Baik, sensei.. Umm... Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Shikaku san sekarang? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi" Kakashi mensummon lvl 4 *Rainbow Cute Loly* dari graveyard, dengan ini ada 2 monster yang stanby di field Kakashi. Dia pun mengambil 1 kartu ditanganya dan mengorbankan 2 monster dilapangan untuk mensummon *Hyper cute little dark magician* monster kelas AAA-cup lvl 11 yang memiliki attack point 8.200 heart. Kemudian menyerang monster Minato.

"Ah, dia pulang kerumah dengan tergesa-gesa setelah menyelesakan arsip-arsip yang ada. Seperti biasa, hari ini adalah giliranya memasak makan malam dirumahnya.. Haha" Minato telah membuka card counternya *Invisible power/kemampuan tak terlihat*

"Ah, anda benar. Aku hampir melupakanya" Kakashi dengan muka masam mendeklarasikan bahwa -turn end- baginya.

"Hmmm.. bukan kah ini benar-benar aneh Kakashi. Apakah kau tidak merasa ini terlalu damai? Tidak ada serangan pada tim pelacak, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Akatsuki. Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak." Minato mengambil 1 kartu, dan mensummon lvl 4 *Red succubus cosplay*(1600 heart) dan meletakkan magic *Bikini party* menambah semua attack monster di field sebanyak 500. Dan mengumumkan serangan kepada Kakashi.

"Mungkin mereka disibukkan dengan pengekstrakkan biju" Kakashi mengaktifkan trap *The light of god/cahaya dewa* untuk menangkis semua serangan Monster Minato.

"Ah, itu benar. Kita harus segera menghentikanya sebelum semuanya terlambat! Berharap saja, dalam 24 hari yang tersisa kita akan menemukan dan mengagalkan rencana mereka!" Minato menyeringai, 'Heh, kena kau!' Minato membuka card counternya yang tertutup *Sworld of revealing cencored scene* kartu trap yang membatalkan efek trap lain akhirnya monster dilapangan Kakashi hancur. Dan serangan *Red succubus cosplay*, menghilangkan seluruh livepoint Kakashi.

"Aaaaaaaa! Deck Loli ku kalaahh!" Teriak Kakashi histreris.

"Hm..permainan yang menyenangkan Kakashi, tapi kau harus banyak latihan untuk mengalahkan Deck Cosplay milikku. Dengan ini aku bisa mengambil salah satu kartu milikmu. Hahaha.."

Cklek..

Terdengar pintu terbuka, menampilkan Jiraiya dan Shikaku yang menggenggam Deck mereka. Sepertinya permainan akan dilanjutkan untuk sementara waktu.

(Yosh! Adakah diantara reader yang familiar dan mengetahui card-card tersebut? Ah, tidak tahu juga nga masalak kok. Ini adalah *trading card* yang lagi popular dikalangan remaja dan dewasa di Negara Elemental berjudul "Dimensional Jumper Ero-Kai". Menampilkan banyak CG dengan kualitas nomer wahid! Memiliki banyak variasi starter deck. Dari loli, megane, cosplay, sport, S&amp;M, bishojo, yuri, *ehem* juga *ehem* dan genre-genre lain yang ada di otak kalian. Disediakam pula untuk wanita dengan CG laki-laki yang tidak kalah imut dan keren!. Siapa yang mau pesan ke Author?*plakk!)

.

.

.

**02.15/Past Mid Night/23 okt/Bagian utara desa Konoha **

"Tajuu Shuriken no jutsu!" (1000 klon shuriken).

"Tajuu shuriken no jutsu!"

Naruto dan Sasuke menghujani kumpulan Zetsu putih dihadapan mereka dengan 2000 shuriken.

Jrassh...Srash..Trasskkh.. Srasshhh!

"Sial! Kenapa jadi begini?" Tanya Naruto seraya menari dan menggunakan dua kunai berlapis angin miliknya menyatat Zetsu bagaikan tisu di jalur geraknya.

"Diam! Dan gerakan saja tanganmu untuk menebas musuh Naruto!" Sementara Sasuke menebaskan katana listriknya dengan gerakan elegan.

"Tapi, ini tidak ada habis-habisnya! Berapa sih jumlah mereka?"

"Menurut berita dari tower pengawas, diperkitakan sekitar 20.000 lebih. Mereka terlihat seperti gerombolan semut kelaparan dari atas dinding. Haha"

"Hei! Sempat-sempatnya kau tertawa disituasi seperti ini!"

Jrasssh!

"Heh, mereka benar soal mengatakan mereka adalah semut, dan aku benci semut yang menganggu pemandangan seperti ini"

Sahut Sasuke menebaskan pedangnya kepada 3 Zetsu sekaligus kemudian melempar shuriken kelangit dan membentuk segel.

Tajuu shuriken no jutsu!

"Benar-benar merepotkan, aku sepertinya salah menilai Madara. Apa dia berpikir jumlah sebanyak itu bisa meruntuhkan Konoha? Heh... jangan main-main dengan Ku!"

Naruto melemparkan shuriken dan membentuk segel pula.

Sanjuu shuriken no jutsu! (3000 klon shuriken)

"Oiii... Naruto! lihat ke atas sana!"

Seru Sasuke tanpa menghentikan tebasanya.

Naruto pun menengok keatas dengan wajah terkejut, tentu tanpa menghentikan pembantaian yang dilakukanya.

"Oi..oi..oi..Sa-Sasuke, ka-kau tidak bercanda kan?!"

Terlihat dilangit malam yang dingin. 3 bongkah batu raksasa berpijar sebesar gunung jatuh langsung menuju Konoha, seperti komet yang siap membuat kawah raksasa!

.

.

.

**Beberapa saat sebelumnya/20.17**

Terlihat 8 orang melompat dari pohon kepohon seperti monyet yang kelaparan.

(*Muke gile lo Author!*Treak Madara. Ehem, biarkan saja momyet itu lewat.)

Mereka menuju Konoha dengan cepat dan menimbulkan sedikit suara.

"Nee.. Madara sama, kemapa kita harus berlari didarat? Kalau kita terbang, pasti akan lebih cepat sampai." Seru waria blonde?

"Pakailah sedikit otakmu Deidara. Kalau kau terbang, musuh akan lebih mudah mengetahui keberadaanmu!" Seru Obito dengan marah.

"Terus? Kalau memang ingin datang secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kenapa tidak menyuruh Obito senpai saja pergi duluan ke tempat pasukan Zetsu putih, di chekpoint lembah akhir? Lalu mensummon kita semua kesana?" Tanya Deidara tidak puas dengan penjelasan sebelumnya.

"Dengar Deidara, Obito-san perlu menghemat chakranya untuk pertarungan yang akan datang!" Sahut Kisame.

"Tapi, tubuhku masih capek, istirahat 2 hari tidak cukup untuk memulihkan keadaan tubuhku!" Rengek Deidara.

"Kalau begitu, apakah tubuhmu ingin dijadikan kugutsu? Kau tidak akan capek selamanya" seringai Sasori, sementara Deidara diam tak berkutik.

'Mana mau aku jadi kugutsu, sama saja artinya itu membunuhku, lalu dijadikan boneka! Hiii~ Sasori senpai memang menakutkan!' Batin Deidara.

"Yah, ada benarnya juga apa kata Deidara, menyegel 8 biju dengan joutai 3 memberikan sedikit efek tegang, pada otot-otot tubuh. Tapi, hasilnya kita bisa mempercepat 400% dari waktu yang harus diwaktu normalnya. Tidak kusangka kau begitu tak sabaran, Madara sama. Khukhu..!" Seru Orochimaru.

"Hm.. itulah tujuan awalku. Memang kalau kita hanya memakai chakra normal akan memerlukan waktu 36 hari, tapi dengan bantuan joutai 3 kita bisa mengutangi menjadi 1/4 nya saja (9 hari). Dan Deidara, bukan kah chakramu sudah kembali normal dalam istirahat 2 hari ini?" Tanya Madara.

"Itu memang benar Madara sama. Hanya saja badanku masih sedikit kaku, itu saja sih...hahh" jawab Deidara pasrah.

"Berhentilah mengeluh Deidara! Tetap fokus dengan tujuan kita untuk mengancurkan Konoh-"

Krek!

Dhuakkk!

Terdengar suara ranting patah dan wajah membentur pohon

"Ahaha.. seharusnya senpai lah yang harusnya lebih memfokuskan langkahnya dari pada yang lain." Seru deirara.

"Fhtt..." sementara Kisame dan Sasori menahan tawa.

"Haahh.. sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau melepas topengmu itu Obito! Akan bahaya kalau kau terjatuh ke jebakan atau ranjau dimalam hari begini!" Seru Madara geleng-geleng melihat tingkah anggotanya.

"Maaf Madara sama! Ini semua gara-gara waria itu mengacaukan konsentrasi saya" jawab Obito seraya menepuk-nepuk pakaiyanya dan kembali melompat kepohon.

"Apa kau bilang! Akan kuledakkan kau! Aku bukan waria! Aku laki!" Sungut Deidara.

"Hahh... Kalian jangan membuat kepalaku sakit.. lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita Madara sama. Dan Deidara, kalau kau mau marah, lampiaskan saja pada Konoha sebentar lagi!" Seru Orochi kembali meloncat dari pohon diiringin yang lain.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha/02.00**

**Konoha HQ Facility-Under Hokage Building**

Ditengah ruangan kontrol ini, terdapat sebuah bola air besar. Di keempat sisi bola tersebut. Ada 4 orang ninja yang memakai helm yang terhubung dengan bola ditengah.

Tidak lama kemudian, terbentuk riak air pada permukaan bola air tersebut.

"Darurat! Tolong sampaikan pada Hokage, bahwa ada musuh dalam jumlah sangat besar menuju Konoha dari timur dengan jarak 10 kilometer! Diperkirakan sampai kesini dalam 10 menit." Sahut salah satu observer (ninja pelacak klan Uzumaki yang bisa merasakan chakra dari jarak jauh).

"Mereka adalah segerombolan makhluk aneh, yang memikiki ciri-ciri seperti Zetsu(mereka mengetahuinya dari informasi Kakuzu)" seru Ninja lain pengguna _Byakugan_.

Kemudian, salah satu anbu menghilang dan menuju luar ruangan. Dan beberapa ninja lain sibuk didepan monitor, menekan beberapa tombol.

Tidak lama setelahnya terdengar sirine mengema di seluruh desa. Lampu-lampu sorot dari dinding pengawas menyala.

Malam yang tenang pun berubah seketika menjadi gaduh dan ramai. Para genin Konoha dan suna ditugaskan mengevakuasi warga menuju bunker dibawah patung pahatan wajah Hokage!

Para chunin dan genin yang sudah punya tugas berlari menuju postnya masing masing. Sementara sisanya berkumpul diluar gedung Hokage membentuk barisannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pada saat yang sama, Hokage memberikan instruksi kepada ketua batalion yang sudah diatur sebelumnya jauh hari oleh Shikaku, untuk menghdapi keadaan ini.

"Ketika musuh sudah sampai pada jarak tembak A, hujani mereka dengan shuriken. Setelah sampai pada jarak B hujani dengan kunai biasa. Kemudian kalau mereka sudah semakin dekat jarak C, gunakan kunai peledak.

(Jarak A sekitar 700-1000m (karena shuriken lebih ringan) dari dinding, B antara 400-700m (kunai lebih akurat pada jarak ini), C antara 100-400m (pakai peledak karena sudah masuk zona merah)

Dan regu petarung jarak dekat harus bersiap-siap pada jarak D (0-100m). Untuk menghabisi sisa musuh yang berhasil lewat.

Pasukan akan dibagi menjadi 4 bagian yang bertanggung jawab menjaga 4 post. Yaitu barat, yang dipimpin oleh Yondaime Kazekage, selatan dipimpin Sabaku Gaara, timur dipimpin oleh Yondaime Hokage, utara dipimpin oleh Hatake Kakashi. " Terang Shikaku panjang lebar, menjelaskan strateginya kepada Yomdaime Hokage dan Kazekage beserta beberapa Jounin Elit lainya.

.

.

.

**02.10/Timur Konoha**

Meskipun beribu-ribu Zetsu datang bergerombol menuju dinding Konoha. Mereka hanya mendapat hujan beribu-ribu shuriken dari Ninja Konoha yang menyebabkan mereka mati dengan mudah. Meskipun mereka memiliki keuntungan jumlah, tetap saja itu bukan lawan yang berarti bagi Ninja Konoha yang sudah siap dengan berbagai macam rencana dan taktik.

"_Doton_: Doruki Gaeshi - (Earth Land Flip)"

Dua lempengan tanah sepanjang 1km terjungkir miring saling berhadapan (yang satu menghadap kekanan dan yang satunya menghadap kekiri), membuat Zetsu-Zetsu yang saat itu berada pada area tanah terangkat itu jatuh tertumpuk ditengah.

"Makasih Yamanato san! Ayo Sasuke!"

"Hn"

"_Fuuton_ : _Rasenshuriken_ no jutsu!"

"_Katon_: _Rasenshuriken_ no jutsu!"

Naruto dan Sasuke melemparkan dua jurus berbeda element (Naruto dengan shuriken anginya, sedangkan Sasuke dengan shuriken apinya) Jutsu mreka menuju tumpukan Zetsu putih yang berusaha bangkit dari efek jurus tanah sebelumnya.

BLARRRRTTT

Sebuah kubah api setengah lingkaran berwarna biru selebar 600 meter yang terbentuk akibat serangan Kombo NaruSasu melahap habis ratusan lebih Zetsu tanpa sisa. Menyisakan permukaan tanah berlubang dibuatnya.

"Whoaaa...! Dilihat dari manapun, kerja sama kalian berdua sangatlah sempurna!" Seru Yamato seraya kembali membuat segel.

"_Mokuton_: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu"

Yamato menyerang beberapa Zetsu yang tersisa dengan mengubah tangannya menjadi puluhan kayu lancip yang bercabang-cabang menusuk tubuh beberapa Zetsu sekaligus

"Ini bukan saatnya kagum, mereka masih sangat banyak! Ayo majuu!" Seru Itachi yang mengkomando bagian Vanguard, seraya memakai sebuah katana pendek di tangan kanan dan tangan lainya menggunakan kunai untuk menebas Zetsu.

Sementara Minato yang berada di atas dinding Pertahanan Raksasa melihat Itachi memimpin beberapa jounin, seperti Genma, Idate, Shisui dan beberapa chunin membasmi para Zetsu satu persatu.

Disisi lain, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah maju nemenerjang Zetsu disisi lain medan tempur diiringi Sai dan beberapa chunin lainnya.

Sementara Yamato, Iruka dan jounin lain juga ikut membantu diposisi lain. Diiringi dengan grup-grup lain menyerang diposisi yang sudah ditetapkan.

.

.

.

"Hmm...entah kenapa, perasaanku sangat tidak enak malam ini. Meskipun Zetsu putih ini lemah, dan hanya memusatkan seranganya pada dinding timur. Aku yakin Madara masih memiliki rencana tersembunyi lain."

"Tentu saja Madara tidak bodoh Yondaime sama, bahkan dia sangat licik. Kemungkinan Zetsu ini hanya umpan untuk melaksanakan rencananya."

"Apakah sisi lain desa masih aman?"

"Menurut yang dilaporkan tim pelacak di HQ, Madara dan beberapa Ninja yang memiliki chakra besar lain, memang terkumpul di daerah timur."

"Apakah artinya, Madara memang bertujuan hanya memusatkan seranganya untuk meruntuhkan gerbang timur terlebih dulu?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi bias saja menang seperti itu tujuanya Hokage sama. Dengan memusatkan kekuatan serangan, maka persentasi kemenangan juga semakin besar. Perlukah kita meminta bantuan dari sisi lain desa?"

"Tidak perlu Shikaku, aku masih takut kalau Madara memiliki rencana lain. Selain itu, untuk sementara posisi kita masih unggul. Lihatlah, kita bahkan belum kehilangan satu ninja pun! Dengan adanya top 3 prodigi desa kita disini, kita memiliki kemungkinan untuk menang... Dan seandainya..."

"Seandainya apa Yondaime sama?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kepikiran, kenapa Madara menyerang sekarang? Bukankah ini baru 12 hari sejak pertemuanya dengan Naruto? Apakah mungkin Madara sudah mengekstrak seluruh biju yang ada? Atau tujuanya memang untuk menangkap Naruto untuk diekstrak nantinya?"

"Menurut info dan kemungkinan yang masuk akal, tujuan Madara saat ini pasti untuk menangkap Kyuubi. Karena mengekstrak biju memerlukan chakra yang juga sangat besar. Tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan sesingkat ini."

"Hm...itu benar. Semoga saja, perkiraanmu tidak salah Shikaku" Minato menatap intens kearah Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di area paling depan. 'Aku harap, ini cuma kekhawatiran Aku dan Naruto saja'

.

.

**Flashback**

*Rapat pada malam 10 okt yang lalu*

Dimana Kakashi, Shikaku, Minato, Jiraiya, Itachi, Nagato, Sasuke dan Naruto mengadakan rapat di Kantor Hokage.

"_Tou-san_, apakah tidak terlalu aneh Madara membiarkan kami membawa mayat Kakuzu bersama kami"

"Yahh.. itu juga mencurigakan" sahut Minato.

"Kita tidak bisa mempercayai semua info yang kita dapat. Kemungkinan saja ada maksud yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Bukankah, jiji, _Tou-san_, dan Kakashi sensei sering bilang padaku 'Untuk melihat didalam dari yang terdalam'?"

**Flashback off**

.

.

Zrhoooooooaaa...

Terdengar gemuruh diudara.

"Hokage sama! Lihat keatas.!"

Teriakan Shikaku, menyadarkan Minato dari lamunanya.

"Apa itu!" Minato yang terkaget melihat 3 batu raksasa berapi yang jatuh itu, langsung memegang Kunai Hiraishinya dan hendak melemparkanya.

Tetapi, niat itu terhenti ketika Minato melihat senyum percaya diri dari anaknya yang saat ini tiba-tiba muncul diudara.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto Pov**

"Oi..oi..oi..Sa-Sasuke, ka-kau tidak bercanda kan?!" Sahutku setelah melihat apa yang membuat Sasuke terkejut sebelumnya.

"Sasuke, katakan kepada Itachi Nii untuk memerintahkan pasukan kita mundur mendekat kedinding! Aku ada ide gila yang menarik! Cepat!" Teriaku, kemudian melemparkan 3 kearah kegerombolan Zetsu dengan jarak terpisah jauh antar kunai tersebut.

Kemudian, dengan kekuatan penuh aku melemparkan kunaiku keudara dan muncul disampingnya, dan melemparkanya lagi menuju arah jatuhnya meteor.

**End Pov**

.

.

Sasuke sempat bingung mendengar aba-aba dari Naruto. Tetapi setelah melihat arah tujuan kunai Naruto diudara, dia merasakan buku kuduknya merinding.

'Jangan-jangan yang dimaksudnya ide gila adalah... Shit! Aku harus segera memberitahu yang lain!' Batin Sasuke seraya membentuk 3 bunshin dan menyebar untuk membertahukan pasukan lainya untuk mundur menuju tembok Konoha, sementara menahan Zetsu maju mendekat.

.

.

.

**With Naruto**

Zappp! Grebb!

Naruto yang tengah menangkap kunainya kini tepat berada di ketinggian 790 meter dari permukaan tanah dan 530 meter dari meteor terdekat.

"Baiklah, saatnya beraksi!" Naruto kemudian menangkupkan kedua tanganya, diikuti dengan pinggir mata yang berubah menjadi merah kekuningan. (Ringkasnya: Naru masuk sage Mode). Setelah itu Naruto mengumpulkan jumlah chakra yang cukup besar dan melemparkan 3 kunai menuju tiap batu.

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Tepat ketika ketiga kunai menancap pada permukaan batu Naruto merapal jutsunya

Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu (Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique)

Dalam sekejap 3 batu itu terpindah kepermukaan tanah yang sudah Naruto tandai sebelumnya dengan kunai sebelumnya

Drrtttt Drtt..Dartttttr !

Bumi berguncang dan Zetsu yang berada disekitar area kunai tergencet diakibatkan tubrukan tanah dan meteor tersebut!

Sasuke sedikit lega, karena berhasil memberitakukan kesemua ninja yang dekat dalam range damage teleportasi meteor untuk mundur.

'Fyuuh.. untung saja sempat. Kalau tidak, kami lah yang akan mengalami nasib seperti Zetsu-Zetsu putih itu' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Ditempat yang Agak jauh**

"Shit! Ternyata bocah itu bisa menteleport benda sebesar itu" seru Madara geram.

"Yah..tidak masalah, Zetsu pun hanya untuk pengalihan sementara saja. Saat ini Orochimaru pasti sudah didalam Konoha. Kalian majulah terlebih dahulu." Perintah Madara, sementara para Akatsuki lainya mengangguk dan maju menuju medan tempur.

"Kali ini aku akan meledakkan mereka semua!" Seru Deidara, seketika tubuhnya dipenuhi segel hitam dan Aura hitam.

"Yah.. kali ini aku tidak ingin seperti Hidan dan Kakuzu yang tidak sempat memakai segel" Sasori pun melepas segel Joutai 3 nya. Diiringi Kisame dan Kabuto disampingnya.

"Kali ini, aku akan berguna untuk Orochimaru dan Madara sama" Kimimaro mengaktifkan segelnya joutainya.

Mereka berlima berlari menuju medan perang. Diikuti Obito yang belum memakai segelnya.

"Khukhukhu... Saatnya permainan dimulai." Madara lalu membentuk segel.

Kuchiyose: _Gedomazo _ (Patung Raja Neraka)

.

.

**HQ Konoha**

"Gawatt! Kita mendapatkan respon dari 5 musuh yang memiliki chakra besar bergerak menuju arah Timur! Dan ada satu titik chakra yang beratus-ratus kali lebih besar dari 5 lainya. A-apakah itu biju?"

"Bukan! Benda itu berbentuk patung aksasa! Inoichi san, tolong segera sebarkan berita keseluruh Aliansi untuk waspada dan bersiap-siap menghadapinya!

Dan begitulan kepanikam dari ninja aliansi Konoha dam Suna berlangsung selama satu menit. Sebelum mereka dikejutkan kembali dengan ledakan besar didekat gedung HQ berada.

.

.

**Outside HQ/Main Konoha Village**

DHUAAAAAR!

Terdengar ledakan besar, menghancurkan beberapa bangunan sekaligus. Asap hitam mengepul diudara.

Dhuaar! Dhuaar!

Beberpa ledakan kembali terdengar. Dibeberapa titik desa Konoha.

"Khukhukhu..berkat kekacauan yang diperbuat Zetsu, aku bisa membaur dikekacauan dan masuk ke terowongan rahasia-ku. Fufufu.. ada gunanya juga jadi Missing nin di Desa sendiri..khukhukhu..." tawa Orochimaru kesetanan.

"Baiklah, Hokage pertama, kedua, mari kita lakukan penghancuran seperti para kage lain perbuat!" Perintah Orochimaru kepada dua mantan pemimpin Konoha.

"_Aniki_, tidak kusangka, kita dibangkitkan untuk menghancurkan desa yang kita lindungi" seru Nidaime seraya melakukan jutsu peluru air raksasa, meruntuhkan bangunan di hadapanya.

"Terkutuk kau, Orochimaru! Madara!" Geram Shodaime seraya mensummon akar-akar menghancurkan bangunan. Dan melukai beberapa ANBU yang berusaha melawan.

(Note: saat ini Orochi bisa mengendalikan Hokage pertama dan kedua karena memiliki sepasang _Sharingan_ dan _DNA Hashirama_ sehingga lebih menguasai Edo Tensei daripada di canon)

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc..

.

.

.

.

Question &amp; Answer... Start!

.

.

Q: Mau tahu rupa Kurama?

A: saya anjurkan anda untuk melihat cover ..

.

.

Q: Apa kekurangan dari Tajuu Hiraishin No jutsu?

A: Jurus ini memiliki metode seperti _Rasenshuriken_ (selain menjaga bentuk _Rasengan_+mengalirkan chakra element(angin misalnya)). Jadi, Tajuu Hiraishin ini harus mengkontrol chakra untuk koordinat dan kecepatan teleport sekaligus. Bagaikan disuruh melihat kekanan ketika melihat kekiri. Naruto bisa melakukanya karena dia jenius yang mampu menyeimbangkan kerja otak kanan dan kiri secara bersamaan.

.

.

Q: Apakah Naruto disini jenius atau bodoh?

A: Yaa.. jawabanya adalaaaah : bukanya jenius sama bodoh itu beda tipis?*plakk

.

.

Q: Kapan tamat?

A: Hm... rencananya bisa sampai chap 15? Ato lebih? Ntahlah.. kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

Q: Apakah Naruto disini sebagai jounin atau chunin?

A: Hmm.. para rokie pada generasi ini yang menjadi Jounin cuman Neji, Naruto, Sasuke Gaara, Temari. Sisanya masih chunin. (selain jadi Jounin, Naruto dan Sasuke juga menjabat sebagai Anbu cadangan),

.

.

Q: Apakah bentuk joutai lvl 3

A: Joutai lvl 3 adalah kemampuan memakai senjutsu dengan paksa. Tidak seperti joutai 2 yang mengubah bentuk pemakainya. Joutai 3 lebih sempurna, sehingga tidak ada perubahan bentuk tubuh. Hanya kulit saja yang berubah menjadi kehitam-hitaman.

Kelebihanya bisa mendapatkan chakra besar 'hampir' menyamai Biiju ekor 1.

Kekuranganya adalah, terlalu lama memakai, bisa mengakibatkan tubuh menjadi Kaku seperti mayat (kurang lebih selama 3 jam) jadi, setelah pemakaian ada jeda 3 jam lagi untuk memakainya.

(Karena pada saat itu Deidara dan Akatsuki lainya terlalu sering memakainya secara terus menerus secara berantai (maksudnya berubah 3 jam dan itirahat 3 jam) tanpa henti. Memberikan efek stress tubuh yang kaku menjadi bertumpuk-tumpuk.)

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ehem.. karena ada yang nanya dengan penulisan justu pada origin chapter sebelumnya. Maka Author akan Menjelaskanya sekali lagi dibawah ini:

\- _Katon_: Chou Gokakyu no Jutsu (Ultra-Great Fireball Technique (jurus api yang lebih besar dari Gokakyu no Jutsu biasa)

\- _Katon_ : Gokka Mekyaku no Jutsu (Great Fire Anhilation Tehnique (ni jurus dah tampil di manga ketika Madara vs aliansi Shinobi)

.

.

.

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah review.

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'. Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, rifal. vengeance, ryuzan45, Uchiha. izami, Nokia 7610, Yasashi-kun, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki 21, arramsye. rudyezavfiin, igniel. saikari, Uchiha drac, altadinata, Namikaze Sholkhan, novalian. manzur, alvin. wijaya. 984349, , MahardikaRBL, Rairyu no Ken, binsar. hutajulu100492, rizkiirawan3, Uzumakiseptian, Sarutobi RianMaru

Makasi buat reviewnya minna san.

Makasi juga buat silent readers yang sudah baca nih fic :)

.

.

.

.

Wew..

Jangan lupa, kalo mau nanya bisa lewat review ato PM.

Ja...~


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8: The Cursed Night!

.

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Saku/Sasu dan Kyu/Naru

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo.

.

.

.

.

.

_****?Somewhere?****_

*Kurama Pov*

"Kuu-chan.. kau tidak apa? Apa mereka melukai mu?"

Kulihat Naruto yang terengah-engah dihadapanku. Wajahnya dipenuhi bulir keringat, sementara pakaian yang ia kenakan penuh dengan noda darah.

"Na-Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ada banyak darah di pakaian mu" tanyaku takut.

"Fufu.. apa hime khawarir?" Kulihat dia tersenyum? Err.. seringai?

Blussssh!

Terasa wajahku menjadi panas, demikian tubuhku.

'Eh? Apakah ini benar-benar Naruto? Sejak kapan Naruto jadi terlihat tampan? Um bukan?! Keren maksudku! Dia terlihat seperti pangeran yang ada didongeng-dongeng! Apa dia benar Naruto? Ah! Gawat! Apakah dia menjadi sangat bodoh karena terlalu sering kupukul? Bagaimana ini? _Kaa-san_ akan marah dengan ku? Hmmm...tidak! Sepertinya _Kaa-san_ juga bakal menghajar Naruto! Hmm.. pasti!' Pikirku.

"Hime...? Kurama hime? Kau melamun?" Tanyanya.

"A-ahh.. tidak... te-terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkan ku lagi" sahutku tergagap.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum memandangku.

"Oh, soal darah ini? Ini bukan milik ku. Ini milik mereka yang berani mencoba mencelakaimu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, keadan saat ini sangat genting! Akatsuki menyerang Konoha!" Serunya seraya mengambil tanganku dan membawaku lari bersamanya.

"Se-serangan? Akatsuki? A-apa yang akan terjadi? Bagaimana dengan _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_ dan yang lainya?"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi dengan mereka. Aku berjanji akan melindungi semuanya."

Akupun merasa lega setelah penuturan Naruto.

"Terus? Kenapa kau disini bersama ku? A-aku akan baik-baik saja. Hmph... aku ini kuat!"

Sahutku, sementara perasaan hangat tetap menjalar ke hatiku. Genggaman tangan besar Naruto, memberikan rasa keamanan dan kedamaian tersendiri bagiku.

"Ahahaha..Tentu saja, akupun akan melindungimu. Bukan kah aku sudah berjanji akan bersamamu"

"Bersamaku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu," dia memandangku dengan senyum mataharinya. "selamanya.." sambungnya yang sukses membuat ku merona kembali.

Tanpa kusadari, aku mengeratkan pegangan tanganku padanya. Sementara jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin karena efek capek karena berlari terlalu bersamanya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kami terus berlari dijalan desa yang sudah tak karuan, banyaknya api menerangi malam yang gelap dan bangunan hancur dimana-mana. Rasa sedih kurasakan ketika melihat pemandangan indah desa yang sering kulalui dulu berubah menjadi puing.

"Naruto, kita akan pergi keman..a?" Tanya ku menoleh ke Naruto

JRAASSSSSHHH!

Aku sudah tidak tahu, apa ekspresi yang kubuaat saat ini. Hanya saja..

JRASHH! SRAAKK!

Dihadapanku Naruto mulai terjerembab, terjatuh dihadapanku dengan darah yang terpercik kemana-mana.

"NARUTOOO!"

Teriakku seketika, menyambar tubuh Naruto yang terbaring mengadap jalan. Dengan tubuhnya ditembus oleh 3 batang besi hitam.

JRASSH! JRASSSH!

Dua batang lain, kembali menancap di punggungnya.

"Uhuk... ma..af..kan a..aku.. Kuu.. chan"

Naruto saat ini terbaring tak berdaya, semetara aku yang berlutut disampingnya bermandikan darah Naruto.

"Na..Naruto! I..ini bohong kan.. Hiks..? Kau...berjanji...akan...melindungi ku kan?. Hiks... Naruto!"

Kupeluk tubuhnya yang mulai kehilangan hangatnya. Sementara tanganku yang bergetar mencoba mencabut batang besi hitam, namun gagal, karena benda itu tertancap kuat ke jalan.

Tangan dan tubuhku gemetar, seakan akan seluruh persendianku meleleh. Mungkin diakibatkan oleh shock yang baru diterima oleh alam sadarku.

"Ma..af.. Kuu.. pa...paling ti...tidak kau selamat.. Syukur..la-"

Detik itu juga, matanya terpejam dengan senyum kearahku.

Deg!

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dadaku sangat sesak? Hanya airmata yang tak pernah berhenti mengalir dipipiku.

Aku terdiam bersimpuh disamping Naruto, bingung, tidak apa yang harus ku perbuat? Apa yang harus kusuarakan untuk membangunkanya? Apa?

Tap!

Tiba-tiba terlihat olehku seseorang yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya dihadapan kami. Matanya yang merah dan rambut hitam panjang berkibar dibelakangnya. Entah kenapa, perasaan deja vu menyerangku.

"Oh, akhirnya dia mati juga?" Sosok itu berjalan perlahan kepada kami.

"Sekarang giliranmu" seraya membentuk batang hitam ditanganya dan mulai mengarahkan kepadaku.

Apa aku harus lari? Kakiku saja bergetar tidak bisa bergerak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berteriak minta tolong atau tidak? Kenapa? Apakah ada, alasanku untuk selamat? Bahkan kebahagiaanku sudah pergi bersamaan perginya Naruto dari sisiku.

Jleb!

*End Pov*

.

.

.

**Namikaze Residence**

Deg!

"Akh? Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Seru Kurama ketika bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Samar-samar kudengar hiruk pikuk keramaian di luar rumah.

"Kuu..! Apa kau sudah bangun? Kuuu.. cepat bersiap! Kita akan pergi bersama dengan warga yang lain!" Terdengar suara Kushina dari lantai bawah.

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

Sreeeekk!

Tiba-tiba Kushina datang membuka pintu kamar Kuu.

"Sampai kapan kau tidur? Bersegeralah! Desa dalam keadaan siaga! Musuh mulai menyerang!" Seru Kushina seraya mendatangi meja belajar Kuu. Mengambil tas, dan memasukan beberapa peralatan didalamnya.

"Eh? Tidur? ...Eh? Ehhhhhh? Jadi dari tadi aku tidur?" Sahutku gelagapan.

"Aduhh...anak ini, apa kau kebanyakan makan kari pedas saat makan malam tadi? Hmm.. tapi, dari dulu makanmu memang banyak. Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu sampai berwajah aneh begini?" Tanya Kushina seraya duduk disamping tempat tidur Kuu dan mengelus rambutnya.

"A-aku tidak apa _Kaa-san_. Hanya saja tadi aku mimpi, seakan-akan itu sangat nyata. Jadi aku sedikit kaget. Tehehe.."

Sahut Kuu yang kini merasa lega.

'Fyuuh.. jadi, tadi itu cuman mimpi? Syukurlah! Mana mungkin Naruto menjadi keren, gentleman, dan setampan itu! Pasti itu hanya efek mimpi! Dan, mustahil Naruto bisa kalah dengan Uchiha aneh itu. Saat di Kirigakure saja, Naruto bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanya.. fufu..'

"Ooh, syukurlah kau tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ayo, kita berangkat. Sudah sekitar 3 menit yang lalu sirene berhenti berbunyi" sahut Kushina seraya menyerahkan Kuu, tas miliknya.

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi keluar rumah, dan bersama penduduk yang lain mengungsi ke bunker yang dilindungi oleh kekkai.

"Nee~… _Kaa-san_, kenapa kita harus pergi ke bunker? Bukankah desa aman-aman saja dengan adanya kekkai?"

"Itu benar Kuu chan, hanya saja tidak salahnya untuk lebih berhati-hati. Anak-anak, orang tua, dan ibu-ibu, diperintahkan oleh Hokage... um..._Tou-san_ untuk berlindung. Sementara yang lelaki akan melindungi desa dari musuh."

Kushina dan Kurama saat ini bersama dengan rombongan warga lainya berjalan menuju bukit pahatan wajah raksasa Hokage.

"Apa Naru dan _Tou-san_akan baik-baik saja? Ah, tentu aku hanya khawatir terhadap _Tou-san_ saja. Aku tidak akan repot-repot memikirkan Naruto.. hmph"

"Apakah artinya kau sangat yakin? Bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja? Fufu.." tanya Kushina jahil.

"Te-tentu saja ti-tidak... A-aku tidak khawatir tentang dia"

Sahut Kurama dengan sedikt rona merah diwajahnya.

Tap. Tap. Tap..

Terdengar beberapa suara langkah kecil menuju kami dari belakang.

"Namikaze sensei!" Suara seorang gadis kecil memakai topi ber tanduk dua? Hmm? Itu tanduk yah? Dikedua sisinya ada anak lelaki yang terlihat seumuran denganya.

"Ah, moegi chan, Konahamaru, Udon, Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Kushina saja." Sahut Kushina, seraya menepi dari rombongan penduduk, menyambut 3 anak yang datang berlari menuju kami.

"Maa-maaf Kushina sensei... kami diberi misi mencari anda untuk menyampaikan ini" balas Konohamaru, seraya menyerahkan gulungan kecil yang diterima oleh Kushina.

"Hmm. Hm. Hm... Ah, Kuu chan, sepertinya _Kaa-san_ tidak bisa ikut, Shizune meminta _Kaa-san_ untuk pergi kerumah sakit" sahut Kushina seraya selesai membaca gulungan."bisaka kau pergi bersama yang lainya? _Kaa-san_ akan menyusul nanti"

"Ehh? Kuu juga mau ikuuuut…." seru Kurama dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

Sementara itu, Kushina sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Bisa bahaya kalau dia terkena jurus terkuat Kuu saat ini, sehingga membuatnya berubah fikiran dan memperbolehkan Kuu ikut kerumah sakit.

"Umm.. bisakah salah satu dari kalian mengantarkan Kuu-nee chan ke Bunker?" Tanya Kushina kepada tiga anak dihadapanya

"Ah, Aku saja yang mengantarkan Kurama-nee Kushina sensei!" Sahut anak lelaki yang memakai syal hitam panjang dilehernya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Konohamaru-kun. Sensei, beserta Udon dan Moegi akan pergi kerumah sakit."

"Ah, tentu saja sensei, percayakan saja kepadaku. Ayo... ikut aku Kuu-nee san" senyum Konohamaru, seraya menarik paksa tanganku menuju arah yang belawaman.

"Eh? Tapi aku ingin ikut _Kaa-san_!." Rengek Kurama yang saat ini pasrah dengan tarikan Konohamaru. Toh, sebenarnya Kuu sadar. _Kaa-san_ sedang sibuk, Konoha sedang genting, kalau dia ikut _Kaa-san_, mungkin dia hanya akan mengganggu.

'Hahh.. apa boleh buat, aku kan bukan ninja. Melakukan jutsu saja tidak bisa. Hahh...' batin-Kuu.

"Kuu-nee chan, kau tenang saja. Aku akan melindungi mu, tak akan kubiarkan hal buruk menimpamu!" Seru Konohamaru yang saat ini memimpin jalan di depan Kurama.

"Heeee... Konohamaru-kun hebat yah! Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto-kun." balas Kuu seraya mengacak-acak rambut Konohamaru.

"Hei.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi Nee-chan! Aku-Konohamaru! Suatu saat nanti, aku akan melampaui Naruto sensei, dan menjadi Hokage masa depan yang hebat untuk melindungi desa!" Seru, Konohamaru seraya berusaha menghindarkan rambut kerenya dari jangkauan tangan Kuu.

Sementara Kuu hanya terdiam, menghentikan tanganya dari menganggu rambut Konohamaru.

'Cita-cita yah? Saat ini aku tidak memilikinya... Apakah seorang Kyuubi sepertiku berhak memiliki cita-cita? Apakah ingin bersama Naruto selamanya termasuk sebuah cita-cita? Hmm... Ku anggap saja begitu.'

"Nee-chan? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Konohamaru seraya memperhatikan Kuu yang tidak bergerak dari tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalananya." Jawab Kuu yang saat ini menoleh kekanan dan kiri mendapati mereka tertinggal jauh dari kelompok pengungsi lainya. Jadi, hanya mereka yang tersisa disini. Mungkin karena terlalu lama melamun?

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu diperjalanan mereka dengan berbincang-bincang. Dari hal-hal kecil seperti kegiatan Konohamaru, jurus-jurus yang sudah dipelajarinya, keadaan kakek Sarutobi baru-baru ini, misi apa saja yang sudah mereka ambil bersama Naruto.

(Ehem, seperti yang reader kira, Konohamaru, Udon, dan Moegi adalah murid Naruto saat ini).

DHUAAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan ledakan besar dari arah jalan yang mereka tuju.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi? Apakah musuh berhasil masuk desa?" Tanya Konohamaru.

'Mu-musuh berhasil masuk? Kalau begitu, _Tou-san_ dan Naruto...!' batin Kurama, seraya gelisah akan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Minato saat ini. 'Apakah mereka sudah kalah? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!'

"Kuu nee.. kemana?" Teriak Konohamaru yang terkejut karena Kuu berlari lurus menujur arah ledakan.

Dhuaar! Dhuaar!

Terdengar ledakan besar, menghancurkan beberapa bangunan sekaligus. Asap hitam mengepul diudara

"Aku cuma mau melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan lama!" Seru Kuu yang berlari...

Sreet!

Kurama kemudian berhenti di gang gelap, diseberang bangunan pertama yang meledak.

"Kuu-nee... ada apa?"

"Psssstt!"

Kuu meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. Mengisyaratkan Konohamaru untuk diam.

Kemudian, mereka mengintip dari sisi gedung yang mereka tempati.

Mereka melihat seorang berkulit putih pucat, dan 2 orang memakai armor berdiri diatas gedung.

"I-itukan Shodaime dan Nidaime? Ap-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Konohamaru dengan pelan.

"Ini adalah jurus edo tensei yang pernah disebutkan oleh Naruto!"

"Edo tensei? Apa itu Kuu nee?"

"Itu adalah jurus terlarang yang digunakan untuk menghidupkan orang yang mati. Dan orang yang ditengah itu tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru? Sannin ular yang pernah menjadi murid jiji, benarkan nee-chan?"

"Itu benar. Baiklah, kita sementara diam disini"

"Eh? Kenapa kita tidak ke tempat perlindungan penduduk yang lain saja?"

"Umm.. sepertinya akan susah. Mereka tepat berada diarah kita menuju bunker. Dan kalau kita berkeliling. Kemungkinan kita akan bertemu dengan musuh yang lain."

"Musuh yang lain?"

Dhuaar..! Dhuaaarr! Dhuaar..! Dhuaarr!

Beberapa ledakan yang terjadi di tempat lain, seolah menjawab pertanyaan Konohamaru.

Akhirnya Konohamaru pun diam, menggenggam etat tangan Kuu disampingnya.

.

.

**Kurama Pov**

'Ini aneh, kenapa Orochimaru tidak bergerak dari sana? Sepertinya dia menunggu sesuatu.'

'Tapi, ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi!'

Akupun memusatkan chakraku pada kedua telinga. Membuat mereka berkali-kali lebih sensitif dengan suara.

'Aku bisa mendengar beberapa suara metal saling beradu dari kejauhan. Beberapa lagkah kaki terdengar berlarian menuju kesini.

"Khukhukhu..berkat kekacauan yang diperbuat Zetsu, aku bisa membaur dikekacauan dan masuk ke terowongan rahasia-ku. Fufufu.. ada gunanya juga jadi Missing nin di Desa sendiri..khukhukhu...Baiklah, Hokage pertama, kedua, mari kita lakukan penghancuran seperti para kage lain perbuat!" ku dengar suara Orochimaru.

Tidaklama kemudian, beberapa ninja yang datang dan melakukan serangan terhadap mereka.

"_Aniki_, tidak kusangka, kita dibangkitkan untuk menghancurkan desa yang kita lindungi" kudengar Nidaime berkata, kemudian menembakkan peluru air raksasa kepada seorang ninja, dan meruntuhkan sebuah bangunan besertanya.

"Terkutuk kau, Orochimaru! Madara!" Shodaime bersuara, kemudian mensummon akar-akar menghancurkan beberapa bangunan dan melukai beberapa ninja yang lain.

"Uh..! Konohamaru... sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Bahaya kalau tempat ini terkena serangan mereka." Seruku kepada Konohamaru dan menggenggam tanganya.

"Ba-baik nee-chan"

"Aku akan mencari tempat yang aman untuk kita bersembunyi" seraya menajamkan pendengaranku. Untuk mencari tempat yang sepi dari musuh.

**End Pov**

.

.

.

**South Konoha/Konoha bagian selatan **

Dhuaar! Darrr!.Bummmm!

Terdengar ledakan demi ledakan.

"Hahh.. Aku mulai bosan menunggu... Yang kulakukan hanya menonton Shodaime dan Nidaime.. Apa aku perlu jalan-jalan didesa ini untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Seru Orochimaru, seraya berdiri santai melihat pertarungan kedua Mantan Hokage melawan ninja dari desa mereka sendiri.

Pofft.!

Syuttt syut syuutt!

Tiba-tiba beberapa senjata muncul dari gulungan diudara, mengarah menuju Orochimaru.

Tap!

Jlebb jlebb... jlebh..

Orochimaru menghindarinya dengan mudah dengan melompat keudara."Heh, serangan kejutan yang cukup meriah"

"Gatsuugaa!"

Dua buah projektil mengarah menuju Orochimaru

'Sanin tajasu!'

Beberapa ular muncul ditangan Orochimaru menggigit tepi gedung yang lain. Kemudian menarik Orochimaru dari sasaran Bor raksasa itu.

Tap!

Orochimaru mendengar sebuah suara tepat dibelakangnya. Kemudian memiringkan badanya untuk menghindari apapun yang akan dihadiahkan oleh orang itu.

SYANNNAAROOOOOOO!

DRAKK! KRAKK KRAKK KRAKK!

Orochimaru terkejut, merasakan badanya oleng kedepan. Dan rasa sakit yang teramat dari punggungnya.

Syuuut... Dhuaatrr!

Sanin ular itu terpental dan menubruk bangunan sampai hancur.

Klek..klakk..krak..

Kemudian muncul Orochimaru baru yang berlendir dari mulutnya.

"Oya... oyaa... siapa ini? Seranganmu mirip sekali dengan orang yang kukenal...khu...khu...khuu..." Seru Orochimaru seraya berjalan dengan santai keluar dari reruntuhan.

'Kenapa dua Edo-tenseiku tidak merespon dengan mereka?' Batin Orochimaru seraya mengarahkan pandanganya menuju kedua summonya.

"Heh.. tenyata jurus ularmu itu tetap menjijikan seperti biasanya, kakek pedophile jelek?" Seru seorang wanita yang memiliki dua gunung super didadanya mendarat disamping gadis rambut pink yang baru saja memukulnya.

"HEII! APA MAKSUDMU NENEK KERIPUT" entah kenapa sifat cool orochumaru hilang begitu bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya.

"Fufu...benarkan Sakura? Dia sangat tidak rela dipanggil pedophile. Meskipun dulu dia mengakui bahwa 100% asli pedophile. Fufu.." seru Tsunade yang didahinya dipenuhi oleh perempatan yang berdenyut. Kemudian Tsunade menggenggam kunai dengan tanganya yang sudah dialiri chakra dan melemparkanya.

Syuuut... BLARRRTT!

Kunai yang seharusnya menancap ketanah sasaranya malah membuat kawah kecil sebesar setengah meter yang cukup dalam. Sementara, sisi tajam kunai yang dilemparkan tadi sudah penyok, dan sedikit melengkung. Ini terjadi karena kunai yang dilempar dengan kekuatan penuh oleh Tsunade menghantam tanah dengan kasar.

"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi kakek pedophile! Aku akan meremukkan dan melubangi tubuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" seringai Tsunade yang sudah bersiap menyerang Orochi kapan saja.

"Glek" sementara Orochi sedikit gentar. 'Seperti biasa, kekuatan super Tsunade Hime memang luar biasa. Pada mode seriusnya, hanya dengan lemparan kunai sudah membuat tanah berlubang'

"Khukhukhu...hahahaha...Aku terima tantangamu nenek keriput! Shodaime! Nidaime! Kemari!" Seru Orochimaru lantang.

.. krik. krik. krikk..

"Ada apa dengan zombie Shodaime dan Nidaime Orochimaru sensei?" Terdengar suara lembut dari arah kedua mantan Hokage yang baru disummonnya.

"Ku-Kushina... Mi-mikoto... kalian..!?" Seru Orochi terbata.

Plak! Orochi menepuk jidatnya sambil bergeleng.

'Ah, sial! Aku benar-benar lupa. Kalau di Konoha saat ini ada Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Yah..aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Obito karena kegagalanya dalam menghasut Uchiha beberapa tahun lalu dan juga ketika gagal saat melepas Kyuubi untuk membunuh Yondaime dan istrinya beserta menghancurkan Konoha 17 tahun yang lalu' Batin Orochimaru.

"Pantas saja, sejak tadi aku merasakan ada kejanggalan. Ternyata aku sudah dijebak. Sementara aku disibukkan dengan serangan kejutan, kalian berdua mensegel gerakan kedua pion utamaku bukan?" Tanya Orochimaru kepada dua wanita berbeda warna rambut yang berdiri bersampingan.

Saat ini Kushina dan Mikoto memakai pakaian jounin lengkap mereka. Kushina memegang beberapa kertas, yang terlihat banyak tulisan rumit diatasnya. Sedangkan kedua mata Mikoto memiliki bentuk tomoe yang sudah berevolusi menjadi _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_.

"Yah.. begitulah... Lebih jelasnya, Akulah yang menghentikan gerakan mereka untuk sementara dengan Genjutsu Mangekyo sharingaku. Sedangkan Kushina-chan lah yang mensegelnya" sahut Mikoto.

Orochimaru memicingkan matanya, dan melihat beberapa tulisan yang menyebar dari tubuh dua Zombienya yang tidak bergerak. Kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangaya ke beberapa arah mengetahui bahwa beberapa Kunoichi sedang memasang pose siaga mereka.

Saat ini yang mengepung Orochi adalah Namikaze Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, Senjuu Tsunade, Inuzuka Hana dan beberapa Anbu.

"Orochimaru, jangan harap Aku akan menanyakan 'Apakah kau akan menyerah?' Itu merupakan lelucoan terakhir yang akan kau dengar. Dan, AKU AKAN MEREMUKKANMU!" Seru Tsunade lantang, menatap Orochimaru tajam.

"Yare. Yaree. Yare... apakah ini sejenis Harem? Lihat! Aku dikelilingi banyak Kunoichi cantik Konoha dari segala arah. Khukhukhukhu..." Sahut Orochimaru mencoba mengejek dan menambah kemarahan Tsunade. Yang tentu saja.. berhasil! Tsunade sudah hendak meloncat dari gedung yang dipijaknya menuju Orochimaru, tetapi dibatalkanya ketika mendengar suara cicitan kecil dari arah 50 meter sebelah kananya.

"Ta-tapi...O-oro sensei kan pedophile? Da-dan kami tidak mungkin tertarik dengan orang tidak waras se-seperti anda." Cicit seorang Hyuuga seraya memainkan kedua telunjuk tanganya, dan dengan polosnya dia menjawab hinaan Orochimaru yang tadi dilontarkan.

"Haha../Fufu../Khuku.." terdengar beberapa gelak tawa dari beberapa ninja wanita disana.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Kini amarah Orochimaru sudah memuncak.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei"

Boftt..!

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul kabut tipis dan beberapa kotak kayu di depan Orochimaru.

Dak dak dak dak..

Kemudian penutup kotak terbuka, dan memunculkan mayat-mayat mantan _Jinchuriki_ minus Gaara.

(Padahal Orochimaru juga ingin membuat edo tensei Gaara, seandainya dia mati. Tetapi, perhitunganya salah. Gaara dihidupkan oleh nenek Chiyo)

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan membungkam tawa kalian dengan membunuh kalian semua!" Seru Orochi seraya menggunakan beberapa segel.

Ketujuh _Jinchuriki_ yang ada membuka matanya dan menyerang kunoichi yang ada disana. Pertarungan sengit pun, dimulai!

.

.

.

**North Konoha/ Konoha bagian Utara **

"Fuin: Kami Shibari no Jutsu!" (Segel paper binding tecnique)

Kemudian muncullah beribu kupu-kupu kertas menyerbu 6 mantan pemegang pedang legendaris kirigakure dari semua penjuru.

Dari serangan kejutan itu, 3 orang berhasil menghindar dengan justu mereka dan 3 orang lainya terperangkap karena panik. Yang selamat ialah : Zabuza momochi, menggunakan jutsu naga airnya. Mangetsu Hozuki, dengan kawarimi airnya. Ringo Ameyuri, dengam jutsu gelombang pasangnya.

"Ternyata, masih ada yang selamat Konan nee" seru Karin, dibelakang Konan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita memang harus melemahkan mereka dulu sebelum menyegelnya, Konan senpai" seraya Kurenai membentuk segel, mencoba menghipnotis zabuza yang juga sedang merapal segel kabut kebangganya.

Sementara, beberapa buah jarum kecil melesat menuju zabuza dan ringgo. Zabuza yang mengira itu hanya jarum biasa seperti yang dilakukan Haku, dia menangkis dengan kedua pergelangan tangannya.

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb...

"Ukh! Racun! Sialan kau kunoichi Konoha!" Teriak zabuza yang menatap horor tanganya yang mulai mengelupas. 'Apa-apaan ini? Kedua tanganku seperti terkena asam cair!'

"Kerja bagus Shizune san!" Seru Ino seraya menyelesaikan segelnya, sementara menatap Ringgo yang baru saja selesai menghidari jarum beracun.

'Shintenshin no Jutsu' (Mind Transfer Technique)'

Dengan begitu, tubuhnya oleng ketanah. Tetapi, dengan sigap disambut oleh Karin.

"Fuin: Kami Shibari no Jutsu!" (Segel paper binding tecnique)

Tanpa komando, Konan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyegel 2 ninja barusan. (Zabuza terkena hipnotis, sedangkan Ringgo terkena shintensin no justu Ino.)

"Hee...ternyata para kunoichi Konoha memang hebat dan licik. Tiba-tiba saja menyerang kami yang sedang sibuk beradu pedang dengan beberapa kunoichi cantik lainya" Seru Mangetsu yang saat ini tidak memegang apapun.

(Kalian ingat apa yang dikatakan Kurama ketika mendengar suara metal beradu? Itu ialah pertarungan 7 swordaman Kirigakure vs Anbu. Sementara, saat ini Kubikiribocho tersegel bersama zabuza. Dan pedang lain seperti Nuibari, Shibuki, Kiba, tersegel beserta pemegangnya)

"Heii.. sekarang giliranmu!" Seru Karin, sementara orang yang diajak bicara hanya berjongkok menempel didinding dengan santai.

"Hahh.. seandainya saja aku memiliki satu pedang" keluh Mangetsu yang cuek dengan keadaanya yang memprihatinkan. "Hemm... tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian. Aku akan membunuh kalian dengan tehnik membunuh tanpa pedang ku." Serunya seraya mulai membentuk segel.

'Gawat! Bahaya jika dia berhasil menggunakan jutsu kabutnya' batin Konan, seraya menembakkan puluhan shuriken kertasnya. Tetapi Mangetsu melompat kedalam gedung untuk berlindung diri.

'_Suiton_: Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist technique)' batin mangetsu.

Tiba-tiba area sekitar mereka dipenuhi oleh kabut tebal.

"Nah, gadis-gadis cantik, bagian mana yang akan kupegang lebih dulu? Dada? Pinggul? Tengkuk? Leher? Atau pantat? Kalian bebas memilihnya" Terdengar suara menggema dalam kabut.

Sementara para pendengarnya hanya sweatdrop. 'Apa dia memang memiliki niat membunuh?' Batin sebagian mereka. Sementara yang lainya 'apa dia berniat melemahkan kewaspadaan kita dengan lelucoan jeleknya?'

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya" Seru Mangetsu

'_Fuuton_: Chou Daitoppa no Jutsu (Ultra great breakthrough)' Batin Temari.

Mangetsu yang saat itu melompat menuju mangsanya hanya bisa pasrah, ketika kabut berserta dirinya terhempas acak. Semetara Konoichi yang lain sudah diberi tahu dengan serangan yang akan muncul melalui telepati, menguatkan cengkraman kaki mereka ketanah dengan bantuan chakra.

SPLATT!

Tubuh mangetsu berubah menjadi air, ketika terbentur dengan puing bangunan dibelakangnya.

'Ugh...ternyata ada pengguna element angin diantara mereka' batin Mangetsu seraya memijat bagian belakang kepalanya dan membuka mata yang saat ini betatapan dengan wanita cantik berambut ikal agak jauh dari tempatnya.

'Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death)' batin Kurenai

"Ap? Hei! Shit! Aku terjebak oleh pesona matanya!" seru Mangetsu yang tidak bisa bergerak, terkena genjutsu kurenai.

"Hahh... si bodoh satu ini, mengingatkanku dengan Suigetsu yang selalu menggombal disetiap kesempatan" seru Karin, mendekati korban tatapan Kurenai.

"Baikalah, dengan ini edo tensei sebelah Utara Konoha sudah diatasi. Aku akan menyegelnya" seru Konan, seraya merapal jurusnya.

"Tunggu gadis kacamata! Suigetsu kau bilang? Benarkah?" Tanya Mangetsu antusias.

"Percuma saja kalau kau ingin melanjutkan gombalanmu itu! Kau sudah tidak berkutik lagi!" Sahut Karin tanpa rasa takut.

"Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja aku malah bersyukur. Karena tadi, tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan tidak bisa kukendalikan."sahut mangetsu yang tubuhnya perlahan ditutupi oleh kertas segel. "Dan benarkah kau mengenal Suigetsu? Aku adalah kakaknya! Namaku Hozuki Mangetsu!" Seru Mangetsu.

"Hm.. pantas saja, rambut dan kebodohanmu mirip dengan anak itu" kali ini Konan yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka.

Sementara Konan, Karin dan Mangetsu berbincang. Temari berbicara dengan sendirinya.

"Hei, kau dengar aku nanas? Kami sudah menjalankan misi dan strategi sesuai dengan perintahmu! Sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Kemudian terdengar suara Shikamaru dari dalam kepala mereka yang berada dalam tim ini, yaitu Uzumaki Konan, Uzumaki Karin, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sabaku Temari, Shizune, Mitrashi Anko dan beberapa Anbu.

"Yah..., mungkin kalian bisa pergi ke timur untuk bersiaga, mungkin saja Gaara memerlukan kalian melawan para mantan kage" Jawab Shikamaru yang saat ini ada di HQ.

Tentu, kalian sudah tahu bahwa mereka berkomunikasi memakai jutsu telepati klan yamanaka

"Bagaimana dengan ayahku? Apakah dia baik-baik saja melawan para missing nin di Konoha bagian barat?"

"Yah, semua baik-baik saja. Ayahmu sangat bisa diandalkan dan Kankuro juga ANBU yang lain bersamanya. Jadi, Kau tidak perlu khawatir" jelas Shikamaru

(Ehem, mohon maaf, Author akan menjelaskan sedikit. Ketika Orochimaru memulai menyerang Konoha dari dalam. Sebagian pasukan penjaga post diluar kembali kedalam desa untuk membantu. Jadi, Kazekage yang dijelaskan di chapter kemarin berada di dinding bagian barat, membantu Anbu melawan Nuke-Nin edo tensei Orochi yang mengamuk di sebelah barat Konoha. Sedangkan Gaara yang berada diselatan, membantu Anbu melawan edo tensei mantan Kage di bagian timur (karena, edo tensei di daerah selatan sudah diurus oleh Tsunade dan lainya) dan Dinding timur dalam keadaan rawan karena serangan Madara dan Akatsuki lain dari luar.)

Tidak lama setelah Mangetsu menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya, _Edo-tensei_nya hancur begitu saja. Diiringi perasaan lega, karena adiknya tidak kesepian sepeninggalnya dari dunia ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa diantara kalian melihan Anko? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi" tanya Kurenai, yang hanya dijawab oleh gelengan dari ninja lainya.

KYAAAAAAAA!

ULAR MESUMMM!

Drhuaarr!

Terdengar teriakan panjang, beberapa blok dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Ah! Itu pasti dia!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

**With Kuu-chan**

*Shiver..Shiver* Kurama saat ini hanya meringkuk di pojok sebuah bangunan. Dia diingatkan kembali akan traumanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kejadian itu terjadi ketika baru beberapa minggu setelah dia datang ke Konoha, saat dia masih sangat imut-imutnya. Kurama memang menjauh dari semua anak laki-laki juga manusia jantan lainya dengan refleks, begitu pula instingnya yang sudah dilatih dan disugesti oleh Kushina. Meski Kuu bersikap kasar dengan Laki-laki, dengan yang namanya 'perempuan' dia baik-baik saja kala itu.

Sampai hari mengerikanya tiba, dihari pertama masuk Akademi, dia bertemu dengan Anko.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Anko tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja, suara Anko ketika mengatakan Kuu itu 'Manis', dan perilakunya terhadap Kuu dengan menjilat leher, tangan, pipi, kaki, perut, dan beberapa tempat lainya dengan wajah yang 'mengerikan' menurut Kuu yang masih kecil, Hal itulah yang membuat Kuu takut dan Siluman Ular Betina itu.

"Ahhh..~… Seperti yang kuharapkan dari Kuu-chan.. pukulan dan tendanganya sangat kuat! Biarkan onee chan melatihmu... Khukhukhu..." seru Anko yang berdiri dengan badan yang agak linglung.

Yap, Alasan lain yang membuat Kuu trauma adalah Anko malah senang, ketika dipukul oleh Kuu (Kuu dilarang oleh Kushina untuk melakukan kekerasan terhadap wanita, jadi dia tidak memakai enchance chakra pada seranganya).

Dhuaaak!

"Kyaaaa...! Ja-jangan mendekat.. Konohamaru! Ayo kita lari!" Seru Kurama memukul Anko diperut, kemudian berlari kencang sembari menarik Konohamaru dengan paksa.

"Ukh.. A-aku tidak akan menyerah! Saat ini Itachi lagi sibuk di medan tempur. Tidak ada yang akan melindungimu dari ku. Fufufu.." seru Anko yang mulai mengeluarkan ilernya.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Anko dikejutkan dengan Karin, Kurenai dan Shizune yang muncul di dekatnya.

"Disini kau ternyata? Kita mendapatkan misi ke Konoha bagian timur. Ayo berangkat!" Seru Shizune.

"Ah, selamat bertugas kalau begitu..." sahut Anko dengan senyum pura-pura tidak tahunya. Sementara kedua temanya sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak menghajar wanita ular ini.

"Tentu kau juga ikut! Ayo!" Seru Kurenai, seraya mengeluarkan tali kemudian mengikat Anko.

"Eh? Akhh..~ jangan terlalu kasar Kurenai chan. Kyaaaa...!" Seru Anko, yang kemudian ditarik paksa oleh kedua temanya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua duluan saja dengan Anko senpai. Aku akan mencari Kuu dengan Justu sensorku dan membawanya ke tempat perlindungan." Seru Karin seraya melompat menjauh dari mereka bertiga.

Sebenarnya Kurenai dan Shizune agak khawatir meninggalkan Kuu bersama Karin. Tapii, setelah dipikir-pikir. Mungkin Karin dengan sifat sisconya lebih baik dari Anko yang.. err... yah...begitulah.

.

.

**With Naruto and Konoha Army**

**Naruto Pov**

DHUAAAR!

'Cih, Sial sial siaallll!'

'Pantas saja, mereka dengan mudahnya mengalahkan beberapa Hidden Village dalam beberapa hari. Akatsuki benar-benar mengerikan.' Batinku selagi berlari dan melemparkan Kunai keudara menuju Naga Putih milik anggota Akatsuki yang mirip wanita.

'Kagebunshin Kunai no Justu'.

Trak. Trak. Trak.

Tetapi, kunai-kunai itu ditangkis oleh dinding besi yang melayang membentuk penghalang persegi yang melindungi duo Akatsuki.

Trang. Trang. Trank! Zapp!

Sementara aku menangkis beberapa serangan kunai dan jarum oleh beberapa kugutsu lain sebelum berteleport jauh ke salah satu kunaiku.

Blarrrr!

Tanah yang ku injak meledak. Menghempaskanku sejauh beberapa meter.

'Shit! Untunglah, aku menggunkan sage mode, bisa-bisa aku sudah mati beberapa saat yang lalu. Karena sudah berkali-kali aku menjadi korban ranjau sialan ini. Seandainya saja ada Hyuuga atau Uchiha yang membantuku, tentu aku bisa menghindari ranjau tanah ini."

'Tapi sialnya, semenjak Madara mensummon patung raksasa itu. Para Uchiha dengan _Susanoo_nya dan klan Akamichi dengan tubuh raksasa sedang sibuk mengurusnya. Sementara Klan Hyuuga berada di post barat, berlawanan dengan posisiku yang di dinding timur. Sepertinya kata-kata Sasuke benar. Aku tidak boleh hanya bergantung dengan keberuntunganku.'

'Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi...' kualihkan pandanganku kesebelah kanan. Kulihat jauh disebelah sana, mereka berdua sedang melawan Madara dengan sengit'

Syuut!

Seekor burung bersayap enam, dengan cepat terbang kearahku.

DHUAAARR!

Untung aku sempat menghindar.

Sial, Tajuu Hiraishin no jutsu ku hampir tidak bisa kupakai. Selalu saja rambut kuning bernama Deidara dengan naga putih jeleknya itu membombardirku dengan bom. Sehingga segel yang ada diatas permukaan tanah, kacau dibuatnya.

"Heii.. Kuning! Berhenti menghindar! Atau aku akan memghancurkan tempat ini sekali lagi!" Serunya seraya memunculkan beberapa burung lain yang terbang kearahku.

"Kau sudah menghancurkan semuanya banci!" Seru ku tak kalah sebal, seraya melemparkan (kagebunshin shuriken) untuk meledakkan burung-burung itu, dan menghindari sisanya dengan melompat dan teleport.

Yah...tentu saja aku marah! Hampir radius diameter 5 Km dari tempatku berpijak, yang awalnya adalah hutan lebat dan tempat pertarungan antara White Zetsu dan Shinobi aliansi. Sekarang hanya menyisakan 3 orang dan tanah tandus gembur dan ratusan kawah kecil disekelilingya.

Ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Berbarengan dengan munculnya Patung Raksasa, tiba-tiba saja kami dikejutkan oleh kemunculan ratusan burung bangau bersayap 4 dan membombardir area bertarung Shinobi aliansi dan Zetsu putih. Hasilnya berpuluh-puluh Ninja mati begitu saja. Dan sebagian yang lain, sempat menghindar, atau meledakkan burung itu diudara dengan lemparan kunai atau shuriken.

Setelah itu, Shinobi yang masih selamat diperintahkan mundur oleh Hokage untuk pengobatan dan mengatur ulang strategi.

Karena itulah sekarang, aku sendirian bertugas menahan mereka berdua untuk sementara waktu. Dengan alasan bahwa saat ini, hanya aku yang memiliki kecepatan dan kelincahan sebagai keuntungan dalam pertarungan jarak jauh. Tentu awalnya _Tou-san_ku melarangnya, tapi akhirnya dia memperbolehkanku setelah aku bersikeras memintanya. Dan dengan syarat, bahwa aku akan pulang dengan selamat.

'Tentu saja aku akan selamat. Aku tidak akan kalah dan meninggalkan Kuu sendirian! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagianya!'

**End Pov**

.

.

.

"Aku akan benar-benar meledakkanmu kali ini. Akan ku summon masterpiece milikku, C-3!" Seru Deidara yang membawa 4 tas besarnya berada diatas Naga.

"Hei! Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang dilakukanya terhadap jutsu Madara _sama_? Bisa saja dia meteleportasikanya nanti! Ingat, kau harus menjalankan strategi yang sudah kita setujui sebelumnya" seru Sasori dengan deathglarenya kepada rekanya.

"Ah! Maaf Sasori senpai! Habisnya aku benar-marah! Berani-beraninya dia menghinaku dengan sebutan 'Banci'!" Seru Deidara, kudian meluncurkan 6 burung bersayap 4 menuju Naruto. Sementara Sasori, hanya mengamati.

'Seperti yang Zetsu hitam bilang. Naruto hanya bisa berteleportasi memakai Kunai seperti Yondaime. Asalkan aku bisa menjauhkan kunai itu dari kami, dia bukan masalah yang berarti. Dan tentu saja menghambat Naruto adalah hal yang mudah untuk batalion Kugutsuku dam Kugustu Kazekage ke 3' batin Sasori, seraya menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

**Madara vs Sasuke and Itachi**

"Heh.. _Jii san_, kenapa kau tidak serius saja. Kami sudah menunggu untuk bertarung serius." Seringai Itachi.

"Benar kata _Nii san_, dari tadi hanya jutsu api, dan jurus rumput-rumput raksasa yang kau pakai, apa tidak ada yang lebih menarik?" Seru Sasuke, seraya menebas dan melompat dari lilitan kayu yang mendekatinya.

"Hahaha.. tak kusangka kau memiliki selera humor sebagai seorang Uchiha, dengan mengatakan _Mokuton_ jutsu adalah Rumput. Hahaha" tawa Madara disela-sela kesibukanya meloncat mundur menghindari kombinasi serangan kenjutsu dua bersaudara.

Tap!

Itachi menghentikan seranganya.

"Yah, mungkin itu diakibatkan Sasuke terlalu sering bersama dengan sahabatnya Naruto". Seru Itachi seraya melemparkan shuriken dan memperbanyaknya.

'Kagebunshin shuriken no jutsu'

"Nii san! Kau dipihak siapa sih?" Sungut Sasuke seraya menghindar dari jalur shuriken-shuriken Itachi.

"Oooh, bocah kuning Namikaze itu? Tak kusangka dia memiliki sifat humor. Di pertemuan kami sebelumnya dia terlihat dingin dan serius untuk menghabisi ku" seraya membuat pelindung dari kayu (_Mokuton_: Mokujoheki) dan diikuti menembakkan puluhan shuriken kayu (_Mokuton_: shinbu shuriken) kepada dua beradik.

""_Katon_: Gokakyu no Jutsu""

Kemudian, Itachi dan Sasuke mengunakan jutsu api mereka untuk menghanguskan semua shuriken yang ada.

"Hem, sayang sekali kalian berdua menolak tawaranku untuk bergabung. Sebagai kakek yang baik aku akan menghadiahkan hal yang paling istimewa sebagai Uchiha! Hahaha!" Seru Madara seraya mensummon Perfect _Susanoo_ (_Susanoo_ Sempurna) miliknya.

"Hadiahnya, tentu saja kalian akan kubunuh perlahan!" Seru Madara, Seraya menebaskan salah satu pedang ditangan _Susanoo_nya secara vertikal kepada Sasuke.

BLARRRRRTTT!

Dari serangan itu terbentuk retakan tanah besar di tanah sekitar Sasuke yang jadi sasaran pedangnya.

Sementara Sasuke?

"Heh! Ini yang aku tunggu _Jii-chan_!" Seringai Sasuke, yang kini menahan pedang raksasa Madara hanya dengan tangan kanan. Sementara kedua matanya menampilkan _Eternal_ _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ yang dibanggakanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Question and answer...

...

Q: Siapakah jounin lain yang menjadi korban Kuu?

A: Jawabanya sudah disebutkan di fic ini.

.

.

Q: Kurama disini jadi ahli Taijutsu ya? Naruto itu nyawanya ada 9 ya, masa dibuat sekarat mulu?

A: Tidak, Kurama cuma bisa dasar pengendalian chakra sama dasar taijutsu saja. Kalau ninja tingkat chunin serius, bisa ngalahin Kurama kok. Naru dkk saja yang mengalah sama Kurama.

Dan Naruto nga punaya 9 nyawa. Dia sudah sering Koma, dan masuk rumah sakit (kalau Kurama sedang serius menghajar Naruto) karena jarang-jarang Kurama make enchance chakra,(kecuali, kalau naru keterlaluan, baru pake enchance dan membuat Naruto hampir mati.)

Dan perlu diingat, karena kebiasaan ini sudah berlaku sehari-hari. Mau tidak mau, ketahanan tubuh naru juga meningkat. Tul, ngaa?

.

.

Q: Apakah Kurama cinta sama Naruto dan sebaliknya?

A: Iyap, dari awal memang sudah memiliki perasaan satu sama lain, cuman belum ada menyadarin. Sekarangpun mereka masih saling mencintai juga, cuma masih pada malu-malu kucing. Beda sama sasusaku yang sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka

.

.

Q: umm... soal _Katon_: _Rasenshuriken_ Sasuke

A: Ah, kalo soal itu. Sasuke memang belajarnya sama Itachi. Meskipun para Uchiha yang lain juga ngerti sama dasar _Rasengan_. Mereka memang saaaaaaangat jarang memakainya.

Nah, di chap sebelumnya, Sasuke make _Rasenshuriken_ versi _Katon_ karena 'diminta' tolong oleh Naruto. Tujuanya untuk melakukan serangan kejutan dengan memperbesar lingkup damagenya. Otomatis, dengan ada 2 _Rasenshuriken_, area damage lebih besar. _Rasenshuriken_ya juga nga gede-gede banget. Naruto nyesuian jumlah chakranya dengan Sasuke.

Kalau dikanon, pas Naruto sama Sasuke gabungin _Rasenshuriken_, Sasuke cuman menyelimuti _Rasengan_ Naruto sama jurus amaterasunya saja kan? Nah, itu memang menghasilkan daya hancur yang lebih kuat dari _Rasenshuriken_ biasa naru, 'tapi' tidak lebih lebar! Dengan kata lain, kalau Sasuke cuma ngemasukkan unsur api pada _Rasenshuriken_ Naruto, 'kualitas' dan damage lebih besar.

Sedangkan dengan adanya kombo dari 2 jurus, 'kuantitas' dan area damage lebih luas. Ane terinspirasi dua _Rasengan_ dari tipe yang beda ini dari movie Naruto shippuden 1. Dimana jurus angin dan api digabungkan membuat area damage lebih luas!

Oh, iya.. perlu reader tahu. Naruto bukannya tidak bisa melakukan banyak _Rasenshuriken_ karena tidak cukup chakra. Tapi, kalau memakai lebih dari 2 kali pada mode biasa, akan mencederai tanganya dengan permanen. Seperti penjelasan Tsunade ketika pemeriksaan cedera Naruto sehabis pertarungan melawan Kakuzu di Canon. Coba aja baca apa yang dikatakan Tsunade saat itu.

Kalo masih kurang yakin baca aja di wiki soal _Rasengan_. Disana dikatakan _Rasenshuriken_ sudah dikategorikan 'kinjutsu'/forbidden tehnique'. Karena, menimbulkan cedera bagi penggunanya.

Dan kalo soal di fic ini, jumlah chakra Sasuke sedikit lebih besar, nga seperti waktu chunin exam yang cuman bisa beberapa kali memakai chidori sudah habis. Wajar lah, kan umur Sasuke sudah lebih dari 17 tahun. Sasuke lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Naruto yang baru pada 10 oktober barusan berumur 17 tahun (itu looh, yang mereka habis pulang dari mengalahkan Kakuzu dan Hidan).

Jadi, ringkasnya _Rasengan_ 'bukan hanya' untuk ninja yang memiliki chakra besar saja. Buktinya, kalau Yondaime dan Jiraiya yang bukan UZUMAKI saja bisa make _Rasengan_, kenapa UCHIHA ngga? Kan aneh? Yah...paling tidak, orang-orang jenius seperti Kakashi, Itachi, dan Sasuke kan bisa (meskipun buat pamer saja. Fufufufu)

.

.

**Special Thanks To:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, ryuzan45, Uchiha. izami, Nokia 7610, Yasashi-kun, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki 21, arramsye. rudyezavfiin, igniel. saikari, Uchiha drac, Namikaze Sholkhan, novalian. manzur, alvin. wijaya. 984349, bohdong. palacio, MahardikaRBL, Rairyu no Ken, 100492, rizkiirawan3, Uzumakiseptian, Sarutobi RianMaru,bentara malam sunyi,YamiNoMadara226,iib. junior,Namikaze Madara, RIFAL. Chivass. Namikaze,

Makasi buat reviewnya minna san.

Makasi juga buat silent readers yang sudah baca nih fic.

.

.

.

Makasih buat reader yang nga login, yang telah menanyakanya. Soalnya, sebenarnya ane males ngetik penjelasanya dan lansung pengen Action-nya aja.. yaaa.. tapi, syukurlah ada yang tertarik dengan minta penjelasan.

Um sekali lagi makasih, (Mungkin sebagian besar teman yang nanya langsung ane jawab di PM.) Soalnya, takutnya nanti kebanyakan penjelasan di fanfic. Dan membuat pembaca lain bosan.

Dan tunggu saja kejutan-kejutan lainya...

Jangan bunuh Author yahh...hahahaha..

.

.

.

.

Thanks buat reader n' silen reader.

Silakan review ato nge-flame juga nga masalah!**Author dah siapin tabung pemadam kebakaran!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9: The Cursed Choice!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Kyu/Naru dan Saku/Sasu

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

**02.28/23 Okt/Konoha bagian timur, lebih mengarah pada selatan desa**

**Madara vs Uchiha Brothers**

Angin malam dingin menerpa tubuh Sasuke, menghembuskan debu-debu disekitarnya menampakkan tubuhnya yang masih berdiri tegap, bahkan setelah menahan serangan dari Madara.

"Heh! Ini yang aku tunggu _Jii-chan_!" Seringai Sasuke, yang memakai full armor berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan, dihiasi sedikit aura merah yang keluar darinya. (Seperti armor samurai Kuno, dengan warna seperti Berseker di Fate/Zero). Sasuke kini menahan pedang raksasa Madara yang lebih mirip dengan keris raksasa itu hanya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara kedua matanya menampilkan _Eternal_ _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ yang dibanggakanya.

Ini adalah perubahan _Susanoo_ yang diajarkan oleh Itachi, yaitu "_Susanoo_ Armored Form". Cara kerjanya ialah dengan memadatkan chakra _Susanoo_ yang besar, menjadi lebih padat dan kecil. Sasuke memerlukan 1 tahun lebih untuk mempelajarinya (bahkan belum sempurna seperti milik Itachi). Dengan mode ini, Defense mereka meningkat 2 sampai 3 kali lipat dari _Susanoo_ bentuk biasa. Keuntungan lainya ialah, pengguna bisa lebih leluasa bermanuver dan menghindar serangan musuh. Ini dikarenakan bentuknya yang lebih elegan dan kecil, menyesuaikan dengan bentuk tubuh pengguna.

'Cih, bagaimana bisa dia menahan serangan _Susanoo_ milikku hanya dengan satu tangan? Apa-apaan baju zirah yang dipakainya itu? Atau jangan-jangan ini adalah genjutsu?' Batin Madara, seraya pandanganya mulai ditutupi dengan kabut tebal yang menjalar membatalkan asumsinya tentang Genjutsu.

"Oi, oi, oi,... apa maksud kalian dengan jutsu kabut murahan ini? Kalian kira ini cukup untuk mengalahkanku? Atau, kalian ingin mengajak kakek tampan ini main petak umpet?" Tanya Madara penuh dengan nada sarkartis. 'Aku masih penasaran dengan zirah aneh tadi' batin Madara.

Trang! Dhuaaak!

'Ugh..ini bukan saatnya aku melamun' Madara tersentak ketika bagian kaki kiri _Susanoo_nya berbenturan dengan benda keras. Yang hampir membuatnya oleng.

"Heh, Kami tidak tertarik dengan bermain petak umpet denganmu! Kakek sok keren jelek! Rasakan ini!"

Tap!

Dhuar! Dhuarr! Krakk!

Armor milik Madara mulai retak, diakibatkan serangan bertubi-tubi milik Sasuke!

"Benar apa kata adikku _Jii-chan_! Kami tidak punya waktu untuk bermain saat ini. " seru Itachi dari dalam kabut yang sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Madara.

"Sasuke! Sekarang!" Seru Itachi.

Tap! Tap!

Mereka berdua melompat bersamaan dan mengarahkan tebasan menuju serangan sebelumya.

Srakkkkkk! Dhuarrr! Krakkk!

Serangan combo dari Sasuke dan Itachi hampir mengenai tubuh asli Madara. Perfect _Susanoo_ milik Madara terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang, sedangkan Armor didepan wajah Madara memiliki retakan besar.

"Sialan kalian cucu durhaka!" Seru Madara, mengayunkan ke-4 pedangnya secara acak. Menimbulkan hembusan Angin yang deras, menyibakkan sedikit kabut.'Apa yang mereka lakukan barusan? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas gara-gara kabut ini!' Batin Madara.

"_Nii-chan_, ini mengingatkanku akan perburuan kita melawan babi liar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Fufu."

"Yah, melihat bagaimana reaksinya benar-benar menarik. Tidak kusangka Legenda Uchiha bisa kita buat kewalahan. Baiklah, kita akan menghancurkan pertahananya dengan serangan berikutnya!"

"Baik.. _Nii-san_"

Sasuke dan Itachi yang sudah kembali mudur untuk menghindari serangan acak Madara, menghentikan bisik-bisik mereka. Kemudian berlari dengan cepat, mengarahkan senjata mereka menuju koordinat yang sudah ditentukan.

(Mereka berdua sudah sering berlatih memakai jurus kabut Itachi. Jadi dengan hanya mendeteksi suara, mereka mengincar musuh mereka).

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

ZRAAKKKK!

Seru Madara, seketika setelahnya kabut dan duo Uchiha terpental akibat dinding tak terlihat yang mengembang dari posisi Madara berada.

.

.

**Itachi Pov**

'Argh.. kepalaku sedikit pusing, gara-gara hantaman dan terpental jauh dari jurus barusan. Untung saja kami berdua memakai _Susanoo_ kami, sehingga tidak ada cedera maupun lecet.' Batin ku.

Saat ini, akupun memakai Zirah, atau Full armor yang mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja berwarna hitam kelam dan tidak mengeluarkan aura apapun darinya. Berbeda dari Nodachi hitam kemerahan milik Sasuke, dikedua tanganku terdapat Katana kembar berwarna hitam.

"Uhuk..uhuk.. Kau tidak apa Sasuke?" Tanyaku seraya mengibaskan tangan untuk menepis kepulan debu dihadapanku.

'Aaa...ah~, strategi kabut gagal! Padahal aku tidak ingin Kakek Madara mengetahui kemampuan kami' batinku geram.

"Uhuk.. Hoekk! Tidak apa _Nii-chan_... cuman mulutku kemasukan tanah. Blegh hoekk..!" Seru Sasuke mengeluarkan serpihan tanah dari mulutnya. Karena terkejut dan tidak sempat menutup mulutnya ketika serangan mendadak dari Madara. Sementara aku yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa didalam hati, melihat wajah imut Sasuke yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Nah, begini lebih baik!" Seru Madara dari pusat kawah besar yang baru dia ciptakan, seraya memicingkan matanya menuju kami yang mulai berdiri dari kepulan debu yang dihasilkan dari jurus Shinra Tenseinya.

"Nah, sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa kalian bisa selamat tanpa cedera dari seranganku barusan. Dan kenapa _Susanoo_ku bisa mengalami kerusakan." Seringai Madara yang sudah memperbaiki _Susanoo_nya.

'Ck! serangan kami barusan menjadi sia-sia. Sepertinya memang harus melakukan serangan beruntun untuk melukai tubuhnya yang didalam _Susanoo_.' Batinku.

"Yah, semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Untuk melukai _Susanoo_, memerlukan serangan yang sangat kuat atau _Susanoo_ lain. Tapi, lebih dari itu, kalian berdua benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak meragukan kejeniusan kalian sekarang. Hahaha..." Tawa Madara seraya mengarahkan ke empat pedangnya kearah kami, tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk istirahat.

Trang! Drakk!

Ku gunakan dua Katana hitam-ku untuk menangkis semua Keris raksasa Madara dan menghasilkan retakan besar disekitar-ku berdiri.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa?" Tanya ku khawatir, yang saat ini berdiri membelakangi Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja _Nii_" Sahut Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kita akan mengubah taktik Sasuke. Tidak ku sangka dia memiliki mata yang sama dengan paman Nagato" seruku seraya melemparkan 4 keris raksasa kearah kananku.

"Hn.. kalau dia memiliki mata _Rinnegan_, artinya dia juga memilki jurus gravitasi dan kemampuan lainya _Nii-san_" sahut Sasuke, seraya berdiri dan mengubah Nodachi menjadi busur panah hitam, kemerah-merahan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke rencana B!" Seruku seraya melihat anggukan dari Sasuke. Kemudian aku maju menyerang, melompat, dan menyabetkan kedua Katana-ku.

Syatt! Trakk!

Dengan bantuan _Sharingan_, aku menghindari atau membelokkan serangan 4 Keris Madara yang ditujukanya kearahku. Kami pun kembali beradu pedang.

Dari jauh terlihat seperti seorang manusia super yang sedang melawan raksasa.

**End Pov**

.

.

Sementara Madara disibukkan oleh Itachi dalam pertarungan jarak dekat mereka.

Syuuut!

Sebuah anak panah melesat cepat menuju kepala _Susanoo_, dimana Madara berada, sebelum menembus lengan _Susanoo_ yang kebetulan digerakkan Madara untuk menyerang Itachi.

BLARRRR!

Madara terkejut, ketika anak panah itu menembus armor _Susanoo_. Pipi kanan Madara kini mengalirkan darah segar, akibat tergores panah tadi.

'Apa itu, sekilas aku melihat ada arus listrik pada anak panah barusan. Seandainya aku tidak memakai armor _Susanoo_, sudah pasti kepalaku ditembusnya. Bahkan, meskipun memakai _Sharingan_, tubuhku tidak memiliki reflex yang cukup untuk bisa menghindarinya.' Batin Madara, seraya memperbaiki lubang yang dihasilkan anak panah barusan, dan melompat mudur untuk menjaga jarak. Kemudian mengubah Kerisnya menjadi tombak panjang yang memiliki mata tajam diujungnya.

'Dengan tombak ini, setidaknya aku akan bisa menjangkau Sasuke, selagi menjaga jarak' batin Madara, seraya menyabetkan tombaknya kearah Sasuke.

Trangg!

"Ada apa kakek? Apakah tubuh tuamu membuat gerakanmu sangat lambat. Haha" seru Itachi, seraya menangkis tombak Madara. Sementara Madara hanya memasang wajah suuper marah setelahnya.

Dzinggg! Syutt!

Satu anak panah mengarah tepat menuju kepala Madara.

SHINRA TENSEI!

Anak panah itu terpental, bersama Itachi yang masih dalam area serangan. 'Untunglah aku memiliki Mata ini' Batin Madara pada detik yang sama.

Dzinggg!

Dengan cepat, anak panah berikutnya menargetkan kepala Madara.

"Argggghh!"

Teriak Madara, seraya menahan busur itu dengan tangan kananya, untuk mengalihkan jalur anak panah kedua ini, yang awalnya menuju kepala, berubah menjadi bahu kananya yang saat ini berlubang. Sementara tangan kananya terkulai lemas disampingnya dengan darah yang tak hentinya mengalir.

'Ugh. Aku terpaksa menggunakan tangan kananku untuk tameng. Sepertinya mereka mengetahui kelemahan mata _Rinnegan_. Bahwa ada jeda waktu dalam pengaktifan jurus shinra tensei. Ugh, aku harus melakukan rencana berikutnya' batin Madara Seraya menghilangkan _Susanoo_nya dan melakukan segel dengan sisa tanganya.

_Mokuton_ _Hijutsu_: Jukai Kōtan (Teknik Rahasia Elemen Kayu: Kelahiran Dunia Pohon)

Munculah ribuan akar yang berubah menjadi pohon dengan cepat disekitar mereka. Dalam sekejap, area beberapa Kilometer berubah menjadi hutan lebat. 'Ugh. Aku akan menggunakan ini untuk menahan mereka, sementara aku akan mengganti kulit.' Batin Madara. (Kenapa Madara lebih memakai jurus Orochimaru daripada kemampuan menghidupkan kembali milik _Rinnegan_? Tentu karena jurus Orochi lebih hemat chakra).

.

.

"Hah..hahh..." seru Sasuke seraya memegang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara aura merah di sekitar armor Sasuke, membesar dan mengecil, seolah mengikuti alur nafas Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Itachi seraya melompat menuju Sasuke.

"A-aku baik-baik saja _Nii-chan_! Menembakkan chakra padat _Susanoo_ yang dilapisi element alam petir secara beruntun membuatku sedikit kewalahan." Jawab Sasuke terengah, seraya mulai menormalkan pernafasanya.

'Sepertinya Sasuke terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Memadatkan _Susanoo_ saja sudah memerlukan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi. Apalagi menambah perubahan element alam petir untuk menambah daya tembusnya merupakan tugas yang sangat berat untuknya saat ini.' Batin Itachi, seraya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh khawatir.

"Ugh! Ini bukan apa-apa _Nii-chan_. Asalakan _Nii-chan_ ada di depanku. Aku bisa memfokuskan seranganku tanpa khawatir akan serangan balik musuh" sahut Sasuke dengan senyum.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita segera mencarinya! Sebelum dia melakukan hal yang lebih merepotkan lagi!" Seru Itachi, seraya menebaskan pedangnya kehutan didepanya.

'Amaterasu' batin Itachi.

Blarrr!

Hutan pun terbakar oleh api hitam milik Itachi. Kobaran api semakin membesar, dan merayap tanpa ampun.

.

.

**02.30/23 Okt/Timur Konoha-lebih mengarah sedikit keutara/beberapa menit sebelumnya**

**Kabuto/Kimimaro Vs ? ? ?**

Beberapa saat, setelah tiga meteor raksasa mengarah pada ninja aliansi dan Zetsu putih. Zetsu putih, Kabuto dan Kimimaro membantai beberapa puluh Ninja Konoha, dan berhasil melukai beratus ninja Konoha lainya.

Berkat jurus tarian kelima Kimimaro (Sawarabi no Mai) diawal pertarungan, beribu-ribu batang tulang muncul dari dalam tanah melukai dan mengejutkan Ninja-ninja Konoha. Sedangkan Kabuto menyerang beberapa ninja yang masih terkejut, menggunakan Pisau Chakra (chakura no Mesu). Dengan tak berperikemanusian mereka menyerang ninja Suna dan Konoha habis-habisan.

Tetapi, keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Saat ini keadaan sudah berbalik, setelah pertolongan dari arah dinding Utara datang. Mereka berdua hanya bisa bertahan untuk tidak terbunuh.

"_Suiton_: Bakusui Shoha!" (Exploding Water Colliding Wave)

Sebuah semburan gelombang menyerupai air terjun menabrak kedua anggota muda Akatsuki itu, bersama dengan beratus-ratus Zetsu yang masih terus bermunculan. Air terus saja mengalir dari dalam tanah, membuat area sekitar menjadi Danau buatan yang cukup luas.

"Uh! Sepertinya kita tidak beruntung saat ini" seru Kabuto, berusaha bertahan dari tekanan air yang masih menyeretnya.

"Psstt, kecilkan suaramu! Dan perhatikan saja sekelilingmu! Pengguna jurus ini masih belum terlihat!" Seru Kimimaro, berusaha bangkit dari air.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kabut tebal segera menyelimuti pemandangan mereka.

"Hei! Kimimaro! Dimana kau?"

"Pssst! Diamlah, Ini adalah jurus Ninja Kirigakure! Mereka mengincar musuh dari dalam kabut mengandalkan suara!" Sahut Kimimaro seraya menyeimbangkan chakra dikakinya untuk menghilangkan suara diatas air.

'Khh... Ini benar-benar gawat! Jurus ini sangat berlawanan dengan kemampuan tulangku. Saat ini aku tidak bisa menggunakan jurus andalan tarian ke-limaku gara-gara air terkutuk ini.' Batin Kimimaro. (Kimimaro hanya bisa menggunakan Sawarabi no Mai-nya dipermukaan tanah)

... Hening ...

'Benar-benar hening. Sepertinya, pengguna jutsu ini adalah salah satu ninja pembunuh Kirigakure Profesional. Apakah Konoha menyewa mereka?' Batin Kabuto, seraya menajamkan pendengaranya dan mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Cpluk! Cpluk!

Tiba-tiba ada yang mucul dari sebelah kanan Kabuto! Dan beberapa tempat yang lain. Kabuto pun sudah bersiap untuk menyerangnya dengan pisau chakranya.

Jrash! Jrashh! Arghh! Ahhh.! Zbyuur!

Terdengar beberapa teriakan Zetsu bermunculan semakin dekat kearah mereka, disertai dengan terdengarnya suara beberapa benda tercebur (pastinya itu adalah tubuh Zetsu yang tak bernyawa). Dan Kabuto semakin waspada karena merasakan ada yang bergerak didalam air.

Jrasssh! Jrasss!

Meskipun Kabuto berhasil mengalahkan beberapa benda tak jelas menyerangnya barusan. Salah satu tanganya menjadi harga yang harus dibayarnya.

"Arghhhh! Tangankuuu!" Teriak Kabuto, kesakitan setelah kehilangan tangan kananya. Darah terus mengalir, sementara Kabuto berusaha mengehentikanya dengan jutsu pengobatanya.

.

.

**Kimimaro Pov**

'Cih! Sepertinya musuh mengetahui keberadaan Kabuto. Bagaimana caranya? Kami bahkan tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati. Khukhu..tapi, aku berbeda dengan Kabuto. Akulah yang akan mengejutkan musuhku dengan tarian tulangku!' Batin ku, seraya menyeringai.

Tap!

Terdengar sebuah langkah dari belakang ku.

'Cih, tipe pembunuh klasik Kirigakure, pasti akan menyerang dari belakang musuhnya! Hah, bersiaplah terkejut!

**End Pov**

.

.

'Karamatsu no Mai' batin Kimimato, seraya melebarkan seringainya dan memunculkan puluhan tulang panjang di sekitar tubuhnya, seperti dada, bahu, punggung, siku, bahkan pergelanganya.

Drakk! KRAK! KRAKKK!

Berbeda dari harapan Kimimaro, tulang-tulang yang seharusnya melukai tangan atau kaki musuh yang menyerangnya malah patah. Diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang terpental tepat menuju Kabuto.

Dhuaak!

Kabuto pun terkejut, ketika punggung kirinya berbenturan dengan tubuh Kimimaro.

Jleb jleb jleb..

"Sialan kau Kimimaro! Lihat, dimana tulangmu menusuk-ku!" Teriak Kabuto yang marah, sembari meringis karena beberapa bagian tubuhnya tertusuk tulang Kimimaro. Kemudian Kabuto mengalirkan chakranya lebih banyak, untuk meregenerasi tanganya dan beberapa luka ditubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Wah, ternyata musuh kita yang ini memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan yang hebat, mirip Tsunade _Baa-chan_ Nagato. Hahahaha!"

"Hei, hentikan tawa bodoh-mu! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bercanda. Ayo kita selesaikan dua ikan kecil yang tersisa ini, sekarang. Aku tidak mau Konan-hime menunggu-ku."

"Ya...yaa..yaa...terserah kau saja Nagato-kun. Konan-hime yang paling utama...bahkan kau memilih kencan dengannya daripada hari ulang tahunku. Nagato-kyun jahaaaat!"

"Heii! Apa maksudmu Yahiko! Kau membuat orang mendengar kita seperti pasaangan Abnormal! Bodoh!"

Seru Nagato kesal dengan tingkah temanya.

Sementara, Kimimaro dan Kabuto hanya sweatdrop mendengar ocehan mereka berdua dari jauh.

"Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah mendengar dua mana itu. Nagato? Dan Yahiko?" Seru Kimimaro.

"A-aku mengingatnya! Me-mereka adalah "Duo Akuma no Hauntō" (dua pemburu iblis) Uzumaki Nagato dan Namikaze Yahiko!" Seru Kabuto dengan wajah pucat.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Nama itu?" Tanya Kimimaro. Tetapi, tidak mendapat jawaban dari Kabuto yang saat ini pasrah gemetar ditengah kabut dan gemuruh suara air. 'Ada apa denganya?' Batin Kimimaro.

'_Suiton_: Senjikizame (Ribuan Hiu)' bisik Yahiko, dengan mata biru yang dikelilingi celak Biru kehitaman dan iris mata katak.

"Arghhhhhh!"

Terdengar teriakan nyaring Kabuto, Kimimaro, dan beberapa Zetsu ditengah kabut tebal.

"Phew, seperti biasa Nagato, terimakasih dengan jurus Bakusui Shoha, dan Kirigakure no jutsu milikmu. Dua ikan teri seperti mereka bukan apa-apanya. Haha.."

"Tapi, kenapa hanya aku yang memakai jurus dengan chakra besar? Sementara kamu hanya mensummon hiu-hiu kecil setelahnya?" (Goshukuzame-5 hiu pembunuh- adalah jutsu yang digunakan Yahiko untuk melukai tangan Kabuto serta mencabik-cabik beberapa Zetsu dan Senjikizame sesudahnya untuk membasmi Zetsu yang mulai berdatangan kembali serta menyudahi nyawa dua ninja berjubah).

"Hei, apa maksudmu Nagato? Bukanya kalian para Uzumaki memang memiliki chakra yang banyak? Bahkan setelah kau memakai sage mode. Chakramu menjadi sangaaaat banyak! Jadi jangan pelit dong!" (Yang memukul pungung Kimimaro adalah Nagato yang sudah masuk sage mode. Sehingga tulang-tulang Kimimaro jelas kalah melawan tubuh keras Nagato yang sudah masuk Sage mode)

"Hei! Kau juga mengunakan sage mode! Tetapi, kau selalu main-main?"

"Hei! Aku tidak main-main! Aku cuma menghemat chakraku kalau-kalau ada kejadian tak terduga!"

"Yahikooo!"

"Nagatooo!"

Kedua rival? Teman? Sejoli? itu tetap bersikeras dalam menyalahkan satu sama lain.

'Cih, kenapa mereka malah saling mengejek? apa mereka terlalu percaya diri setelah mensummon ribuan Hiu? Jangan meremehkan kemampuan Klan Kaguya!' Batin Kimimaro seraya berdiri diatas air, tubuhnya mulai meregenerasi menutupi tulang tubuhnya. Saat ini, dia berdiri disekitar sisa potongan tubuh Kabuto. Sementara kabut sudah mulai menipis, membuat pandangan sekitar menjadi lebih jelas.

"Hei! Kalian kira aku suda mati? Jangan harap! Aku akan mewujudkan impian tuan Madara dan Orochimaru! Heaa!" Seru Kimimaro, seraya berlari dan memadatkan seluruh tulang tubuhnya. Sehingga terlihat dia memakai armor putih. Sedangkan ditangan kananya terdapat benda seperti bor besar.

'Tessenka no Mai: Hana!' Batinnya.

Muncullah beberapa perempatan didahi Nagato yang mendengar teriakan Kimimaro.

"Kau jangan ikut campur! Bocah tulang!"

Teriak Nagato seraya mengarahkan tangan kirinya kearah Kimimaro.

'Bansho Ten'in' batinya.

"Ap-?" Kimimaro terkejut ketika merasa tubuhnya tertarik kedepan. Dia pun hendak mengarahkan bor ditanganya menuju Nagato. Tetapi, tubuhnya bergerak diluar kehendaknya sehingga sangat sulit menyeimbangkan momentum tubuhnya.

Jleb!

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kimimaro lah yang tertembus oleh batang hitam dilapisi chakra angin yang mencuat dari tangan kanan Nagato, tepat di jantungnya.

"Si-sialan ka-" belum sempat Kimimaro menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya dilontarkan ke udara.

'Ashura path: Shura no Kō'

Tangan kiri Nagato berubah menjadi meriam canon dan menembakkanya menuju tubuh Kimimaro.

BLARRRRRTT!

Serangan seperti laser canon itu menghancurkan tubuh Kimimaro dan apa saja yang dilewatinya tanpa sisa, sementara di danau yang tepat berada dibawah serangan tadi menyisakan gelombang dan uap panas akibat dari radiasi panas canon.

"Heh.. aku tidak butuh pengganggu, ketika aku sedang berbicara" seru Nagato dingin.

"Hei, bukankah tadi kau mengeluarkan cukup banyak chakra untuk jurus barusan?" Tanya Yahiko yang masih kesal dengan sahabatnya

"Aku cuma memakai chakra sage Mode-ku kok! Sudahlah, lihat hutan yang muncul disana." Tunjuk Nagato yang kebetulan melihatnya, ketika melemparkan tubuh Kimimaro tadi.

"Whoaaa... Hutan yang lebat! Bahkan lebih lebat dari jurus _Mokuton_ para senju yang kulihat selama ini! Siapa yang membuatnya?" Tanya Yahiko, entah pada siapa.

Mereka berdua merasa takjub, melihat hutan yang semakin melebar dan melebar, tetapi...

"HEII! HUTANYA MULAI TERBAKAR!" Teriak mereka berdua berbarengan, dengan mata melotot dan wajah yang terkejut melihat api hitam yang mulai melahap habis apa yang disentuhnya.

.

.

**02.31/23 Okt/Tidak jauh dari Sasuke bertarung**

**Naruto vs SasoDei**

'Hahhh.. sampai kapan aku harus bertahan? Um, Sepertinya semua ninja yang terluka sudah mundur? Saatnya melawan balik!' Batin Naruto, seraya menghela nafas dan beteleport ketempat lain. 'Untunglah aku menggunakan bunshinku untuk mengumpulkan chakra untuk Sage mode. Sehingga, aku bisa kembali menggunakanya tanpa jeda lama' batin Naruto yang masih belum kehabisan chakra dari _Sage Mode_ yang sebelumnya, seraya melempar shuriken keudara.

"Senpo: Kyuujuu Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" (9000 klon shuriken)

Setelah Naruto meneriakkanya. Munculah hujan shuriken yang sangat lebat memenuhi arena pertempuran mereka.

DHUAR! DHUARR! DHUAARR!

Diikuti rentetan ledakan ranjau tanah yang terkena shuriken diseluruh arena!

"Fyuuh.. seharusnya aku melakukannya dari awal" seru Naruto menghapus keringat di dahinya. Sementara matanya kembali normal menandakan chakra sage modenya habis.

"Dasar bocah kuning jelek! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Seni ku?" Seru Deidara yang saat ini berada dalam naungan jutsu pasir besi Hokage ke-3.

"Seni? Bukanya yang kau lakukan dari awal hanyalah meledakkan apapun dengan tanah jelek-mu?" Ejek Naruto seraya mendispel salah satu bunshin yang menyamar (Henge) menjadi bebatuan untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam, yang sempat dibuatnya ketika mengalihkan perhatian musuh. Membuat matanya kembali seperti katak.

"Hei! Aku tidak ingin mendengar ejekan dari ninja yang dari tadi melarikan diri saja!" Teriak Deidara geram. Sedangkan Sasori hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar keributan ini.

"Kalian sendiri? Kenapa malah melawanku? Dan tidak menyerang dinding Konoha secara langsung? Bukanya kalian menyia-nyiakan waktu kalian? Atau, kalian memang sengaja mengulur waktu?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada bosan.

Kedua Akatsuki yang mendengar pernyataan ini sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

'Ternyata intuisi bocah ini tajam juga.' Batin Sasori.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu banci? Seperti melihat alien saja" seru Naruto seraya melihat wajah Deidara yang mulanya menampakkan keterkejutan berubah jadi amarah.

"Rasakan ini!" Deidara yang marah, melemparkan tanah liat yang membentuk patung-patung tanah peledak yang berusaha menyerang Naruto.

"Cih, kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengalahkanku, kenapa tidak memakai jutsu yang lebih kuat?" Tanya Naruto yang dengan lihainya menghindari serangan puluhan Kugutsu dan boneka tanah peledak Deidara. 'Sepertinya memang dari awal mereka hanya ingin mengulur waktu' batinya.

Tap! Tap!

"Naruto! Kami datang untuk membantumu!"

Seru Yamato, Shisui dan Sai yang ada disampingnya.

"Ah, syukurlah! Kebetulan, sudah saatnya aku ingin mengakhiri ini! Yamato, Sai! Tolong lindungi aku, sementara Shisui _Nii_ bisakah kau mengalihkan perhatian mereka?" Seru Naruto memberi komando.

"Hee.. kenapa kau tidak melakukanya dengan bunshinmu saja?!" Tanya Shisui malas

"Bukan itu maksudku! Ah, sudahlah lakukan saja permintaanku! Aku memerlukan fokus sekarang!" Sungut Naruto. Seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Shisui.

"Aku akan melakukan 'itu'. Sedangkan, memakai banyak kage bunshin sangat boros chakra. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau membuang-buangya begitu saja." Jelas Naruto seraya menutup matanya mengumpulkan energi alam sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Itu? Yang mana maksudmu?" Tanya sai bingung. Seraya mensummon (Choju Giga! Kongo Rikisihi!) di gulungan tangan kananya, memunculkan dua makluk raksasa yang berdiri didepan Naruto menahan beberapa Kugutsu yang menyerang mereka. Dan tangan kirinya mengeluarkan berpuluh burung kecil (Choju Giga! Baku Tori!/Explosive Bird!) yang menyerang burung-burung milik Deidara.

DHUAR! DHUARR! BUMM!

Terdengar ledakan yang silih berganti diudara. Membuat malam gelap seperti pesta kembang api.

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau inginkan! Menahan semua kugutsu ini bukanlah hal yang mudah!" Seru Yamato seraya memanjangkan batang pohon untuk mengikat Kugutsu lain. Dan membuat benteng kayu didepan mereka, untuk menghindari beberapa jarum dan Kunai yang ditembakkan puluhan Kugutsu.

Sememtara shisui, yang sudah mengaktifkan Mangekyo _Sharingan_ya memunculkan sebagian kerangka _Susanoo_ dan dua tangan yang masing-masing memegang pisau dan katana pendek.

Srakk! Drakkk!

Shisui menebas beberapa kugutsu dan terus berlari mengarah kepada Naga Deidara.

"Yamatoo! Disini!" Seru Shisui.

Yamato hanya mengangguk dan membentuk segel. Kemudian munculah kayu yang menjalar naik dari bawah kaki Shisui dan membawanya kearah duo Akatsuki.

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Seru Sasori.

Sasori kemudian mengambil dua gulungan di belakangnya, mengarahkan kedua tanganya kepada shisui.

Klak, klak! ZROAAAAAARR!

Munculah api dan angin dari kedua tanganya, mengarah kepada shisui.

'Sial! Aku yang memakai _Susanoo_ saja sangat susah mendekatinya' batin Shisui seraya terlempar jatuh, terkena serangan Sasori.

Dari kepulan asap shisui terjatuh meluncur beberapa kunai dan shuriken mengarah kepada Sasori. Tapi, lagi-lagi dihadang oleh pasir besi milik Kazekage ke-3.

Sekementa itu, Naruto yang sudah mensummon 3 bunshin dihadapanya menatap kesal dengan pasir hitam itu.

'Pasir hitam itu mengingatkanku akan pasir Gaara! Aku sudah mencoba menyerang dengan _Rasengan_ dan _Rasenshuriken_! Yang ada pasir itu hanya hancur sementara dan mengeras kembali, di waktu berikutnya. Benar-benar mengesalkan!' Batin Naruto, sementara sudah selesai membuat _Rasengan_ berwarna putih yang intinya berwarna hitam.

Zuuungggg...!

Mendengar suara berdengeung seperti itu, Sai dan Yamato yang masih sibuk melawan Kugutsu menolehkan kepala mereka kearah Naruto yang memegang _Rasengan_ baru.

"Naruto, apa itu?" Tanya sai.

"Ah, ini adalah _Rasengan_ yang kukembangkan khusus untuk mengalahkan _Susanoo_ Sasuke. Karena, _Rasenshuriken_ tidak bisa menembus armor Sasuke" sahut Naruto, seraya menitikkan keringat di pelipisnya. 'Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahanya lebih dari 2 menit. Aku harus melemparkanya segera' Seraya salah satu bunshinya melemparkan kunai hiraishin menuju Naga tempat Deidara dan Sasori berada.

Tlankk! Zapp!

Ketika kunai itu bertabrakan dengan dinding pasir hitam, Naruto dengan sekejap berteleport kepadanya.

'Rasakan ini! _Fuuton_: _Rasengan_ Kōkan!' (Spiral sphere Void)' Batin Naruto seraya menghempaskan _Rasengan_ya dengan dinding pasir besi itu.

BLAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

Terdengar ledakan nyaring yang menggema kesegala penjuru.

.

.

**Dinding Raksasa Timur/02.39/23 Okt/beberapa menit sebelum pertarungan Naruto**

"Bagaimana keadaan ninja kita Shikaku? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin membantu mereka! Aku tidak sanggup melihat lebih banyak lagi Ninja kita yang jatuh!" Seru Minato yang saat ini menatap pertarungan Naruto didepanya. 'Hm.. anakku memang luar biasa. Sepertinya dia tidak perlu bantuan ku'

"Bersabarlah Hokage sama, biarkan mereka melakukan tugas mereka. Dan tugas anda lah untuk bersabar disini dan memimpin mereka menuju kemenangan!" Sahut Shukaku berada disebelah kanan Hokage.

"Benar Hokage sama! Tugas anda sangatlah besar! Yaitu untuk memastikan kemenangan dengan kebijaksanaan anda dan membangkitkan semangat tempur Aliansi! Apa anda pikir Ninja kita terdiri dari orang-orang lemah?" Seru Kakashi yang saat ini dia berada disebekah kiri Yondaime.

"Ah,..! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Tapi bukankah Kazekage dan anaknya ikut bertempur? Aku juga ingin membantu!"

"Bersabarlah Hokage sama, Akan ada saatnya anda maju kemedan tempur. Hanya saja bukan sekarang!, berdasarkan info yang saya dapat. Tim Uchiha dan Akamichi sudah berhasil mendesak patung raksasa musuh, beberapa saat lagi mereka akan berhasil mengalahkannya. 'Dua Akuma no Hauntō' sudah berhasil mengeleminasi 2 orang Akatsuki. Sekarang tinggal 6 Anggota Akatsuki utama yang masih bertahan dan ribuan Zetsu putih juga mulai bermunculan di barat, selatan, dan utara" jelas Shikaku.

"Ternyata benar, seperti dugaanku! Masih banyak Zetsu yang bersembunyi dan baru saja muncul. Setelah bagian timur menjadi arena pertarungan Akatsuki peledak dan Madara, mereka mengalihkan serangan menuju dinding desa yang lain. Hmm.. perhitungan yang teliti, seandainya mereka memaksakan Zetsu untuk menyerang dari timur, maka semuanya hanya akan menjadi korban dan penghalang pertarungan mereka." Sahut Minato.

"Bagaimana status dalam desa?" Tanya Minato kembali seraya berjalan menuju pinggiran dinding yang menghadap desa. Dari sana Minato bisa melihat beberapa asap masih mengepul akibat pertarungan Gaara dan beberapa mantan Kage.

"Sepertinya tim Gaara perlu bantuan menghadapi _Edo tensei_ mantan Kage, Yondaime sama! Dan Aku mendapat berita bahwa, salah satu tim Ninja kita menemukan Kuu yang masih belum masuk tempat perlindungan. Dan sementara itu- E-ehh?!" Seru Shikaku, terperanjat melihat ulah Hokagenya yang melompat dari dinding raksasa itu bersama dengan Kakashi yang ditarik paksa dengan tangan kanan Minato.

"Sensei ap-! Kyaaaaaaaaaa...~!" Sedangkan Kakashi hanya bisa terperanjat ketika bagian leher rompi jouninya ditarik paksa, dan berteriak layaknya cewek ketika merasakan dirinya terjun bebas dari dinding setinggi 100 Meter dengan badan menghadap langit dan bagian kepala terlebih dulu (seperti dinding Maria SNK dan keadaan zoro ketika ditarik paksa oleh Luffy).

"Tenang! Aku akan segera kembali!" Seru Minato di udara, yang ditanggapi dengan tepukan didahi oleh Shikaku.

'Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah dalam desa dengan cepat. Sebelum keadaan diluar semakin menggila. Aku yakin, Madara masih belum bersungguh-sungguh dengan perang ini' batin Minato sebelum berteleport ke salah satu bangunan yang agak jauh dari sana.

BLAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

Terdengar ledakan nyaring dan panjang dari arah pertempuran Naruto.

.

.

**Kisame dan Obito/02.40/jauh di sebelah timur Konoha**

'Sepertinya, para Uchiha dan Akamichi ini benar-benar gigih. Bahkan Patung Gedo pun mengalami banyak goresan disana sini. Para Uchiha benar-benar luar biasa! Mungkin sudah saatnya aku melanjutkan ketahap berikutnya' batin Obito yang saat ini berada di atas kepala _Gedomazo _.

'Sepertinya ledakan besar barusan berasal dari arah Deidara dan Sasori, apa banci itu memakai C4 nya? Masa bodoh ah!' Batin Obito.

"Hahh...Bahkan Samehadaku sudah bosan memakan chakra orang-orang gendut ini. Sedangakan _Susanoo_ Uchiha tidak bisa diserap! Cih." Celoteh Kisame, yang kedua matanya tertutup rapat untuk menghindari genjutsu dan saat ini dia bergabung dengan samehada membentuk tubuh setengah hiu, seraya menceburkan dirinya kedalam danau luas yang diciptakanya dengan bantuan chakra samehada. (Menurut wiki, armor _Susanoo_ tidak bisa diserap oleh jurus pengisap chakra)

'Ribuan hiu-hiu kecilku sudah kewalahan melawan _Susanoo_ dan Akamichi! Yang bisa kulakukan disini sekarang hanya menahan serangan musuh, sementara Tobi melakukan serangan balasan dengan bantuan Gedo. Saat ini...kita benar-benar terdesak!' Batin Kisame sementara menghindari serangan-serangan dari Akamichi dan _Susanoo_. 'Heh, meskipun aku tidak melihat. Aku bisa merasakan keadaan sekitar air melalui kulit tahu. Bahkan, tanpa melihat, suara yang baru kudengar tadi pasti berasal dari blonde pecinta petasan itu' batin Kisame, seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Blarr!

Tiba-tiba Kisame dikejutkan dengan dinding berbentuk dome tak terlihat yang berpusat di _Gedomazo _. Memaksa air, _Susanoo_, badan raksasa Akamichi dan Kisame sendiri tepental menjauh. (Shinra Tensei?)

"Sialan kau Obito! Seharusnya kau bilang-bilang dong kalau mau menggusur orang!" Teriak Kisame yang luka-lukanya mulai sembuh.

"Apa masalahmu? Bukanya badanmu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Obito santai yang sudah melepas Topengnya dari awal pertarungan (dia terpaksa mengikuti petuah dari kakek Madara. Karena tidak ingin gagal dalam misi pentingnya kali ini.) 'Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan memakai topeng? Padahal kan keren!' batin Obito seraya menyibakkan poninya menampilkan dua mata yang berbeda warna _Sharingan_ dan _Rinnegan_.

Tap!

Tiba-tiba muncul Madara disamping Obito.

"Phew, Hampir saja aku terkena seranganmu Obito!" Seru Madara.

"Maafkan hamba Madara _sama_!" Sahut Obito seraya menundukkan badanya kearah Madara.

"Hei! Tadi kau tidak bersikap seperti itu padaku! Bahkan kau tidak meminta maaf!" Teriak Kisame dari jauh.

Jleb jleb jleb!

Hanya beberapa kunai melesat menuju Kisame sebagai jawaban dari Obito.

'Fyuh.. untung aku sempat menghindar' batin Kisame.

Sementara itu, para Uchiha dan Akamichi sudah mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Obito, sekitar satu jam lagi sebelum rencana ketiga. Tapi karena perhitunganku salah, kita akan mempercepat rencana ke dua!" Seru Madara yang mengamati para Uchiha dan Akamichi yang bersiap menyerang.

"Baik Madara sama, sepertinya kita memang terlalu meremehkan Konoha sebelumnya" jawab Obito, seraya membentuk segel.

Madara pun membentuk kombinasi segel yang berbeda dari Obito.

""Kuchiyose no Jutsu!""

Seru mereka berdua serempak.

.

.

.

**Beberapa menit sebelumya/02.35/Desa Konoha bagian timur**

Dhuaar!

Ukh! Ini bukan dari rencanaku! Padahal aku hanya ingin membalas dendam kepada Jiraiya dan Sandaime Mesum karena telah mengeluarkanku dari desa! Tapi, kenapa jadi beginii!

Dhuaar!

Uh, hampir saja. Tapi, asalkan aku dalam mode sage-ku. Serangan mereka akan bisa kuhindari dengan mudah. Khukhukhu..

Tap!

Ketika aku mendarat, Aku melihat ada gadis kecil yang terluka didekat puing-puing bangunan tepat di samping bangunan tempat aku mendarat. Fufu... Badan mungil, chek! Dada mungil, chek! Wajah imut, chek! Khukhukhu... (jiwa pedophile Oro bangkit 1000%!)

Orochimaru pun melompat kearah gadis tak berdaya itu. Sementara dia mendengar Tsunade dan kunoichi lain berteriak dibelakangya.

"Khukhu! Sekarang nyawa gadis ini ditanganku! Dan jangan harap kalian bisa mengambilnya. Hahahaha!" Seru Orochimaru seraya menjilat pipi gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu..

'Paling tidak, aku mendapatkan koleksi baru untuk bahan percobaanku. Khukhukhu.' Seringai Orochimaru seraya membawa gadis kecil itu layaknya karung beras di tangan kananya dan melompat dengan lihainya menghindari serangan dari belakangnya. Kini Orochi mengarah dinding Konoha bagian timur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc. . . .Mwahahaha!*plak!

.

.

.

.

**Special Thanks To:

Blue-Temple Of The King,

altadinata,

Tragger,

Drak Yagami,

zhoe. sangmaeztro,

Fellix henzstall ker,

Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates,

Kuroki Kaze-san ,

Nanase Akira,

HarisHeavenStar,

triexs. alazka,

Silent reader tobat,

syafria meily,

Ae Hatake,

Tobi No Kami,

ryuzan45,

Uchiha. izami,

Nokia 7610,

Yasashi-kun,

Neko Twins Kagamine,

Uzumaki 21,

arramsye. rudyezavfiin,

igniel. saikari,

Uchiha drac,

altadinata,

Namikaze Sholkhan,

novalian. manzur,

alvin. wijaya. 984349,

bohdong. palacio,

MahardikaRBL,

Rairyu no Ken,

100492,

rizkiirawan3,

Uzumakiseptian,

Sarutobi RianMaru,

bentara malam sunyi,

YamiNoMadara226,

iib. junior,

Namikaze Madara,

RIFAL. Chivass. Namikaze,

juan matheus asarya,

.

.

.

IT'S-SBS-TIME!

...

Akhirnya diresmikan pada chap 9 ini, Kolum SBS dibuka! (Silakan Bertanya Sepuasnya) Terima kasih atas dukunganya selama ini.

Di kolom ini Author akan menjawab 'beberapa' pertayaan dari reader secara ACAK!

Jadi, silakan saja bertanya dari hal sepele, (seperti warna 'apa' yang dipakai Heroine ini?*plak) Sampe Hal yang penting.

.

.

.

.

...

SBS, START!

...

.

Q: Mimpi Kuu jadi kenyataan ngga?

A: Fufu.. ternyata banyak reader yang mau tau. Jawabanya tunggu aja di beberapa chapter depan. Yang jelas, seandainya Naruto mati, kematianya nga sia-sia! Author yang akan menjaga Kuu!*kidding*. Just be patient for answer, kay?

.

.

Q: Apakah semua Uchiha bisa menggunakan _Rasengan_?

A: Hmm.. Entah kenapa pertanyaan ini sering ditanyakan kembali. Maka Author akan menjelaskan.

Alasan yang paling mendasar adalah pada masa ini, Yondaime Hokage masih hidup, sehingga terjadi peningkatan skill ninja Konoha. Jadi, bukan hanya Uchiha, atau Uzumaki saja yang bisa bahkan klan lain juga. (Paling tidak _Rasengan_ Normal, yang Rank A).

Alasanya simple: Dalam tehnik _Rasengan_, tidak ada syarat khusus memiliki BLOODLINE tertentu. Asalkan usernya memiliki daya konsentrasi tinggi, kreatifitas, bakat, dan punya kemauan untuk belajar.

_Rasengan_ bukanlah jutsu yang hanya bisa dikakukan oleh BLOODLINE khusus saja. Buktinya banyak user lain yang mengetahui dasarnya atau memakainya selain Naruto di versi canon : Konohamaru, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sandaime, Minato, Bee.

Tetapi, evolusi dari _Rasengan_ normal (Rank A) yakni _Rasengan_ perubahan element, Rank S, akan menghasilkan _Rasengan_ yang berbeda bagi tiap user.

Dan, karena _Rasengan_ termasuk Jutsu rank A. Maka Hokage hanya memperbolehkan ninja level Chunnin keatas yang mempelajarinya. Karena alasan resiko, ditakutkan kalau Usernya belum mature, akan membahayakan bagi orang lain dengan menyalah gunakan jutsu.

.

.

Q: Apa ngga kecepetan ceritanya?

A: Ngga kok. Normal aja, malahan jauh lebih lambat dari perkiraan Author*plak!

.

.

Q: Penelitian Joutai lvl 3 dari mana?

A: Fufufu.. soal ini masih di rahasiakan. Bahkan Orochimaru aja belum dikasi tau. Ahaha..

.

.

Q: Apa Musuhnya nga terlalu lemah?

A: Engga kok, disini Konoha cuma menang dalam hal "Strategi". Kan battlenya ada di kandang/lingkungan Konoha. Selain sudah dipersiapkan jauh-jauh hari oleh Jenius strategi Konoha, disini juga ada Klan Yamanaka yang membantu dalam update keaadan terkini dalam perang. Sehingga sedikit banyaknya bisa memprediksi keadaan.

Jadi, masih dalam hal yang wajar kalau musuh kalah ketika di 'Ambush', atau di Kepung karena masuk dalam jebakan.

Oh, mungkin saya perlu ingatkan lagi sama reader. Bahwa desa Konoha dan kualitas tempur ninjanya memang lebih hebat dari yang di Canon. Bahkan banyak yang setara kage (SS). Jadi wajar saja mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal yang lebih hebat. Juga muncul jurus-jurus yang sangat hebat.

.

.

Q: Kenapa Obito terpeleset pisang diawal chapter?

A: sebenarnya di chapter awal sudah ada yang nanya lewat PM. Tapi Author kelupaan terus mau kasi tau ke publik.

Jadi, ini disebabkan oleh '2 hal', yaitu:

_Pertama_, karena Tobi memakai topeng yang memakai 1 lubang saja. Kalian tahu kan, kalau pandangan mata kita ketika memakai dan tidak memakai topeng berbeda? Nah, karena Tobi /Obito saat itu baru saja memakai topeng sebelum melakukan penyerangan juga belum terbiasa dengan topeng itu, jadi dia salah menperkirakan jarak kulit pisang dan dirinya. (Trik ini pernah dilakukan oleh pembunuh di komik -Detective Conan-. Selain itu dikanon tidak disebutkan kapan tepatnya Obito mulai memakai topeng. Yang jelas, ketika bersama Madara, dia belum memakai topeng)

_Kedua_, ini akan disebutkan di beberapa chapter kedepan, silakan tunggu kejutanya. Fufu.

.

.

Q: Kapan tamatnya?

A: Hem, nga tau berapa. Kemungkinan15 chap lebih. Kan ini baru Akatsuki arc, nanti ada after war arc, dan pra-ending arc.

Yang jelas, pas diending. Semua misteri di chap pertama akan terungkap(Author dah netapin Ending dari chap 1. Fufufu)

.

.

.

(A/N: info jutsu Armored Form ialah:

Name: _Susanoo_ _Armored Form_

Level: SS

Type: Bloodline Limit

Element: Netral

User: Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi

Info: Evolusi dari Perfect _Susanoo_. Hanya yang memiliki _Eternal_ _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ dan Kontrol chakra yang luar biasa yang bisa mendapatkanya.

Kelebihan dari _Susanoo_ biasa:

\- Memiliki defense yang lebih kuat, karena kulitnya lebih padat.

\- Lebih leluasa dalam bermanuver, karena menyesuaikan bentuk dengan tubuh pengguna.

Kekuranganya ialah:

\- Area damage yang relatif kecil, karena bentuknya yang kecil.

\- Memerlukan Kontrol chakra dan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi. Sehingga beban mental lebih banyak dari _Susanoo_ biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Um sekali lagi makasih, dan tunggu saja kejutan-kejutan lainya...

Bersiaplah untuk terkejut! Khukhukhu!

.

And please don't ruin my little happiness. I made this fic based on my fantasy, (Plus Wikia-to make this fic thinkable) so, there is much different than original Anime . But, thanks for advice.

.

N' Thanks buat reader n' silen reader.

Silakan review, buat ngasih ide, saran, kritik, pertanyaan ato nge-flame juga nga masalah!**Author dah siapin tabung pemadam kebakaran!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10: The Cursed... err, who? That shitty overgrow snake!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind

.

.

Disclaimer: Colab Om Kishi sama ane.. haha..

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Kyu/Naru dan Saku/Sasu

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Somewhere at Konoha Village**

"Fyuuh, untuk sementara disini aman! Uhhhh... mengesalkan sekali! Apalagi, setelah persembunyian kita yang sebelumnya terbongkar gara-gara ular betina bodoh itu. Hisssss!" Kuu yang mengingat wajah Anko langsung meng-hiss dan menggerakkan bahunya seperti kucing yang bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutanya.

Konohamaru, hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku menggemaskan milik _Nee chan_ya.

"Kuu _Nee_, kenapa kita bersembunyi kembali? Bukankah lebih aman kalau kita berjalan sedikit demi sedikit menuju Bunker? Tetap diluar begini sangat berbahaya" seru Konohamaru.

"Justru kalau kita bergerak saat ini akan sangat berbahaya! Dimana-mana terdengar suara ledakan! Pilihan terbaik saat ini, hanyalah menunggu bantuan datang, yang bisa melindungi kita atau mengantarkan ke Bunker. Kau tidak mau kan, terjebak dalam pertarungan yang mengerikan?" Jawab Kuu, seraya menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding dan menghela nafas.

"Hahh... padahal tadi itu kesempatan kita untuk selamat. Seandainya yang datang bukanlah ular betina itu, tentu aku akan sangat senang" Sambung Kuu.

(Saat itu Kuu langsung melarikan diri dari Anko, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengan Karin dan Kurenai, dan Kunoichi lainya)

"Ah, Seandainya saja ji-san atau Naruto sensei yang datang tentu kita akan selamat... tapi saat ini... Jii chan juga...Tapi, kalau yang... Yondaime akan mengalahkan..." Konohamaru terus berceloteh dengan lancarnya, sementara Kuu sudah kehilangan fokusnya. Sejak dia mendengar nama "Naruto" disebutkan Konohamaru.

.

.

**Kuu Pov**

'Naruto? Naruto yah? Apa yang dilakukanya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka? Apa dia bersama ekor ayam lagi? Apakah dia tidak lapar pada saat bertarung?

Hmm.. mungkin aku akan memasakkan Miso Ramen kesukaanya nanti. Fufu.. akan kupastikan dia makan banyak. Aku kan, sudah susah payah berlatih cara memasaknya dari _Kaa-chan_. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto setelah memakanya yah?'

"Kuu, ramen buatanmu sangat enak, bisakah aku memakanya lagi? Tentu, rasanya akan lebih nikmat kalau kau yang menyuapinya" Seru Naruto dengan wajah tampan nan berseri.

"Ja-jangan salah sangka ya! Mana mau aku akan menyuapimu," kemudian, bukanya aku mengambil sumpit untuk menyuapinya, yang kulakukan malah memasukkan sebagaian ramen dengan sumpit kedalam mulutku, seraya kuarahkan wajahku kewajahnya.

Dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan bibirku yang ada ujung ramen menempel padanya.

Perlahan bibir kami saling mendekat.

Pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Kuamati mata birunya yang tajam, seakan menembus jiwaku.

Perlahan aroma maskulin tubuhnya memasuki inderaku.

Kemudian aku memejamkan mataku.

Menunggu sensasi yang sangat ku impikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dann...

_Nee chan_?

**End Pov**

.

.

"_Nee chan_? Apa yang terjadi dengan Kuu _Nee_?" Tanya Konohamaru seraya menggoyangkan sedikit badan Kuu.

Blusshhh!

Dengan sukses, warna merah merambat dengan cepat diwajah Kuu, berikut asap yang mengepul di kepalanya. Diikuti detakan jantung yang awalnya berdetak cepat menjadi tak karuan. Sepertinya Kuu mengalami Overheat.

"E-ehh? Eehh? A-ada apa Ko-Konohamaru?_ Ne-nee chan _ba-baaik-baik sa-saja!" Sahut Kuu terbata, sementara dia mengutuk dalam hatinya 'Terkutuklah kau Masa Mudaaa! Meski aku pernah dengar dengan yang namanya Pubertas dari _Kaa-san_ dan pernah bilang tidak mempercayainya! Tetapi, sekarang aku harus memakan kata-kataku lagi! Ternyata efeknya sangat buruk! Kenapa aku harus selalu memikirkan Naruto?Kenapa wajahnya semakin sering muncul dimimpiku akhir-akhir ini! Sialnya lagi, kenapa aku memikirkanya sekaraaaang? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padakuuu!?'

"_Nee chan_, kenapa diam saja tadi? Apa _Nee chan_ sakit?" Tanya Konohamaru yang menatap Kuu dengan bingung karena yang awalnya dia senyum senyum sendiri, sekarang malah gugup tidak jelas.

"Ah? Ti-tidak Kok.. _Nee chan_ baik-baik saja...ahahaha.." bela Kuu dengan gelagapan, karena bingung harus mengatakan apa pada anak didepanya. Tidak mungkin kan, mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya tadi melamun tentang Naruto.

'Melamun? Ah! Aku tahu sekarang! Pasti karena terlalu sering bermain dengan Sakura, sehingga membuatku ketularan penyakitnya yang suka melamunkan Sasuke! Bahkan dimedan perang! Aku harus segera menyembuhkanya!' Batin Kuu, seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan harap, wajah Naruto menghilang dari pikiranya yang tentu tidak membuahkan hasil. Sementara Konohamaru semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Kurama _onee-cha-_" belum sempat Konohamaru menyelesaikan perkataanya, dia dikejutkan dengan tangan Kuu yang menggenggam pergelanganya.

"Sepertinya, kita harus pindah tempat. Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih bagus dan aman untuk bersembunyi!" Seru Kuu seraya mengajak Konohamaru keluar dari Kedai itu, sembari berjalan cepat, Kuu menajamkan telinganya dengan harapan menemukan mencari tempat persembunyian lain. Mungkin saja dengan suasana baru, dia bisa menenangkan perasaanya yang tak karuan.

Syuuuuuuuuuuut!

BLAARR!

Tiba-tiba, Kuu dan Konohamaru terkaget, sekaget kagetnya. Keduanya dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka menghadap asal ledakan tepat dibelakang mereka. Karena baru saja mereka meihat sebuah cacing raksasa hitam ke abu-abuan yang terbang dan menabrak tempat persembunyian mereka barusan dan menghembuskan angin dan debu disekitarnya.

Cacing itu memiliki lidah yang bercabang, kulit yang bersisik, rahang yang keras disertai dua taring yang tajam yang mencuat keluar. Tubuh yang panjang dan besar menindih beberapa bangunan yang lain. Dan ada sedikir goresan di pipinya, seperti bekas pukulan benda tumpul.

Ok, ralat! Dia bukan cacing! Dia adalah ular terbesar yang pernah mereka berdua lihat.

'Untung kami sudah berpindah dari tempat bersembunyi barusan' batin keduanya, melihat keadaan kedai yang sudah tak berbentuk ditindih ular raksasa.

"Ugghh... sial! Ternyata pukulan Tsunade Hime, sangat kuat dan menyakitkan seperti dulu." seru ular yang mulai membuka matanya dengan malas. Mirip seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh! Ular yang berbica-"

Belum sempat keduanya menyelesaikan teriakannya, kedua makhluk kecil didekat ular raksasa itu saling menutup mulut dengan tangan mereka, satu sama lain.

"Hoh,... apa yang kulihat disini? Kukira sudah tidak ada lagi cemilan yang bisa kudapat disini. Fufu... daging muda yang terlihat enak" seru ular tersebut, memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam.

.

.

**Skip time**

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Terdengar dua suara teriakan.

Dhuaaaar!

Kemudian dentuman, akibat ular raksasa yang menabrak bangunan, sementara dua makhluk kecil yang dikejarnya melakukan tikungan dengan tajam dan terus berlari sekuat yang mereka bisa.

"Hah..hahh...hahh..! _Nee chan_, kemana? Dan sampai kapan kita berlari?" Tanya Konohamaru yang merasa kakinya sangat penat. Karena berlari kesana kemari dengan full power.

"Hahh.. hah.. kemana saja! Asalkan kita jauh dari ular raksasa ini!" Seru Kuu, yang masih berusaha menyeimbangkan nafasnya yang tersengal. Meskipun dia tidak capek, tapi dia perlu menyesuaikan ritme nafasnya karena jarang berlari.

Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bertemu ular yang berusaha memakan mereka. Dan saat ini keduanya berlari di jalan besar desa dengan sekuat tenaga. Seandainya mereka tidak mengkonsentrasikan chakra mereka pada kaki untuk berlari, tentu sudah sejak tadi mereka jadi santapan ular.

"Konohamaru kun, bisakah kau membuat _Rasengan_ dan mengalihkan perhatianya sebentar?" Seru Kuu seraya yang masih berlari disamping Konohamaru.

Konohamaru awalnya berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, tapi aku hanya bisa menahanya sebentar". Diapun mulai melakukan segel dan membentuk _Rasengan_ ditanganya.

"Haha..., apa kau pikir jurus sanin katak mesum sekecil itu bisa mengalahkan ku? Bahkan tidak akan membuatku gatal! Hahahahaha.. bersiaplah jadi santapanku!" Seru Manda yang bangkit dari reruntuhan bangunan yang barusan ditabraknya. Kemudian dia kembali mengejar dengan ganas tidak mempedulikan bola kecil yang dibuat Konohamaru. Toh, dia yakin bahwa _Rasengan_ sekecil itu bahkan tidak dapat menggores sisiknya.

Konohamaru pun berlari menyongsong ular raksasa yang mengarah kepadanya.

"_Rasengan_!"

Dhuar!

Ternyata, Konohamaru tidak menyerang ular raksasa, tetapi malah meledakkan tanah dibawahnya. Sehingga kabut debu tebal terbentuk didepan ular raksasa.

"Hehe.. percuma! Kau tidak bisa lari dariku!" Seru Manda seraya membuka rahangnya dan menyambar kepulan debu. Dengan harapan, dua bocah itu tidak sempat berlari.

Brakkkkkk!

Kepala Manda kembali membentur bangunan dengan keras.

Konohamaru yang sempat melompat dari kepulan debu, kembali berlari menyerang ular raksasa itu. Dengan _Rasengan_ baru yang ada ditanganya.

"Heaaaaaa!" Serunya

"Haha! Bodoh!" Seru Manda, seraya mengkibaskan ekornya dan menghantam tubuh Konohamaru.

Boff!

Tiba-tiba tubuh yang ditabrak ekor Manda berubah menjadi asap.

"Kage Bunshin!?" Seru Manda terkejut.

"Hah..hah... Haha... Kau yang bodoh ular jelek! Bisa-bisanya kau tertipu begitu saja! Hahh... Hah.." seru Konohamaru yang masih tersengal muncul dari kabut dan debu yang mulai menipis. Wajar saja, setelah berlari cukup lama, melakukan dua _Rasengan_ dan bunshin dalam waktu yang pendek, tentu membuat tubuh Konohamaru lelah.

(Oh, kalo reader bertanya, kenapa Konohamaru diperbolehkan memakai _Rasengan_, meskipun belum chunin. Jawabanya adalah, karena dia cucu Sandaime. Yaah.. anggap saja dia punya izin khusus, begitulah. Hal ini berlaku kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, pada saat genin dulu.)

"Hmm.. Apakah itu kata-kata terakhirmu? Setelah usaha sia-siamu tadi?" Seru Manda, seraya menjulurkan lidahnya menatap lapar Konohamaru yang kelelahan.'Heh, membuang-buang waktuku saja. Selain itu, mana gadis Uzumaki yang bersamanya? Apakah dia melarikan diri?' Batin Manda.

"Tenang, aku bukan tipe ular jahat yang meracuni mangsa, kemudian memakanya. AKU AKAN LANGSUNG MENELANMU!" Seru Manda yang dengan cepat membuka mulutnya dan menerkam Konohamaru.

KRAKKKKK! DHUARRRRRR! SYYYUUUU...*cling

Sebelum sempat mulut ular raksasa itu mendekati mangsanya, tiba-tiba rahangnya dikejutkan dengan pukulan yang sangat kuat dari sebuah tangan kecil. Sehingga menimbulkan efek dentuman yang cukup keras dan menerbangkan ular itu, entah kemana.*cling*

"Hah.. hahh.. hahh.. rencana berhasil Konohamaru-kun" seru Kuu dengan tubuh yang agak lunglai, serta keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sementara mata Konohamaru dipenuhi bling-bling yang gemerlap.

"Woaaah! _Nee chan_ kerreeen!" Serunya seraya melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Kuu hanya tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan kedua tanganya dipinggang. Memasang pose layaknya pemenang seraya sedikit meringis.

Nyut!

'Uh, meskipun serangan tadi tidak sebesar saat latihan pertama dengan Tsunade _baa chan_. Tetap saja sakiit, sepertinya tulang tanganku ada yang retak, mungkin inilah akibat aku sangat jarang melatih tubuhku'

Krek,

Tiba-tiba, bangunan yang disamping Konohamaru berdiri sedikit bergetar. Tetapi, sedikit demi sedikit mulai runtuh kearahnya. Sepertinya efek tubrukan Ular raksasa mulai ber-efek pada bangunan disekitarnya.

"Menjauhlah dari sana!"

Kuu yang menyaksikanya berseru, tersentak kaget dan berlari kearah Konoha dengan cepat. Sementara Konohamaru masih kebingungan dengan reaksi Kuu yang berubah drastis tanpa menyadari ada bahaya dibelakangnya.

Zruaarr!

Kepulan debu tipis, memenuhi tempat runtuhnya bangunan.

Disana terlihat seorang anak gadis berambut merah yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan darah disana sini sementara banyak puing-puing berserakan disampingya.

Sekitar 5 meter dari lokasi kejadian, seorang anak laki-laki dengan luka ringan tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin dia pingsan karena sedikit benturan yang diterimanya. Sepertinya Kurama sempat mendorong Konohamaru disaat-saat terakhir.

.

.

**With Orochimaru**

Saat ini Orochiamaru dan tentara Edo tenseinya sedang berhadapan dengan banyak kunoichi Konoha (Ughh! Beruntung sekali kau Orocchi! I'm jealous!).

Ada yang memakai sejenis tubuh transaparan raksasa warna merah kebiru-biruan (_Susanoo_) dengan cambuk api-Mikoto-, Rambut merah panjang dengan banyak rantai yang keluar dari tubuhnya-Kushina-, gadis indigo yang mengeluarkan aura ungu dengan mata putihnya-Hinata-, gadis bercepol yang memegang gulungan besar ditanganya-Tenten-, gadis berponi yang duduk diatas anjingnya-Hana-, gadis kipas raksasa-Temari-, wanita kertas-Konan-, gadis bubble gum-Sakura-, gadis ular dan teman berambut ikalnya-Anko dan Kurenai-, tidak lupa wanita nenek jadi-jadian yang memiliki Oppai super*plak!. Dan juga beberapa Kunoichi lainya.

Tidak jauh disekitarnya juga ada Anak Kazekage, beserta beberapa pasukan elit suna lainya melawan para mantan Kage. Karena, Orochimaru menyeret pertarunganya menuju arah Timur Konoha. (Orochi yang mulanya bertarung di Bagian selatan Konoha, melarikan diri menuju Timur Konoha ditengah pertarunganya. Dan disaat itulah Manda diterbangkan oleh salah satu pukukan Tsunade)

"Uhhh! Mereka kuat! Kerjasama tim mereka juga baik! Sangat berbeda dengan _Edo-tensei_ yang kita lawan sebelumnya!" Seru Temari, seraya menahan serangan air Yagura dengan jurus anginya.

"Khukhukhu... tentu saja! Yang kalian lawan sebelumnya adalah edo tensei yang kuperintahkan secara autopilot. Sedangkan saat ini, semua edo tensei yang berada dalam jarak pandangku, telah kukendalikan secara manual! Tentu saja sangat jauh berbeda. Hahaha!" Seru Orochimaru dengan congkaknya berdiri dibelakang Bee dan Roushi.

Meskipun semua _Jinchuriki_ yang disummon tidak memakai chakra bijuu. Mereka adalah ninja Rank S atau A yang memiliki skill unik.

'Pantas saja, para Zombie Kage menjadi lebih hebat dari saat sebelum Orochimaru datang' batin Gaara, seraya melindungi beberapa ninja suna dengan pasirnya dari serangan tanah runcing yang berasal dari Muu. Muu atau Tsuchikage kedua kemudian menggunakan jurus tak terlihat, tetapi para Uchiha tetap bisa melihatnya dan mengejarnya.

"Kalian juga Munduur!" Seru Baki, ketika melihat edo-Oonoki yang melayang dengan gravitasi mengeluarkan dust releasenya.

Dhuar!

Fuin: Shōheki Keisei (Barrier Formation Seal)

Tetapi, salah satu rantai Kushina yang terdapat segel rumit diujungnya membentuk barier transparan raksasa yang mengurung Oonoki bersama dengan serangannya.

"Termakasih Namikaze sama. Sebelumnya saya hanya berhasil membelokkanya dengan menarik kakinya dengan pasir yang kubuat." Seru Gaara.

Yah, saat ini hampir sebagian besar Konoha timur tertutup pasir Gaara dan puing-puing bangunan. Karena sekitar 30 buah bangunan hancur akibat serangan edo Oonoki sebelumnya dan berpuluh-puluh bangunan lainya Hancur berantakan akibat Serangan Kage lainya (Muu, dan dua Raikage)

"Syukurlah masih sempat, Tsucikage memang terkenal karena memiliki serangan jarak luas, sesuai seperti yang suamiku pernah ceritakan akan betapa hebat daya rusaknya." balas Kushina dengan senyumnya. Seraya kembali maju ketengah pertempuran, membantu Mikoto dengan _Susanoo_nya dan beberapa ninja lain yang kewalahan melawan Dua edo Raikage (Raikage ketiga dan keempat dengan keduanya memakai jutsu armor listriknya).

Sementara Oonoki yang sebagian tubuhnya hancur berhasil disegel oleh beberapa ninja Suna dengan kain penyegel.

Berkali-kali para Uchiha, menggenjutsu para Edo tensei. Tetapi gagal, karena saat ini semua _Edo-tensei_ yang ada menutup matanya. Harapan untuk menang adalah menggenjutsu Orochimaru yang mengendalikan mereka dari jauh. Karena Orochi memiliki _Sharingan_, jadi hanya bisa di hipnotis dengan Genjutsu tingkat tinggi atau _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_. Sayangya, saat ini hanya Mikoto yang memilikinya, karena Uchiha elit lainya ada di FrontLine. Dan dia bersama Kushina sedang sibuk melawan Sandaime Raikage dan Yuugito saat ini.

Sudah 3 Kage yang berhasil disegel saat ini, yaitu Oonoki (yang baru saja) dan sebelum Orochimaru dan Kunoichi lainya datang di pertarungan bagian Timur Konoha. Gaara dan timnya berhasil mensegel dua Mizukage. Yaitu Mei Terumi yang menjadi korban pertama pasir segelnya. Dan Nidaime Mizukage yang dapat dikalahkan oleh beberapa Uchiha dengan Genjutsunya (Mata Uchiha bisa dengan jelas melihat Genjutsu yang dibuat oleh hewan summon /kerang milik Nidaime Mizukage).

Pertarunganpun berlanjut menjadi sangat sengit. Dua Raikage yang tak terhentikan! Hanya para Uchiha (karena bisa sedikit memprediksi alur lintasnya) dan beberapa ninja yang dapat menahanya. Sementara mantan _Jinchuriki_ lainya juga mengamuk. Yuugito yang menyemburkan jurus apinya, Yagura dengan jutsu airnya, Roushi tehnik lavanya, Han dengan elemen tanahnya, Fuu dengan pedang anginya. Dan Utakata... hmm.. sepertinya dari tadi dia hanya bermain dengan gelembungnya seperti Sponge***.

.

.

Sedangkan Orochimaru yang berada diatas ular berkepala dua raksasa melawan Tsunade dan Sakura bersama Katsuyu (siput raksasa).

"Orochimaru! Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Akatsuki?" Seru Tsunade seraya melemparkan sebongkah tanah yang baru dicongkelnya kearah Orochimaru. Sedangkan Sakura kini sibuk bermain 'tali lompat' dengan ekor ular Oroci (lebih tepatnya Sakura berusaha menghindar dari kibasanya).

"Tenang dulu Hime chan! Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa begitu.. khukhukhu.." seraya Melakukan segel tanah, dan membentuk tubunya menjadi Hitam.

Drakk! Tanah, yang dilempar Tsunade hancur berkeping-keping ketika menabrak tubuh besi Orochimaru.

"Tentu saja itu karena rasa haus akan keingintahuanku Hime. Aku bertujuan untuk mengungkap rahasia dunia ini! Menuju ketingkat evolusi yang lebih tinggi! Khukhukhu..!" Seru Orochi, seraya mengunyah tanah yang ada digenggamanya. Tanah itu berasal dari bongkahan yang baru saja Tsunade lemparkan kepadanya. Dia membentuk seekor angsa bersayap 6 yang mengepak, kemudian bertengger di bahunya.

"Lihat, alangkah indahnya tubuhku ini Hime. Aku mendapat beberapa DNA dari anggota Akatsuki, dengan menukarkan sedikit kekuatan pada mereka. Kemudian aku menggabungkanya kedalam tubuhku, dan berkat mata ini! Aku menjadi lebih mudah mempelajari jutsu. Hahahahaha!" Tawa Orochimaru santai. Dengan background ledakan terjadi dimana-mana akibat pertarungan Edo tensei lainya melawan pasukan Aliansi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'menukarkan kekuatan' peneliti gila!" Dengus Tsunade kesal, dia menahan amarahnya demi mendapatkan lebih banyak jawaban dari Orochi.

"Sabar Hime... tentu aku akan memberitahukanya padamu. Toh, setelah ini aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan rahasia apapun. Karena aku akan mengungkap semua rahasia Dunia ini! Hahaha.." Seraya menyuruh angsanya terbang menuju Tsunade. 'Dan kemungkinan kalian semua akan menjadi tumbalnya' batin Orochi

Blarr!

Sebuah kunai dari Sakura mengenai burung itu dan meledak. Kemudian Sakura memposisikan dirinya didepan Tsunade.

'Menurut info dari Shikamaru, ini mirip dengan burung-burung peledak yang dihadapai oleh 'Front liner/Garis Depan' beberapa saat yang lalu. Kenapa Orochimaru juga bisa menggunakanya?)

Sementara Tsunade hanya memijit keningnya dan berucap.

"Oro-kun, (panggilan biasa Tsunade kepada Orochi). Bisakah kau mengurangi tawamu itu? Karena kepalaku terasa pusing mendengarnya" senyum Tsunade tulus.

Deg!

'Sial! Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggoda Tsunade, bisa-bisa dia akan mengamuk nantinya. Apalagi senyum lembut yang menandakan dia sudah sampai pada batas kemarahanya merupakan hal yang sangat buruk. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, ketika dia meluluh lantakkan sebuah desa dengan amukanya'

"Ba-baik hime.. a-aku akan menjelaskanya dan mengurangi tawaku." Seru Orochimaru, seraya melirik sekilas edo tenseinya. 'Ah, sekarang hanya tersisa 3 kage (Sandaime Raikage, Yondaime Raikage dan Muu-Shodai Tsuchikage). Sepertinya aku tidak akan menang kalau tidak menghilangkan limiter pada tenaga mereka. Tapi saat ini aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menghilangkanya. Hm..sedangkan koleksi _Jinchuriki_ku masih lengkap. Fufu'

"Baiklah, yang kumaksud dengan menukar kekuatan adalah menukarkan sebagian sample Senjutsu modeku yang kusegel pada segel kutukan pada mereka. Dan.."

'Orochimaru, dimana kau? Aku akan memulai fase kedua. Bersiaplah! Ugh.. dasar cucu durhaka!' Terdengar suara Madara dikepala Orochimaru, yah, meskipun kalimat akhir terdengar sangat kecil dan samar.

(Saat ini, Madara yang diluar dinding, baru saja melakukan jurus _Mokuton_ _Hijutsu_: Jukai Kōtan. Dan jurus telepati ini adalah jurus yang sama yang dilakukan oleh Pain Nagato ketika memanggil Hidan dan Kakuzu kembali kemarkas di cerita aslinya. Author pun masih belum tahu, apakah itu melaui cincin atau Jurus _Rinnegan_)

"Maaf Hime, sepertinya aku tidak sempat untuk menjelaskan seluruhnya padamu." Seru Orochimaru membentuk segel.

Boft! Boft! Boft!

Terdengar beberapa letupan asap kecil, sebagai ganti Edo tensei yang masih tersisa di sana. Yang membuat semua ninja yang hadir terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Tsunade. Kemudian dia melihat ada sedikit perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuh teman lamamya. "Orochii! Tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos!" Seru Tsunade, seraya melompat menerjang Orochimaru. Tetapi, gerakan Orochimaru lebih gesit, karena dia sudah masuk Mode sanninya/Sage Mode.

.

.

*Oro-Jacson Pov#plakk!*

Maksudnya**Orochimaru Pov**

Dhuaar!

Tanah, yang ku pijak sebelumnya dan sekitarnya terangkat, hancur berantakan karena pukulan Tsunade yang juga sudah masuk mode sanninya.

'Ukh! Ini bukan dari rencanaku! Padahal aku ingin menunggu kedatangan Jiraiya dan Sarutobi sensei lebih lama. Tujuanku memporak-porandakan Desa adalah hanya ingin membalas dendam kepada Jiraiya dan Sandaime Mesum karena telah mengeluarkanku dari desa! Kalau bisa, mereka juga ikut menyaksikanya kehancuranya..fufufu... Tapi, kenapa jadi beginii!' Batin Orochi seraya melompat dari atap bangunan ke atap yang lain dengan cepat.

Kemudian, bepuluh kunai peledak yang dihembuskan dengan jutsu angin mengarah kepadaku dengan cepat.

(Combo jutsu angin Temari dan Tenten)

Dhuaar!

Uh, hampir saja. Tapi, asalkan aku dalam mode sage-ku. Serangan mereka akan bisa kuhindari dengan mudah. Khukhukhu.. Aku pun mempercepat lari ku.

Tap!

Ketika aku mendarat, Aku melihat ada gadis kecil berambut merah tergerai yang terluka didekat puing-puing bangunan tepat di samping bangunan tempat aku mendarat. Fufu... Badan mungil, chek! Dada mungil, chek! Wajah imut, chek! Khukhukhu... (jiwa pedophile Oro bangkit menjadi Max!)

Aku pun melompat kearah gadis tak berdaya itu dan memungutnya?.

"Heii! Lepaskan Anak itu Kakek Pedo!"

"Berhenti, pedo!"

"Pedo jelek!"

"Pedo mesum!"

"Pedoophile akut!"

"Pedo cacingan!" ?

Teriakan Tsunade dan beberapa Kunoichi barusan, hampir membuatku murka dan berpaling untuk melawanya. Tapi, niat itu kuhentikan karena helaian rambut merah lembut menerpa wajahku. 'Ahh... Rambut anak gadis muda memang lembut. Khikhikhikhi...'

"Khukhu! Sekarang nyawa gadis ini ditanganku! Dan jangan harap kalian bisa mengambilnya. Hahahaha!" Seruku seraya menjilat pipi gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu. Dan menambah cepat lariku, menghindari ledakan-ledakan dari benda-benda yang dilemparkan padaku.

'Hoh, begini yah, rasanya dikejar warga sekampung gara-gara mencuri panci bekas? Fufu...Paling tidak, aku mendapatkan koleksi baru untuk bahan percobaanku. Khukhukhu.' Seringai Orochimaru seraya membawa gadis kecil itu layaknya karung beras di tangan kananya (dengan kepala dan tangan gadis menjuntai kearah depan tubuh Orochi) dan melompat dengan lihainya menghindari serangan dari belakangnya. Kini Orochi mengarah dinding Konoha bagian timur.

**End Pov**

.

.

Tidak lama setelah pelarianya menuju dinding Konoha bagian timur dari kejauhan terlihat sekelebat rambut kuning dan silver? Atau putih? Atau ubanan? (Ah..sudahlah) menuju Orochimaru.

.

.

**Kakashi Pov**

'Sepertinya, tadi ada yang menghina warna rambutku. Tak akan kumaafkan!'

"Kakashi! Bersiaplah kita kedatangan musuh!" Sensei membuyarkan lamunanku. Seraya mempercepat larinya.

Akupun mengangguk dan mempercepat lariku serta memicingkan mataku. Sepertinya aku kenal dengan wajah orang yang senyum-senyum mesum itu. Hmm.. apa yang dipundaknya? Merah?

Kami pun terus mendekat, menuju sasaran kami.

Syut!

Aku sedikit kaget, ketika Minato sensei langsung melemparkan 2 kunainya kearah orang mesum itu dengan wajah serius.

'Ah? Bukankah itu adalah Orochimaru sensei. Dan dipundaknya... Kuu Hime!'

Zap!

Dengan sekejap sensei, sudah berada dihadapan Orochimaru. Dan menyabetkan kunai dengan aura membunuh yang kuat, tepat kearah wajahnya.

**End Pov**

.

.

Trang!

Dua logam beradu, menimbulkan percikan api.

Tetapi, Orochimaru dengan mudah menangkis dan mendorong serangan Minato!

Zap!

Minato muncul di kunai lain sekitar 10 meter dari punggung Orochi, kemudian melemparkan 3 kunai kearah Orochimaru.

'Uh! Ini tak ada habisnya. Yondaime benar-benar cepat, bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk membentuk segel' batin Orochi seraya memuntahkan ratusan ular dari mulutnya untuk membuat dinding untuk menangkis kunai barusan.

Sriinggg!

Orochimaru dikagetkan dengan bunyi dengungan dari sebelah kiri telinganya.

(Saat Minato bertarung melawan Orochi, diam-diam Kakashi kebelakang Orochi dan melemparkan Kunai special Minato tepat dititik butanya)

'Apa? Sejak kapan?' Orochimaru dengan horor melihat _Rasengan _berbentuk shuriken yang sudah hampir mengenai wajahnya.

Boffft!

Tiba-tiba, Orochimaru menghilang menjadi asap. Padahal tinggal tersisa 1 cm, dan Blaarr! Orochi terkena hempasan _Rasenshuriken_ Mini milik Yondaime Hokage.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi sensei? Kemana Kuu-chan dan Orochi sensei?" Tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Hm.. yang tadi bukanlah Kagebunshin, dan Kuu ikut hilang bersamanya. Hmm.. jadi itu adalah.." perkataan Minato dipotong oleh sesorang berambut merah.

"..Reverse summon! _Anata_ kita harus segera mengambil Kuu kembali!" Seru Kushina dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan penuh kekhawatiran. Dia baru saja tiba bersama dengan Kunoichi lainya.

"Tenanglah Kushina! Aku dan Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Kuu! Aku berjanji!" Seru Minato berusaha menenangkan Istrinya.

Minato kemudian menatap semua Konoichi yang mulai berdatangan. Kemudian mengatakan.

"Serahkan keselamatan Kurama padaku! Dan ada tugas untuk kalian semua!"

.

.

**With Naruto**

BLAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!

Dalam sekejap, element angin yang terkompres sangat padat itu meledak seperti tekanan gelombang kejut. Dari hasil ledakan _Rasengan_ Naruto terbentuk kawah berdiameter 1,98 km (1982 meter)

Zap

Naruto yang memegang Sai di tangan kananya dan Yamato di tangan kirinya tiba-tiba muncul di bagian atas dinding Timur Konoha, tepat ditempat Minato berada sebelumnya. Sedangkan matanya kembai berwarna Biru, menandakan efek Sannin Modenya selesai.

"Yosh, kita sampai!" Seru Naruto seraya melepas keduanya.

Sementara Shisui yang juga muncul di samping mereka dengan bunshin Naruto yang kemudian mengepul menjadi asap.

"Sampai gundulmu! Kukira aku hampir mati tadi!" Sungut Shisui berikutnya.

"Ah, yang penting kita selamat kan Nii san? Lho, dimana _Tou-san _Shikaku sensei?"tanya Naruto seraya dijawab oleh Shikaku dengan gesture tubuh 'dia didalam desa'.

"Hei! Lain kali sebelum melakukan jurus memgerikan itu, kau harus memberi tahu kami! Kali ini Yamato yang teriak.

"Oh, jadi yang kau maksud 'itu', adalah jurus mengeikan yang kau latih akhir-akhir ini? Whoaaa... area damagenya lumayan besar juga." Sementara Sai menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah medan tempur.

"Ah, lihat! Ada sesuatu yang besar muncul disana!" Seru Sai, membuat yang lain ikut mengedarkan pandangan padanya.

.

.

**With Madara**

Boftt!

BOFTT!

Madara berhasil mensummon Jyuubi, sedangkan Obito menreverse summon anggota Akatsuki lainya.

Asap tebal muncul disekitar area Madara dan Obito berdiri.

GROAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Terdengar suara erangan Jyuubi yang memenuhi angkasa.

Sementara itu, tampak beberapa bayangan kecil dan asap tipis dipuncak kepalanya.

"Mana Kabuto dan Kimimaro Un? Ugh.. badanku sakit semua gara-gara ledakan yang dibuat bocah Namikaze barusan. Dan lihat! Tangan kananku patah!" Seru blonde yang memperagakan tanganya yang lunglai sementara wajah feminimnya mulai terlihat jelas dari kepulan asap.

" Mereka berdua mati Dei." jawab Obito datar.

"Bersyukurlah kau kuselamatkan saat itu Dei, dan hanya tanganmu yang cedera. Sedangkan aku, gara-gara serangan bocah itu, seluruh batalion Kugutsu dan HitoKugutsu milikku hancur tak bersisa! Hahhh..." protes Sasori yang mencoba mengerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya yang rusak dan patah disana sini.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Bisakah kau mengurangi asap ketika me-reverse summon Obito? Aku adalah mahluk setengah ikan yang cinta akan udara bersih dari polusi!" Seru Kisame seraya mengkibas-kibaskan tanganya.

"Hei! Berhentilah mengeluh! Mahluk biru!" Sungut Obito.

"Hm.. sepertinya aku perlu mengganti bagian tubuh boneka ku dengan yang baru! Deidara! Kemarikan gulungan punya ku" seru Sasori.

"Ini un!" Seraya Deidara menyerahkan gulungan Sasori.

Bla.. blaaa... blaaa...

Berlanjutlah percakapan gaje mereka sesaat.

Sementara itu, perempatan mulai bermuncukan didahi Madara.

"Bisakah kalian lebih serius! Kita masih dimedan perang tolol!" Teriak Madara dengan tangan yang mengepal keras. Hal ini langsung membuat keributan anak TK itu berhenti.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Seharunya kalian mencontoh Orochimaru dan Zetsu yang bisa diam dengan tenang" seru Madara, seraya mangut-mangut.

"Ah, kalau Zetsu hitam, dia tadi langsung loncat kebawah setelah disummon, un" sahut Deidara santai, seraya membentuk beberapa tanah liat berbentuk naga dengan tangan kirinya.

Madara menepuk jidat

"Dan kalau Orochi, dia sedang mengelus-elus anak gadis rambut merah itu dengan senyum aneh dan iler yang hendak menitik" seru Kisame dengan suara baritonya.

Madarapun, mulai menjambak rambutnya.

"Aaakhhhhhh! Mana wibawa kalian?! Apakah ini benar-benar kelompok Akatsuki, yang terkenal ditakuti diseluruh negara Elemantal? Kenapa isinya hanya orang-orang aneh?" Teriak Madara entah pada siapa.

"Benar!" Sahut yang lain serempak.

'Ughhhh... Aku tidak peduli lagi!' batin Madara.

"SHINRA TENSEIIIIII!" Seru Madara, seraya menangkis ribuan shuriken, kunai, dan kertas peledak, yang dilemparkan kepada mereka oleh Ninja Aliansi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai serius. Kalian, bersiaplah dengan tabrakkan!" Seringai Madara

"Eh? Tabrakkan?" Seru yang lain dengan wajah bingung. Seraya Madara membentuk segel.

Bofft!

Tiba-tiba, benda super besar (Jyuubi) yang dipijak mereka menghilang!

Duk! Djak! Dup! Trak!

Terdengar beberapa tubuh manusia aneh jatuh dengan tak elitnya.

"Aw, sakin un!" Seru Deidara. Diikuti dengan sumpah serapah dari teman-temanya yang lain.

Tep!

Madara, menepuk punggung Deidara. Seketika, chakra merah merasuk dan menyembuhkan luka-luka tubuh Deidara.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhh!.., sensasi ini sangat nikmattt-!*Dhuakk!*" erangan Deidara terhenti ketika Sasori memukul wajahnya.

"Bisa kau hentikan kelakuan bodoh mu itu!" Seru Sasori dengan wajah horor, seraya menarik kerah baju Deidara.

"Ma-maaf un! Aku cuma bercanda! Ta-tapi lihat! Tubuhku sudah sembuh kembali! Tidak ada patah, lecet dan memar! Bahkan efek dari Jotai lvl 3 juga hilang. Dan lihat-lihat! Aku punya ekor! Yahh.. walau transparan siih..." seru Deidara yang kegirangan. Sasori pun menghela nafasnya seraya melepaskan cengkramanya.

Tep, tep, tep.

Madara pun melakukan hal yang sama kepada anggotanya yang lain. Dengan menepuk pundak, atau sebagian tubuh lainya dia menyalurkan ilmu kanuraganya (link chakra) sehingga anggota lainya memperoleh chakra yang luar biasa.

.

.

Jreng...jreng.. jreengg...

Kini berdiri 6 kesatria kegelapan yang akan menghancurkan Dunia!.

Madara, yang memiliki 9 _Goudoudama_ (Truth Ball) dibelakang tubuhnya berdiri ditengah. Sedangkan seluruh anggota Akatsuki lainya (minus Zetsu) diselimuti oleh chakra Jyuubi sehingga menghasilkan ekor dan telinga yang transparan.

"Baiklah, untuk beberapa jam kedepan kita akan bersenang membasmi seluruh Ninja Konoha (dan Suna)!" Seru Madara.

"Yeaahhhh!" Seru mereka semangat.

"Untuk memulainya, aku akan memberikan sapaan hangat pada mereka"

Seru Madara, seraya membentuk sekitar 99 _Bijudama_ Ukuran bola sepak yang melayang disekitarnya.

.

.

Sementara para Shinobi Aliansi yang semenjak tadi terdiam dan shock akan kemunculan Jyuubi. Kini menjadi cemas akan apa yang mereka dengar dari info HQ.

"Kepada seluruh Ninja Aliansi. Menurut pengamatan para Uchiha, Madara telah menjadi _Jinchuriki_ Jyuubi dan bersiap menembakkan puluhan _Bijudama_. Siapkan jurus bertahan terkuat kalian! Dia akan menembakkanya!" Tidak lama setelah pemberitahuan. Madarapun menembakkan 99 Biijudama milikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

**Special Thanks To:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, ryuzan45, Uchiha. izami, Nokia 7610, Yasashi-kun, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki 21, arramsye. rudyezavfiin, igniel. saikari, Uchiha drac, altadinata, Namikaze Sholkhan, novalian. manzur, alvin. wijaya. 984349, bohdong. palacio, MahardikaRBL, Rairyu no Ken, 100492, rizkiirawan3, Uzumakiseptian, Sarutobi RianMaru,bentara malam sunyi, YamiNoMadara226,iib. junior,Namikaze Madara, RIFAL. Chivass. Namikaze, juan matheus asarya, monkey D nico, CorePride 666, two-one kf, dan lainya yang belum disebutkan.

.

.

.

.

IT'S-SBS-TIME!

...

Yeiiii... Kolum SBS dibuka! (Silakan Bertanya Sepuasnya) Terima kasih atas dukunganya selama ini.

Seperti biasa, di kolom ini Aoi-san akan menjawab 'beberapa' pertayaan reader-kun.

Dan jangan malu untuk bertanya, dari hal sepele, (seperti ukuran '****' yang dimiliki Heroine ini?*Dhuak) Sampe Hal yang penting.

Hm... dan kali ini, Author dapet 'baaaanyak' pertanyaan dari readers kun. Baik itu lewat PM ato reviews. Baiklah, semoga jawaban Author berkenan kali ini.

.

.

.

.

...

SBS, START!

...

Q: Etto, Apakah Madara ato _Gedomazo _ nantinya kepleset juga?

A: Hmmmm... Pertanyaan sulit bagi Authtor. Sepenarnya pengen sii*plakk.

Ah, bcanda kok. Nga bakalan deh! Um, kan alasan Obito itu rasional (masuk akal). Dan beneran deh! Sebenarnya uda ada yang nanya di jauh-jauh hari (setelah Author publish chap 1 ato chap 2 kalo ngga salah). Dan saya ngejelasinya yaaa kayak di chapter kemaren. Emang gara-gara topeng! Dan dikomik Detektive Conan beneran ada pembunuhan yang pake trik itu. Kalo ngga salah pembunuhan pegulat, yang pelakunya adalah pegulat lain yang memakai topeng. Hmmm... ane lupa vol berapa. Haha*ngorekidung* (Btw, saya ngoleksi Komik Conan, Naruto, One Piece, Fairy tail, dll juga loh...)

.

.

Q: Kenapa semua Heroine di fic ini terlihat err penyuka sesama (yuri)?

A: Eh? Kata siapa? Ngga kok! Yang dilakukan Sakura dan gadis-gadis di onsen, cuman 'skinship' aja, kayak dianime-anime gitu. Cuman bercanda ria. Paling-paling, cuman mengganggap Kuu sebagai teman, adik, anak, cucu, kemenakan, dll. Kalau, Karin cuman Siscon aja sii. Hmmmm... yang sedikit abnormal itu, paling cuman Anko.

Saya bikin pair Straight aja! Jadi nga da yaoi ato yuri. Maaf deh.. (Tapi, kalo reader yang membayangkan adegan yang ada sebagai yuri ato yaoi, bukan salah aye...Muehehe.)

.

.

Q: Kenapa fic ini tidak dijadiin Rate M aja?

A: E-ehem ehem... uhuk... uhukkk...! ka-ka-alo bisa, A-Author nga bikin rate M deh, pa-paling ja-jauh cuman ciuman biasa (Jadi sampe akhir 'kalo bisa' cuman Rate T+). A-ahaha...Go-gomen...he..he.. *Tahaan Kishiii! Jangan sampe readers tahu niat kau yang mau bikin fic ini ke MA! Tahaaaaan!*Hiraukan saja Author aneh ini.

.

.

Q: Kenapa Naruto terlihat lemah dan apakah Naruto bisa Mode Kyuubi?

A: Yaa.. emang beginilah keadaan Naruto sekarang. Kan di warningnya Naruto biasa-biasa aja (NotGodLike). Dia cuman ninja biasa yang memiliki chakra terbatas. Paling ngga, kurang lebih seperti Uzumaki lainya (ex: Kushina, Nagato, Karin). Mangkanya itu dia musti ngehemat chakra, jurus kage bunshin cuman efektif ketika latihan ato memata-matain. Jadi dia nga banyak menggunakanya di real battle (boros chakra). Tapi, betkat kejeniusan dan SageModenya dia berhasil bertahan hidup di dunia Ninja yang Kejam ini.

Dan kalo soal Mode Kyuubii? Yaa.. begitulah.. kalau kita melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini, kemungkinan membangkitkanya adalah (0.001%). Cuman segitu kemungkinanya.*smirk*

Alasanya simple... seperti yang sudah lamaa saya jelaskan pada chap 2. Kuu yang merupakan MEDIUM (yang harfiahnya berarti media/perantara) muncul didunia ini, menyebabkan hilangnya perantara yang menghubungkan antara tubuh Naruto dan Chakra Kyuubi

Kan sudah jelas seperti pada pelajaran Fisika, bahwa cahaya, atau suara cuma bisa kita tangkap dengan adanya MEDIUM/BIDANG sebagai area rambat/perantaranya.

Jadi, begitu pula keadaan Naruto sekarang. Dengan hilangnya medium, tentu chakra tidak bisa masuk ketubuh nya. Layaknya suara yang tidak bisa kita tangkap dengan tidak ada MEDIUM rambatnya.

.

.

Q: Apakah Hanzo masih hidup?

A: Ah, tentu sudah mati ditangan Kagura dan Obito. Karena yang jadi Akatsuki disini adalah Madara, tentu reader bisa mengira, apa yang akan dilakukanya ketika ada kelompok ninja kecil lain yang berani melawanya. Sementara Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan yang saat itu dapat misi untuk membunuh Hanzo dari desa Uzu dan Kiri hanya mendapati sisa pertarungan dari Hanzo vs dua Akatsuki.

.

.

Q: Bukanya fic ini ada romancenya?

A: Um, kalo boleh jujur. Awal cerita ini emang didesain/dirancang/ditujukan untuk AdventureRomanceFantasy (bahkan sampe akhir ada masi banyak adegan Romancenya). Tapi, entah kenapa ketika proses pengetikan, adegan-adegan gaje muncul diotak Author. Yaaa... beginilah akhirnya.. tanpa babibu langsung Author tulis. Yah, meski ada yang bilang Humornya ngehancurin alur cerita bagusnya. Kishi emang nga bakat nulis romance yang seriuuuuuus mulu, soalnya susah dapetin feelnya. Apa bole buat, toh uda ketulis kan? Hehe.

Nah, yang jadi masalah, adalah ngenetapin genrenya. Kemaren sempat ganti-ganti. Antara genre Romance-Humor-Fantasy beberapa hari/seminggu sekali. Tapii, entah kenapa rasanya janggal. Apa sekalian nga dikasi genre aja yah?(Curhat)

.

.

Q: 'Ne' ato 'Root' ada ngga di fic ini?

A: Wew, terima kasih sudah bertanya ini. Karena saja juga pengen reader lain juga tau. Hm, jawabanya ialah: tentu saja tidak ada.

Semenjak Minato yang menjabat sebagai Hokage diKonoha masih idup, banyaaaaaaak perkembangan yang sudah dicapai. Sebagian kecilnya ialah pembubaran Ne, dan penyebabnya adalah:

_Pertama_, generasi lama yang memimpin bayang-bayang Konoha uda dipensiunin (Danzo, Homura, dan Ninja tua lainya yang layak memdapatkan hari tua). Nah, karena Danzo uda pensiun otomatis NE dibubarkan. Dan diserahkan ke Hokage baru.

_Kedua_, Yondaime sadar perlunya pengembangan kualitas skill ninja Konoha kedepanya. Sehingga para elit, dan ninja-ninja top yang awalnya di NE ditugaskan sebagai pengajar atau peneliti. Kan rugi, daripada para jenius dan elit dibiarkan mati dalam menjalankan misi yang gaje. Mendingan mengajarkanya pada generasi berikutnya, yang otomatis akan menjadi bibit pemimpin dan tiang-tiang negri ini dimasa depanya. Author kembali mengingatkan akan perkataan Soekarno, Hokage pertama Indonesia*Plak!

_**"Beri aku 10 pemuda, nistjaja akan kugontjangkan dunia!**_

Nah, inilah salah satu pondasi dasar berubahnya alur cerita di fic ini.

.

.

.

Maaf, segini saja pada chap ini. Jadi, pertanyaan lainya saya tampung dulu, dan akan dijawab pada SBS berikutnya. Takutnya nanti, kalian bosan bacanya kebanyakan. Thanks..

.

.

(A/N: info jutsu _Rasengan_ baru Naru ialah:

Name: _Fuuton_, _Rasengan_ Kōkan (Wind release, Spiral Sphere Void)

Level: S+

Type: Senjutsu

Element: Wind

User: Namikaze Naruto

Info: Variasi _Rasengan_ yang Naruto buat, dengan memadatkan chakra angin dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak menjadi ukuran berkali-kali lebih kecil.

.

.

.

.

Reader dipersilakan bertanya kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, dari chapter 1 sampe terupdate. Author akan menjawab dengan tanpa mengurangi SUPRISE effect yang ada. Fufu.. JADI JANGAN LUPA PERIKSA -INBOX- PM ANDA!

Um sekali lagi makasih, dan tunggu saja kejutan-kejutan lainya!

Dan, maaf jika di chap berikutnya akan terlambat. Karena Author sudah mulai sibuk di Dunia Nyata.. hiks..

N' Thanks buat reader n' silen reader.

Silakan review, buat ngasih ide, saran, kritik, pertanyaan ato nge-flame juga nga masalah!**Author dah siapin tabung pemadam kebakaran! Fufufu...**


	11. Chapter 11

Well, maaf saya telat update. Soalnya saya disubukkan dengan berbagai hal yang saya hadapi di IRL. Bukanya kehabisan ide, tapi nga sempat nulis. Tapi, sesuai janji, updatenya setiap sabtu ato minggu kan? (Bukan setiap seminggu, tetapi, setiap kali update pada hari sabtu ato minggu) haha.. Jadi, chap depan juga mungkin akan lama updatenya. Kemungkinan fic ini di DISCOUNTINUE adalah 10%. Yossh! Saatnya menyalurkan ide yang numpuk ini.

.  
.

Chap 11: The Cursed Force!

.

.

.

"..." Speak

'...' Mind .

Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy

Rating: T+

Pair: Kyu/Naru dan Saku/Sasu

Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo

.

.  
.

**Desa Konoha**

"Kepada seluruh Ninja Aliansi. Menurut pengamatan para Uchiha, Madara telah menjadi _Jinchuriki_ Jyuubi dan bersiap menembakkan puluhan Biijudama. Siapkan jurus bertahan terkuat kalian! Dia akan menembakkanya!" Tidak lama setelah pemberitahuan yang disampaikan Shikamaru melalui ayah Ino, Yamamaka Inoichi. Madarapun menembakkan 99 Biijudama milikinya.

Disaat yang sama Aliansi menggunakan jurus pertahanan terkuat dari affinity element mereka untuk membentuk formasi pertahanan.

"_Doton_: Doryuu Heki!"(Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)  
"_Suiton_: Suiryuu Heki!" (Water Release: Water Style Wall)  
"_Mokuton_: Mokuryuu Heki!" (Wood Release: Wood Style Wall)

Nagato yang mendengar pemberitahuan ini, langsung berlari (sementara masih dalam sannin mode) menuju garis terdepan untuk menghadang rentretan _Bijudama_.

"Nagatooo! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Seru Yahiko yang kaget dengan respon sahabatnya yang berlari meninggalkanya setelah mendengar pemberitahuan tadi. Sementara yang diteriaki bahkan tidak memalingkan wajahnya untuk menanggapi teriakan Yahiko.

'Sialan kau Madara! Tak akan kubiarkan, kau mengambil lebih banyak korban lagi' batin Nagato geram seraya berlari maju dan mengumpulkan chakra ditanganya.

"Shinra Tensei!"  
Dhuaaaarrr!

Benturan keras terjadi sesaat, kemudian beberapa _Bijudama_ berhasil dipentalkanya. Sementara puluhan _Bijudama_ yang diluar jangkauan jutsu Nagato masih bebas menuju Pasukan Aliansi dan Desa Konoha dibelakangnya.

DHUAAARRR.. BLAARRRTT..ZRUAAAARR...!

Terdengar ledakan nyaring menggema di seluruh penjuru angkasa. Cahaya ledakan membuat malam yang gelap menjadi terang seketika.

Untunglah, dengan bantuan sekitar berpuluh _Susanoo_ para Uchiha dan Fuiin Uzumaki, desa masih bisa berdiri dengan kokoh.

Para Uchiha yang sudah bisa mengunakan _Susanoo_ menangkis _Bijudama_ yang berada dijangkauan senjata mereka (dengan menambahkan chakra lebih untuk menambah pertahanan _Susanoo_). Sementara ninja-ninja yang lain yang bersembunyi di balik _Susanoo_ hanya bisa merapal segel pertahanan terkuat mereka. Meskipun hal ini berefek sangat sedikit mempengaruhi ledakan besar _Bijudama_, paling tidak bisa berguna untuk mengurangi daya ledak, atau sedikit mengubah arah laju _Bijudama_ yang melesat dan membantu mengurangi beban para pengguna _Susanoo_ yang menaungi mereka dari hujan _Bijudama_. Meski begitu ada beberapa Uchiha pula yang gagal dan tewas karenanya.

Adapun beberapa _Bijudama_ yang bersentuhan lansung dengan barrier desa Konoha, di teleportkan oleh fuinjutsu Yondaime (Minato yang saat ini berada didinding besar Desa) menuju area acak yang sudah ada segel _hiraishin_ sebelumnya dengan jarak sekitar berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari desa, kemudian meledak setelahnya menyisakan lubang-lubang kawah dipermukaan.

Sedangkan _Bijudama_-_Bijudama_ yang tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan barrier, tetapi daya ledaknya saja yang mengantam desa Konoha, (karena sebagian _Bijudama_ mendarat didekat dinding pembatas Desa) dilindungi oleh fuin Klan Uzumaki yang berupa barrier fisik berwarna putih dengan tulisan-tulisan segel yang rumit bagi Author menjelaskanya.

Tidak kalah pula, Naruto yang segera menteleportkan dirinya kesamping Sasuke setelah mendengar peringatan dari Shikamaru dan melemparkan berpuluh Segel kunainya, menteleportkan berpuluh _Bijudama_ yang bisa dijangkaunya. Sementara itu, Sasuke menembakan beberapa panah chakra sekaligus. Meskipun anak pamahnya tidak sepadat dan sekuat yang ditembakkan ke Madara pada pertarunngan sebelumnya, panah-panah ini cukup untuk mengubah arah _Bijudama_ Madara).

Tidak jauh didepan Naruto dan Sasuke, Itachi dengan Armored Formnya dengan mudahnya menepis atau membelah bola-bola hitam yang dilemparkan secara bertubi oleh Madara.

Meskipun begitu, tidak sedikit ninja aliansi yang gagal berlindung, tewas dilahap hujan ledakan _Bijudama_ yang menghambur tanpa ampun kearah mereka.

Desa yang awalnya dikelilingi oleh hutan yang lebat, gunung yang indah, sungai yang mengalir, dan danau yang indah, sekarang berubah menjadi daratan yang saangaaat lapang (area yang berdiameter sekitar 48 kilometer lebih) dihiasi oleh berpuluh-puluh kawah besar yang bertebaran.

(Kemungkinan, Satu _Bijudama_ Madara seukuran bola sepak menghasilkan area damage sebesar 4 sampai 5.3 km, atau seukuran satu buah kota kecil. Karena, _Bijudama_ kecil seukuran bola tenis yang dibuat Naruto ekor 4 saat melawan Orochi saja sudah menghasilkan area damage yang lumayan besar. Tentu _Bijudama_ Madara yang sebesar bola sepak menghasilkan damage yang lebih besar lagi.)

Sugguh sebuah keajaiban, masih ada yang selamat dari serangan yang bisa menghancurkan beberapa desa besar sekaligus. Kini yang terlihat dari jauh di hamparan luas ini adalah kepulan debu dimana-mana dan beberapa titik hitam kecil (_Susanoo_ dan para ninja juga Akatsuki) ditengah gelapnya malam yang hanya diterangi cahaya bulan.

Adapun keadaan Desa Konoha yang sekarang ialah mencuat tinggi dan kokoh ditengah-tengah hamparan area perang, dikelilingi oleh tebing/jurang setinggi kurang lebih setengah kilometer yang baru saja tercipta dalam sekejap dari hasil hujan _Bijudama_. Tebing ini tepat dibawah dinding pembatas dan mengelilingi desa sehingga membentuk seperti sebuah silinder yang tegak.  
Keadaan desa bisa digambarkan seperti keadaan sebuah gelas kosong, yang ditelengkupkan dan diletakkan ditengah sebuah piring yang sangat lebar.*hem, reader bisa ngebayangkannya kan? Yah mirip bentuk piala emas sepakbola dunia yang diletakkan ditengah meja bundar.

(Sebenarnya jarak antara Akatsuki dan desa Konoha cuma sekitar 6 km lebih. Tetapi, karena _Bijudama_ yang ditembakkan Madara dipantulkan/diteleportasikan/ditangkis kesembarang arah. Sehingga area damage pun menyebar kemana-mana)

"Hah.. hahh... ugh!... kupikir aku akan mati. Sasuke, Itachi nii! Kalian tidak apa?" seru Naruto ngos-ngosan. Sambil mengelap dahinya yang penuh keringat, matanya kataknya kembali menjadi biru.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto" sahut Itachi tenang.

"Hah.. hah.. paling tidak aku lebih beruntung dari pasukan aliansi ninja lainya" sahut Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah seraya mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling menuju sisa Shinobi yang ada. Dengan _Sharingan_ yang tetap menyala Sasuke melihat keadaan tragis ninja-ninja yang masih bertahan dengan sisa-sisa chakra mereka dan muka horor yang karena baru saja menyaksikan teman-teman mereka yang hilang tanpa sisa. Ditambah dengan efek samping menguras hampir seluruh chakra untuk membuat dinding. Tidak heran mereka ngos-ngosan dan minim chakra setelah serangan tanpa ampun bertubi Madara.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Apa kalian masih sanggup?"  
Tanya Itachi yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

"Hm.! Lebih baik kita segera menuju Madara. Sebelum dia melakukan hal mengerikan lainya" Seru Itachi, yang kemudian mengarahkan pandanganya menuju tempat Madara yang berada beberapa kilometer dari mereka. Detik berikutnya dia berlari diiringi Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sulit mengakuinya, bahwa sebelumnya kami berdua merasa yakin untuk melawan Madara dengan kemampuan kami yang sekarang, tapi sekarang aku tidak memiliki keyakinan itu sedikitpun. Alasanya, tentu kalian sudah menyadarinya, bahwa Madara yang sekarang memiliki beratus kali lipat jumlah chakra dari yang kita lawan sebelumnya." Lanjut Itachi.

(Itachi, dan Uchiha lainya mengetahui dengan _Sharingan_, sementa pengguna Senjutsu bisa merasakanya dalam Mode tempurnya, dan sebagian Clan Uzumaki dengan mengunakan sensornya).

"Tentu aku juga menyadarinya _Nii-san_" seru Sasuke. Seraya menahan kesal karena dipermainkan Kakek jeleknya, si Madara.

'Parahnya lagi, Sasuke dan aku tidak menyangka kalau yang kami lawan setelah berhasil melukainya adalah Moku-bunshinya. Pantas saja, dia tidak berganti kulit dan hanya menghindar dari serangan kami setelahnya. Sementara dirinya yang asli melarikan diri menuju _Gedomazo _.' batin Itachi, seraya memasang muka marah dan semakin mengeratkatkan peganganya pada kedua katana hitam _Susanoo_ armored formnya.

(AN: Setelah Madara menggunakan Jukai Kōtan, dia membuat Moku-bunshin, dia melakukan jurus berganti kulit kemudian menuju Obito. Sesudah Itachi, membakar hutan dengan Amaterasu. Mereka sempat bertarung sebentar dengan Madara palsu yang memakai _Susanoo_ dan henge, sehingga hanya punya satu tangan dari cidera dichap sebelumnya. Dan buat catatan reader, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui dari Manga atau Anime, Moku-bunshin bisa menyimpan chakra yang lebih banyak dan memiliki durasi yang lebih kuat dari kagebunshin biasa.)

"Ita nii.. Sasu! Aku punya rencana untuk mengadapi Madara nantinya. Dan aku memerlukan kalian untuk bekerjasama denganku? Yaah... meskipun kesempatan menang yang teramat kecil. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dilihat dari keadaan sekarang, pasukan aliansi tidak akan bertahan lama. Mereka sudah sangat kelelahan dan hanya sedikit yang bisa menahan serangan Akatsuki berikutnya!" Tanya Naruto disela perjalanan cepat mereka.

"Hmm..." Sasuke sedang berpikir ragu. 'Ide Naruto kan biasanya cuma dipenuhi dengan ide bodoh saja' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah, biarkan kami mendengar idemu. Kuharap ini bukan strategi konyol atau bunuh diri!" sementara Itachi langsung menjawabnya dengan serius dan tatapan tajam.

"Ahahaha, te-tentu saja aku tidak akan bercanda kali ini Nii san. Percayakanlah padaku, meskipun ini bukan rencana yang 100% berhasil, paling tidak kita memiliki kesempatan untuk menang. Yah, setidaknya ada sedikit harapan untuk membuat kakek jelek kalian babak belur. Hehe.." Sahut Naruto dengan sengiran khasnya.

Saat ini Sasuke, Itachi, dan Naruto sudah mengetahui keadaan Kurama, setelah mendengar informasi dari Shikaku. Sedangkan Shikamaru (melalui telepati), masih belum selesai menjelaskan keadaan update medan perang terkini kepada seluruh Ninja Aliansi.

"Serahkan saja semuanya padaku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Madara dan Akatsuki mencapai apapun tujuan mereka!" Sahut Naruto dengan tatapan serius. 'Mungkin aku tidak akan merebut Kuu untuk saat ini. Yah, meskipun aku bisa melakukanya saat ini juga dengan menteleportasikan Kurama ketempatku, (karena Naruto menempatkan salah satu segel hiraishinya di lengan Kurama dengan alasan jaga-jaga) aku memerlukan seseorang untuk mengantarkan Kuu menuju Konoha dengan selamat. Madara adalah prioritas Utama saat ini. Lagian, menurut apa yang disampaikan oleh Tsunade _Baa-chan_. Kuu akan baik-baik saja ditangan Orochi sementara ini. Orochimaru tidak akan melukai koleksi boneka lolinya. Hm.. kuharap itu benar'.

'Yang lebih penting lagi. Semoga bala bantuan segera tiba. Karena, meskipun aku bisa menahan Madara, masih ada anggota Akatsuki lainya yang perlu diatasi. Jiraiya _Jii-chan_, cepatlah datang!' Harap Naruto kemudian mempercepat larinya.

.  
.

**Little Flashback**

Sesaat setelah Madara mensummon Jyuubi (setelah mereka melarikan diri dari jurus _Rasengan_ _Kokan_ milik Naruto)

"Ah, lihat! Ada sesuatu yang besar muncul disana!" Seru Sai, membuat yang lain ikut mengedarkan pandangan padanya.

Naruto dan yang lainya pun yang saat ini berada di pinggiran dinding Konoha mengarahkan pandangan mereka menuju benda raksasa yang muncul dari asap tebal yang ditunjuk oleh Sai.

"Aku punya firasat yang sangat buruk tentang ini!" Seru Shisui yang berada di samping Naruto dan Yamato, terpana melihat hewan raksasa berekor sepuluh jauh dihadapanya.

"Uh.. aku tahu bahwa Konoha dalam situasi krisis, karena pasukan pengintai yang dikirim untuk mencari informasi Akatsuki keseluruh Negara elemental masih dalam perjalan pulang keKonoha. Tapi, sekarang Jyuubi muncul dihadapan kita. Sial! Apakah Konoha sudah berakhir? " Tanya Shikaku entah pada siapa.

(Reader masih ingat kan? Tentang pasukan pengintai yang dikirim Konoha beberapa chapter yang lalu?)

"Shikaku sensei, Tugas sensei dan Shikamaru adalah fokus membuat strategi dan memberikan intruksi bagi Ninja Aliansi. Masalah pasukan pengintai, serahkan saja kuchiyoseku. Karena kebetulan Jiraiya _Jii-chan_ yang memimpin pasukan elit itu." Seru Naruto seraya membentuk beberapa segel.

Bofft!  
Naruto yang mensummon seekor katak merah kekuning-kuningan, mengundang perhatian dari semua yang ada disana.

"Gamakichi! Ini darurat! Berikan gulungan ini pada Jiraiya _Jii-chan_!" Seraya menyerahkan gulungan besar yang sebeumnya dikeluarkan Naruto dari segel penyimpanan barangnya.

"Roger Naruto! Nanti traktir aku manisan habis misi seperti biasa yah!"

Bofft!  
Gamakichi pun mengilang kembali menjadi asap.

Tidak lama kemudian, Jyuubi menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Setelah Shikaku menanyakan bagaimana keadaan diFrontLine, salah satu Uchiha yang melihat wujud baru Madara dan apa yang dilakukanya kepada anggota Akatsuki lainya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa: Madara telah menjadi _Jinchuriki_ Jyuubi, yang kemudian bersiap untuk menembakkan puluhan _Bijudama_. (karena _Sharingan_ bisa pake NightVision saat aktif dimalam hari)

Setelah mendengar ini, Naruto pun berteleport menuju Sasuke dari hadapan Shisui, Sai, Yamato, dan Shikaku. Sedangkan beberapa mili detik setelahnya Minato yang kebetulan muncul dengan hiraishin dibelakang Shikaku membawa Kakashi dan Tsunade.

**Flashback End**

.  
.

**Bunker Konoha**

Bunker yang terbuat dari IronWood yang berada tepat berada dibawah bukit pahatan patuh wajah Hokage ini memiliki aula yang luas berukuran lebar 74 meter dan panjang 269.7 meter dan tinggi 3 meter. Juga terdapat beberapa bilik untuk pengobatan, penyimpanan bahan makanan, obat, dapur, dan selimut.

Saat ini di aula terlihat banyak Warga Konoha (anak-anak, wanita, orang tua) yang memasang wajah lega dan sedikit berkeringat disana sini, seperti habis olahraga.

Mereka bukanya kepanasan karena bunkernya sempit. Malahan bunker atau tempat persembunyian ini cukup luas dan memiliki sirkulasi udara yang terarur.

Kemungkinan besar penyebabnya adalah mereka sedikit kelelahan setelah menyentuh atau menginjak simbol biru kerlap kerlip yang menjalar di sebagian dinding dan lantai bunker. Simbol yang merupakan fuin ini adalah salah satu hasil karya Clan Uzumaki. Fungsinya ialah menghubungkan chakra menuju pengguna segel di Head Quarter/MarkasPusat Konoha, yang disalurkan dengan cara menyentuh atau menginjaknya.

Jadi, karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan ikut dalam bertempur dimedan perang. Sebagai gantinya mereka membantu dengan menyumbang sebagian chakra mereka untuk membantu tim pengguna barrier untuk melindungi Konoha. Inilah salah satu keuntungan besar memiliki klan Uzumaki didesa Konoha.

Meskipun bukan ninja yang memiliki kontrol chakra dan skill untuk memanfaatkanya, warga sipil biasa tetap memiliki chakra ditubuh mereka, meskipun sedikit.

"Fyuh, akhirnya serangan pertama Madara berhasil dilalui. Hahaha... bahkan aku hanya memberikan sedikt chakraku tadi." Seru seorang kakek beruban yang tengah duduk di salah satu ruangan khusus.

"Diam kau Saru Teme! Bisa-bisanya kau tertawa disaat genting begini!" Seru kakek yang memakai memiliki garis silang didagunya dengan kedua mata melotot.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Tidak perlu bertengkar begitu" seorang kakek berkacamata menengahi.

"Ugh..! Kenapa Minato melarang kita yang memiliki pengalaman banyak tentang perang untuk tidak ikut bertempur? Jiwa membaraku sangat terluka!" Seru Danzo dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Heh, aku akan mempercayai ucapanmu itu, seandainya kau tidak membungkuk dan menopang tubuhmu dengan tongkat jalan Danzo." Sahut Hiruzen seraya mau menyalakan cerutunya. Tetapi menghentikan niatnya setelah ditatap dengan wajah senyum manis yang meyebarkan aura mengerikan oleh seorang suster yang ditugaskan menjaga mereka.

"Ini bukan masa kita lagi. Apa kau pikir dengan tubuh rentamu itu bisa bertahan lama dalam perang saat ini danzo? Yang dihadapi Konoha saat ini adalah Madara dan Akatsuki!" Seru Koharu yang ikut nimbrung

"Ugh... apa kalian benar-benar mau menyerah begitu saja? Mana jiwa api kalian? Hahh!" Seru Danzo seraya mengangkat dan mengarahkan tongkatnya menuju Hiruzen.

Krek!

Terdengar seperti bunyi benda yang berderak. Dan tiba-tiba saja Danzo berhenti bergerak. Kemudian mundur perlahan kembali menuju kursinya. (Oh, ternyata Danzo berdiri dari tadi).  
"Ah, sudahlah. Ternyata encok memang musuh utamaku saat ini" seru Danzo seraya memijat punggungnya.

Sementara yang lainya hanya sweatdrop menanggapi pernyataan Danzo.

(Ok, disini danzo ngaa OOC. Dia masih tetap sebagai kakek-kakek tua cerewet dan kejam yang masih ingin menguasai dan melindungi Konoha 'dengan caranya sendiri'. Hanya saja karena timelinenya saat ini ialah Danzo sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu mati di Kanon gara-gara bertarung dengan Sasuke. Jadi, sebagai gantinya mati, danzo mendapat penyakit encok di fic ini. Nah, jadi tujuan danzo sekarang ialah: sembuh dari encok dan penyakit tua lainya baru menguasai Konoha kemudian) Hahaha.. plak!

.  
.

**Back To War - Timur Konoha**

"Ugh.. sepertinya kita akan mati setelah ini" seru seorang Shinobi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Seru yang lain

"Kalau Madara melancarkan serangan seperti tadi sekali lagi. Tamatlah kita!" keluh yang lain.

"Hei! Ini bukan saatnya jadi Shinobi cengeng! Kita masih hidup! Artinya kita masih memiliki kesempatan!" Seru salah satu Uchiha!

"Mana harga diri kalian? Keluarga kita ada di belakang dinding Konoha! Kalau kita tidak melindunginya, siapa lagi!" Seru salah satu mantan Sunagakure.

"Masa depan ada ditangan kita semua! Dan itu dipertaruhkan hari ini! Kita akan mengapainya bersama!" Seru Nagato.

"Ayoo.. kita menangkan perang ini!" Seru Yahiko disampingnya.

'Hah, meskipun aku bilang begitu, aku sudah hampir sampai batas-ku. Sage modeku sudah hilang dari tadi. Cih, menggunakan air untuk mengubah alur bola chakra padat bukan hal yang mudah. Semoga bantuan masih sempat datang' batin Yahiko, seraya memejamkan kembali matanya untuk mengaktifkan sage mode kedua kalinya.

Sementara Nagato, masih dalam Sage Mode. Dan mengumpulkan kembali chakra alam disekitarnya, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi serangan berikutnya dari Akatsuki. Dia pun kembali menajamkan fokusnya kearah langit. Dimana tempat chakra besar lain yang berkumpul. Tentu disana adalah tempat para anggota Akatsuki berada.

.  
.

**Sky - Diatas burung Deidara**

"Saso danna, apa kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Deidara yang sedari tadi melihat kebawah mengamati para aliansi ninja yang tersisa.

"Heh, mana mungkin aku bisa melihat dalam keadaan gelap begini. Tentu mustahil untuk mengetahuinya bodoh!" Seru Sasori kesal. Tentu saja, mata manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa melihat dari ketinggian 40.000 kaki atau sekitar 12. 2 km. Yah, Deidara bisa melihat samar-samar akan keadaan dibawah, karena dia memakai sejenis alat di mata kirinya yang bisa membantunya untuk melihat dari jarak jauh juga disertai dengan night vision.

"Brrrr.. diatas sini dingin. Dan udaranya sesak! Bisakah kita turun sekarang?" Tanya Kisame.

"Hmm... sepertinya Madara sama sudah selesai mengucapkan kata sambutan untuk pesta malam ini. Ayo kita turun Dei!" Perintah Obito.

Burung berbentuk Owl itu pun mulai mendekat menuju daratan. Alasan mereka terbang dengan ketinggian pesawat Komersial itu tentu untuk menghindari peluru atom nyasar. Meskipun mereka sudah lebih kuat, tetap saja akan sakit jika terkena _Bijudama_. Lagian, dimasa ini, belum ada pesawat yang terbang diudara. Fufu..

.  
.

**East Konoha-di bawah dinding tebing**

Saat ini, pasukan Konoha yang awalnya berada di Utara, Barat, dan selatan sudah berkumpul membentuk formasi. Sementara para Uchiha, dan ninja lainya yang terluka dikirim ke barisan belakang untuk diobati para Kunoiichi medis juga dibantu oleh Tsunade, Sizune, Sakura, Kushina, Hinata, Ino, dan Karin (dia baru saja sampai dengan tangisan air mata, karena penyesalan tidak sempat menyelamatkan Kuu dari kakek mesum Oro)

"Sudahlah Karin, berhentilah menangis dan konsentrasikan chakramu untuk mengobati pasien." Bujuk Kushina yang berada sekitar 2 meter di samping Karin seraya mengaplikasikan chakranya untuk menjahit salah satu luka di badan seorang ninja.

"Hik.. Hikss... Hikss... tapi... tapi... Huaaaa...!" Tangis Karin, sementara dengan lihai mengobati pasienya dengan jutsu medisnya.

"Cih, syukurlah kau masih bisa berguna dalam keadaan menangis. Kalau tidak, aku akan menghajarmu karena suara bisingmu itu!" Seru Sakura seraya memerban tangan seorang ninja.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Kuu akan baik-baik saja. Minato dan Naruto ada bersamanya" seru Kushina yang telah selesai mengobati salah satu pasienya, kemudian membelai rambut Karin.

Sementara Tsunade, mensummon Katsuyu dan mengobati Ninja-ninja elit yang terluka. Karena perang belum berakhir. Jadi mereka dibutuhkan untuk kembali untuk bertempur dengan cepat.

Sebagian yang sudah diobati dan diperban di berikan beberapa pil soldier (Hyōrōgan) yang sudah di upgrade efeknya dan diminimalisir efek sampingnya.

.  
.

"Yosh! Syukurlah saat ini Aliansi Suna (Yondaime Sekeluarga dan pasukan elitnya) Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju dan Klan lainya sudah terkumpul lengkap! Saatnya serangan balik!" Senyum Yahiko gembira disamping Nagato.

Beberapa puluh detik yang lalu, akhirnya bantuan dari sekitar dinding Konoha lainya sudah tiba. Seandainya mereka tiba didinding timur lebih cepat, kemungkinan besar mereka bisa mengurangi lebih banyak korban yang ada. Dengan serangan pengacau/penghancur chakra jarak jauh elit Hyuuga, mereka bisa mengacaukan inti _Bijudama_ dari jauh (karena inti atau pusat chakra di_Bijudama_ hancur, maka ledakannya pun menjadi sangat lebih kecil). Sedangkan Klan pengendali pasir Suna bisa membuat dinding fleksibel, sehingga bisa mengubah jalur _Bijudama_ menuju angkasa, sehingga meledak diudara.

Adapun klan senju yang sebelumnya datang terlebih dahulu dari dinding utara masih sempat membantu ninja-ninja di dinding timur ketika melawan rentetan _Bijudama_ dengan memanfaatkan kelenturan dan kekuatan element kayu. Mereka menubah arah _Bijudama_ secara acak dari target awalnya. Sedangkan klan Uchiha yang sejak awal didinding timur, berhasil meminimalisir korban dengan _Susanoo_nya. Yah, meskipun saat ini banyak dari mereka yang hampir kehabisan chakra dan masih dalam pengobatan di bagian belakang frontline. Switch pemain pun sudah dilakukan Konoha.

"Hm.. kerja bagus Yahiko, Nagato, kalian beserta para Uchiha lainya sudah bekerja dengan baik" seru Minato.

"Maarkan kami datang terlambat Hokage sama" seru Hizashi dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Jangan salahkan diri kalian. Posisi kalian memang yang paling jauh dari sini. Seandainya Konoha tidak dijaga dari empat arah, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa Konoha akan jatuh saat ini, karena diserang dari belakang. Konoha masih belum jatuh! Kita masih memikiki kesempatan!." Seru Minato dengan tegas.

Mendengar pernyataan Yondaime Hokage, para Shinobi lain menjadi lebih tenang. Artinya, masih ada masa depan yang yang terang menanti mereka. Dengan berkumpulnya legenda Konoha saat ini, moral aliansi Ninja menjadi tinggi.

"Sepertinya, sekarang tinggal pasukan elit pengintai saja lagi yang belum hadir. Setelah itu Konoha akan lengkap" Seru Kakashi yang masih sempat membuka buku icha-ichanya.

"Mereka sedang berusaha untuk sampai secepatnya. Baiklah, kalian semua bersiaga! Ayo kita tunjukkan taring Konoha yang sesungguhnya!" Seru Minato dengan meremas jari tanganya dengan kuat.

"HEAAAAAAA! seru Shinobi lainya tidak kalah.

'Menurut Info dari Inoichi. Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi sedang menghadapi Madara dan berusaha mengulur waktu sebisa mungkin. Ugh... sebenarnya aku juga ingin membantu mereka. Tapi, saat ini aku diminta Naruto untuk fokus untuk menghadapi yang lebih lemah terlebih dahulu (anggota Akatsuki lainya). Setelah itu baru seluruh Konoha akan melawan Madara. Yah, rencana yang sangat berbahaya. Tapi, inilah yang terbaik! Aku akan membunuh semua Akatsuki secepat mungkin' batin Minato, yang saat ini berada di pasukan paling depan seraya menunjukkan seringai iblisnya kedunia. Kukuku...

Para aliasi Suna pun juga ikut bersorak ria. Menyambut pernyataan Hokage keempat.

Yondaime Kazekage yang berada tidak jauh disamping pasukan super elit Konoha (Minato, Yahiko, Nagato, Shisui, Kakashi, Hizashi, Shikaku, Choza) menepuk pundak Gaara disampingnya.

"Ayah ada apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan wajah Stoicnya.

"Tidak apa Gaara. Baiklah, kita juga tidak boleh kalah! Ayo kita kalahkan para Akatsuki!"

"Hm" sahut Gaara pendek.

Sementara ayahnya hanya sweatdrop 'sejak kapan anakku menjadi seperti Uchiha? Apa karena terlalu sering berteman dengan pantat ayam dan rambut duren?' Batinya

.  
.

**Sky**

"Heh, sepertinya para ninja semut dibawah sedang semangat" ejek Sasori.

"Yah, biarkan saja mereka. Tunggu saja hadiah dari ku sampai dihadapan mereka. Aku tidak sabar untuk meledakkan tubuh mereka. Hahaha..." seru Deidara.

"Hei, kalian pun jangan terlalu besar kepala. Pertempuran kali ini akan menjadi lebih sulit. Konoha di sebut sebagai desa terkuat bukanlah omong kosong saja" seru Orochi dengan muka serius. Sementaa burung yang tunggangi mereka masih menurunkan ketinggian terbangnya secara perlahan.

"Tidak seperti kau biasanya Orochi. Apa kau merasa takut setelah mengunjungi desa asalmu?" Ejek Kisame.

"Yah, tidak salahnya kan untuk berhati-hati. Aku cuma mengingatkan kalian. Toh, tidak ada hubunganya denganku. Khukhukhu" Balas Orochi santai. "Obito, bagaimana dengan _Rinnegan_ buatan ku? Apa ada masalah dengan matamu?" tanyanya seraya mengelus anak gadis yang masih belum sadar dari pingsanya.

"Hm? Mata?" Obito yang ternyata dari tadi melamun dengan wajah serius tersadar. "Yah, sampai saat ini tidak ada masalah." Sahut Obito yang memasang muka serius kemudian melamun terdiam kembali.

"Hei.. hei.. hei... kalian berdua jangan menakutiku begitu!" Seru Kisame yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku Obito.

Burung tanah yang mereka tunggangi sudah mendekati tujuan mereka, yaitu tempat Madara berada.

"Hm.. biarkan saja mereka berdua. Paling tidak saat ini kita cukup jauh diatas mereka. Hahahaha... Saatnya aku memulai pesta." setelah mereka cukup dekat dengan permukaan (Sekitar 3 km dari daratan). Deidara pun menghambur 10 tanah liat berbentuk naga dan membentuk segel.

Boftt!

Terbentuklah 10 Naga putih raksasa yang sangar melayang diudara. Kemudian mereka mendarat disamping Madara.

Sementara itu, Madara masih memasang seringai tipisnya, tanpa memperhatikan kedatangan Deidara dan lainya.

'Hm..., para ninja Konoha lumayan juga. Kalau desa lain sudah pasti akan rata akibat serangan tadi. Heh, sepertinya pertarungan akan dimulai kembali. Sebentar lagi permainan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai.. khu khu khu khu...' Batin Madara, seraya menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya barusan.

"Baguslah kalian sudah sampai, apa kalian tahu dimana Zetsu berada?" tanya Madara.

"Tidak" sahut Deidara.

"Bukan urusanku" cuek Sasori.

"Aku mulai lapar" sahut Kisame.

"Cup..cup..cupp... tidurlah bonekaku sayaaang" nyanyi Orochimaru.

Sementara Obito masih melamun.

Madara yang sudah hampir mencapai batas kesabarannya untuk meledakkan anak buah anehnya dengan _Bijudama_ menghentikan niatnya ketika merasakan aura familiar yang mendekatinya. Yang ternyata adalah Zetsu yang kemudian muncul dari permukaan tanah.

"Zetsu! Dari mana saja kau!" bentak Madara.

"Ah, aku balik ke markas sebentar, Karena kelupaan menyiram tanaman kaktus milikku" sahut Zetsu santai.

"Siaaaaaall! Kenapa aku punya bawahan tidak jelas semuaaa!"Teriak Madara frustasi.

"Hah.. hah.. hah... sabar.. sabarr.. Sudahlah" akhirnya Madara berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Zetsu, bagaimana tentara putih mu? Apakah masih ada yang tersisa?" Sambung Madara yang mulai serius.

"Maafkan saya Madara-sama, sepertinya sisa-sisa Zetsu putih yang bersembunyi dalam tanah disekitar Konoha semuanya lenyap karena ledakan _Bijudama_-_Bijudama_ nyasar" lapor Zetsu.

"Yah, tidak masalah sih. Lagipula, rencana asalnya adalah menggunakan Zetsu putih untuk mengecoh pertahanan Konoha dan melemahkan sedikit daya tempur (mengurangi cakra dan persediaan senjata) mereka dengan melawan Zetsu-Zetsu putih milikmu. Tetapi Konoha tidak terkecoh sedikitpun, selain taktik pertahanan mereka sulit ditembus, petarung-petarung mereka juga sangat hebat. Sebanyak apapun Zetsu bisa di kalahkan mereka dengan mudah."

"Itu benar Madara-sama, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk mengulur waktu kita" sahut Zetsu, seraya menengadahkan kepalanya kelangit, melihat bulan yang hampir bulat sempurna tanpa ditutupi awan. Meskipun bukan bulan purnama, cahaya terangnya dan bintang-bintang cukup untuk menerangi malam.

"Hm.. Sepertinya tamu khusus ku akan datang sebentar lagi. Zetsu, dan kalian semua lanjutkan rencana! Habisi Ninja Konoha yang tersisa. Aku akan memulai ritualnya" perintah Madara seraya mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan melakukan rentetan segel yang panjang.

"Baik Madara-sama" Zetsu pun kembali menghilang kedalam tanah. Sementara anggota yang lainya bersiap-siap melakukan penyerangan. Deidara, Sasori, Obito, dan Kisame, Orochi kembali menaiki burung tanah berbentuk burung hantu menuju medan perang beserta 10 Naga tanah berwarna putih disekitarnya.

"Aku kehabisan Kugutsu, tapi aku memiliki stok yang banyak dihadapanku. Fufu.." seru Sasori seraya menatap dingin pasukan Aliansi dari jarak jauh.

"Yosh, saatnya ronde ke dua!" seru Kisame semangat dengan memutar pedang besarnya.

"Aku akan membuat ledakkan yang sangat besar! Hahahahaha!" seru Deidara.

.  
.

Ketika dua kubu sudah saling mendekati jarak tembak masing-masing (sekitar 1500m/1.5km)

"Hahahaha... rasakan! Seni adalah ledakan!" teriak Deidara yang saat ini masih berada diatas burung hantu raksasa sendirian. Karena Akatsuki yang lain sudah melompat lebih dulu dan berpencar. 10 naga putih raksasa mengibaskan sayapnya pelan dan memuntahkan naga-naga kecil yang terbang dengan cepat menuju pasukan aliansi. Dan... saat itu pula, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah segel besar yang berdiameter sekitar 100m yang berada tepat dipertengahan jarak antara Naga besar Deidara dan pasukan Aliansi.

Boffffttt! Dhuaaaarrrr!

Kemudian seluruh misil yang berbentyuk naga-naga kecil itu meledak tidak lama setelah beratus kunai meluncur dari asap tebal yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah arena pertempuran Akatsuki dan Ninja Aliansi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya sebagian besar dari dua kubu.

.  
.

"Yo, Minato maaf aku terlambat" sebuah suara yang mucul dari bayangan yang terlihat berdiri diatas sebuah bayangan besar berbentuk katak ditengah kepulan asap yang mulai menipis .

"Hoaa... Jiariya sensei memang hebat! Yosh masa mudaku juga tidak akan kalah!"

"Hahaha...begitulah Lee. Aku juga sudah tidak sabar bertarung bersama rival masa mudaku!

"Neji, bisakah kau menghentikan kelakuan memalukan mereka berdua?"

"Lebih baik kau lempari saja mereka dengan koleksi senjatamu Ten"

"Akamaru kita juga jangan sampai kalah!"

"Guk!"

Dan beberapa suara-suara lainya yang terdengar berasal dari bawah bayangan katak raksasa. Sementara itu ninja aliansi dan Akatsuki yang baru saja mau memulai peperangan mereka terhenti sejenak karena kedatangan yang tiba-tiba ini.

Setelah kabut asap menghilang tampaklah Jiraiya diatas Katak raksasa merah. Sementara itu, sekitar 300 orang ninja lainya yang memakai ikat kepala lambang Konoha berdiri disekitarnya. Mereka adalah pasukan pengintai yang selama ini masih dalam misi sudah tiba. Diantara mereka ialah: Maito Guy, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, Asuma Sarutobi , Ebisu, Iruka, Hayate, Fugaku Uchiha, Inuzuka Kiba, dan ninja-ninja lainya.

.  
.

"Sepertinya bantuan kita tepat pada waktunya" Sahut Shikaku yang berada disamping Kakashi.

"Yah, sepertinya persentasi kemenangan kita akan meningkat drastis kalau seperti ini" sahut Kakashi seraya tersenyum santai.

Tapi, kemudian dia melihat beberapa puluh kotak mayat yang muncul dari dalam tanah dan seekor ular raksasa yang muncul sesudahnya.

"Sepertinya peperangan akan tetap menjadi sulit bagaimanapun juga" Sahut Yondaime Kazegake diiringi tawa kecilnya, melihat ekspresi Kakashi yang spechless.

Para Hyuuga dan Uchiha bisa melihat orang-orang yang baru saja disummon Orochimaru, meskipun jarak yang jauh. Diantara berpuluh-puluh mayat yang disummon adalah beberapa orang yang mudah dikenali karena jabatan mereka sebagai kepala klan dari desa petir, desa tanah, dan desa air. Ada pula 11 orang mantan 12 guardian yang biasanya menjaga petinggi-petinggi negara. Dan beberapa elit-elit ninja lain yang terkenal akan keunikan jurus ninja atau bloodlinenya, seperti element kristal, petir hitam, laser, magma, dan lainya..

"**Ingat! Kita Adalah Ninja Konoha! Jangan Biarkan Mayat-Mayat Itu Mengalangi Kita Dari Kemenangan! Kita Adalah Ninja Yang Memiliki Semangat Api Didarah Kita! Ayoo! Kita Bakar Mereka Dengan Semangat Kita Yang Tak Pernah Padam!**" Teriak Minato yang berada di paling depan dengan luapan semangat.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAA!" dibalas teriakan perang dari ninja-ninja lainya dengan suara yang membahana.

Kemudian Minato berlari maju diiringi ninja lainya seperti Yahiko, Nagato, Shisui, Kakashi, Hizashi, Shikaku, Choza dan lainya menuju arena perang. Minato pun kembali menyeringai lebar dan mengatakan" **IT'S TIME TO HUNT**!"

.  
.

*Ditenpat Madara*

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dua orang bermata merah menyala (dengan armored form _Susanoo_) dan satu orang bermata Katak mendarat dihadapan Madara.

"..."

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Belum ada yang memulai pergerakan sama sekali

"Oya... Oya... Aku sudah lama menunggu kedatangan kalian. Kukira kau sudah menyerah melawanku." tanya Madara santai seraya menyilangkan tanganya didada dengan senyum tipis.

"Maaf saja kakek tua, kami baru saja selesai melakukan beberapa persiapan hadiah buat kakek" sahut Naruto santai.

"Oya? Kurasa aku aku harus berterimakasih untuk itu. Lalu apakah hadiah yang kalian ingin berikan kepadaku?" tanya Madara.

"Heh, tentu saja menghajarmu Kakek jelek!" sahut tiga pemuda serempak, berasamaan dengan memasang kuda-kuda kemudian berpencar meluncur menuju Madara dari depan, kanan dan kiri.

"Haha ini yang kutunggu!" sahut Madara seraya Perfect _Susanoo_ muncul disekitarnya

\- The three of Strongest Konoha vs Strongest Akatsuki- START!

.

.

.

.

.

.

IT'S-SBS-TIME!  
...

Yeiiii... Kolum SBS dibuka! (Silakan Bertanya Sepuasnya) Terima kasih atas dukunganya selama ini.

.

.  
.

...  
SBS, START!  
...

.  
.

Q: Apakah Jurus raksasa klan Akamichi bisa digabungkan dengan _Susanoo_?

A: Hm... kalo rasionalnya si bisa. Kan dikanon Sasuke juga melapis Kyuubi dengan armornya. Jadi kenapa tidak?  
Tapi, kemungkinan besar hanya pengguna EMS (yang bisa aktifin Complete form _Susanoo_) saja yang bisa ngelapisin tubuh raksasa Klan Akamichi keseluruhan.  
Kan, kalo pake _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ aja cuman bisa mensummon setengah badan _Susanoo_? Yah, begitulah menurut saya.

.  
.

Q: Kenapa Madara hanya menggunakan jurus _shinra tensei_ terus?

A: Eh? Nggak kok! Kan Madara punya banyaaaaaaaaak ragam jurus. Dari _Katon_, _Mokuton_, dan kemampuan lainya seperti EMS ato _Rinnegan_.  
Alasan Author sering nulis Shinra tensei. Karena jurusnya yang hampir Over Power dan mudah. Selain untuk Offense juga sekalian defense.  
Meski begitu, tetep aja dipertarungan pemanasan ato main-main Madara juga pake jurus-jurus lain yang punya damage tidak terlalu 'wah'. Seperti ketika melawan dua Uchiha.  
Dipertarungan Ninja yang lain pun juga bukan cuman sedikit jurus aja yang dipake. (Seperti : Aliansi Shinobi vs Lautan Zetsu Putih, Tsunade/Kunoichi vs Oro/_Edo-tensei_, Naru vs Dei, dan lainya). Sebelum-sebelumnya mereka juga make pukulan, tendangan, shunsin, ato jurus-jurus elemen yang sudah familiar lainya. Tapi, berhubung nga mungkin Author nulis detail pertarunganya yaaa.. jadi cuman pas adegan-adegan penting aja. Di komik juga kadang-kadang di skip gitu battlenya? Bener kan?  
Mungkin, nanti kalo fic ini dibikin anime bisa lebih detail pertarunganya. Kan Naruto sama One Piece, ketika dijadikan anime lebih detail daripada yang di Manga.

.  
.

Q: Apa Naruto punya hewan summon?

A: Ah, iyap. Kan sudah kejawab di chap ini. Yaahh.. meskipun kurang cocok untuk all-out-war kayak gini. Kan ngga keren banget, kalau abis Naruto summon Gamabunta ato Kodok yang lain. Malah cuman jadi samsak tinju ato objek sasaran Akatsuki karena otomatis bentuknya yang gede banget, sehingga luka parah dan disummon balik ke Myobokuzan. Bukanya buang-buang chakra?

.  
.

Q: Bisa jelaskan bentuk detail Armored Form _Susanoo_?

A: Um.. detailnya yaah? Hmmm... kalo mau lebih jelas. Coba aja search gambar di google pake kata kunci "ARMOR ODA NOBUNAGA". Nah, bentuk dasarnya kurang lebih kayak begitu. Cuman ada beda dikit.  
Kalo punya Sasuke warna hitam kemerah-merahan. Ada aura merah yang keluar diseluruh armornya. Tipis ato tebalnya aura merah tergantung dengan keadaan konsentrasi Sasuke. Dengan helm bulan sabit (mirip Date Masamune di Sengoku Basara)  
Nah, kalo punya Itachi berwarna hitam pekat. Dan tidak ada aura yang keluar dari armornya. Dengan helm yang mirip seperti Sasuke, hanya saja sebagai ganti ukiran bulan sabit, helm Itachi memiliki ukiran empat mata merah seperti di Kanon.

.  
.

Q: Kenapa Naruto bisa berkali-kali make Sennin Mode? Bukanya bisa bikin kelelahan kayak dicanon?

A: Oh, kalo efek memakai sage mode memang seperti di kanon. Kan fic ini emang memakai dasar yang sama persis seperti dikanon. Yaitu menimbulkan beban fisik pada tubuh pengguna.  
Hanya saja, di fic ini Naruto sudah hampir menyempurnakan bentuk sagenya seperti Minato. Karena tidak sedikitpun ada campuran chakra Kyuubi yang mengalir didalam tubuhnya yang menggangu latihan senjutsu seperti dikanon. Selain itu, Naruto yang sudah mengetahui efek sampingnya menutupi kekurangannya dengan latihan fisik untuk menambah staminanya dan membiasakan tubuhnya dalam menggunakan sage mode. (Salah satunya latihan bersama Minato).  
Oh, iya. Kalian jangan lupa akan jasa Kuu yang -melatih ketahanan tubuh- Naruto setiap harinya. Berkat Kuu lah Normal mode dan Sage mode Naruto yang di fic ini memiliki status defense (karena sering terkena 'serangan mematikan Kuu'), agility (karena berusaha menghindar dari serangan Kuu), durability (karena sering masuk rumah sakit?) dan speed (karena selalu saja berlari dari Kuu yang ngamuk) yang lebih hebat daripada versi canon. Nyahaha.. Kan sudah jelas bedanya? Kehidupan Naruto di fic ini lebih 'keras dan kejam' dibanding yang dikanon.

.  
.

Q: Siapa aja yang bisa make Sannin Mode?

A: Oh, yang pasti Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Oro.  
Hemm.. juga beberapa orang yang dibawah asuhan Jiraiya. Kan wajar, senjutsu juga tidak termasuk BlodlineLimit/KekkaiGenkai.

.  
.

Q: Oro punya DNA siapa aja?

A: Ohohoho... banyak kok, selain Akatsuki kata kuncinya ialah 'Orang-orang yang punya Bloodline unik pilihan Orochi di Kanon'

.  
.

Q: Kira-kira seberapa besar kekuatan tempur Konoha?

A: Hmm... Yah, anggap saja mereka bisa menaklukkan seluruh negara elemental kalau mau. Kan banyak Shinobi-Shinobi legenda. Beserta kemampuan-kemampuan ninja yang sudah diupgrade menjadi lebih hebat dari kanon.

.  
.

Q: Kenapa Madara tidak langsung Full Power dan menghancurkan Konoha?

A: Um, tentu alasan _pertama_ adalah untuk mengetes kemampuan Militer Konoha. Meskipun seandainya Madara Full Power dari awal. Belum tentu bisa, mengalahkan Konoha dengan mudah.  
Alasan _kedua_, Madara hanya main-main. Mungkin dia bosan (tanya aja ke kakek Madara untuk lebih jelasnya).  
Alasan _ketiga_, Orochimaru meminta agar penghancuran Konoha akan dilakukan oleh tanganya sendiri. Karena salah satu persyaratan kerjasama Oro-Madara adalah Orochimaru diperbolehkan membalaskan dendamnya kepada Hiruzen dan Jiraiya. (Seperti pada chap sebelumnya).

.  
.

Q: Apa alasan Orochi bekerja sama dengan Madara? Chap kemaren kan nga sempat dijelasin Aoi?

A: Ah, bener, baiklah akan saya jawab.  
_Pertama_, Akatsuki membantun Oro untuk balas dendam. (Kalo yang dikanon adalah sasu yang avenger. Disini adalah Orochi)  
_Kedua_, Orochi mendapatkan sepasang mata _Sharingan_! (Karena kekkai genkai dojutsu di Konoha -Hyuga dan Uchiha- akan disegel apabila usernya mati). Jadi, Madara memberikan beberapa cadangan Mata _Sharingan_ yang disimpanya.

.  
.

Um sekali lagi makasih, dan tunggu saja kejutan-kejutan lainya!

N' Thanks buat reader n' silen reader.  
Silakan review, buat ngasih ide, saran, kritik, pertanyaan ato nge-flame juga nga masalah!**Author dah siapin akuarium ikan buat nyiram api! Fufufu...**

.

.

.

.

.  
-( EXTRA! *plak**)-

.  
Orochi: Kishi! Mana D**jin sama er*ge loli yang dikasih Hiruzen kemaren? Kok di lepy-mu ngak ada?

Aoi: Ah, itu? Uda kehapus gara-gara virus! (Fufu.. padahal sengaja dihapus. Dan masih ada di recycle bin)

Orochi: Yaah... hari ini nga jadi minjem deh. (Oro yang gaptek pun berlalu dan pulang lewat pintu dapur)

.  
Tak tik tik tik.. (kishi pun menghapus data yang masih tersisa di lepy).

.  
Jiraiya: (yang tiba-tiba nongol lewat jendela) Yo! Kishi, pinjem lepy-loe. Mau ngetik, ada tugas dari dosen nih!

Aoi: Eh? Bo-boleh deh.. (hahh.. yang satu ini nongol).

Jiraiya: Lho? Mana video b****, sama D**jin mu? (Jiraiya ngecek di recycle bin) yah..ternyata di recycle bin juga nga ada.

Aoi: Woi! Bukanya loe mau ngetik? Tentu aja nga ada, kan uda ane hapus semuanya!

Jiraiya: eh? Knapa dihapus? Kan sayaaang? Yaah... berabe deh datang kemari. Daah~ ane pulang dulu. Ntar kalo Minato sama Hiruzen bagi-bagi 'barang baru', kasi tau yah.. (keluar lewat jendela).

.  
Kakashi: Kishiiii! Pinjem Lepy dooong! (Treak Kakashi dari luar jendela)

Aoi: Nggaaak Mauuuuu! (Cih, kalo yang satu ini udah pasti buat baca D**jin ato Fanfic M****)

.  
Iiihhhh apaan sih mereka itu?! Mana mau ane nyimpan yang begituan! Kan dede Kuu-chan juga kadang-kadang suka main game online (L4dead, Digimon, Yugi, CS, Ragnarok, Lost saga, Dota, dll), gamehouse (zuma, rhinochet, bowling, dinner dash, plan vs zombie, dll) ato gameflash (parampa, dll) lainya di lepy ane. Karena lepy Kuu-chan ngga cocok buat game. Untung semuanya yang berhubungan dengan H***** udah di copy di Hardisk External. Fyuuh.. aman. (Kishi pun kembali tiduran sambil baca komik yang belum kelar.)

.  
Kurama: _Nii-chan_! Kuu mau nge-copy game-game baru ketempat Naruto. Pinjam hardisknya yaah.. (tiba-tiba, Kuu yang mendobrak masuk dari pintu seperti biasanya)

Aoi: Oh?... tuh diatas tumpukan buku. Ambil aja. (masih santai baca komik)

Kurama: Makasih Aoi-Nii... Jaa-nee~ Kuu pun berlalu keluar kamar setelah mengambil hardisk beserta kabel penghubungnya yang ada di atas meja belajar)

Aoi: yah.. ati-ati dijalan...

Krik krikk krikk..

Aoi: Eh? Hardisk? Fuc#$%&amp;©€£k! (Baru nyadar, dan langsung ngibrit keluar kamar) Kuu-chaaan! Tungguuu!

.

P.S. Cerita EXTRA ini hanya fiktif belaka. Tidak ada hubunganya dengan kejadian disekitar anda. Cuman terinspirasi dari seorang temen*plak!

UM, MUNGKIN CHAP BERIKUTNYA ADALAH LAST CHAP.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12: Is this The End of Curse?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"..." Speak_

_'...' Mind_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto_

_Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy_

_Rating: T+_

_Pair: Kyu/Naru dan Saku/Sasu_

_Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo_

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTE: Fic ini akhir ceritanya Happy End kok**(maybe :)** Selamat Membaca!)**

.

Q: Apakah mata yang dimiliki Nagato itu milik Madara?

A: Um.. kalo yang dikanon sih emang iya, tapi di fic ini bukan! Karena **pada Era saat ini**, Nagato lah yang menjadi reinkarnasi dari Ashura, dan Itachi yang menjadi reinkarnasi Indra. Karena itulah, dengan DNA Uzumaki miliknya, Nagato bisa membangkitkan kemampuan _Rinnegan _dengan alami_. _Hanya saja keduanya belum bertemu dengan Ootsutsuki Hagoromo (Sage of Sixth Path) dan dan (tidak/belum) mendapatkan segel Matahari dan bulan yang digunakan untuk mensegel Kaguya?

Sedangkan Madara adalah reinkarnasi dari Indra **pada Era sebelumnya** yang masih bertahan sampai Era saat ini. Sama persis seperti yang diKanon, Madara (ditentukan/dipilih) menjadi reinkarnasi Indra ketika masanya bertarung di zaman Hokage Pertama, dimana saat itu Hokage pertama (Senju Hashirama) sebagai reinkarnasi Ashura.

Kalo reader bertanya, kenapa bukan Sasuke dan Naruto? Well, itu terjadi karena banyaknya perubahan takdir dan alur cerita yang membuat keduanya (**belum/tidak)** dipilih menjadi reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura.

Dan menjadi reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura, tidak memiliki jaminan bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan atau memiliki kemampuan berteman dengan Biju atau kemampuan khusus lainya. Kalau benar demikian, kenapa Hashirama dan Madara tidak memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke seperti di Kanon. Jadi, Author mengambil kesimpulan. Yang dimaksud menjadi reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura, ialah mereka yang mewarisi takdir 'rivalisasi' satu sama lain dan saling bertentangan. Soal saling membenci atau kemampuan khusus, itu tergantung dengan karakteristik orang yang dipilih menjadi objek reinkarnasi. Dan ini terbukti dengan berbedanya setiap individual yang dipilih sebagai reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura dari masa ke masa. Dan tentu hal ini berlaku pula pada orang-orang yang menjadi reinkarnasi mereka berdua sebelum generasi Hashirama dan Madara.

.

.

.

*Kurama Pov*

Ketika mataku terbuka kesekian kalinya, pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku masih belum berubah. Dari kejauhan kulihat tanah yang beberapa hari yang lalu tempat kakiku memijak sudah kehilangan bentuk dan warnanya yang indah. Bulan yang seharusnya menghiasi langit malam yang sunyi dengan setia bahkan tidak bisa dikenali lagi bentuknya. Saat ini, bumi dan bulan tidak lebih berupa serpihan-serpihan kepingan daratan raksasa yang melayang diangkasa. Ini semua merupakan hasil akhir dari peperangan antara manusia dan monster mengerikan yang bernama Madara Uchiha.

Sudah berapa lama aku melayang diangkasa dengan _kekkai_ _fuin_ berbentuk lingkaran putih transparan aneh disekitar tubuhku ini? Apakah ini sudah seminggu? Dua minggu? Atau satu bulan? Ah, itu bukan masalah. Karena cepat atau lambat, aku pun akan menyusul mereka, orang-orang yang berharga dan kusayangi yang telah mendahuluiku. Kusadari kondisi fisik dan mentalku semakin menurun, apakah mungkin disebabkan rasa sesak karena asupan oksigen yang mulai menipis? Atau karena dahaga dan lapar yang menyerang tubuh kecilku yang mulai kehilangan kemampuan untuk bergerak? Ataukah karena rasa dingin dan kesepian yang terus menggerogoti jiwa dan fikiran ku?

Pada hari pertama aku tersadar, dalam keadaan terguncang (shock dan rasa tak percaya), tak henti-hentinya aku berteriak memanggil orang-orang yang kusayangi; Naruto, Sasuke, Kushina Kaa-san, Minato Otou-san, Itachi Nii-san, Saindaime Jii-san, Jiraiya Jii-chan, Tsunade Baa-chan, Mikoto Obaa-san, Hinata dan lainya. Aku menangis dan berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga sampai aku serak kehilangan suara, hal itu berlangsung sampai aku pingsan karena beban mental dan fisik. Hari kedua dan ketiga aku habiskan dengan melakukah hal yang sama seperti hari sebelumya berulang-ulang. Pada hari keempat dan seterusnya aku tidak menangis dan berteriak seperti hari sebelumnya. Bukanya tidak ingin, melainkan air mataku sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi dan tenggorokanku juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sebagaimana mestinya. Hari-hari berikutnya hanya ku isi dengan diam meratap dalam kesedihan dan keputusasaan, sementara rasa kesepian yang semakin menjadi-jadi menyesakkan dadaku. Kenapa aku tidak dibiarkan saja menghilang bersama mereka dihari itu? Apa salah ku hingga menerima akhir sedemikian rupa? Buat apa aku selamat, jika akhirnya hanya sendiri seperti ini? Paling tidak, biarkan aku mati disamping Naruto!

Aku pun mulai mengantuk, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku mulai merasa cepat tertidur (kehilangan kesadaran). Mungkin waktuku mulai habis. Naruto, Kaa-san, Tou-san, aku akan segera menyusul. Dan dengan harapan akhir, semoga kenyataan ini hanya mimpi belaka.

**(Well….., sangat disayangkan! Ini bukanlah mimpi Kurama-chan, melainkan kenyataan….. masa depan yang terjadi karena perbuatanMU.)**

#END#? Ups.. maksudnya *End POV*

.

.

.

*Beberapa hari sebelumnya (tepatnya 23 hari: 11 jam: 34 menit: 58 detik sebelumya) /05.14/Early Morning/23 Okt/13 Km East of Konoha*

Suasana berkabut tipis alami memenuhi udara disekitar Konoha, dan dinginya pagi tidak menghambat berlanjutnya peperangan sengit yang menentukan takdir dunia. Sudah 5 jam berlalu sejak awal serangan tiba-tiba dari Akatsuki. Konoha dan Suna, atau disebut Aliansi Shinobi masih bisa berdiri. Berbeda dari Hidden Village lainya seperti Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Suna, dan desa-desa kecil lainya yang bahkan tidak bertahan selama selama ini. Menunjukkan bahwa kemampuan dan level Hidden Village Konoha jauh lebih unggul dari desa lainya. Yah, meskipun korban yang jatuh tidaklah sedikit.

Sementara itu, Pertarungan yang sangat sengit antara Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto vs Madara masih berlangsung dengan sengit. Arena pertarungan disekitar mereka saat ini dipenuhi dengan bekas tebasan lebar yang menganga di permukaan tanah, bongkahan batu yang mencuat dimana-mana, lubang kawah yang beragam, serta api yang kian membara melahap pohon-pohon raksasa disekitar, ini semua diakibatkan oleh adu jurus dan taktik dari keempat sosok yang masih bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Madara dengan bantuan 9 _Gudoudama _ miliknya masih bisa mengatasi serangan cepat dan beruntun dari kombinasi tiga pemuda Konoha dihadapanya.

Sesekali, Itachi atau Sasuke mucul dengan tiba-tiba (berteleportasi) dibelakang, dikanan, dikiri, atau diatas Madara dengan acak untuk melancarkan serangan ninjutsu atau kenjutsu mereka. (dengan bantuan segel yang ditempelkan pada tubuh kedua Uchiha muda, Naruto menggunakan _Tajuu Hiraishin no Jutsu_ untuk melancarkan serangan kombinasi Uchiha bersaudara yang sangat cepat dan timing akurasi yang tinggi) Tapi dengan adanya _Gudoudama _sebagai perisai, serangan dari titik buta itu bisa dihindari atau ditahan pada detik-detik akhir.

Yah, perlu diakui, seandainya Madara belum menjadi jinchuri _Jyuubi _dan belum memiliki _Gudoudama _, tentu sudah beberapa saat yang lalu dia sudah tewas mengenaskan karena terpotong-potong oleh pedang _Susanoo_ atau diblender dengan _Rasengan_. Karena, meskipun dengan bantuan _Eternal_ _Mangekyo_u _Sharingan_ dan _Rinnegan_ dimatanya, Madara tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakan teleportasi tiba-tiba mereka (tidak bisa dibaca dengan _Sharingan_, karena itu bukan _shunshin _(langkah super cepat), melainkan merupakan _Jikukan Ninjutsu_ teleportasi yang memindah pengguna tanpa menggunakan pergerakan). Meskipun pada akhirnya dengan bantuan insting bertarung dia bisa merasakan chakra mereka yang muncul dari belakang, tetapi respon dari tubuhnya tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan dari rentetan teleportasi yang menghujaninya.

'Fufu... bocah Namikaze itu tetap saja memberikan kejutan kepadaku sampai sekarang. Tapi, serangan diam-diam seperti itu tidak akan berguna lagi untukku yang sudah mendapatkan kekuatan dewa' seraya Madara menebaskan salah satu _Gudoudama _yang dibentuknya menjadi katana hitam yang memanjang kearah Itachi.

Trankk!

Itachi pun menyambutnya dengan menyilangkan kedua katana _Susanoo_ miliknya. Disaat yang sama, kali ini Sasuke yang menggenggam _chakra perubahan alam Raiton Rasenshuriken_ mucul dibelakang Madara dan dua orang Naruto yang menggunakan _Senjutsu_ _Fuuton Rasenshuriken_ mucul bersamaan dikanan dan kirinya.

Dengan mengandalkan _Gudoudama _, Madara berhasil menahan gerakan dari tiga sisi itu dan melompat keudara. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya Madara, ketika satu orang Naruto sudah menunggunya dengan menggunakan _Rasengan_ aneh berbentuk putih dengan inti berwarna hitam.

'Cih, tidak peduli mencampurkan element perubahan apapun para jurus bola miliknya. Hasilnya akan tetap sama!' batin Madara

Madara pun, menggunakan _Gudoudama _yang tersisa dengan tujuan untuk menahan serangan Naruto, sementara kedua tanganya yang bebas, merapal segel untuk melakukan counter attack terhadap Naruto dengan jurus naga apinya.

BLARRRRRTTTTTTTT!

Detik ketika bola yang dipegang Naruto **hendak** bersentuhan dengan dinding _Gudoudama _tejadi ledakan kejut yang sangaaaat besar dan membuat Madara terperanjat. Dan mementalkan tubuhnya bagaikan anak kucing yang ditendang keras oleh majikanya yang jahat. Hampir seluruh tulang ditubuhnya remuk dari dalam, juga organ dalamnya hancur karena tekanan tak terlihat.

'Shit! Apa itu barusan!?' batin Madara seraya terlempar jauuuuuuuuuhh dan menghantam tanah dan cadas bebatuan yang dihadapnya. Sesaat Madara kehilangan kesadaran, bukan karena _overload_ rasa sakit, melainkan hampir semua fungsi organ dalam tubuhnya rusak dikarenakan terbentur dengan gelombang frekuensi tinggi tak kasat mata yang menyerang setiap milimeter dari bagian tubuhnya.

.

"Yatta! Kau lihat Ita Nii? Sasuke? Rencanaku no.17 akhirnya berhasil!" seru Naruto yang terlihat menahan rasa lelah sudah muncul disamping Sasuke dengan salah satu segel _Tajuu Hiraishin-_nya.

"Hn, cuman kebetulan!" ejek Sasuke yang kondisinya tidak jauh beda dari Naruto, karena dia sudah terlalu lama memakai banyak chakra dalam pertarungan lama ini.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita melihat keadaanya sekarang juga. Kalau kita berhasil, kita akan mensegelnya dengan cepat! Kalau gagal, kita masih bisa melanjutkan strategi lainya!" ucap Itachi yang terlihat sedikit lebih baik dari keduanya, seraya menelan beberapa pil _Hyorogan_, kemudian menyuruh Naruto dan Sasuke melakukan hal sama. Seteleh ketiganya mengembalikan sejumlah besar chakra mereka, Itachi mengisyaratkan kedua adiknya untuk mengikutinya menuju arah tempat Madara mendarat dengan mulus?.

'Tak kusangka Naruto bisa membuat rencana secermat ini tanpa bantuan seorang Nara. Yah, mungkin cuman keberuntungan seperti Sasuke katakan. Rencana no.1 sampai no. 4, no. 11, no. 19 dan 20 tidak bisa dilakukan karena kami dikejutkan dengan kemampuan kakek Madara yang baru, dengan 9 bola aneh melayang disekitarnya. Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke baru pertama kali mengetahui keberadaan sebuah benda melayang yang bisa menangkal ninjutsu dan merupakan tameng yang cukup kokoh. Dan setelah beberapa kali percobaan, mereka bisa mengetahui bahwa hanya dengan menggunakan _perubahan energi alam_ (_Senjutsu_) dan _Susanoo_ _Armored Form_, yang bisa memberikan damage pada bola hitam ini. Selain itu, percuma menggunakan ninjutsu biasa terhadap pengguna _Rinnegan_ yang bisa menghisap chakra! Setidaknya dengan chakra super padat _Susanoo Armored Form _efek damage tidak berkurang terlalu drastis (hanya menimbulkan 70% damage terhadap _Gudoudama_). Dan seandainya dua Uchiha muda bisa menggabungkan chakra alam dengan Susanoonya, tentu damagenya tidak akan berkurang sama sekali. Tapi, apa boleh buat, mencampur chakra alam dengan Susanoo padat (_Armored Form_) bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dan mereka tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk mencoba-coba.

Rencana yang lain pun dijalankan secara satu persatu, tapi digagalkan oleh kemampuan Madara dan Insting bertarungnya yang sangat tinggi. Tidak heran, Kakek jelek yang merupakan veteran perang dari zaman Shodaime Hokage sangatlah hebat. Tapi, dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang terbatas pengetahuanya. Dengan mengumpankan beberapa serangan _Senjutsu_ _Rasengan_ dari Sasuke dan Naruto juga berbagai bermacam pola serangan, membuat Madara mengira bahwa semuanya bisa ditangkis atau ditahan dengan bola hitam aneh dan kemampuan _Rinnegan-_nya. Hingga pada akhirnya, kami bisa mengecohnya dengan kejutan jurus _Rasengan_ baru Naruto yang berupa serangan gelombang kejut yang bisa menembus pertahanan Madara dengan sangat mudah. _**Fuuton**_**: **_**Rasengan**__**Kōkan**_ (Spiral sphere Void), merupakan jurus khusus yang dibuat Naruto untuk melawan dinding tak tertembus _Susanoo_. Meskipun sebuah dinding bisa menahan serangan fisik sekuat apapun, tidak bisa mengalahkan sebuah gelombang bertekanan sangat tinggi yang bisa merambat diudara dan medium lainya guna merusak dari dalam dengan menggetarkan sampai bagian terkecil bahkan sel. _Jutsu_ yang tidak bertujuan menghancurkan dengan kasar, melainkan jurus yang membaur dengan sekitar dan membunuh dari dalam. Benar-benar bakat yang mengerikan' batin Itachi yang saat ini sudah berada dihadapan tubuh Madara yang terkulai tak bergerak.

(Menurut Wikia, cahaya dan suara bisa masuk kedalam Susanoo. Dan bisa dipastikan dalam IPA bahwa cahaya dan suara termasuk dalam kategori gelombang yang merambat dalam suatu 'bidang'. Juga, seperti yang sudah reader ketahui pada chapter sebelumya jurus baru Naruto merupakan hasil dari Element Angin yang berjumlah besar dipadatkan kedalam satu titik menyebabkan gelombang/tekanan udara yang sangat besar dan kuat ketika tiba-tiba dilepaskan kembali)

Setelah sampai pada posisi masing-masing. Dengan cepat Itachi dan Sasuke menggunakan _Sharingan_ mereka untuk mengikuti rentetan segel tangan panjang yang dilakukan Naruto untuk mensegel Madara dalam _fuin_ terkuat Klan Uzumaki. Sementara itu, beberapa tulisan dari gulungan yang mereka letakkan ditanah yang mulai menjalar kearah tubuh Madara.

.

.

.

Disaat yang sama, para Akatsuki yang sudah di_power up_ dengan cadangan chakra _Jyuubi _mengira bisa mengalahkan para ninja Aliansi Shinobi dengan mudah! Sayang sekali, perkiraan mereka salah, dan saat ini terdesak mengadapi ninja elit Konoha. Bahkan ninja-ninja Aliansi lainya hanya bersiaga ditempat awal mereka didekat dinding Konoha. Tidak ingin mereka terjebak dalam amukan **Elit** **Monster-Monster Konoha**!

.

.

.

Obito (_Cloak Jyuubi _+_Rinnegan_+_Mangekyo_u _Sharingan_) vs Namikaze Minato (_Senjutsu+Hiraishin_)

.

Obito yang sudah terbongkar identitasnya hanya bisa bertahan menghadapi skill, tehnik, dan strategi mantan senseinya, Namikaze Minato yang sangat jauh diatasnya. Pertarungan keduanya diisi dengan selingan percakapan tentang masa lalu. Dimana Obito ngoceh soal Rin, Kakashi, Ikatan, Balas dendam, Membuat Dunia Baru, dan lainya. Dimana pertarungan ini 97% didominasi oleh Minato dalam Mode Seriusnya. Karena baik _Genjutsu_, Jurus-Jurus _Rinnegan_, maupun jurus_ Jikukan_ bukan masalah buat Minato yang sudah sering melatih Naruto (Anaknya) dalam hal _Jikukan_ _Jutsu_, juga sering adu tanding (latihan) bersama dengan Nagato (Adik Iparnya) yang memiliki _Rinnegan_ yang lengkap dan Itachi (Bodyguardnya) yang memiliki kemampuan _Genjutsu_ yang lebih hebat. Walaupun Minato tidak terlalu berminat untuk membunuh Obito, saat ini yang ada di dalam pikiran Minato ialah "menyelamatkan Kurama dan membantu Naruto sesegera mungkin". Jadi apa boleh buat, terpaksa dia menghajar muridnya sampai babak belur. Terlebih, Obito yang cuman memiliki 1 _Mangekyo_u _Sharingan _tidak bisa mensummon Susanoo. Dan tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan mata _Rinnegan _sehebat pengguna yang memiliki sepasang _Rinnegan_.

.

.

Sasori (_Cloak Jyuubi _+hanya memakai benang chakra yang ditambatkan pada beberapa Edo Tensei Orochimaru, karena semua _Kugutsu_ miliknya sudah hancur dipertarungan sebelumnya) vs Rock Lee (_Gerbang 3_), Maito Guy (_Gerbang 3_), Neji Hyuuga (_Byakugan_), dan Sabaku Gaara (_Sand Defense_).

.

Pertempuran ini bisa dibilang pembully-an terhadap Sasori. Meskipun Sasori memiliki jumlah chakra yang lebih besar dari lawanya. Dia tidak berkutik melawan gerakan suuuper cepat dua _Green Beast Konoha_ (Rock Lee+Maito Guy). Pertarungan mereka berakhir tidak terlalu lama, karena ketika para _Kugutsu Edo-tensei_ berusaha menyerang, Gaara yang bahkan tidak menggerakkan satu tanganya bisa menangkis semuanya dengan mudah. Lemparan ratusan _Kunai_ dan _Senbon_(Jarum) beracun bukanlah masalah bagi pertahanan pasirnya. Pada saat yang sama Lee dan Guy menghajar Sasori dengan kecepatan super mereka (sehingga Sasori bahkan tidak sempat membalas). Adapun Neji dengan _Byakuganya_ dengan sigap memutus benang-benang chakra yang berusaha ditempelkan Sasori (ini sangatlah mudah bagi Neji yang bisa melihat aliran Charka dengan detail)

.

.

Kisame (_Cloak Jyuubi +Samehada Mode_) vs Namikaze Yahiko (_Senjutsu_), Uzumaki Nagato (_Senjutsu_+_Rinnegan_).

.

Well, ini adalah pertarungan seru dalam air antara Kisame vs Yahiko dimana keduanya saling bertarung dalam jarak dekat (Samehada Mode vs _Taijutsu_ Katak _Senjutsu_ Yahiko) sehingga menimbulkan ledakan-ledakan besar didalam danau buatan itu. Sedangkan, disekitar mereka terdapat Ribuan Hiu milik Kisame vs Ribuan Hiu milik Yahiko yang mengamuk dan saling baku hantam. Pertarungan seru ini hanya bertahan sekitar 25 menit, sampai Nagato turun tangan. Dengan menggunakan _Shinra Tensei_, dia menggusur kedua orang bodoh dihadapanya dan mengkahiri Kisame yang terpental diudara dengan Laser Super Besar yang ditembakkan dari _Asura Path_ milinya, plus beberapa misil yang ditembakkan kearah Kisame sesudahnya (Awalnya Nagato cuman ingin melakukan jutsu '_Bansho Ten'in'_ terhadap Kisame dan menghabisinya. Tapi, selagi ada 'alasan' untuk menggusur Yahiko yang ada didekatnya dengan _Shinra Tensei_, kenapa tidak sekalian saja?)

.

.

Deidara(_Cloak Jyuubi _+Petasan Tanah?) vs Sai (Seni Lukis?), Aburame Shino (Serangga?), Inuzuka Kiba (Anjing?), dan Kakashi (_Raiton Jutsu+_Icha-Icha Series?)

.

Pertarungan yang paling tidak jelas dari pertarungan Akatsuki lainya. Dimana Deidara terlihat sangat MARAH dan mengujani ninja Konoha dengan hujan ledakan yang tak kunjung berakhir. Dari jauh pertarungan ini terlihat seperti Festifal Kembang Api (dari jarak dekat). Karena yang terlihat hanya ledakan demi ledakan yang tak kunjung henti. KEMUNGKINAN besar, hal ini terjadi karena Deidara melihat wajah Sai yang datar dan tanpa rasa bersalah setelah dengan jelas dia mengejek Deidara dengan kata-kata seperti *piiip* dan *piiip*. Um... maksud Author adalah *piiip*, *bleep*, dan *piip*. (Hmm.., sepertinya kata-kata barusan tidak bisa diterbitkan karena disensor deh. Wajarlah, kata-kata Banci, Waria, Transsexsual, Dickless, Asshole, Bitch, Fuck dan kata-kata tak senonoh serta ejekan lainya tidak patut diucapkan keorang lain. Benarkan? Tehee!?).

Tapi, meski dihujani dengan ledakan, ninja Konoha masih selamat, dikarenakan Kakashi dengan akurasi tingginya melemparkan jarum-jarum petir ke 'tanah peledak' Deidara yang mengarah kearah mereka. Pertarungan diakhiri setelah salah satu tangan Deidara terputus tiba-tiba karena terhisap semacam pusaran dimensi. Dan usaha deidara untuk meledakkan diri bisa dibatalkan oleh Shino yang kali ini sudah memiliki serangga-serangga yang mampu menampung banyak chakra (berbeda pada saat ujian chunin dulu melawan Gaara). Dengan cepat para serangga memakan habis chakra Deidara yang saat itu shock dan merasa jijik karena para serangga menggerayangi badanya..

.

.

Orochimaru (_Cloak Jyuubi +Senjutusu +_Manda, dan ular lainya) vs Jiraiya (Gamabunta+_Senjutsu_), Yondaime Kazekage (_Golden Sand_), dan Uchiha Shisui (_Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_+_Susanoo_)

.

-sigh- Dan seperti biasa, pertarungan dua kakek mesum ini lumayan seru, karena sama-sama _Sannin_, sama-sama pengguna _Senjutsu, _sama-sama pengguna _Taijutsu_ dan _Ninjutsu_ hebat, sama-sama mantan sahabat dan seperjuangan, sama-sama bertarung menggunakan _Kuchiyose_, sama-sama murid Hiruzen Sarutobi, dan sama-sama profesional dalam bidang '_Hentai_nation'. Yang satu pedopile akut, yang satunya original mesum akut. Jadi siapa yang menang atau kalah, Author ngga peduli. Ujung-ujungnya salah satu orang mesum berkurang didunia. Yah, kalo dua-duanya koid (mati) karena terkubur pasir emas atau tertebas pedang _Susanoo _Shisui, tentu lebih baik. (Sementara itu, Kurama yang sebelumya diberikan Orochimaru obat bius, masih aman dan tak sadarkan diri berada dalam salah satu perut ular raksasa yang tidak mengeluarkan cairan asamnya.)

_._

_._

Puluhan Pasukan_ Edo-Tensei_ vs Genma, Iruka, Hayate, Kurenai(+Asuma), Ibiki, Anko, Ebisu, para Anbu, dan para Jounin lainya. (Ehem, cuman beberapa Kunoichi yang berada di Front Line, karena sebagian besar Kunoichi lainya (yang paling tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal Medis) berada di dinding Konoha untuk membantu Ninja yang terluka)

Pertarungan vs _Edo-Tensei_ tersebar dimana-mana, dan terlalu banyak. Bisa-bisa ceritanya tambah panjang dan Author semakin males nulisnya.

**.**

**.**

**Back to Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke vs Madara**

""""Shikisekisanjin! Myoujinmon!""" (Formation of Three Red Suns-Gate of Great God)**

**Ini jurus yang digunakan empat hokage untuk mensegel ekor 10 (Jyuubi)

Tepat sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan segelnya, sebuah ledakkan besar dari gelembung chakra merah padat yang berasal dari Madara menerbangkan Naruto, Itachi, dan Sasuke. Memaksa mereka mendarat beberapa meter dari kumpulan chakra yang meningkat pesat, dan masih meningkat!

"Oi oi oi oi oiii! Ita-Nii... Sasuke..? Rencana apa yang akan kita lakukan dalam menghadapi monster yang memiliki chakra seperti lautan ini?" ucap Naruto yang masih memaksakan sifat santainya, meskipun tubuhnya mulai memunculkan keringat dingin. Saat ini aura dan jumlah chakra Madara masih terus meningkat, menjanjikan hal yang buruk pada dunia! Seakan berhadapan dengan shinigami yang tersenyum dihadapanmu.

"Bagaimana Ita-Nii?" ucap Sasuke, sementara dalam pikiranya terbesit 'Cih, terpental hanya karena ledakan chakra? Jangan bercanda! Sial! Hanya dengan merasakan tekanan chakranya saja sudah menyesakkan seperti ini'

"Ini buruk! Chakranya terus meningkat drastis! Lebih besar dari jumlah chakra Kyuubi yang pernah kurasakan (ketika itachi masih kecil). Naruto, apa mungkin kira melanjutkan ritual _Fuin_-nya?" Tanya Itachi kearah naruto yang dibalas dengan gelengan dan ucapan "Mana mungkin!"

"Sudah kuduga! Kalau begitu kembali ke rencana 'A'! Simple, serang selagi masih sempat!" dengan segera itachi mengaktifkan Susanoo Armored Form hanya pada kedua tanganya dan melemparkan _Yasaka Magatama_ berlapiskan Amaterasu yang muncul ditanganya. (Ini guna menghemat chakra dan hal ini hanya bisa dilakukan karena kontrol sempurna itachi terhadap Susanoo Armored Form miliknya)

Sasuke pun memunculkan Susanoo Armored Form Full Body yang masih mengeluarkan aura merah disekitarnya (karena sasuke belum bisa memiliki kontrol chakra sehebat Itachi) dan menembakkan panah bermuatan _Senjutsu Raiton_ tepat kearah kepala Madara.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa melemparkan _Senjutusu Fuuton Rasenshuriken_ miliknya. Karena untuk menggunakan _Fuuton_: _Rasengan_ _Kōkan _diperlukan konsentrasi super tinggi dan memakan waktu yang lebih lama untuk memadatkan Element Angin dalam jumlah besar (salah sedikit bisa membuatnya meledak didepan wajahnya! Dan dia belum ingin mati karena hal itu!)

**DHUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**

Ledakan dahsyat kembali menggema di pagi yang dingin, menghembuskan udara dan kabut disekitarnya. Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah menghilangkan Susanoo mereka mendarat disamping Naruto.

""Apa kita berhasil?"" Tanya Sasuke dan Naruto mencoba bertanya akan hal yang pasti.

"Um..., seperti yang kalian ketahui. Tentunya dia masih hidup, paling tidak dia pasti mendapatkan cedera tanpa perlindungan bola anehnya" Ucap Itachi kemudian menajamkan penglihatanya untuk melihat sosok yang mulai terlihat dari kepulan asap.

Dan setelah sosok itu mulai terlihat jelas. Nampak keterkejutan yang tampak dari wajah tiga bersaudara ini.

"Ita-nii.., Sasuke.. kuharap kita cuman mimpi kan?" ucap Naruto .

Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Fyuuh... Akhirnya regenarasi super cepat tubuhku selesai juga. Heh, tak kusangka aku harus masuk _Jinchuriki Mode_ karena terluka dan kehilangan kesadaran sesaat dari serangan bola aneh bocah Namikaze. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mulai serius melawan kalian para bocah. Asal kalian tahu, aku adalah Jinchuriki Jyuubi! Sangat jauh berbeda dari Madara Uchiha biasa yang pernah kalian kenal dari sejarah." Ucap Madara Uchiha seraya menggerakkan bahunya dan lehernya melakukkan perenggangan otot seolah-olah bangun dari tidur.

Tepat dihadapan mereka, Madara sudah tidak menggunakan bola melayang disekitarnya. Melainkan sebuah _Armor Merah Full Body_ bergaris merah gelap yang menyerupai _Susanoo Perfect Form_ milikinya. Sementara terdapat beberapa bagian di kedua lengan, kaki dan dadanya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Seperinya Madara menggabungkan bola hitamnya ke daerah berwarna hitam itu. Juga terlihat jilatan aura hitam yang bergerak 'seperti' rumbai-rumbai panjang dibelakangnya dengan jumlah besar, sekaan membentuk **'**_**caped'**_ yang ditiup angin _(Author nga nemu bahasa indonya. Jadi pake yg inggris. Itu looh.. yang berbentuk seperti kain yang dibelakang Superman. Cuman milik Madara lebih pendek)._

'Yah, tidak salah lagi! Aura hitam itu mirip dengan aura merah di Armored Form milikku! itu adalah chakra yang merembes keluar dari _Susaanoo Armored Form_ yang disebabkan karena sulitnya mengontrol chakra berlebih yang tidak berhasil dipadatkan. Dengan jumlah chakra yang besar tentu kontrol chakra menjadi lebih sulit. Tentu itu bukan masalah bagi Madara yang saat ini memiliki chakra yang berlimpah ruah, terbuang sedikit bukan masalah. Ini benar-benar gawat!' Batin Sasuke yang menahan rasa paniknya dan rasa ingin menangis dipelukkan kakaknya seperti anak kecil yang cengeng.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa menggunakan _Susanoo Armored Form_ seperti kami kakek jelek?!" Akhirnya, kali ini Sasuke bisa berteriak dengan nada tidak senang dan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Tentu aku adalah Uchiha! Apa ada yang salah?" jawab Madara dengan gaya santainya.

"..." sementara Itachi hanya diam dengan menatap tajam kearah musuhnya. 'Tidak semua Uchiha bisa memnggunakan jurus ini, dengan kata lain dia juga memiliki Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan seperti kami pada salah satu matanya. Ini adalah situasi yang terburuk!"

"Well, seharusnya aku menghilangkan Ego milikku dari awal. Karena terlalu percaya diri bisa mengalahkan kalian para bocah tanpa harus meniru satu atau dua jurus. Dan sepertinya aku perlu menarik penilaianku terhadap dua cucuku. Bentuk ketiga dari Susanoo, yaitu Jurus yang kalian sebut _Susanoo Armored Form_ ini sangatlah menarik! Hahahaha... dengan ini aku akan menjadi lebih leluasa mengamuk tanpa memikirkan pertahanan. HAHAHAHAHAHA...!"

Kemudian, Madara mengangkat tangan kananya dan mencoba membentuk sebuah bola kecil yang sangat familiar dimata Naruto. Yaitu sebuah _Rasengan _raksasa! Perlahan chakra perubahan element angin terpusat pada satu titik. Yang awalnya sebesar _Chou Oodama Rasengan_ mulai menyusut, menyusut, dan menyusut mendekati ukuran empat kali lipat bola basket. Dan semakin mengecil. Dan... DHUAAR! Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi Madara tidak sabaran mempercepat proses pembuatanya. Sedangkan sebuah kawah berdiameter 17 meter terbentuk sesudahnya, dimana Madara yang masih dalam _Armored Form_ sebagai pusatnya.

"Hmm.. sepertinya jurus ini tidak terlalu cocok untukku. Terlalu memakan waktu, tidak praktis, dan memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi. Jurus yang buruk untuk digunakan ditengah pertempuran berlangsung. Percuma aku mengamatinya dengan Rinnegan dan Sharingan. Cih, buang-buang waktu saja!" ucap Madara.

"Heiii! Jangan mengina jurusku! Bukankah kau baru saja merasakan kehebatanya dengan tubuhmu kakek jelek?!" seru Naruto gusar untuk menghajar kakek jelek dihadapanya, untuk kedua tanganya ditahan oleh Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Jadi? Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu dariku? Kenapa tidak kita lanjutkan permainan ini? Oh, aku akan mulai lebih serius kali ini. Karena, sudah hampir semua anggota Akatsuki milikku tewas ditangan teman-teman kalian. Yah, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Mereka tidak lebih dari alat yang bisa kubuang kapan saja" Ucap Madara yang baru saja selesai mengamati keberadaan sisa anggotanya dengan santai dan wajah yang meremehkan.

Sementara ketiga pemuda dihapanya masih tetap diam membeku karena tekanan yang ada. Apakah mereka harus merasa **senang** karena dengan kalahnya para anggota akatsuki lain? Yang artinya para ninja Aliansi lainya akan datang membantu mereka? Atau merasa **ketakutan**? Karena memperkirakan 95% pembantaian yang akan terjadi terhdap diri mereka dan Aliansi Shinobi setelah ini? Karena jujur saja, pertarungan melawan Madara yang memiliki _**Rinnegan+DNA Orochimaru+Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan+Susaanoo Armored Form+Regenerasi Super Cepat+Jinchuriki Jyuubi+Mokuton+Jurus tingkat S dan SS**_ lainya merupakan pertarungan yang sangaaaaat teramat **tidak adil** ! (Sayang sekali, bahwa Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa _Rinnegan_ Madara masih bisa berevolusi ketingkat yang lebih tinggi, karena dia dipilih oleh **Indra** untuk menjadi reinkarnasinya sejak dulu kala, ketika dia masih menjadi rival Hasirama Senju,). Perbedaan kekuatan pada pertarungan ini bisa diibaratkan semudah mengambil permen dari anak kecil... umm.. tidak! Perumpamaan ini terlalu sering digunakan... Ah! Benar! Kalau mau diumpamakan, seperti menculik anak gadis kecil imut berumur 6 tahun yang sendirian. Yap! Perumpamaan yang benar!(*Plak! Sialan kau Author!)

"Hm... kalau kalian tidak ingin memulai, biar aku yang duluan." Ucap madara seraya mengarahkan tangan kananya kelangit dan mengucapkan dua kata dengan seringai "Bansho Ten'in!"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Special Thanks To:

Blue-Temple Of The King, altadinata, Tragger, Drak Yagami, zhoe. sangmaeztro, Fellix henzstall ker, Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates, Kuroki Kaze-san , Nanase Akira, HarisHeavenStar, triexs. alazka, Silent reader tobat, syafria meily, Ae Hatake, Tobi No Kami, ryuzan45, Uchiha. izami, Nokia 7610, Yasashi-kun, Neko Twins Kagamine, Uzumaki 21, arramsye. rudyezavfiin, igniel. saikari, Uchiha drac, altadinata, Namikaze Sholkhan, novalian. manzur, alvin. wijaya. 984349, bohdong. palacio, MahardikaRBL, Rairyu no Ken, 100492, rizkiirawan3, Uzumakiseptian, Sarutobi RianMaru,bentara malam sunyi, YamiNoMadara226,iib. junior,Namikaze Madara, RIFAL. Chivass. Namikaze, juan matheus asarya, monkey D nico, CorePride 666, two-one kf, arafim123, dianrusdianto39, Murakamisenpai, Zeref si dewa, The KidSNo OppAi, dan lainya yang belum disebutkan.

.

.

.

.

SBS-Start!

.

Q: Apakah naruto akan bertemu rikudou sannin?terus di kasih kekuatan oleh rikudou sannin? Seperti senjutsu rikudou sannin mode(kalo ngga salah),menggunakan semua kekuatan bijju,dan gudoudama?

A: Um.., Kayaknya nggak deh. Kan, settingnya disini Naruto cuman Manusia normal. Gomen.

.

Q: Apa ceritanya Happy End? Ato Bad End?

A: Tenang aja, ane usahain jadi Happy END kok.

.

Untuk sementara segini aja deh.

Soalnya ane baru nulis 35% dari seluruh chap 12 original yang author perkirakan.

Jadi, ini masih blum slese….

.

.

N' Thanks buat reader n' silen reader.

Silakan review, buat ngasih ide, saran, kritik, pertanyaan ato nge-flame juga nga masalah!**Author dah siapin tabung pemadam kebakaran! Fufufu...**


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13: Is this The End of Curse? (Part 2)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"..." Speak_

_'...' Mind_

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto_

_Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy_

_Rating: T+_

_Pair: Kyu/Naru dan Saku/Sasu_

_Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cerita di chapter sebelumnya:**

Meskipun para Ninja Aliansi berhasil mengalahkan sebagian besar anggota Akatsuki, mereka masih dihadapkan dengan masalah yang hyper ultra sangat teramat besar! Yakni, Madara yang memiliki _**Rinnegan+DNA Orochimaru+Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan+Susaanoo Armored Form+Regenerasi Super Cepat+Jinchuriki Jyuubi+Mokuton+Jurus tingkat S dan SS!**_Yang juga merupakan reinkarnasi dari **Indra.**

.

.

.

**Madara vs Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi **

"Hm... kalau kalian tidak ingin memulai?; baiklah aku yang duluan." Ucap Madara seraya mengarahkan tangan kananya kelangit dan mengucapkan dua kata dengan seringai "Bansho Ten'in!"

"..."

Hening…, tidak terjadi apapun setelahnya.

Madara kemudian menurunkan tanganya seraya berganti ke pose berfikir. "Hm... ternyata memang tidak bisa menarik bulan dengan instan. Mungkin karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh? Atau karena massa bulan yang terlalu berat? Ataukah karena pengaruh yang lain? Hmmm, mungkin bisa dipercepat dengan menambah jumlah chakra pada jurus Bansho Ten'in berikutnya? Tapi, lebih baik tidak usah, cukup begini saja. Tidak akan menarik kalau dunia ini hancur terlalu cepat. Fufufufu..." gumam Madara yang diakhiri dengan tawa liciknya.

"Menarik Bulan? Dipercepat? Apa kau rencanakan kakek jelek!" tanya Naruto, sementara Sasuke dan Itachi yang hendak menanyakan hal sama terdiam, dengan mengkepal erat tangan mereka serta memfokuskan pendengaran kearah Madara.

(AN: Saat ini, manusia di dunia Naruto belum mengetahui bahwa jarak antara bulan dan bumi adalah 380.000 km atau 30 kali diameter bumi. Dan karena author nga nemu perkiraan waktu bulan dalam menabrak bumi di google, maka author sendiri yang mencoba menghitung lamanya tabrakan dengan membandingkanya dengan kecepatan roket tercepat. Jadi, jika kecepatan roket tercepat buatan bumi yang ada masih belum mencapai 70.000 km/jam.

Maka anggap saja kecepatan rata-rata bulan menabrak bumi ialah berkisar 75.000 km/jam (61match-kecepatan suara!). Ini dikarenakan berat bulan dan efek geomagnetism yang membuatnya semakin cepat ketika menuju bumi. Adapun perkiraan waktu tabraknya ialah 380.000 : 75.000 = lebih dari 5 jam)

"Hmmm..., aku hanya memberikan sedikit dorongan semangat untuk kalian dalam permainan berikutnya. Bukankah kalian akan lebih gigih untuk mengalahkanku dengan membuat taruhan kehancuran dunia sebagai hadiah dariku? Singkatnya, yang kulakukan barusan adalah _menarik bulan menuju planet _yang kalian pijak in-"

Belum selesai dengan perkataanya, Madara langsung menggunakan tangan kananya yang kosong untuk menahan tebasan dua Katana hitam milik Itachi yang mengarah tepat kelehernya, seraya itachi memberikan tatapan paling tajam serta nafsu membunuh kuat menuju Madara. (Well..., sebenarnya Madara tidak perlu melakukanya pun bukan masalah, tapi, reflexnya yang membuat tanganya bergerak sendiri).

Detik berikutnya dia mendapat pukulan _Rasenshuriken_ diperut dari Naruto yang sudah kembali dalam Sage Mode. Madara pun terlempar keudara, dan pada saat itu pula 3 busur panah hitam beralirkan listrik melesat tepat mengenai kepalanya.

DHUARR! DHUAARR! DHUAARRRR!

Tubuh Madara terhempas kepermukaan tanah.

"..."

Kemudian hening, sesaat...

"..."

"A ha ha haa ha haa..." terdengar tawa meremehkan yang menggema. "Ini sangat lucu…., tiba-tiba saja permainan ini terasa membosankan! Kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa pamer kekuatanku untuk berganti kulit, atau menghidupkan kembali yang kudapat dari _Rinnegan_. Well, bahkan tampaknya regenerasi tidak akan diperlukan lagi. Huft... benar-benar perkembangan yang tidak kuharapkan..." ucap Madara yang masih santainya merebahkan dirinya dipermukaan tanah.

"_Enton_: Rasenshuriken!" (Rasenshuriken yang terbuat dari api hitam-Amaterasu)

"_Raiton_: Rasenshuriken!"

Dua jurus gabungan terkuat milik Uchiha bersaudara ini dilemparkan bersamaan kearah Madara, kemudian bersatu dan meledak membuat dome/bulatan yang bermuatan api hitam dan listrik yang berputar mengepung Madara dari segala arah.

Setelah beberapa puluh detik berlangsung, menyisakan kawah lebar yang cukup dalam yang terdapat api hitam berhamburan disekitarnya, dan sesekali listrik statis berkilat dibebetuan. Sedangkan tepat dipusatnya terdapat api hitam masih menyala menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Madara.

"Hmm... meskipun tidak ada cedera, tapi rasa panas dan kesemutan gara-gara tersengat listrik bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan" ucap Madara seraya berdiri dengan malas dari posisi tidurnya. Meskipun api hitam masih belum padam ditubuhnya.

Kemudian Naruto yang terlihat sangat marah melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju Madara dengan menggenggam sebuah _rasengan_ yang pernah dibuatnya beberapa waktu lalu (Rasengan Void).

"Shinra Tensei" bisikya pelan. Dengan seketika, Naruto terpental besertaan dengan ledakan besar _rasengan_ _void_ diudara. Sedangkan bekas api hitam dan listrik dari serangan gabungan Itachi dan Sasuke sebelumnya pun ikut terlepas dari tubuh Madara.

"Dan, meskipun kalian memiliki beberapa jurus yang bisa mencederaiku. Hal itu akan percuma kalau kau tidak berhasil mendaratkannya padaku. Ha ha ha! Apakah permainan ini menjadi terlalu sulit bagi kalian?" Ucap Madara dengan penuh nada meremehkan.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang berhasil berteleportasi dari ledakan rasengan berdiri disamping Sasuke dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergerar hebat dan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan berdiri saja sudah sulit dilakukan. kalau bukan Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau berhenti memaksakan dirimu! Kau terlalu banyak menggunakan sage Mode dan Rasengan Aneh _baru_-mu bodoh!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang parau.

"Ugh.. be-berhentilah berpura-pura, kau pun sudah terlalu lama dalam menggunakan susanoo full armor milikmu bodoh!" balas Naruto yang terengah, tidak mau kalah. Yah, Naruto bisa menduga bahwa Sasuke yang sejak awal ikut bertarung melawan Madara bersama Itachi, pasti terlalu sering menggunakan Susanoo Full Armored Form melebihi waktu yang seharusnya.

"Hn, Dasar durian bodoh!"

"Heh. Kau juga bebek bodoh!"

'Heh.. hanya orang bodohlah yang mengatakan orang lain bodoh!' batin keduanya bersamaan. Sementara saling menunjukkan seringai mengejek.

Sementara Itachi yang sweatdrop berkata dalam hati 'Kalian berdualah yang bodoh sampai memaksakan diri begitu.'

Kemudian Itachi kini memposisikan tubuhnya untuk melindungi kedua adiknya dengan berada di paling depan. Dengan tanpa henti memfokuskan _sharinggan_nya terhadap Madara yang masih berdiri dan memberikan pandangan bosan ke arahnya. 'Kelihatanya Naruto dan Sasuke sudah benar-benar _terlalu lama_ melewati batas kemampuan fisik serta mental tubuh mereka. Berbeda dengan-ku yang sudah menyempurnakan kontrol dan bisa _meminimalisir _penggunaan armored susanoo, aku masih sanggup bertahan lebih lama untuk beberapa jam kedepan. Tapi..., tetap saja kalau menghadapi kakek Madara...'

"Sigh... Sepertinya kalian bertiga yang dikabarkan shinobi terkuat di Konoha pada era ini saja tidak bisa memberikan cedera terhadapku. Huft... mungkin karena kalian sudah cukup lama menemaniku bermain, lebih baik beristirahat saja. Sementara aku akan melenyapkan ninja lemah lainya. Paling tidak aku ingin bersantai ketika mensummon _Shinju_ dan melakukan tahap akhir dari rencana-ku. Fufufufu..." ucap Madara seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ketiga pemuda.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan kakek Madara? Apa yang kau dapat dari menghancurkan dunia ini dan membunuh semua orang?" tanya Itachi marah.

Sementara Madara yang saat ini memunggungi tiga pemuda Konoha menghentikan langkahnya dan menengokkan kepalanya kesamping sambil menyeringai dengan keren.

"Well... itu bukan urusan kalian. Selain itu, untuk orang yang berperan sebagai musuh umat manusia, aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk membeberkan rencana dan tujuanku, bukan? Hahaha.." tawa licik Madara

"Tunggu kakek tua jelek! Aku tidak peduli dengan rencana atau tujuan yang kau rencanakan. Tapi, berhentilah menganggap ini semua hanya permainan! Aku paling benci dengan orang yang mempermainkan nyawa orang lain seakan itu hal yang mudah." Seru Naruto lantang walaupun saat ini masih bersandar dengan bantuan Sasuke.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Tawa Madara seraya berbalik menghadap Naruto "Tentu mudah! Karena Aku yang terkuat! Akulah yang berada dipuncak segalanya! Sang penguasa, sekaligus dewa baru kalian! Jadi aku bebas dan memiliki hak untuk melakukan apapun yang ku mau! Ha ha ha!"

"Hentikan semua ini Madara!" teriak Itachi geram.

"Hm...?; bukankah itu tujuan kalian bertiga melawan ku sejak tadi? Jadi? Kalau kalian memang bisa, kenapa kalian tidak memaksa menghentikanku? Akulah yang memiliki kekuatan maha dahsyat ini, tentu aku pula yang akan menggunakannya sesukaku! Dan orang lemah seperti kalian tidak akan mampu mencegah ku! Hahahahaha!" sahut Madara.

"Kau hanyalah psikopat yang bermain dewa-dewaan! Kau hanyalah orang jahat yang kejam!" seru Sasuke.

"Khu khu... Makilah! Celalah semau kalian! Itu semua tidak akan mengubah apapun! Aku yang terkuat dan paling berkuasa adalah kenyataaan yang ada! Aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh kalian bertiga sekarang! Sejak awal, kalian hanyalah mainan untuk mengisi waktu luang ku!"

Tiba-tiba saja 8 orang berteleportasi diseitar Madara, mereka adalah Minato, Kushina, Nagato, Yahiko (empat master fuinjutsu dan Senjutsu), dan Kakashi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui (empat pengguna Sharinggan) kedelapan orang ini melakukan rentetan segel bersamaan dengan cepat, mensummon kekkai berbentuk segi delapan dan menjatuhkan tumpukkan puluhan pasak mengarah kepada Madara.

"""""""" **Senpo: ShikisekiHachijin! Myoujinmon! """"""""**

**(Sage Art: Formation of Eight Red Suns! - The Gate of Great God!).**

Teknik ini adalah versi lain dari segel yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi sebelumnya. Berbeda dengan obito yang menggunakan _Formation of Six Red Sun_ seperti yang di Kanon. Kali ini, digunakan oleh 8 orang untuk menambah paten kemampuan segel fuin. Cara penggunaaanya ialah, dengan 4 orang yang menjadi core chakra jurus yang sudah dalam sage mode, melakukan segel fuin bersamaan, sementara 4 orang pengguna sharinggan juga memberikan chakra tambahan dan mengikuti gerakan dengan mengcopy segel tangan serta menambah efek dari kemampuan segel sehingga ritual segel tidak hanya lebih cepat, kontrol chakra yang digunakan juga sangat akurat.

"Maaf, Itachi-kun kami terlambat" ucap Minato yang saat ini berada paling dekat dengan kelompok Itachi.

"Gomen, Naru-Chan persiapannya cukup makan waktu, sudah lama Kaa-san tidak memakai Senjutsu. Tehe.." ucap Kushina dengan malu-malu.

"Tou-san... Kaa-chan..." sahut Naruto dengan mata berkaca yang tiba-tiba terkejut (Hi-Hinata chan?) ketika dipeluk Hinata (Naruto kun~!) yang muncul bersamaaan dengan Tsunade dan Sakura

"Hn, tidak kusangka kalian menggunakan fuinjutsu terkuat yang pernah kalian kembangkan untuk nantinya menyegel kembali _Jyuubi_, ternyata malah dipakai hanya untuk mensegel seorang Madara!" ucap Fugaku sedikit angkuh.

"_Anata_, bukan saatnya untuk berkata hal-hal aneh. Seandainya kau datang lebih cepat dan menyaksikan kemampuan kakek Madara, tentu kau akan mengerti!" ucap Mikoto ngotot.

"Maaa~... maaaa~... sudah lah kalian berdua. Tidak perlu bertengkar." Ucap Shisui untuk menengahi. Tapi, kemudian nyalinya menciut setelah dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari kedua senior Uchiha dihadapanya yang mengisyaratkan untuk tidak ikut campur. "Itachi-kun, Sasuke~... " ucapnya minta tolong dengan suara memelas.

"..." sementara Itachi dan Sasuke hanya sweatdrop, bingung apa yang harus mereka berdua ucapkan.

Disisi lain, Kakashi kembali berkutat dengan buku favoritenya dengan satu tanganya sementara tangan lainya masih fokus dengan fuin. Adapun,Yahiko dan Nagato kembali bertengkar membahas soal 'penggusuran' yang dilakukan Nagato ketika memakai _Shinra Tensei_ terhadap Yahiko dan Kisame sebelumnya.

Meskipun kedelapan orang yang baru muncul ini melalukan hal berbeda, tetapi mereka masih tetap fokus dengan Fuinjutsu tingkat tinggi ini loh!

.

Sementara itu, Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke mendapat perawatan dari Sakura, Tsunade dan Hinata yang juga telah diteleportkan bersama-sama tim penyegel. Itachi, yang sudah selesai diperiksa karena hanya mendapatkan sedikit cedera sudah bersiap-siap kembali didekat lokasi pensegelan Madara. Dengan perasaan yang was-was melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Naruto yang masih berusaha mensegel Madara seutuhnya.

"Nagato san, Minato sama! Kita harus cepat mengsegel Madara. Kita masih memiliki masalah yang lebih besar!" Ucap Itachi.

"Apa? Ada hal yang lebih berbahaya dari Madara?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Benar Kakashi senpai, saat ini Bulan sedang menuju bumi!" jawab Itachi singkat

""""""""""""BULAAAN?!""""""""""" semua yang hadir disana terkejut mendengarnya.

.

Kemudian Itachi menjelaskan secara singkat apa yang terjadi pada pertarungan sebelumnya.

.

"Ini benar-benar gawat! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku masih belum nikah!" seru Shisui.

"Konan! Konan! Mana Konan! Tidakk, aku tidak akan sempat menemui anak pertamaku! Huaaa!" tangis Nagato

"Eh? Konan chan hamil? Kenapa kau tidak bilang Nagato! Aku jadi paman Yeaayyy!" sorak Yahiko.

"Hei! Berhentilah kalian ngoceh! Tingkatkan fokus untuk mensegel Madara!" teriak Minato berusaha mengendalikaan suasana.

"Mi-Minato-kun, A-aku juga sudah tiga minggu ini ha-hamil loh…." Ucap Kushina malu-malu.

"E-eh? Benarkah! Yihuuuuuiii! Naru dan Kuu akhirnya akan punya adek baru!" saking senangnya Minato hampir saja melepaskan posisinya dan berlari untuk memeluk Kushina. Andai saja dia tidak melihat tatapan tajam dari Fugaku yang membuatnya menghentikan usahanya barusan.

"**HNNN**!" ucap Fugaku serius dengan tatapan tajam mematikan kearah Minato. "Mikoto, kita juga akan buat adek baru lagi buat Sasuke nanti! Kita jangan sampai kalah!" dan ternyata Fugaku masih bisa membalas hal ini dengan wajah serius? Sementara Mikoto hanya menjawabnya dengan berblushing ria.

'Etto… Aku harus bilang apa? Calon saja aku belum punya? Hiks...' sungut Kakashi dalam hati, dia sampai bingung harus bilang apa menghadapi perbincangan rumah tangga ditengah-tengah semua keseriusan yang ada (Berita orang hamil itu serius loh! Ngga setiap hari kita mendengarnya! Bayangkan saja tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang kerumah kalian dan minta pertanggung jawaban atas kehamilanya?)

Ngomong-ngomong, sekali lagi, meski demikian, mereka masih fokus dalam menekan Madara dalam segel loh..!

.

Krek..

Tiba-tiba salah satu pasak yang ada retak dan bergetar.

.

"Celaka! Lebih tingkatkan chakra dan fokus dengan segera!" komando Minato.

Mereka pun menambahkan fokus dan output chakra yang ada. Dan dalam sekejap, retakan-retakan berhenti merambat dan mulai menghilang. Tetapi, getaran masih menemani pasak-pasak yang ada.

"Fu fu fu.. ternyata aku benar-benar tidak bisa bebas dengan mudah dari segel ini. Kalian para ninja Konoha memang tidak bisa diremehkan. U-ugh..!" terdengar suara Madara yang berusaha untuk melepaskan dari fuin, meskipun saat ini tubuhnya tidak terlihat karena tertimbun dalam tumpukkan pasak yang masih bertahan kokoh.

'Cih! Aku terlalu terbawa suasana, sehingga tidak menyangka Minato beserta ninja Konoha lainya berteleportasi disekitarku dan melakukan ritual Fuinjutsu secepat dan sekuat ini. Urgh! Aku mulai kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku. Bahkan, Susanoo yang menyelimutiku sudah terlepas dari tadi, chakra dalam tubuhku terasa ditekan dan mulai menghilang. Tapi, ini bukan hal yang patut dikhawatirkan, yang perlu kulakukan adalah lebih bersunnguh-sungguh! Ku ku ku...'

.

.

Disaat yang sama, ninja-ninja Konoha yang lainya masih sibuk berurusan dengan Edo tensei yang belum disegel dan masih menyebar dimana-mana.

Terlihat dari jauh, ditengah-tengah kerumunan Shinobi, dua makhluk hijau sedang bertarung dengan cepat melawan dua mahluk berlapis petir. (Lee+Guy vs Sandaime+Yondaime Raikage)

Ino, Chouji vs Edo-Kakuzu

Neji+Tenten vs Edo-Fuu

Gaara, Kankuro, Temari vs Edo Bee + Edo Roushi

Genma, Hayate vs Edo Yagura

1 Uchiha+ 2 Hyuuga vs Edo Darui

Asuma+Kurenai+1 Senju vs 2 orang Edo-tensei mantan 12 ninja penjaga

Dan banyaaaaak... pertarungan lainya.

Juga beberapa susanoo kembali berkeliaran di arena perang. Sepertinya, sebagian Uchiha yang sebelumnya mendapat perawatan medis sudah kembali turun dalam pertempuran dan Edo tensei pun semaki banyak yang tesegel.

.

"HEAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Madara, tiba-tiba semua pasak terhambur, hancur seketika. Dan _Jyuubi_ dalam bentuk chakra putih transparan raksasa yang digabung dengan perfect susanoo muncul bersamaan dengan Madara yang berdiri diatasnya seraya memamerkan dua rinnegan berbeda di kedua matanya. Kalau kalian melihat lebih dekat kalian akan menyadari bahwa salah satu rinnegan yang ada memiliki 9 tomoe yang berputar.

.

"Ha ha ha ha... kali ini aku tidak akan menurunkan pertahananku lagi. Kalian tahu?; meskipun melawan seekor kelinci, singa akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanya. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, kalau kali ini aku akan memastikan kemenangan-KU! Hua ha ha ha" Madara yang berada diatas tubuh raksasa _Jyuubi_ kemudian meningkatkan jumlah chakranya berpuluh kali lipat dari keadaanya sekarang dan membuat rentetan segel singkat.

GROAAAAAAAA...!

Terdengar amukan gemuruh diangkasa. Cahaya matahari pagi tertutupi oleh banyak bayangan hitam besar yang muncul dari langit. Yaitu, bayangan hasil dari kemunculan ratusan meteor (tepatnya 999 buah) yang bahkan tiap bongkahanya lebih besar dari meteor yang sebelumya disummon Madara pada tengah malam. Dan diiringi dengan sebuah meteor paling besar berdiameter 194 kilometer yang terletak paling belakang dari hujan meteor.

.

.

Note: well, seperti yang reader tahu kalau nonton anime atau baca manga Naruto, yang namanya Madara Uchiha itu suka pamer, punya penyakit _God Complex _stadium 9, banyak omong, sok kuasa, suka seenaknya, gila pertempuran dan terlalu percaya diri. Dan inilah saat dia mulai serius! Dunia akan 'berubah' dengan keberadaanya. Khu hahahaha..!

.

.

Tepat pada jam 06.29, tanggal 23 Okt. Desa Konoha dan daerah disekitarnya (74% wilayah negara api, 31% wilayah negara angin, 12% wilayah negara air) menghilang dari pemukaan bumi bagian barat digantikan oleh kawah yang membentang ratusan Kilometer. Ledakan maha dahsyat menggema diseluruh penjuru bumi. Dan ledakan ini membuat bencana alam berantai diseluruh dunia. Tsunami yang teramat tinggi menyapu daratan. Gelombang ledakan menghapuskan gunung layaknya bulu-bulu yang ringan. Rantaian ledakan gunung merapi terjadi dimana-mana. dan bencana-bencana lainya pun muncul beriringan, silih berganti tanpa henti. Benar-benar kekacauan yang maha dahysat.

.

Well, tenang aja reader sekalian. Bumi masih belum hancur kok. Bulan masih dalam proses mendekati bumi. Hahahahaha... (perkiraan bulan menabrak bumi = minus 4 jam 28 menit 45 detik) #plak dhuak bruakk! Auhtor sialan! Apa yang lu lakukan sama mainchara? Kuu chan manaaaaa? Manaaah? Kok belum muncul?#

Well.. saabar.. fic ini 99.99% logic. Ane usahain sesuai dengan logic didunia Naruto. Dan semua scene ada landasan teorinya. Ngga logis banget kan kalau tiba-tiba saja dan tanpa alasan yang jelas seorang Hero atau Heroine berubah menjadi lebih kuat dari musuh yang keren juga SuperOverPower kayak Madara. Seandainya iya, tentu ada alasan yang masuk akal juga mendasar dan tersusun rapi dari awal cerita. Benarkan? Seperti latihan yang teramat keras. Punya blode line limit yang hebat. Memiliki hewan summon yang lebih kuat dari _Jyuubi_. Dan contoh lainya. Benarkan? Tapi sayang sekali, pada fic ini cerita hero sama heroine kita tidak seperti cerita-cerita pada umumnya seperti yang disebutkan barusan. Karena _setting_ Naruto dan Kurama disini, hanya latihan dengan Normal, Bloodlimit seperti Namikaze dan Kushina normal lainya, dan bahkan tidak bias menggunakan chakra _Kyuubi_. Khukuku...! Jadi, bagaimana?

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya tenang kembali (saangaaaaaaat tenang malah), Madara pun mensummon _Shinju_ dan menumbalkan Zetsu kedalam pohon dewa tersebut. Rencana Zetsu yang ingin menumbalkan Madara malah menjadi rencana makan tuan. Karena sejak awal menerima tawaran dan bergabung dengan Zetsu, Madara sudah meng _genjutsu_ Zetsu. Sehingga membuatnya membeberkan semua apa yang diketahuinya dari kebenaran _Ootsutsuki Kaguya_, Ootsutsuki Hamura, Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, _Jyuubi_, _Shinju_, Sharinggan, Rinnegan, sampai hal-hal yang sepele seperti rencana 'Moon Eye' yang ingin dilakukan Zetsu. Dan Zetsu sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dia pernah terkena genjutsu dan mau-maunya dipermainkan Madara.

Well, buat apa punya Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan kalau tidak digunakan kepada anak buah sendiri untuk mengecek latar belakang data pribadi mereka? Benarkan? Ini hal yang paling logic yang harus dipikirkan seorang yang ingin menjadi penjahat sejati. Pertama-tama harus memastikan anak buah yg taat, bodoh, bisa disuruh, bisa dimanipulasi, dan tidak bisa berkhianat. Terlebih lagi harus mengetahui kelemahan mereka. Kali-kali aja terjadi keadaan yang membuat mereka terpaksa berkhianat.

Alhasil, setelah Zetsu ditumbalkan kedalam _Shinju_, akar-akar pohon _Shinju_ merayap kesegala penjuru lapisan bumi dan mengisap chakra (kehidupan) yang masih tersisa. Setelah daratan es mencair, seluruh air yang ada pun mengering, cairan magma membeku kehilangan panasnya. Semua tanaman dan hewan yang masih ada, mati. Udara yang ada mulai dipenuhi miasma yang menyesakkan. Benar-benar panggung yang cocok untuk mensummon _Ootsutsuki Kaguya_. Seseorang, yang Madara pilih untuk memenuhi TUJUAN UTAMA dan AMBISINYA!

.

Muaaaaaaaa hua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.. (tawalicikauthor)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/To be countinued - to- Is this The End of Curse (part 3)

Well, ini masih 67% dari seluruh chap 12 original yang author rencanakan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hints/Cuplikan chap depan_:

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah semua chakra yang ada dibumi diisap kembali oleh _Shinju_. Dan dibantu oleh Madara dengan mengalirkan sebagian chakra _Jyuubi_ kedalam _Shinju_. _Ootsutsuki Kaguya_ pun berhasil disummon. Dan tidak lama setelahnya bumi pun bertabrakan dengan bulan sehingga semuanya hancur berkeping-keping diangkasa.

.

Dan akhrinya kita kembali kewaktu sekarang. Dimana Kurama akan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dimana dia mulai mengantuk, dan mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama Naruto, Kaa-san, Tou-san, yang akan disusulnya. Ketika dia berharap 'semoga kenyataan ini hanya mimpi belaka.'

**[Well….., sangat disayangkan! Ini bukanlah mimpi Kurama-chan, melainkan kenyataan….. masa depan yang terjadi karena perbuatanMU.]**

Tiba-tiba saja dia berhadapan dengan seorang yang sangat teramat cantik.

'Si-si-siapa kau?'

**[Aku adalah Izanami no Mikoto]**

.

Logic Naruto World. Kalau Indra, Ashura, atau Hagoromo yang bukan dewa seutuhnya saja bisa reinkarnasi. Kenapa seorang yang full dewa tidak boleh ikut campur?

Skip perbincangan (lengkapnya bagian tiga)

.

**[Kau **_**hanya**_** memiliki dua pilihan: **_**Pertama**_**, memilih keselamatan hidup Naruto. ****Atau ****yang **_**Kedua**_**, ****kau memilih untuk ****kelangsungan hidup seluruh manusia didunia**** daripada kehidupan Naruto? **

**[Dan, Kau hanya bisa memilih satu pilihan.****]**

**[Kalau kau memilih yang **_**pertama**_**, bisa kau bayangkan hanya kalian berdua sendirian. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa melakukan 'Ini' dan 'Itu' terhadap Naruto****.**** Fufufufu...]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Juga kali ini author akan menantang reader sekalian buat menebak akhir cerita. Siapa yang bisa menebak akhir cerita ini?**_ (Ohohohoho..~ Kishi yakin 84% reader tidak bisa menebaknya__ dengan benar__! Ohohohoho)_

**Apa yang akan dipilih Kurama?** _(Dan Kishi hampir yakin 98% reader salah __dalam __menebaknya! Muahahahaha...!)_

**Dan mohon berikan review atau pertanyaan buat SBS.**_ (Hiks, Kishi-kun kesepian karena nga da review dan PM. Huaaaaaaaaa...!)_

AN: Anyway, ada yang dah nonton Naruto Movie _**The Last**_ belum? Kishi-san baru sempat ketonton loh. Yah, meskipun udah beberapa hari yang lalu donlod di web –NarutoBleachLover- Kenapa sutradara movie ntu punya ide yang sama dengan fic ane yah? Padahal hampir setahun yang lalu, Kishi-kun sudah rencanain buat Madara yang KerenHyperUltraOverPower dan ngejatuhin bulan kebumi loh. Ehhh…. Malah di Movie _The Last_ juga ngebahas bulan yang mau jatuh. Tapi tenang aja! Hasil Endingnya beda kok! Di fic ini, Kishi-san tetap akan bener-bener jatuhin bulan dan ngehancurin bumi sama ngebunuh semua kehidupan di bumi kok. Kan wajar, para shinobi nga sempat nyiapin meriam chakra atau apapun buat menghadapi bulan yang tiba-tiba ditarik Madara. Belum lagi perang sedang berlangsung. Hahahaha….*Tehe.~!

.

.

.

.

...

**SBS Start!**

...

.

.

.

Q: Siapakah yang dikirim pada penyerbuan ke tiga desa besar Iwa, Kiri, dan Kumo?

.

_**Iwagakure**_: 50.000 Zetsu putih + Deidara + Sasori + Kimimaro + Beberapa orang hasil percobaan Orchimaru

Karena Deidara yang mantan Iwa familiar dengan geografis dan kemampuan Iwagakure. Dibantu dengan 1000 boneka Sasori dan tarian tulang Kimimaro cukup mudah menaklukanya.

.

_**Kumogakure**_: 50.000 Zetsu putih + Kakuzu + Hidan + Orochimaru + Beberapa orang hasil percobaan miliknya

Kakuzu yang cukup banyak memiliki informasi tentang Kumogakure dari jaringan Informanya. Tentu penaklukan berjalan mulus oleh pasangan zombie yang dibantu oleh Edo tensei milik Oro sensei. Fufu..

.

_**Kirigakure**_: 78.754 Zetsu putih + Kisame + Kabuto + Guren+ Beberapa orang hasil percobaan Orchimaru

Karena Kisame mantan Kiri. Cukup berjalan lancar dengan bantuan Kabuto, Guren dan pasukanya.

.

Sementara itu penangkapan para jinchuriki (selain Ichibi) dilakukan oleh Obito + Madara + sesekali salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang tidak sibuk pada saat itu.

.

.

Q: Apa saja isi relik yang ditemukan Konoha?

A: Hmmm, sebenarnya nanti juga akan dikasih tahu siiih.. Baiklah, tentu isinya sama persis dengan apa yang dikanon yaitu tentang cerita _Shinju_, Kaguya, Jyuubi, Rikudo, dan _Ninsh__uu_. Perbedaanya hanya sedikit. Yaitu, adanya beberapa relik tambahan yang menceritakan tentang reinkarnasi dari Indra dan Ashura generasi sebelumnya. Juga beberapa cerita tentang siapa-siapa yang pernah jadi jinchuriki. Kan nga logis kalau para jinchuriki hanya character-character buatan om Kishimoto saja? (Paling tidak terdapat satu, dua atau mungkin tiga lebih Jinchuriki sebelum mereka) Karena, jarak era dari kematian Rikudo sennin, sampai era Madara saja sudah sangat lama. Dan di fic ini, desa Konoha sudah mengetahuinya dari awal tentang sejarah yang di Kanon sebelum peperangan dimulai. Karena itulah persiapan mereka lebih matang dari yang dikanon.

.

.

Q: Apa Madaranya ngga over power banget?

A: Nggak kok, biasa aja.*Plak!*

.

.

Q: Apakah Otsutsuki Kaguya akan muncul?

A: Yap, di chap ini kejawab kan? Tentu dia nanti akan muncul. *Teheee~

.

.

.

Name: _Enton_: _Rasenshuriken_ (Blaze release, Spiral Sphere Shuriken)

Level: S+

Type: Elemental Release

Element: Blaze

User: Uchiha Itachi

Info: Variasi _Rasengan_ original dari Itachi, dengan menggabungkan api hitam Amaterasu menjadi sebuah bola spiral. Tentu metode jurus ini sangat berbahaya dan sulit dilakukan bagi orang Normal. Well, Itachi bukanlah kebanyakan orang normal. Fufu..

.

Name: _Raiton_: _Rasenshuriken_ (Lightning release, Spiral Sphere Shuriken)

Level: S

Type: Elemental Release

Element: Lightning

User: Uchiha Sasuke

Info: Variasi _Rasengan_ yang bercampur dengan Element listrik pada umumnya. Hanya saja milik sasuke lebih padat dari pengguna rasengan listrik lainya karena dia memiliki kontrol chakra yang lebih akurat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14: Is this The End of Curse? (Part 3) –END-**

.

Well, pertama maaf, karena baru update dan Kishi mengubah chap 12, dimana rencana awalanya cuman 1 chap menjadi 3 bagian chapter pendek. Soalnya pas Kishi ngetik ngikutin draf yang ada, malah muncul adegan gaje dan hal-hal kurang penting lainya seperti ukuran bulan, roket tercepat dibumi, dan lainya. Ini dikarenakan Kishi yang malah keasyikan browsing nyari-nyari info tentang tata surya dan lupa ngetik. Ahahaha... Tapi sudah lah, toh sudah ke upload, kan?

.

.

.

_"..." Speak_

_'...' Mind_

_Disclaimer: Om Kishimoto_

_Genre: Adventure, Humor/Romance/Fantasy_

_Rating: T+_

_Pair: Kyu/Naru dan Saku/Sasu_

_Warning: NotGodlikeNaruto/BitOoc/Femkyuu/Gaje/Typo_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cerita di chapter sebelumnya:**

Konoha beserta daratan sekitarnya lenyap setelah dihujani ratusan meteor, yang tersisa darinya hanya berupa kawah dengan diameter beratus-ratus kilometer menghiasi wajah bumi. Kemudian, dengan menumbalkan Zetsu, Madara berhasil mensummon Shinju yang bertugas mengumpulkan chakra yang besar untuk membangkitkan Kaguya ke dunia.

.

.

.

****Somewhere/Bekas Wilayah Konoha- 2 jam lebih setelah Hujan Meteor- Madara and Shinju****

Terlihat seorang kakek tua (dari luarnya terlihat masih berumur 30 tahun-an padahal aslinya sudah 100+ tahun) dengan raut wajah bosan duduk bersila dipuncak satu-satunya pohon raksasa yang berdiri tegak ditengah kawah yang baru-baru ini terbentuk. Pohon ini disebut sebagai _**Shinju**_ (the Tree of God), sebuah pohon yang merupakan asal muasal buah chakra yang disembah oleh manusia pada masa dahulu kala. Akar pohon ini tertanam sangat kuat didalam perut bumi, menjelajahi segala sudutnya, serta menyerap energi kehidupan darinya. Semua energi itu dikumpulkan menjadi satu di kuncup raksasa yang saat ini mulai mekar secara sangat perlahan.

"Persiapan terakhir yang memelahkan sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja. Hahh..." ucap Madara yang dengan bosan. Yah, sebelumnya Madara menggunakan Genjutsu untuk menanamkan kepribadian kedalam Kaguya yang masih dalam fase 'anak-anak'. Karena pada fase anak-anak, otak seorang manusia/atau sejenisnya masih dalam tahap perkembangan. Pengetahuan yang ada didalamnya masih murni berupa rasa 'keingin tahuan'; sehingga anak-anak bisa dengan mudah menyerap ilmu pengetahuan yang didapatnya masa itu. Karena Madara tidak yakin genjutsunya akan berpengaruh terhadap Kaguya yang dewasa, maka dengan sedemikian rupa, Madara menanamkan memori palsu yang terlihat sangat alami pada Kaguya.

"Huft... ternyata menunggu hal yang sangat diinginkan itu bisa terasa sangat lama seperti ini?" ucap Madara yang berada di puncak Shinju, seraya dia mengamati sebuah bunga raksasa yang masih belum merekah.

Bunga raksasa ini sebagian besar memiliki kelopak putih yang cukup transparan, karena itulah dari luar, Madara bisa menyaksikan pertumbuhan cepat makhluk bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah bunga.

"Hmm.., ternyata Kaguya-hime cukup cantik. Hmm... Hmm.." ucapnya mangut-mangut pada pose berfikirnya.

Proses pengisapan chara yang dilakukan oleh shinju berlangsung secara bertahap. Yang mulanya tubuh Kaguya berupa Embrio, secara cepat dah perlahan menjadi bayi, terus tumbuh dan tumbuuh. Hingga, sekarang ini sudah pada fase 'Remaja' dan masih tumbuuuuh...

"Rambut panjangnya terlihat lembut. Mungkin sesekali aku harus menjaga penampilan rambutku juga."

"Hmm.. badanya mulai masuk fase dewasa!"

"Hoaa.. pinggulnyaa!"

"Hohohoho... dadanya mulai membesar!"

dan begitulah (seterusnya) koment-koment aneh terluncur dari seorang Madara. Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu masih Manusia (yang aslinya memiliki sifat introvert mesum atau yang lebih dikenal dengan (closed mesumer)?. Haha..

AN: Mesum itu terbagi dua: (1) mesum yang terang-terangan dan (2) mesum yang sembunyi-sembunyi. Jadi, yang manakah kalian? Hm? Kalian belum bisa menentukanya? Baiklah, Kishi akan menjelaskan dengan teramat sangat detail. *DIAM loe Author! Lanjutin aja ficnya!* -kali ini Author pundung didalam sumur-

"Hm... melihat tubuh telanjang Kaguya yang tak sadarkan diri seperti ini, mengingatkanku pada tubuh-tubuh manusia yang berada dalam tabung eksperimen Orochimaru waktu dulu. Kenangan yang cukup menyenangkan. "

.

.

.

**Sedikit Flashback** daripada nungguin kebangkitan Kaguya yang masih lama, mendingan mengkhayal tentang kenangan lama?*Te he~

.

Hujan lebat menghiasi bumi pada akhir dari pertarungan lembah akhir antara Madara dan Hashirama. Setelah Hashirama berpaling dan meninggalkan Madara yang sekarang ini mendekati kematianya, dia menggunakan _**Izanagi**_untuk menghidupkan dirinya kembali. Setelah menggantikan tubuhnya dengan mayat Uchiha lain yang sudah dia persiapkan sebelumnya (ini untuk memalsukan kematianya), Madara kemudian bersembunyi umtuk meneliti kemampuan yang didapatnya dari DNA Hashirama dan meneliti batasan mata Sharinggan lebih lanjut.

Setelah dia mengetahui bahwa Mangekyou Sharingan memiliki kemampuan _**Susanoo**_**, **_**Izanagi**_ dan _**Izanami**_, dia penasaran apakah dia memiliki kesempatan lain untuk mendapatkan jurus baru? Karena itulah, dalam beberapa tahun kemudian dihabiskanya untuk bereksperimen dengan bantuan banyak cadangan Sharinggan yang sudah cukup lama dikumpulkanya. Hasil yang didapatkanya pada beberapa tahun ini pun tidaklah mengecewakan.

Pada awalnya dia terkejut setelah mendapatkan Rinnegan di evolusi kedua mata aslinya (sebelumnya Madara menggunakan mata Sharinggan orang lain, untuk menggunakan _Izanagi_ dengan tujuan me-_**restore**_ mata aslinya yang sebelumnya telah buta karena menggunakan _Izanagi_ kesedia kala), namun meskipun mata Rinnegan memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat, efek samping yang ditimbulkan tidaklah sepadan dengan hasil yang didapat. Tubuhnya tidak mendukung penggunaan jurus Rinnegan yang memerlukan chakra yang sangat besar. Akhirnya dia memutuskan hanya untuk memakai satu jurus dari mata Rinnegan yang cukup berguna untuknya, yaitu kemampuan untuk menghisap chakra dari makluk lain. Dengan begitu dia bisa memperlambat kematianya dan berusaha untuk mencari tubuh yang sesuai untuk kemampuan mata baru miliknya.

Beberapa puluh tahun kemudian berlalu. Selama selang waktu ini, Madara yang menyadari bahwa kemampuanya dalam bereksperimen sangatlah terbatas; beberapa kali dia telah menggunakan waktunya untuk berkeliling dunia secara sembunyi-sembunyi untuk mencari orang yang memiliki bakat dalam eksperiment terhadap jutsu, manusia, ataupun penelitian aneh lainya. Dan dengan tidak sengaja, dia bertemu dengan Orochimaru muda (11tahun) yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi dan DNA yang unik.

Sejak saat itu, sesekali Orochimaru mengunjungi Madara disalah satu persembunyianya didekat Konoha. Orochimaru kecil, yang sangatlah tertarik dengan pengembangan jurus, mau bekerja sama dengan Madara dengan iming-iming akan diberikan sepasang Sharinggan. Karena sejak awal, Orochimaru sangatlah tertarik dengan mata yang memiliki kemampuan mengcopy itu.

Hingga, pada umur Orochimaru yang ke-24 dia memilih untuk keluar dari Konoha menjadi _**Missing-nin**_ dan akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membantu Madara untuk memenuhi impianya tentang Dunia Baru. Mulailah Orochimaru bereskperiment mempelajari jurus-jurus terlarang di dunia ninja dan bereksperiment untuk mendapatkan tubuh yang paling cocok untuk dirinya beserta Madara.

Disaat yang sama, Orochimaru bekerja sama dengan Shinobi lainya dalam Organisasi rahasia Madara yang bernama Akatsuki . Dan, rencana penaklukkan dunia pun dimulai!

**End Flashback**

.

.

Madara kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Kaguya yang meskipun sudah pada tahap dewasa, tapi masih belum siap keluar dari dalam kuncup bunga raksasa itu.

"Hn…, sepertinya meskipun sudah mencapai fase tubuh dewasa, dia masih memerlukan jumlah chakra yang lebih banyak untuk memulihkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Hm…" ucap Madara sambil mangut-mangut.

'Ngomong-ngomong soal wanita dewasa, aku teringat dengan gadis civilan Uzumaki yang dulu pernah kuselamatkan di Amegakure. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Uzumaki Ameyuki (ibu Nagato)? Fyuh, saat itu aku masih muda dan tidak sengaja melakukan hal 'ini' dan 'itu' kepadanya. dan sayangnya lagi, dia sudah lama meninggal ketika aku menyuruh Obito mencarinya sebelum membunuh Hanzo. Saat itu, kukira dengan tinggal di Ame, dia akan hidup lebih aman daripada bersamaku seorang ninja pelarian.' Pikir Madara seraya mengarahkan pandanganya pada hamparan luas kawah raksasa yang telah terbentuk disekitarnya. Menikmati hasil karyanya beberapa saat yang lalu dengan bangga.

'Hm, well..., sebagai ninja pelarian yang tampan dan keren (+Genjutsu) memang tidak bisa menetap disatu tempat. Karena itulah aku punya istri banyak. Kalau tidak salah (saking banyaknya istri, banyak yang lupa) Namikaze Tsubaki, Sento Isuzu, Eiko Adachi, Yamagami Kimiko, Sabaku Sana, Chiyo Sakura, Amakusa Shino, Kosaka Rin, Miyamori Aoi, Fubuki Yume, Kosaki Onodera, Uchiha Misaka, Konno Aoi, Doma Umaru, um... siapa lagi yah? Agh... biarlah. Toh, sebentar lagi juga dunia (planet) ini akan hancur. Hua ha ha ha..' pikir Madara dengan mesumnya

**(Reader SAANN~!, ternyata Madara punya Harem! Apakah dia seorang playboy? Pokoknya, Jangan dimaafin! Habisi diaaa!) - *Pukulin Authorrr!* - #Eh? Kok Kishi yang dikejar?#Kabur!*****Mereka bukan dari anime lain, cuman namanya aja yang kebetulan sama. Yep! Kebetulan! Hehe..**

"Kuhahaha... sebentar lagi impianku terwujud! Utopia yang sesungguhnya ada dihadapanku! Hua hah ha ha.." tawa Madara lepas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- Kita kembali sekitar sejam yang lalu, tepat disaat Madara Mensummon hujan meteor menuju Konoha.- **

.

Terlihat keputus asaaan diseluruh Shinobi Aliansi, dalam jumlah sebanyak ini, tidak ada jurus yang bisa bertahan menghadapi benturan ratusan meteor yang begitu banyak.

Meskipun _**Shinra Tensei**_ bisa menangkis gelombang pertama meteor, masih banyak meteor lainya yang menghujani bumi tanpa ampun.

Begitupula menggunakan _**Hiraishin no jutsu**_untuk menteleportkan seluruh meteor yang memiliki interval jatuh yang berbeda, sangatlah mustahil. Belum lagi berapa banyak chakra yang diperlukan untuk menteleportkan tiap satu bongkahan yang memiliki ukuran sebesar gunung itu?

Susanoo biasa tidak akan mampu menahan hempasan beberapa meteor!

Bahkan, meskipun susanoo armored form bisa bertahan dari semua benturan, radiasi gelombang dari ledakan bisa membuat mereka luka dalam seperti buta, gendang telinga rusak, kulit terbakar, pembuluh darah pecah, hati yang hancur, pendarahan otak, dan lainya. Buktinya saja, Madara saat ini memilih berada didalam gumpalan Jyuubi yang dikelilingi oleh perfect Susanoo yang melayang diudara untuk menghindari dari radiasi dan ledakan.

Bahkah, para ahli fuinjutsu tidak yakin apakah fuin yang mengelilingi Konoha berhasil bertahan sampai hujan meteor reda. Yah, meskipun ada kemungkinan kecil (0.2%) berhasil menahan hujan meteor 'kecil'. Bagaimana mengadang meteor berdiameter 194 kilometer?

**.**

'**Kali ini, Kita semua akan mati!'**

Itulah apa yang ada dalam pikiran hampir semua orang saat ini...

.

Kecuali, Naruto! Masih ada secercah harapan dimatanya yang membara meneriakan kata 'pantang menyerah!'

'Aku sudah berjanji kepada Tou-san dan Itachi-nii untuk melindungi Kuu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Kaa-san dan yang lainya mati sekarang! Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak akan menyerah!'

Dengan gerakan cepat, sesaat sebelum tabrakan meteor pertama berlangsung Naruto sudah membuka gulungan fuinjutsu besar yang bertuliskan 'senjutsu' ditengahnya; dan ...

'Kai**! Hijutsu! Senpo! Konoha Hiraishin no Jutsu!' **

**(**Open**! Secret Art! Sage Art! Hidden Leaf Flying Thunder God Technique!) **

Dan dalam sekejap, semua yang 'ditandai' Naruto berteleport menuju pulau yang dulunya tempat Naruto dan kawan-kawan berlibur. Yaitu pulau pribadi klan Uzumaki yang letaknya dibumi bagian timur, tepat berada diujung timur wilayah desa Kiri. Sangat berlawanan dengan lokasi Konoha yang berada di bumi bagian barat.

Kemudian, desa Konoha yang masih memiliki fuinjutsu aktif disekitarnya mendarat dilaut, tepat disamping pulau. Disertai dengan semua ninja Aliansi yang masih mengenakan 'Hitaate Konoha' muncul bersamaan didalam desa Konoha.

Karena sejak awal dibalik lempengan besi lambang Konoha terdapat segel Hiraishin yang Minato tempatkan untuk mempermudah menteleportkan pasukanya dalam perang. Meskipun hanya petinggi-petinggi klan dan sebagian orang yang tahu keberadaan segel. Dan dengan segel inilah Naruto menteleportkan 'semuanya'!

Minato bukanya tidak ingin menggunakan jurus teleportasi ini, hanya saja pada saat itu dia baru saja bangkit dari terpental akibat Madara yang sebelumnya menghancurkan pasak segel "Delapan Formasi Matahari Merah" yang dibuatnya bersama 7 orang lainya.

Jadi, ketika Minato memulai mengumpulkan chakra, kemudian membuat segel untuk menteleportkan keluarganya bersamaan dengan beberapa keluarga terdekatnya seperti para Uchiha, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju dan beberapa orang penting. Tiba-tiba saja, dia diteleportasikan bukan dengan jurusnya. (Minato menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin dengan chakranya yang terbatas bisa menyelamatkan seluruh desa. Jadi meskipun dengan menggunakan seluruh chakranya dalam sage mode, tetap saja dia hanya bisa meneleportkan sebagian kecilnya dari seluruh ninja Konoha dan aliansi.)

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku selamat?"

"Kita kembali kedalam desa?"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Apakah aku sudah mati!"

"Apakah ini genjutsu?"

"Hei! Aku masih bisa memegang dadamu Tsunade!" DHUAKK!

"Kita selamat!"

"Ini keajaiban!"

Dan bermacam-macam hal yang beragam lainya yang terlontar dari mulut para Aliansi Shinobi yang terkejut karena mereka masih hidup dan selamat didalam desa Konoha. (Weell, Kishi-kun ragu kalau Jiraiya masih hidup saat ini. Haha..)

"_Anata.., _ Dimana kita berada? Apa kau yang telah melakukan hal ini?" tanya Kushina yang merasa familiar dengan jurus perpindahan antar ruang ini.

"Saat ini kita diteleportkan ke pulau pribadi milik kita! Bukan, aku belum sempat menyelesaikan segel milikku! Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti perbuatan Naruto!" ucap Minato dengan wajah takut dan khawatir.

"Na-Naruto? Ti-tidak! Kuharap dia baik-baik saja!" jawab Kushina yang sudah tidak dalam Sage Mode-nya, seraya menggunakan jurus sensor untuk melacak keberadaan Naruto. Saat ini dirinya dilanda ketakutan yang sangat besar. Takut akan kehilangan anak laki-laki kesayangannya.

Sudah wajar, kalau menggunakan jurus yang luar biasa, diperlukan jumlah chakra yang sangat besar! Dan dengan sensornya, Kushina mendapati bahwa hampir seluruh warga desa Konoha beserta desa diteleportkan. Dengan kata lain, untuk mendapatkan chakra sebanyak ini, pasti ada harga yang setimpal. (Alasan Naruto menteleportkan seluruh desa Konoha, karena masih banyak civilian atau warga sipil biasa _(seperti anak-anak, ibu-ibu, kakek nenek, dan seterusnya)_ yang tidak memiliki 'pelindung kepala Konoha'. Dan Naruto tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang yang disayanginya terbunuh begitu saja! Naruto akan melindungi semuanya!)

"Na-Naruto!" pekik Kushina ketika mendapati chakra anaknya yang terasa ditekan oleh chakra lain dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Kushina! Tunjukkan Arahnya!" dalam sekejap keduanya menghilang menuju Naruto yang hampir tak sadarkan diri didepan villa penginapan yang pernah mereka pakai sebelumnya.

.

.

Dihadapan Kushina dan Minato terlihat Naruto sedang memeluk erat Kurama didadanya yang masih belum tak sadarkan diri.

Kushina kaget, mungkin karena dia hanya memfokuskan untuk mencari chakra Naruto, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada chakra lain didekat Naruto yang merupakan milik Kurama.

Dengan sigap, Minato menggendong Kurama dan merebahkanyan disamping Naruto. Sementara Kushina memeriksa Naruto yang saat ini tubuhnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat, dia terlihat seperti menahan sakit demam yang teramat sangat parah.

"Naru-chan! Bertahanlah! Kaa-san disini!" ucap Kushina seraya menyalurkan chakra pengobatan kedalam tubuh Naruto untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"Kushina, aku akan menjemput Tsunade dan medis lainya. Kelihatanya Kurama baik-baik saja. Hanya tertidur" Ucap Minato yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan Kushina. Dalam sekejap Minato menghilang.

"Naru-chan! Kaa-san ada disampingmu... Naru.." ucap Kushina pelan.

"..."

"Naru-chan... jangan tinggalkan Kaa-san...!" tangis Kushina, dia sangat takut untuk kehilangan anak semata wayangnya.

"Kaa..san..." suara Naruto parau dan terbata.

"Na..naru-chan! Syukurlah! Kaa- san disini! Sebentar lagi Tou-san akan datang bersama Tsunade baa-chan!" ucap Kushina seraya memeluk Naruto.

"Hah..hah...hah.. Kuu...Kuu..chan..ma-mana?" ucap Naruto ditengah nafasnya yang terengah. Seluruh badanya terasa sangat berat, bahkan menggerakan kepalanya saja tidak bisa. Yah, meskipun masih bisa sedikit bicara dengan gaya patah-patah.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia tertidur disampingmu." Ucap Kushina yang kemudian membuat Naruto lebih tenang.

Beberapa puluh detik kemudian, munculah kilatan kuning yang menampakkan Tsunade, Sakura, Karin, Hinata, Minato, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Fugaku, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Yahiko, dan Nagato.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya tsunade.

"Sepertinya dia hanya kekurangan chakra, karena itulah aku langsung mengalirkan milikku kedalam tubuhnya" jelas Kushina 

Meski demikian, Tsunade tetap mendekat dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan lebih detil.

'Tidak ada luka, sepertinya Naruto memang cuman kekurangan chakra dan kelelahan mental setelah menggunakan jurusnya' batin Tsunade.

Klek.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan sebagian kaki Naruto yang perlahan berubah menjadi batu.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Tsunade baa-chan?" tanya Kushina panik

Sebelum selesai Tsunade bisa memeriksa tubuh Naruto dengan lebih terperinci, Hinata mendahuluinya dengan hasil _Rontgen X-ray_ melalui mata Byakugan miliknya.

"I-i-ini... tenketsu Naruto-kun sudah dipenuhi oleh chakra asing yang secara perlahan mengubah susunan selnya secara paksa." Jelas Hinata dengan raut ketakutan

"I-itu seperti yang terjadi seperti seseorang yang terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra alam. Jangan-jangan..."belum selesai Jiraiya menyelesaikan tebakanya, Nagaro lebih dulu ]mendekati keponakanya, dan meletakkan tangan kananya kanannya di bagian perut Naruto seraya menggunakan _**Preta Path**_ untuk menghisap chakra alam berlebih dari dalam tubuhnya.

Akhirnya perubahan batu pada tubuh Naruto berhenti. Dan Naruto bisa bernafas teratur. Sehingga membuat semua yang ada disana bisa benafas sedikit lega.

Sementara Nagato hanya diam, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Arigato, Nagato nii-san. Meskipun ini sementara, kurasa sudah cukup untuk memenuhi tugas akhir-ku" senyum Naruto, seraya mulai membentuk segel panjang secara perlahan. Meskipun rasa sakit ditubuhnya berkurang, karena chakra alam yang mendesak masuk kedalam tubuhnya sementara ini dialihkan kearah Nagato. Tetap saya dia mengalami letih pada beban mental dan stamina fisik.

"Se-sementara? Apa yang dimaksud Naru-chan?" celetuk Sasuke yang mendahului Minato, dan lainya yang juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"..." Nagato hanya diam.

"Nagato! Katakan yang sebenarnya!" teriak Kushina.

"Go-gomen Kushi Nee, meski aku menghisap chakra alam yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto, entah kenapa selalu saja muncul energi alam yang terus masuk kedalam tubuhnya tanpa henti. Sebesar apapun aku menghisap chakra alam, sebesar itu pula jumlah yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk bertahan menyerap selama lebih dari 5 menit tanpa harus mengorbankan diriku untuk menjadi batu juga. Bahkan, ini adalah keajaiban untuk Naruto, untuk bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa berubah menjadi batu secara keseluran." Jelas Nagato dengan tertunduk.

AN: Saat ini, belum ada yang menyadari bahwa perubahan batu pada tubuh Naruto tidaklah normal seperti perubahan pengguna senjutsu pada umumnya karena gagal menyeimbangkan senjutsu didalam tubuh . Melainkan, perubahan tubuhnya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang lebih parah;ini terjadi karena _**drawback**_ atau efek samping dari penggunaan gulungan yang digunakannya untuk mendapatkan_**superboost**_ chakra alam secara paksa yang dilakukanya sebelumnya. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto cukuplah simple yaitu melepaskan chakra alam yang sangaaaaat besar yang sudah disimpanya terlebih dahulu didalam gulungan. Seandainya Naruto dalam keadaan prima (tidak lelah fisik dan mental serta full chakra), ada kemungkinan 55% dia bisa mengendalikannya untuk beberapa detik dengan konsentrasi penuh. Sayangnya ketika menggunakan gulungan ini, Naruto sudah kelelahan mental dan fisik, sehigga mengakibatkan chakra alam yang teramat besar menelan chakra miliknya dari awal proses dan menjadikan tubuh Naruto sebagai inang permanennya. Karena itulah, meskipun saat ini sebagian kecil chakra alam diserap keluar oleh Nagato, chakra alam yang sudah berasimilasi/bergabung/menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto akan mengambil kembali energi dari alam dari sekitar dengan jumlah yang sama. Sampai pada akhirnya chakra alam yang sudah meguasai seluruh tubuh Naruto mulai memutasi tubuh Naruto menjadi batu secara permanen. Chara _**pasif**_ milik Kyuubi lah yang menyebabkan lambatnya perubahan menjadi batu.

"A-adakah cara lain? Apapun? Kumohon! Selamatkan Naru-chan!" pinta Kushina dengan suara bergetar dan tangisan yang mencur deras.

Sementara Minato hanya memeluk Kushina didadanya dalam diam.

Saat ini, Minato dipenuhi dengan rasa tidak percaya akan pemandangan yang dihadapanya. Karena meskipun sejak awal menggunakan senjutsu, dia sendiri sudah tahu efek samping yang sangat berbahaya jika gagal menyeimbangkanya; tapi, tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dalam pikiranya bahwa Naruto pada akhirnya bisa ditelan oleh chakra alam.

"Nagato! Minato! Itachi! Kumohon lakukan sesuatu untuk Naru-chan! Kumohoon!"

"Ka-kaa-san, tenanglah... a-aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Naruto terbata.

"Ta-tapi, tubuhmu..."

"Pssst, tidak apa. A-aku tidak menyesali perbuatanku." Senyum Naruto sementara tanganya yang masih sedikit bergetar berusaha digerakkanya untuk menyelesaikan segel.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san terimakasih su-sudah merawatku hingga saat ini, aku bangga jadi anak kalian."

"Hentikan! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan Kaa-san!" ucap Kushina dengan airmata yang semakin tertumpah, meskipun Kushina tahu bahwa Naruto tidak bisa tertolong lagi, tetap saja dia terus berharap.

Sementara Minato yang memeluk Kushina juga mulai mengeluarkan air mata, dan memeluknya lebih erat.

Dengan segel terakhir, perlahan Naruto mengerakkan tanganya kearah perutnya; menuju segel yang selama ini menemaninya dari lahir. Dia ingin cepat mengakhiri ini semua, dia tidak ingin Nagato nii-san yang membantunya akan ikut terbawa-bawa menjadi batu bersamanya. Yah..., dia yakin, pasti Nagato-nii tidak akan melepaskan dirinya sampai akhir.

Terlebih lagi, dia tidak ingin Kurama mati bersama dirinya dan merasakan sakit seperti yang dirasakanya saat ini.

Terlintas, memori-memori akan mimpi buruk yang sering menemani Naruto. Mimpi buruk tentang kehidupan Kurama sebelum disegel kedalam tubuhnya. Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh terhadap mimpi buruk yang selama ini menemani tidurnya itu. Malah Naruto senang, dia semakin mengetahui, peduli, dan memahami Kurama lebih baik. Dan menjadikan perasaanya terhadap Kurama lebih kuat dan lebih dekat setiap harinya. Karena mimpi-mimpi itulah, Naruto berusaha lebih kerasa dari ninja lainya. Itulah yang mendorong Naruto menjadi dia yang sekarang. Mimpi itulah yang menjadi pondasi kekuatan mental Naruto.

Memang Naruto sadar, bahwa meskipun Kurama mati bersamaya kali ini, Kurama yang berstatus sebagai Biju Kyuubi yang dirumorkan _**Immortal**_ akan hidup kembali setelah beberapa tahun kemudian. Tapi, sudah cukup Kurama mendapatkan kenangan/memori buruk tentang hal seperti ini, ketika dia bersama jinchuriki-jinchuriki sebelumnya.

"Tou-san, ku titipkan salam untuk adik baruku nanti, dan.."

Dengan perlahan Naruto menggerakakan tanganya untuk membuka segel Biju ditubuhnya.

"Sampaikan untuk Kurama bahwa aku menyayanginya" ucapnya lembut.

'Aku yang sekarang tidak pantas untuk berkata 'aku mencintaimu'. Aku sudah gagal untuk menepati janjiku kepadanya.' batin Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kemudian dia menghadapkan pandanya kepada yang lain kemudian tersenyum dengan tulus dan berkata "Aku pun menyangi kalian semua"

Dengan sedikit gerakan terakhir dari tanganya Naruto menyempurnakan membuka segelnya

"Kai" (open).

Detik berikutnya perlahan segel diperut Naruto mulai menipis dan menghilang. Kemudian, proses perubahan tubuh Naruto menjadi batu pun menjadi lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Nagato yang masih bersikeras hendak menghisap energi senjutsu sampai akhir dengan Rinneganya ditarik tubuhnya kebelakang oleh Itachi yang sharinganya kini mengalirkan air mata bukan darah seperti biasanya.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto yang sudah sempurna menjadi batu masih menampakkan senyumnaya untuk dunia yang akan berakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeng je jeengg... Taraaa...

*Evil Auhtor dataaaaang!*

Akhirnya! Saingan utama Author untuk mendapatkan Kuu chan telah hilang.

Hua ha ha ha ha ha

Hua ha ha ha

Ha ha

Ha

Ha

"..."

"..."

.

.

'Ok, gomen. Saatnya serius, fokus, tarik nafas dan kembali ke cerita.'

-Kishi diem karena salah satu reader yang siap dobrak pintu kamar Aoi, sambil _**dualwielding **_celurit-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Unknown Place-

.

Tepat, ketika segel ditubuh Naruto terbuka, disaat itu pula Kurama akhirnya bergabung dengan chakra Biju Ekor sembilan yang telah lama terpisah dari tubuhnya. Dengan begini Kurama bisa 100% menggunakan chakra Yin dan Yang-nya dengan bebas. Tapi, entah kenapa ada yang janggal. Dia masih belum bisa mengingat masa lalunya. Yah, mungkin dia benar-benar hilang ingatan permanen, pikirnya.

.

Kemudian, Kurama bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang dan mendapati Naruto yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Dengan disertai tangisan pilu, Kurama berusaha menyalurkan chakra Kyuubi yang dimiliknya kedalam tubuh Naruto. Namun, Nihil. Hal itu percuma.

.

Nagato dan Itachi bertengkar mulut. Itu disebabkan Itachi memukul wajah Nagato setelah niatnya untuk menghidupkan kembali Naruto dengan Rinnegan. Dengan nada lemah serta memohon, Itachi berkata bahwa Naruto akan sedih jika dia hidup dengan pengorbanan nyawa orang lain. Dan itu sama saja dengan menghina usaha Naruto yang sudah menyelamatkan mereka semua. "Jangan menyia-nyiakan nyawa Naruto!"

.

Bebarapa saat kemudian; tidak lama setelah Kurama membagikan chakra ekor sembilanya kepada seluruh manusia yang tersisa. Seseorang bernama Obito muncul dari pusaran dimensi. Dia ternyata adalah murid dari Tou-san. Dengan penuh kemantapan, tanpa takut dengan tatapan membunuh dari seluruh ninja aliansi dia menjelaskan tentang rahasia yang selama ini dipendamnya.

Dia menjelaskan 'salah satu' tujuan Madara ialah menciptakan dunia yang benar-benar baru. Madara akan me-_**restart**_ kehidupan ras manusia, dimana dia sebagai Adam, dan Kaguya sebagai hawa. Ini adalah rencana sempurna miliknya untuk mencapai kedamaian sesungguhnya. Karena dengan melahirkan manusia-manusia baru yang masih polos didunia yang juga masih sangat baru, Madara bisa bebas memberikan aturan untuk kehidupan di dunia itu. Yang mana nantinya aturan itu akan menjadi hukum yang berlaku untuk generasi berikutnya. "Dia akan berperan sebagai dewa baru yang akan memerintah manusia keseluruhan".

Dan tidak hanya sampai disitu, tujuan Madara yang 'paling utama' bukanlah menguasai dunia baru saja. Karena itulah, Madara juga akan meminta Kaguya untuk membawanya ke tempat dimana Kaguya berasal. Entah itu dimensi atau dunia berbeda lainya. Madara akan mencari dan menpadatkan kekuatan yang baru yang lebih besar dari yang dimilikinya sekarang. Yah, benar! Tujuan Madara yang sesungguhnya adalah menjadi yang terkuat! Yang terkuat diantara yang terkuat! Kekuatan yang absoulute yang diatas para dewa! "Madara ingin menjadi dewa dari semua dewa!"

Obito juga menjelaskan alasan dia bergabung dengan Madara, yaitu karena Madara (yang di fic ini) sangatlah licik, tanpa ampun, dan sangat berbahaya. Karena sangat berhati-hatinya, Madara bahkan tidak pernah menjelaskan rahasia utamanya kepada siapapun, kecuali Orochimaru. Seandainya saat itu, Obito tidak memeriksa catatan harian rahasia Orochimaru, tentu dia tidak akan mengetahuinya. Obito merasa kasihan terhadap anggota Akatsuki lainya yang percaya akan diberikan kekuatan, kekayaan dan tubuh yang abadi setelah penghapusan dunia.

Setelah Obito selesai memberikan penjelasan (dan diperiksa kebenaranya dengan TsukoYomi Itachi); Tousan menanyakan apakah Obito bisa mengantarkan Minato ketempat Madara? Karena Tou san tidak bisa ketempat Madara tanpa tanda segel yang digunakan untuk memakai _Hiraishin no jutsu_ (semua telah hancur dikarenakan hujan meteor).

Kemudian, setelah Tousan dan Obito menghilang dari pusaran dimensi terlebih dahulu bersama dengan Jurus _**Jikukan: Kamui**_ . Beberapa Ninja terkuat yang ada saat ini (seperti: Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, Guy, Kushina, Karin, Hinata, Lee, Yamato, Gaara, Yondaime Kazekage, Minato, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Fugaku, Mikoto, Jiraiya, Yahiko, Nagato, dan semua ninja dengan rank-A keatas) juga ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan bantuan _**summon Hiraishin no Jutsu**_yang dilakukan oleh Tousan di sisi lain dari bumi.

Kenapa tidak memakai Kamui milik Obito sekalian? Ini dikarenakan chakra yang digunakan _Kamui_ lebih banyak dan kekurangan lainya ialah tidak bisa menteleport orang banyak sekaligus. Kenapa tidak semua ninja aliansi di summon? Karena pada saat ini yang diperlukan adalah kualitas ninja daripada jumlah. Dan tentu, dengan chakra yang terbatas, Minato tidak bisa mensummon seluruh ninja sekaligus.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu dihabiskan oleh Kurama disamping Naruto yang membatu, sementara penduduk dan ninja yang tersisa saling membantu untuk mengobati dan memperkuat Kekkai desa. Semua orang yang tersisa disini hanya bisa menunggu sambil berdoa untuk keberhasilan ninja yang berangkat bertarung dengan Madara.

Namun, waktu pun berlalu tanpa adanya tanda-tanda kemunculan para Ninja Aliansi. Sementara bulan yang semakin mendekat dan mendekaaat.

Akhirnya ketika bulan mulai menabrak bumi, terbentuk banyak badai topan yang sangat dahsyat, gempa yang memporak-porandakan lempengan bumi, terjadi ledakan besar yang memekakkan telinga dimana-mana akibat pecahan bulan yang jatuh didaratan, dan benca-bencana yang lebih dahsyat terjadi dimana-mana. Kekkai yang melindungi Konoha tidak bisa menahan getaran radiasi yang menghantamnya. Pada detik-detik terakhir dari seluruh umat manusia, Kurama hanya bisa memeluk tubuh dingin Naruto dan mengalirkan airmatanya dengan deras.

Dan semuanya pun berakhir...

Setelah Kurama sadar kembali, dia mendapati dirinya terjebak didalam sebuah Kekkai, mengapung di luar angkasa yang dihiasi serpihan bumi dan bulan.

Hingga akhirnya Kurama pun mengira akan mendapati ajalnya ditengah kesendirian.

Sampai sebuah suara terdengar...

**[Well….., sangat disayangkan! Ini bukanlah mimpi Kurama-chan, melainkan kenyataan….. masa depan yang terjadi karena perbuatanMU. Um, lebih tepatnya karena apa yang ada didalam diriMU]**

Tiba-tiba saja dia berhadapan dengan seorang yang sangat teramat mempesona, cantik, dan berwibawa. Wanita dewasa yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang sampai kelantai, memakai kimono putih bercahaya yang menyejukkan hati, berjalan perlahan dengan sangat anggun.

'Masa depan?'

**[Benar, yang kau lihat ini adalah 'Masa Depan' yang pasti akan terjadi setelah **_**sou**__**l**__**/jiwa**_** milikmu keluar dari ruang 'ini']**

'Ruang ini?' Kurama pun akhirnya sadar bahwa saat ini dia dan wanita dihadapanya berada disebuah ruangan putih tak berujung.

'Dimana ini?'

**[Dimana? Hm... entahlah... Aku barusan membuat asal ruang ini. Jadi aku tidak tahu tepatya dimana. Yah, anggap saja di suatu tempat]**

'Wanita Aneh' batin Kurama

**[HEI! aku bisa mendengarmu gadis cilik]**

'Eh? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' batinya (lagi)

**[Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu, hanya saja perlu kau tahu, diruang ini kau tidak bisa menutup-nutupi apapun. Semua yang ada dihati dan pikiranmu bisa didengar jelas oleh semua orang yang hadir. Yah, walaupun saat ini cuma aku]**

'EH?! Mustahil, mana ada hal yang seperti itu!'batin Kurama sambil menutup mulutnya rapat.

**[Masih bisa mendengarmu~...]** ucap Izanami dengan nada 'percuma menyembunyikanya' sambil menyilangkan tanganya dan menyeringai.

Kali ini Kurama hanya diam. Blank! Terkejut! Ternyata hal ini benaran nyata!

**[Fu fu fu.. tentu saja ini nyata. Sudah kubilang dari awal, ini adalah kenyataan. Apa kau sudah mengerti kehebatanku gadis cilik?]**

'Ka-kalau begitu, Si-si-siapa kau?' tanya Kurama yang masih dilanda rasa ketidakpercayaan

**[Aku adalah Izanami no Mikoto]**

'...'

**[...?]**

'...'

**[..., jadi?]**

'Ok, aku akan bangun dari mimpi ini. Bisa-bisanya aku mimpi bertemu wanita aneh dan ruangan aneh miliknya, setelah mimpi yang buruk tentang masa depan yang tak bisa dipercaya sedikitpun'

'Satu-satunya yang bernama Izanami no Mikoto hanya ada di cerita tentang dewa-dewa _**shinto**_ yang sering diceritakan Kushina Kaa-san pada malam hari! Tidak mungkin dia berupa wanita aneh sepertimu! Ini mustahil!'

Kurama kemudian mencubit tanganya mencoba membangunkanya dan membuktikan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan, dan hasilnya kurang terasa sakit. Kemudian mencupit pipinya dengan keras, dan kali ini rasanya cukup sakit. Hmm, apa ini genjutsu? Atau mimpi?

'KAI!' tidak ada respon.

'Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai! Kai!~'

'...'

'Tidak berhasil!'

Kemudian wanita yang mengaku bernama Izanami itu tersenyum mengerikan (layaknya Anko dan Karin) dan melangkah perlahan mendekati Kurama. Kurama yang memasang raut bingung dan takut berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Namun, wanita aneh dihadapanya kemudian dengan sekejap memeluk Kurama diantara dadanya yang 'wow!'.

'Ugk! Se-se-sesaak! Ti-tidak bisa bernafas! Lep-lepas! Lepaaaass! He-help!' ucap Kurama, meski demikian pelukan wanita aneh ini tidak mengendur, malahan semakin kuat, semakin kuat, kuaaaaat, dan terasa cukup menyakitkan di tenggorokanya. Hingga akhirnya Kurama kehabisan nafas dan mati(hampir).

.

.

'Akh! Aku mati lagi!' Ketika Kurama membuka matanya dia mendapati kepalanya berbaring dipangkuan Iznami yang terkikik geli mendengar respon Kurama. Kemudian Izanami tersenyum lembut,seraya mengelus rambutnya dengan perlahan dan memancarkan aura keibuan.

'Mimpi?'

**[Fufufu... Kurama-chan~! Ini adalah kenyataan! Bukanlah mimpi maupun genjutsu!] **

'!'

Dengan cepat Kurama bangun dan mengambil jarak dari gadis cantik yang mengaku dewa ini. (layaknya kucing yang ketakutan dengan bulu berdiri diseluruh tubuhnya)

**[Tenanglah, Aku tidak mengigit kok. Fufu..]**

**[Dan, Bukan pula Mindscape atau sejenisnya! Sudah kubilang dari awal bahwa ini adalah ruang dimensi yang baru saja kubuat dari ketiadaan.]**

'?...?...?...? bagaimana kau bisa melakukanya?'

Meski Kurama akhirnya merasa lega setelah siuman dari pingsanya. Untuk merespon apa yang di katakan wanita dihadapanya, dia hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung beserta muncul banyak tanda tanya diatas kepalanya.

**[Tentu karena aku Dewa! The Origin! Bukan Hybird seperti yang berhasil dicapai oleh Kaguya dan lainya]**

'Hybird? Kaguya? Lainya?' dengan wajah polos yang cuuuuuute!

**[Ahh! Aku menyerah! Tidak ada gunanya membahas yang tidak penting!]** Ucap Izanami seraya menggembungkan pipinya

**[Baiklah, Kurama chan! Jadilah anak baik! Cukup dengar, perhatikan dan jawab apa yang ku tanyakan saja. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Bisa-bisa nanti ada dewa lain yang menyadari bahwa aku ikut campur juga dalam masalah kecil seperti ini. Kau mengerti?]**

'...' Kurama hanya mengkedip-kedipkan matanya.

**[Baiklah, dengan otak kecilmu itu, kita anggap saja kau sudah mengerti!]**

'HEIII!" sahut Kurama dengan cemberut. Sedangkan Izanami hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Memang apa yang dihadapi Kurama saat ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Karena hal ini seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Dan belum pernah sekalipun terjadi pada dunia paralel lainya.

Dan tidak ada alasan memaksa Kurama harus mengerti semuanya. Izanami hanya menikmati ekspresi wajah cemberut, bingung, marah, dan lainya dari Kurama yang menurutnya manis itu. Fufufu... Menjadi dewa itu membosankan kalian tahu?

**[Ehem! Ringkasnya, sesaat setelah Naruto-kun melepaskan segel miliknya, kau terbebas kembali menjadi original Kurama, yaitu Otsutsuki Kurama yang dipilih oleh kakek R****i****kudou Sennin untuk menjaga kestabilan dunia seperti biju-biju lainya. Yang juga merupakan saudara sedarahmu]**

Reader tahu? Di fic ini, untuk membagi chakra besar original Juubi, diperlukan sesuatu yang kuat yang bisa menyimpanya. Apa lagi kalau bukan **jiwa**. Sesuatu yang tak terlihat yang tidak akan hancur meskipun kau sudah mati. (Yah, ini menurut logika Author siih)

'Otsutsuki Kurama? Namaku Uzumaki Kurama! Hmph!' sungut Kurama.

Belum sempat Izanami memberikan respon, Kurama kembali bertanya dengan riangnya karena mengetahui, dia tidak sendiri didunia ini.

'Dan, benarkah biju yang lain merupakan saudara ku? Dimana mereka? Dimana?' tanyanya riang.

**[Sayang sekali, semua biju yang lain terperangkap di dalam tubuh Madara.]**

Mendengar ini Kurama hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

'Ja-jadi, apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku setelah ini?' tanya Kurama dengan nada sedih

**[Kau akan menjalani takdir yang sudah ditentukan seperti yang kau lihat sebelumnya]**

'Ti-tidak! Aku tidak ingin Naruto meninggalkanku! Aku tidak ingin Kaa-san dan Tou-san dan lainnya juga pergi! Kumohon Izanami sama! Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu? Kau seoarang dewa bukan?! Kumohon Izanami sama.'

**[Tentu, karena itulah, kakek R****i****kudou Sennin memintaku untuk menolongmu]**

'Oh, iya, siapa kakek Rikudou yang kau maksud itu Izanagi sama?'

**[Fufufu.. Jangan khawatir. Dia hanya kakek-kakek biasa. Tak perlu kau pikirkan]**

'Baiklah….. Jadi?'

**[Jadi?]**

'Izanami sama benar-benar akan menolongku bukan?'

**[Meskipun aku bisa melakukanya, tentu kau harus memberikan pembayaran yang sesuai untuknya]**

'Ugh.. ke-kenapa tidak gratis saja? Tapi, baiklah! Akan kuberikan apapun yang kupunya! Kau bisa mengambil apapun! Kumohon selamatkan Naruto dan seluruh keluarga baruku!'

**[No no no... bukan begitu caranya. Dewa tidak boleh lansung ikut campur terhadap urusan dunia]**

'Kenapa? Kalau kalian tidak bebas begitu, kenapa kalian disebut dewa?'

**[Bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan sekehendakku. Hanya saja, kalau aku turun tangan secara langsung, kau bisa membayangkan dewa-dewa lainya juga akan turun tangan dan bermain-main di dunia kecil milikmu! Kau tahu? Tidak semua dewa itu baik. Ada dewa kematian, dewa wabah penyaki, dewa kemiskinan, dan lainya. Kau mengerti?]***sumber wiki/shinto

Kurama pun mengangguk.

**[Baiklah, kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan?, kalau salah satu jurus mata terlarang Uchiha memiliki sebagian kecil aspek kekuatanku?]**

Kurama mengangguk karena dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Itachi nii tentang jurus terlarang Uchiha selain susanoo dan izanagi, yaitu Izanami

**[Nah, karena itulah kemampuanku adalah menentukan takdir dari seseorang yang kukehendaki]**

'Benarkah? Kalau begitu bisakah kau menyelamatkan mereka? Dan mengubah semua takdir buruk yang telah menimpa kami?' tanya Kurama berseri-seri.

**[. . . . . . .]** sedangkan Izanami no Mikoto hanya bisa diam menanggapinya.

'Izanami sama?'

**[Maafkan aku, Kurama chan, aku tidak bisa mengubah takdirmu secara keseluruhan. Karena ada sesuatu hal lain yang mempengaruhi takdir milikMU. Aku hanya bisa menawarkan 'pilihan' kepadamu. Dan kau sendirilah yang menentukanya.]**

**[Yaitu, kau **_**hanya**_** memiliki dua pilihan: **_**Pertama**_**, memilih keselamatan hidup Naruto. Atau yang **_**Kedua**_**, kau memilih untuk kelangsungan hidup seluruh manusia didunia daripada kehidupan Naruto?]**

**[Dan, Kau hanya bisa memilih satu pilihan.]**

'Ti-tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memilih salah satu? Itu tidak adil!'

**[Maaf Kurama chan, aku tidak bisa mengubahnya lebih dari ini. Sejak awal takdirmu sudah tercemar oleh kutukan, dan aku tidak bisa mengubahnya]**

'Kutukan? Ini tidak benar! Aku tidak ingin memilih salah satu!'

**[Jangan khawatir, Kalau kau memilih yang **_**pertama**_**, bisa kau bayangkan hanya kalian berdua sendirian. Dengan begitu, kamu bisa melakukan 'Ini' dan 'Itu' terhadap Naruto kun. Fufufufu...]**

'...' Kurama hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya seraya menangis. Tidak membalas candaan dari Izanami,

Izanami yang merasa iba, berjalan mendekati Kurama, kemudian mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

**[Maaf Kurama chan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan lebih dari ini. Ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa diketahui kalian para manusia. Maaf kan aku Kurama chan]**

Mendengar hal itu, Kurama hanya bisa menangis semakin kencang. Dan Izanami masih setia memeluknya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut layaknya seorang ibu.

Namun, suasana ibu dan anak ini diganggu dengan kedatangan sesorang.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, Izanami sama, lebih baik kita tidak bisa membuat dimensi ini terlalu lama, dewa-dewa yang lain bisa curiga dan menuju kesini"

'Hiks.. si-siapa kakek tua itu Izanami sama.. hiks?'

**[Dia adalah Otsutsuki Hagoromo, si kakek Rikudou Sennin]**

'Oh' hanya itu yang terkeluar dari Kurama yang kemudian melanjutkan tangisnya, sementara Izanami menahan tawa karena melihat Hagoromo yang memasang wajah jelek, karena ada sesorang yang tidak perduli dengan namanya.

Seandainya Kurama memiliki ingatanya, tentu saat ini dia akan berlari ke pelukan kakeknya. Layaknya seorang cucu yang sudah sangat rindu karena lama tidak bertemu.

**[Baiklah, Kurama chan. Kau harus kuat, tidak boleh cengeng. ****Maafkan ****aku karena tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Semoga kita berjumpa lagi]**

'Hiks.. Terima kasih Izanami sama… hiks..' ucap Kurama terisak sementara tubuhnya mulai menghilang dari ruang dimensi ini.

.

Setelah Izanami no Mikoto men_**dispel **_ruangan dimensi buatanya. Dia berencana pergi kembali kekediamanya di Takama ga Hara.

"Izanami sama, apakah ini pilihan yang tepat?" tanya Hagoromo yang sementara ini statusnya adalah dewa tingkat paling rendah. Karena dia baru saja diangkat menjadi dewa.

**[Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah ini adalah pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Kalau aku ikut campur lebih jauh dan memaksakan kekuatanku untuk mengubah takdir Kurama, maka adik perempuanku akan lepas dari Yomi ke dunia nyata. Dan perang antar dewa akan dimulai kembali. Tentu korban yang akan jatuh lebih banyak dari manusia yang ada saat ini. Perang antara penghuni Takama ga Hara dan Yomi tidak boleh terjadi!]**

**[Yang ku sesali bukanlah kehancuran dunia. Karena, kalau dunia ini musnah, aku dan suamiku izanagi-sama bisa membuatnya kembali dengan mudah. Hanya saja... ]**

"Hanya saja?"

**[Aku sangat benci dengan apa yang dilakukan adikku kepada jiwa yang murni seperti cucu milikmnu,Kurama. Bisa-bisanya dia mempermainkan takdir orang dengan semaunya. Ingin rasanya aku membunuhnya untuk kedua kalinya, Izanami no Yomi kau tak akan kuampuni!]**

"Terima kasih Izanami sama, atas semua kebaikan dan kemurahan hatimu untuk membantu orang rendahan seperti hamba ini"

Seperti yang kalian ketahui dari cerita myth agama Shinto. Izanami disegel terkurung diYomi(dunia kematian) dan menjadi dewa yang mengerikan. Hanya saja, diversi cerita lainya. Izanami kadang-kadang digambarkan sebagai dewa yang memiliki dua penampilan. Penampilan yang anggun dan mempesona layaknya sebuah kesempurnaan maha karya. Dan penampilan lainya adalah tengkorak atau mayat yang dipenuhi belatung, daging busuk dan hal-hal yang mengerikan lainya.

Nah, sedangkan Kishi mengambil cerita Izanami lain yang berupa dua orang kembar. Satu yang baik **(Izanami no Mikoto)**, dan satu yang jahat **(Izanami no Yomi)**. Izanami yang jahat adalah Izanami yang dikurung di dunia kematian (Yomi) karena berusaha membunuh anak-anak dari Izanami no Mikoto (karena dia tidak suka anak-anak?)

Di fic ini ceritanya, dengan kekuatan kutukan takdir milik Izanami jahat (yaitu bisa mengendalikan takdir buruk sekehendaknya) berusaha keluar dari Yomi melalui segel dewa kematian, yang dilakukan oleh beberapa manusia. Namun usahanya gagal, di karenakan segel yang diletakkan pada tubuh Izanami jahat (Izanami no Yomi) sangatlah kuat. Karena tidak bisa langsung terlepas begitu saja, maka dia terus mencobanya tanpa henti. Sesudah usaha beribu-ribu kali, akhirnya dia berhasil membuat celah segel pada seorang manusia yang dijadikan jinchuiriki Kyuubi. Karena didalam hatinya dipenuhi dengan aura kejahatan yang teramat kelam. Dan sejak itulah, benih itu melekat pada Kurama dan membuatnya menjadi pusat atau inti yang menyerap kejahatan dan hawa jahat dari muka bumi. Sehingga akhirnya Kurama disebut-sebut sebagai sumber kutukan dan kejahatan.

Hingga beberapa ratus tahun kemudian, setelah berganti-ganti wadah. Bibit itu terus tumbuh, sehingga memunculkan sebuah pucuk yang akan menjadi calon daun pertama. Yaitu, ketika Naruto yang dijadikan Jinchuriki. Meskipun bukan segel kematian, tapi segel yang dipakai Minato untuk mensegel Kurama secara keseluruhan beresonansi terhadap bibit takdir kutukan yang ditanam kan Izanami no Yomi sebelumnya.

Kemudian, terlahirlah Kurama kedunia ini. Itu semua karena kutukan takdir yang memutus alur takdir original milik Kurama dan Naruto. Seandainya tidak demikian, Kurama masih berbentuk Siluman ekor rubah, dan terkurung didalam tubuh Naruto. Dan karena kutukan takdir inilah, semuanya mulai berubah perlahan demi perlahan. Hingga akhirnya bibit yang ditanam itu berubah menjadi satu daun kecil.

Meski demikian, kutukan yang dibawa satu daun kecil itu menimbulkan kehancuran dunia dan seisinya. Kutukan. Kutukan. _Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan. Kutukan_. **Kutukan Takdir**! Itulah yang mengubah dunia menjadi seperti sekarang. Semua keburukan yang berada disekitar Kurama, disebabkan oleh bibit takdir kutukan ini. Contohnya, yang secara tidak sengaja memicu perang dunia shinobi pertama dan kedua adalah Kurama, yang secara kebetulan menyababkan Madara kalah melawan Hasirama adalah Kurama yang saat itu menjadi kuchiyose summon Madara. Yang secara tidak sengaja menyebabkan topeng yang dipakai Obito tergeser sebanyak satu milicenntimeter sehingga mengakibatkan pandaganya kearah kulit pisang tertutupi sampai akhirnya dia tergelincir kulit pisang dan kalah adalah Kurama. Yang kebetulan membuat Hidan dan Kakuzu lupa memakai Joutai lvl 3 adalah Kurama. Yang tidak sengaja menyebabkan Orochimaru dikejar seluruh konoichi Konoha adalah Kurama. Dan kesialan-kesialan lainya. Itu semua karena keberadaan bibit kutukan yang berada didalam tubuh Kurama.

Hanya Izanami no Mikoto yang mengetahui keberadaan bibit takdir ini, karena dia merupakan kembaran Izanami no Yomi, dan memiliki kemampuan yang sama untuk mengatur takdir. Hanya saya, dia terlambat mendeteksi keberadaan bibit ini, yaitu ketika daun pertama mulai muncul.

Karena mengeluarkan bibit takdir kutukan yang sudah tumbuh itu mustahil, maka tidak ada cara lain selain menyeimbangkanya dengan bibit takdir kebaikan. Oleh sebab itulah Izanami no Mikoto berencana akan menamkan bibit takdir kebaikan pada tubuh Kurama. Tetapi, itu hanya bisa dilakukan ketika Kurama dalam keadaan sempurna 100%. Sehingga dengan sabar Izanami menunggunya sampai kesempatan itu datang, yaitu ketika Naruto membuka segel. Dan karena adanya bibit takdir kebaikan itulah Kurama bisa mendapatkan 2 pilihan takdir yang baik.

Yah, sebenarnya bukan hanya dua. Ringkasnya Kurama memiliki satu kesempatan untuk mengubah takdir satu orang.

Pertama, ialah mengubah takdir Naruto. Yaitu, dengan secara tidak sengaja darah yang keluar dari jari Naruto terlalu banyak ketika Naruto menggunakan gulungan senjutsu pada saat memakai jurusnya **Hijutsu! Senpo! Konoha Hiraishin no Jutsu! **Sehinggamembuat segel rumit yang ada di gulungan yang terkena darah berubah fungsi dan membuat Kurama dan Naruto terlempar kedunia lain atau semacamnya

Kedua, ialah mengubah takdir Madara. Yaitu, dengan lebih cepatnya Kaguya keluar dari kelopak bunga, karena secara tidak sengaja tangan Madara tergelincir karena air hujan, sehingga menyalurkan chakra Juubi terlalu banyak kedalam shinju. Dan, setelah Kaguya keluar, tentu Madara yang hampir kehabisan chakra, akan meminta Kaguya untuk dibawa pergi ke dunianya lebih cepat, ketika pasukan Ninja aliansi bersama Obito datang untuk melawan Madara. Dan ini membuat dunia selamat. Karena bulan sudah berhenti mendekat secara drastis menuju bumi. Disebabkan sumber chakra untuk menarik bulan melalui jurus _**Bansho Ten'in**_ sudah menghilang. Sehingga pada ninja yang tersisa masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menghancurkan bulan dengan chakra Kurama.

Kenapa selalu memakai kata 'tidak sengaja atau kebetulan'? Karena yang namanya merubah takdir, bukanlah sesuatu hal yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa sebab akibat. Melainkan adanya perubahan kecil yang tidak mencolok dan secara alami dari poin A yang seharusnya ke poin B, malah menjadi dari poin A, menuju poinC.

Satu hal yang sangat berpengaruh dari sistem takdir ini! Yaitu, tentang bibit takdir yang ditanamkan Izanami no Yomi yang berupa takdir Kutukan (**Curse, Bad luck, Dark**), dan bibit yang ditanam Izanami no Mikoto yang berupa takdir kebaikan/keberuntungan (**Bless, Furtune, Light**).

Berbeda dengan takdir pemberian Izanami no Yomi yang bisa menimbulkan pilihan takdir yang beragam untuk menimbulkan kecelakaan. Takdir pemberian Izanami no Mikoto hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengubah takdir yang memberikan survival dari penguna sebesar 100%. Dengan kata lain tidak bisa memberikan pilihan yang tidak pasti.

Dan hanya ada dua cara saat ini yang berhasil menyelamatkan Kurama 100%. Yaitu dengan menggunakan Naruto yang tidak sengaja mengubah fuin gulungan fuin miliknya. Atau membuat Madara yang tidak sengaja menghabiskan hampir seluruh chakranya untuk membangkitkan Kaguya.

Karena itulah, seandainya kalian bertanya, Kenapa Izanami tidak menawarkan mengubah takdir orang lain supaya bisa menyelamatkan Naruto dan semua orang dari Madara?

Maka jawabanya: Bukanya tidak bisa, melainkan tidak memungkinkan. Dan meskipun ada kemungkinkan, tetapi hanya kurang dari 100%. Misalnya:

Membuat Minato menggunakan segel Hiraishin lebih cepat dari Naruto.

Maka hasilnya adalah. Naruto tetap menjadi batu, karena sudah melepas segel senjutsu pada gulungan. Dan dunia tetap hancur.

Atau membuat Obito, Orochi, Itachi, Sasuke melakukan sesuatu, dan apa hasilnya? Tentu tidak maksimum.

.

"Mohon maaf Izanami sama, apa yang anda lakukan? Kulihat anda diam saja dari tadi"

**[Oh, aku baru saja selesai berbicara pada reader]**

"Reader? Apakah dia seorang dewa? Aku tidak mengetahui ada seseorang pun didekat sini"

**[Mereka hidup di **_**forth wall**__**,**___**sebuah dimensi yang berbeda dari kita. Dan hanya dewa yang bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka]"**

"Baiklah, Izanami sama"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Back to Kurama- Paralel world 1-**

Kurama saat ini, masih melayang menuju tubuhnya didunia. Sudah cukup menangis. Aku harus kuat. Dan memberikan pilihan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

"**Aku akan memilih Naruto! Aku tidak ingin dipisahkan dengan Naruto selamanya"**

Dan saat itulah... di dunia ini... takdir telah ditentukan! ** Mengubah masa depan dan meniadakan masa lalu.**

Tanpa sengaja darah yang keluar dari jari Naruto terlalu banyak dan menyebabkan segel rumit yang ada di gulungan senjutsu rahasianya terkena cipratan darah dan mengubah fungsi fuin yang ada.

Akhirnya, hanya Kurama dan Naruto terlempar kedunia lain. Yaitu sebuah dunia damai yang dipenuhi oleh bangunan tinggi, teknologi yang cukup maju, dan penduduk yang padat. Yep. Mereka terlempar ke tokyo, pada tahun 2015 M.

Keduanya hidup tenang, tanpa ada yang mampu mengusik atau melukai mereka. Hanya saja, tidak ada kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Naruto meskipun dihadapan Kurama terlihat bahagia dan selalu tersenyum. Padahal jauh didalam lubuk hatinya terdapat banyak penyesalan, kerinduan, dan rasa putus asa.

Meski demikian semuanya sudah terjadi.

Akhirnya, setelah lebih dari 400 tahun Naruto yang sudah diberikan chakra oleh Kurama untuk memperpanjang umurnya meninggal terlebih dahulu (Naruto terlihat sangat tua, seperti Madara yang didunia Kanon ketika meninggal dihadapan Obito). Karena dia hanya manusia biasa.

Meskipun Naruto tidak meninggalkan Kurama sendirian. (karena saat ini Kurama dan Naruto memiliki banyak anak dan cucu). Tetap saja hal itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan absenya Naruto disisi Kurama yang masih terlihat awet muda. Dan Kurama akhirnya kembali berada dalam kesunyian, kehampaan tanpa kehadiran Naruto.

Dan dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Apakah yang kupilih ini benar?

.

.

.

.

**-Back to Kurama- Paralel world 2-**

Kurama saat ini, masih melayang menuju tubuhnya didunia. Sudah cukup menangis. Aku harus kuat. Dan memberikan pilihan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

"**A-aku... Hiks... A-ku.. hiks... terpaksa memilih menyelamatkan Kaa san, Tou san dan yang lainya. Seandainya aku diposisi Naruto, aku pasti akan memilih menyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya. Dan... hiks.. dan... Naruto pasti senang dan bangga kepadaku"**

Dan saat itulah... di dunia ini... takdir telah ditentukan! ** Mengubah masa depan dan membuat masa lalu menjadi kenangan.**

Tidak sengaja Madara menyalurkan chakra Juubi didalam tubuhnya terlalu banyak menuju shinju karena terlalu santai dalam melakukanya sehingga bias terelincir karena air hujan. Meskipun dengan begitu, proses pensummonan Otsutsuki Kaguya yang merupakan tujuan utamanya sudah tercapai.

Ketika Madara menyadari kemunculan para ninja aliansi Konoha. Dengan berat hati dia memilih mundur dari pertarungan. Bersama Kaguya, Madara pergi menuju dunia lain. Untuk menjadi lebih kuat! Dan terkuat! Hua ha haha...

Kalian bertanya, kenapa aku tidak melawan pasukan aliansi dalam keadaanku sekarang?

Maaf saja, bukanya aku tidak bisa membunuh salah satu atau dua dari mereka. Tapi, aku yakin 100% tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka semua. Kalian tahu? Kemampuan dua bocah Uchiha bersauda itu tidak adil!_**Over powered defense**_ dan _**max attack**_ dalam mode susaanoo armored form itu seharusnya tidak pernah ada! Belum lagi dua bocah Namikaze (Minato dan Yahiko) dan juga seorang Uzumaki pengguna rinnegan (_Anakku Nagato gitu loh_!) aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka kalau tidak dalam keadaan full power. Saat ini, aku bahkan sangat susah untuk mensummon Susaanoo Armored Form milikku (maklum lah, aku belum bisa mengendalikanya dengan sempurna seperti si Itachi)

Setelah Madara menghilang, kecepatan bulan mendekat dengan bumi pun sangat melambat (Bahkan hampir tidak terlihat. Atau mungkin tidak bergerak lagi) ini dikarena sumber chakra untuk menarik bulan melalui jurus _Bansho Ten'in_ sudah menghilang menuju dimensi lain.

Para ninja masih ragu dalam keadaan bulan. Apakah bulan harus dihancurkan menggunakan chakra Kurama atau tidak ? itu tergantung pada rapat petinggi ninja.

Hari

Minggu

Bulan

Dan tahun pun berganti.

Bulan tidak jadi dihancurkan, karena bantuan paman Nagato yang sudah cukup mahir menggunakan jurus Shinra Tensei. Dengan bantuan chakraku. Kami berdua mendorong kembali bulan ketempat asalnya.

Kemudian, tahun demi tahun pun berlalu.

Sudah 6 tahun sejak perang berakhir.

Dunia telah dibangun kembali, dan Manusia yang tersisa mulai hidup dalam damai seperti sedia kala.

Nama Naruto dan ninja lainya telah diabadikan di monumen pahlawan yang baru.

"Aku, Tou san, Kaa san, dan adik baru kita, naruko, hidup dalam tentram. Kami tinggal di komplek perumahan Uzumaki. Bersama dengan paman Nagato beserta istrinya Konan, dan anaknya yang bernama Hime, Uzumaki Himeko, paman Yahiko bersama Istrinya Anko. Juga, yang pastinya akan membuat kau terkejut adalah Karin nee bersama suaminya Itachi Uchiha juga bertempat tinggal diseberang rumah kita sekarang ini."

"Ita- nii berkata bahwa dia akan tetap menjadi penjaga pribadi dari Tou san sampai tua. Hehe... seandainya kau masih hidup, tentu kau juga akan terkejut, Naruto kun"

"Dunia sekarang sangat damai... semuanya memulai kehidupan baru"

"Oh, tidak lupa pula. Kebanyakan teman-teman kita juga sudah menikah. Sasuke-kun bersama Sakura chan, Gaara-kun bersama Hinata-chan, Shisuii nii bersama tenten-chan, Ino chan bersama Shikamaru, dan juga yang lainya... hiks... juga... yang... hiks... hiks...yang.. hiks..lainya... huaaa..."

"Hiks... Aku... hiks... aku rindu padamu Naru.. hiks..."

"Kenapa? Hiks... kenapa aku sendiri.. hiks..."

Di sore ini, Kurama berdiri sendiri, didepan monumen penghormatan. Ditemani dengan warna merah dilangit karena tenggelamnya matahari. Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan kering. Menampakkah wajah Kurama yang menangis dengan tersedu. Rambutnya yang merah tidak berkepang lagi, melainkan tergerai bebas. Mengenakan kimono yang menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah berkembang. Dadanya tidak kecil seperti dulu. Dia juga sedikit bertambah tinggi.

Hiks... Apakah yang kupilih ini benar?

.

.

.

.

.

**-Back to Kurama- Paralel world 3-**

Kurama saat ini, masih melayang menuju tubuhnya didunia. Sudah cukup menangis. Aku harus kuat. Dan memberikan pilihan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

"**Aku.. aku bingung harus memilih yang mana? Aku tidak ingin memilih salah satu.. aku.. aku..."**

Dan saat itulah... di dunia ini... takdir telah ditentukan! ** Tidak ada masa depan dan masa lalu yang hancur berkeping-keping.**

Karena Kurama bingung dan ragu harus memilih yang mana

Akhirnya semuanya terlambat.

Semuanya pun berakhir...

Kurama mendapati dirinya berada dirinya dikekkai dimensi yang melingkarinya seperti sebelumya.

Mengapung di luar angkasa yang dihiasi serpihan bumi dan bulan.

Kali ini tidak ada suara yang menemaninya ketika dia mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

Sunyi..

Sepi...

Kadang-kadang aku terjaga karena rasa lapar

Kemudian aku kehilangan kesadaran karena terlalu lemah.

Terus menerus seperti ini.

Sampai kapan aku seperti ini?

Sampai kapan aku berada dalam keadaan setengah hidup dan mati seperti ini?

Aku menyesal tidak menngunakan pilihan Izanami sama.

Meski demikian semuanya sudah terjadi.

Entah berapa lama aku mengapung sendiri di dunia ini?

Kenapa aku tidak memilih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Back to Kurama- Paralel world 4/5/6/7/8/9/ dan seterusnya-entah itu ratusan? Ribuan? Siapa yang tahu?**

Kurama saat ini, masih melayang menuju tubuhnya didunia. Sudah cukup menangis. Aku harus kuat. Dan memberikan pilihan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

**Didalam tiap paralel berbeda, entah kenapa Kurama tiba-tiba terpikir dan memilih akan hal yang berbeda, beragam, bermacam (yang tidak sesuai dengan persyaratan sistem dari bibit takdir baik, sehingga membuat keputusan berbeda yang menimbulkan aktifnya bibit takdir kutukan). Dan menghasilkan efek kemalangan yang beda.**

**Tapi, memiliki hasil akhirnya sama.**

**Kesendirian – kesunyian – kekosongan – penyesalan – kesedihan - **

**Kenapa aku memilih takdir ini?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inilah kekuatan yang sesungguhnya berada didalam tubuh kecil Kurama. Takdir yang mewakili** kebaikan dan keburukan, kutukan dan berkah, cahaya dan kegelapan **dari semua yang ada di dunia.** Dimana terdapat kemungkinan yang tak terbatas. **

**.**

**.**

**AN: Nah, satu misteri sudah terpecahkan bukan? Bukankah, Kishi sudah pernah bilang bahwa ending fic ini sudah diberikan **_**hint**_**s diawal chapter. Yah, sejak awal Kurama memang tidak seharusnya ada di dunia fic ini. Dan itulah hints terbesar yang ada dific ini. Dan kalau kalian menganggap kurama godlike ato overpower tak masalah. Toh, diwarningnya kishi cuma bilang 'NotGodLikeNaruto'. Dan naruto nasih normal.**

Ok, sudah cukup kita berjalan menuju** beberapa dunia paralel **untuk melihat pilihan Kurama.** Jadi, pilihan apakah yang akan dipilhnya di dalam dunia ini?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Back to Kurama/08.11/Morning/23 Okt/Uzumaki Private Island-**

Kurama saat ini, masih melayang menuju tubuhnya didunia. Sudah cukup menangis! Aku harus kuat. Dan memberikan pilihan yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Pilihan yang tak akan pernah kusesali.

"**Akan kuselamatkan semuanya! Akan kuserahkan semua yang kumiliki sebagai gantinya! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyelamatkan semuanya!"**

Dan saat itulah... di dunia ini... takdir telah ditentukan! ** Tidak ada masa depan dan tidak masa lalu untukmu, tepapi masa depan yang baru untuk mereka. **Entah ini kutukan atau berkah. Inilah pilihanmu!

.

Ketika jiwa, Kurama sudah kembali kedalam tubuhnya. yang ada dihadapanya hanya kegelapan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah, mendekati Kurama.

Dia adalah Izanami sama. Hanya saja, kali ini dia memakai kimono berwarna gelap, dengan rambut berwarna hitam, dengan beberapa rambut yang berwarna merah darah.

'Izanami sama, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku berada ditempat gelap ini?'

**[Khu khu khu ...? ternyata kau sudah bertemu dengan kakak perempuanku, baguslah. Aku akan membuat hal ini berlangsung singkat.]**

Kurama yang mendapati dirinya ditempat gelap, sedangkan Izanami yang dihadapanya meskipun terlihat cantik dan mempesona, tapi, terdapat aura kegelapan yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding hebat dan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan takut?

'I...ini pasti bukan Izanami sama yang kukenal' batin Kurama

**[Benar, Namaku adalah Izanami no Yomi, adik kembar dari Izanami no Mikoto]**

'E-EEEHHHH? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan?' teriak Kurama heran

Sedangkan Izanami cuma sweatdrop mendengar respon Kurama.

**[Hahh... aku tidak percaya bahwa takdir dunia ini diserahkan pada gadis kecil bodoh seperti dia]** sahutnya.

'Hei! aku tidak bodoh! Kaa-san bilang aku hanya polos dan kurang berpengalaman!'

**[Hah... Sudahlah, kau kesini karena minta tolong dengan ku bukan?]**

'Hmph! Tidak akan! Aku lebih suka dengan Izanami no Mikoto!'

**[Apa kau bilaaangg!]** terdengar suara Izanami bagaikan gemuruh guntur dilangit.

'Hiiiiiiieeeee' Kurama hanya bisa ketakutan dan duduk bertekuk lutut dengan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya.

**[Hah... kalau begini tidak akan ada habisnya... karena itulah aku benci anak kecil]**

**[Ringkasnya sama seperti kakakku, aku akan memberikanmu satu pilihan. Yaitu menyelamatkan semuanya. Tentu dengan bayaran mahal]**

'Ma-mahal? Apakah kau menginginkan jiwa milikku?'

**[Khu khu khu... kau ternyata cukup pintar. Tapi, itu terlalu murah. Selain jiwamu, aku juga menginginkan bibit takdir keberuntungan milik Izanami no Mikoto. Apakah kau mensetujuinya.]**

Mendengarnya Kurama menjadi bimbang. Tapi... ini semua demi keselamatan Naruto dan yang lainya. Setelah beberapa saat melakukan pertimbangan. Akhirnya Kurama memutuskanya.

'Ba-baiklah! Aku mensetujuinya'

**[Khu khu.. baguslah.. Kontrak sudah diterima. Dan aku akan mengambil pembayaranku]**

Dengan perlahan, Izanami no yomi memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam dada Kurama, dan dengan perlahan pula dia mengambil jiwa sekaligus bibit pemberian Izanami no Mikoto. Sebenarnya dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil bibit itu dari jiwa Kurama, walaupun secara paksa. Tetapi, lain halnya kalau Kurama menyetujuinya. Dengan adanya persetujuan/izin, mengambilnya bibit takdir keruntungan dan jiwa manusia sangat mudah bagi Izanami no Yomi yang menguasaai dunia kematian. Diibaratkan semudah tidak memberi review pada fic yang kau baca. Ohohohoho...

'AARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!' teriak Kurama kesakitan, sementara Izanami menikmati wajah dan ekspresi ketakutan dan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan Kurama. Dengan sengaja dia membuat prosesnya menjadi lambat. Supaya dia bisa menikmati pandangan menyenangkan ini lebih lama.

**[Ku ku ku... hua ha ha ha ha... haaa haa haaaa haaaaa!]**

Setelah beberapa menit pengekstrakan jiwa dan bibit selesai. dan Kurama terbaring di lantai kegelapan dengan kondisi hampir tak sadarkan diri, rambut kumel tak karuan, badan lemah dan sakit diseluruh tubuh.

**[Ku ku ku.. tidak semua orang akan melakukan hal ini. Dan kau percaya saja bahwa aku akan menepati janjiku. Ha ha ha... kau pikir aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu? HAH! Aku adalah dewa! Dan aku bebas melakukan apapun yang ku mau. Hua ha ha ha!]**

Oh, seandainya yang berada didepan Izanami no Yomi saat ini adalah Naruto, tentu dia akan merasakan de ja vu setelah mendengar perkataan dewa dihadapanya. Tapi, berbeda dengan tanggapan Kurama

Tidak ada pergerakan dari tubuh Kurama (karena sudah tidak ada jiwa), hanya matanya saja yang terbuka lebar dan melinangkan air mata hangat. Menggambarkan sedikit keterkejutan, ketakutan dan banyak kesedihan. Benar, yang paling ditakuti dan membuat Kurama sedih bukan karena kehilangan jiwanya melainkan karena kesempatanya untuk menyelamatkan semua orang yang di sayanginya sirna.

'Kenapa ini sangat tidak adil.. hiks..' batinya.

**[Ku ku ku, dengan memakan bibit takdir ini, kekuatan kutukan milikku akan bertambah kuat! Dan aku akan bebas dari tahanan ini. Ha ha ha]**

Izanami no Yomi pun memakanya.

**[...]**

Tapi, hal yang dihasilkan berbeda.

Setelah memakanya, tiba-tiba saja dia kesakitan. Dan tubuhnya terasa akan meleda-

**DHZROOOAARR!**

Ok, ternyata benar-benar meledak! *Author sweatdrop* Dan menghilangkan semua kekuatan kutukan yang disimpanya selama ratusan tahun ini didalam tubuh Kuu chan.

Daun yang baru saja tumbuh, menjadi layu dan jatuh. Menyisakan dua buah benda (bibit) kecil bulat yang salah satunya memamcarkan cahaya putih, dan satunya lagi hitam.

Oh, ternyata ada 3 benda aneh yang tersisa dari tubuh Izanami. Yang terakhir adalah benda sebesar bola pimpong berwarna kuning keemasan. Benda itu memantul-mantul dilantai layaknya bola karet, dan melompat-lompat menuju tubuh Kurama?

Sleb!

'Ugh... sepertinya bola aneh tadi masuk kedadaku. Kuharap mereka bertambah sedikit besar, sehingga Naruto semakin sering melirikku' dan Kurama pun kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Ditempat lain – Takama ga Hara.

**[Oooohohohohoho~...pasti adikku dan reader tidak akan mengira akan berakhir seperti ini bukan? Ohohohohoho... masih terlalu cepat 9000 tahun untuk bisa mengalahkanku dalam taktik licik adik kecilku, Kuro Izanami-chan. Oohohohohoo...!] tawa Izanami no Mikoto dikamarnya] **

Sementara itu, Izanagi dan Hagoromo_ facefalm_ setelah mendengar suara nyaring Izanami yang bergema diistana langit.

.

.

Ditempat lain –Yomi

**[Dasar Shiro bitch! Ternyata dia memasang jebakan segel didalam bibit takdir miliknya! Awas saja kau Shiro. Dasar nenek lampir! Sh*t! F*ck! D*mn! Akan kubalas kau. Graaaaaa...!]**

Dan penghuni alam kematian pun lari kocar kacir dengan ketakutan

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika membukakan matanya kembali, Kurama mendapati dirinya berdiri tengah danau tak berujung. Dengan air yang berwarna biru laut.

"Oh, ayolah! Kapan fic ini berakhir! Ah, maksudku kapan siksaan ini berakhir?"

"..." hening.

"Ok, Sekarang aku berada dimana? Kuharap aku tidak bertemu dengan wanita-wanita aneh lagi" Ucap Kurama berkacak pinggang.

Tetapi, Kurama malah disambut dengan tampilan banyaaaaaaaaak tulisan-tulisan yang melayang dari permukan danau.

Dan satu tulisan yang paling besar, mengambang diudara, tepat dimuka wajahnya.

_**[Welcome! To Yggdrasil Mother Base! Where All Possibility Happen!]**_

_**[You are chosen to be a G.O.D!]**_

_**[Do you accept?]**_

_**[Yes] – [No]**_

"..."

"..."

"Oh, tidak! Sepertinya jiwaku masih tersangkut disuatu tempat. Apkah ini sebuah candaan yang umum bagi dewa?"

"Lagipula, G.O.D itu apa?"

_**[G.O.D is the Greatest Of Dimension]**_

"Kenapa aku dipilih?"

_**[Because you are the most powerful in 'this' dimension. And you have managed to unlock the ability of "CHAIN FATE". Now you are ranked 99 out of all existing G.O.D ]**_

_**[So, Do you accept?]**_

_**[Yes] – [No]**_

"..." setelah mengalami hal buruk, Kurama menjadi ragu untuk memilihnya. Tidak mungkin hal seperti menjadi dewa semudah ini?

Tiba-tiba muncul orang yang memakal lab putih menggunakan teleportasi cahaya yang aneh.

"Maaf, terlambat menemuimu. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Shikamaru. E. Newton. MMLI. Dengan kata lain aku adalah generasi ke 2051 dari keluarga-"

"EH? Kau Shikamaru kan?"

"Oh? Ternyata kau mengenali orang yang berwajah sepertiku di dunia mu? Hm.. info yang menarik!"

"…..?" Kurama hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskanya dengan singkat. Aku adalah seorang peneliti dari dimensi lain. Aku mewakili teman-temanku yang bertugas di sebuah penelitian terbesar di seluruh dimensi kami. Tempat penelitian kami di namakan YGDDRASIL TREE. Hm.. aku tidak peduli apakah nama ini mirip dengan nama-nama yang sama di dimensi lain. Oh, kembali ke permasalahan kita. Kesadaran milikmu yang sekarang disummon ke lab kami setelah system searching yang bertugas menemukan kandidat dari G.O.D mendapatkan sinyal yang kuat dari dimensi milikmu. Yah, benar. Teknologi didunia kami bisa memiliki kemampuan untuk menghubungkan satu dimensi menuju dimensi lain dengan mudah. Dan memonitor serta membantu kandidat G.O.D untuk memaksimalkan kemampuanya. Ah, mari kita teruskan. Kami mendapatkan data, bahwa kau baru saja membangkitkan kemampuan unik. Yaitu kemampuan mengkontrol takdir baik dan buruk dari sesesorang. Yah, untuk sementara ini kau masih belum mahir menggunakanya. Dan kami belum bisa mengetahui secara detail kemampuanmu secara keseluruhan. Tapi dibantu sedikit latihan, kau akan menjadi anggota G.O.D yang cukup handal. Dan dengan kemampuan barumu kau bisa menyelamatkan siapapun atau mencelakan siapa pun, mungkin? Bagaimana? Kau faham?".

Semantara Kurama yang berada di hadapan Shikamaru hanya mematung dengan asap yang keluar di kepalanya

"A-a-aku faham!" ucap Kurama terbata dengan wajah tersipu, tidak ingin dikatai bodoh kesekian kalinya.

"Hahh... sudah kuduga kau kurang faham" Shika menghela nafas dan melanjutkan. "Ringkasnya kau bisa menyelamatkan semua orang yang kau inginkan dengan kemampuan barumu sebagai G.O.D, bagaimana?"

Kurama awalnya diam dan ragu. Takut, kalau dia akan dibohongi oleh Shikamaru aneh dihadapanya.

"Be-benarkah kau tidak berbohong? Apakah aku benar-benar bisa menyelamatkan semua orang?" tanyanya ragu.

"Yep! Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk berbohong kepadamu bukan?"

"Bisakah kau memberiku bukti bahwa kau tidak bohong?"

"Hmm...? Bukti? Apa kau memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu bisa percaya padaku?"

Kurama mengangguk

"Hmmm... jadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kurama awalnya diam, kemudian mendekati Shikamaru. Dan dengan cepat menggerakan tanganya kedada Shikamaru dengan _motion_ 'meremas' sesuatu yang tak terlihat didada Shika. Setelah memaskitkan semuanya aman. Kurama kemudian bernafas lega.

"Fyuh... sukurlah... ternyata kau tidak bohong"

Semetara Shikamaru hanya diam bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Kurama. Bahkan dia yang dinobatkan menyadi orang terjenius didimensi miliknya dan merupakan anggota G.O.D Rank 82, tidak bisa memahami apa yang dilakukan Kurama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh?" toleh Kurama. "Oh, aku hanya memastikan bahwa kau bukan perempuan atau pun seorang dewa perempuan yang menemuiku akhir-akhir ini" senyum innouncent Kurama.

"WOI! Apa maksudmu! Aku ini Laki!"

"Ahahaha... baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu" ucap Kurama, seraya menekan pilihan [Yes] yang ada dihadapanya sejak tadi.

Kemudian, tubuh Kurama dibalut sinar terang. Setelah cahaya meredup, tubuh Kurama kini dibalut sebuah kimono cantik, dengan lambang Yin dan Yang di pundaknya. Dan didetik berikutnya Kurama menghilang dari hadapan Shikamaru.

"..."

'Rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu?'

"OH! Aku lupa menjelaskan persayaratan menjadi G.O.D!"

"Ah, sudahlah, aku akan menemuinya nanti"

.

.

.

Diantara bermilyar dunia paralel, dan bermilyar **kemungkinan takdir yang tak terbatas**. Didunia ini, Kurama mendapatkan kemungkikan takdir yang bisa mengubah semuanya! **Yaitu,Kemungkinan dia ditakdirkan memiliki kekuatan dewa! **

.

.

.

.

**-Back to Kurama-**

Saat ini Kurama melayang diatas udara dunia tempat asalnya. Semua yang ada disekitarnya terhenti, layaknya sebuah gambar yang tidak bergerak. Setelah dia memilih menjadi G.O.D. Otaknya langsung dibanjiri dengan pengetahuan tentang kemampuan barunya dan cara penggunaanya.

Dengan menjadi G.O.D, seluruh kemampuan dasarnya meningkat pesat dan tubuhnya diubah menjadi Immortal.

Tapi, ada satu persyaratan yang sama bagi semua G.O.D, yaitu mereka tidak bisa tinggal di dimensi asal. Karena seorang G.O.D bertugas untuk menjadi penyeimbang, penjaga, sekaligus pelindung seluruh dimensi.

Itu, merupakan bayaran kecil untuk menyelamatkan semuanya. Asalkan Naruto dan keluarga barunya bahagia, sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari inipun akan dilakukanya.

Kemudian dalam sekejap dia berpindah tempat kesamping Naruto yang masih menjadi batu.

"Naruto, terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan untuk membahagiakanku selama ini. Aku tahu, bahwa kau melakukan hal-hal yang konyol dan aneh juga memancing kemarahanku adalah cara unikmu untuk membuatku bahagia dan melupakan kesedihan yang ada dalam diriku" Kurama tersenyum kemudian mengelus wajah Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Aku tahu kau selalu berada disampingku ketika aku sedih. Dan selalu menemaniku dalam kesepian. Selalu melindungiku dari kejauhan."

"Karena itulah, sekarang giliranku yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari kesedihan. Dan mengakhiri kutukan yang ada didunia ini"

Kemudian Kurama memberikan ciuman singkat kepada Naruto.

"Aku sangat bahagia pernah berada disampingmu. Dan aku akan bahagia dengan kebahagiaanmu"

"Itulah pilihanku, dan aku tidak menyesal untuk memilihnya"

"**Aku mencintaimu Naruto** kun"

.

.

_**[G.O.D Program started!]**_

_**[Install Destination...]**_

_**[Seed Destiny: **__**A**__**ctivated!]**_

**[Chain Fate: DISTORTION!]. ucap Kurama.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DAN TAKDIR PUN BERUBAH, MENYIMPANG, BERBELOK SEHINGGA PADA AKHIRNYA SEMUA KENYATAAN PUN DIPUTAR BALIKKAN KESELURUHAN.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**AN: kali ini adalah kehidupan Naruto tanpa ada Kurama sejak awal cerita. Dimana semua kejadiannya sama persis. Yah kecuali sedikit perbedaan yang berhubungan Kurama.**_

.

.

.

.

**The World without Kurama!**

**-Namikaze Naruto Tale-**

Aku adalah ninja yang berasal dari desa Konoha, sekaligus anak dari hokage keempat Namikaze Minato dan heir klan Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina.

Dianugrahi kemampuan otak yang jenius Namikaze dan kualitas chakra Uzumaki, dengan mudah aku menjadi nomer satu didesaku.

Teman sekaligus rivalku adalah Sasuke uchia. Meski kami sering bertengkar dan saling berebut dalam hal-hal sepele, kami sangatlah dekat dan saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Pada ujian chunin pertarunganku dan Sasuke sangatlah sengit. Dengan bodohnya kami menghancurkan seluruh arena karena alasan siapa yang akan pergi jalan-jalan ke luar desa diakhir pekan bersama Itachi nii. Yah, sebagian besar ini salah Itachi nii karena dia mengajak aku dan Sasuke dihari yang sama. Dengan kata lain, menurut logic, harus ada salah satu dari kami yang tidak ikut. (well, itu logic mereka sebagai anak-anak yang egois, padalah Itachi sengaja mengajak supaya kedua-duanya ikut). Dan pertandingan itu diakhiri dengan double KO. Tentu, setelah membuat arena hancur berkeping-keping. Seandainya tidak ada kekkai yang melidungi penonton, mungkin akan terdapat satu atau 47 korban luka-luka.

Meski demikian, setelah kami siuman di rumah sakit, kami berdua bersama Shika dan anak panda dari suna (Gaara) dinyatakan lulus menjadi chunin. Dan Itachi nii akirnya mengajak kami berdua menuju onsen bersama anak panda dan Shikamaru sebagai hadiah karena lulus.

.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu.

Dan dunia mengenal Naruto, Itachi, dan Sasuke sebagai 3 shinigami dari Konoha.

Well, dengan kemampuan kami bertiga (kadang-kadang plus Shisuii nii, paman Nagato, atau yang lainya), kami bisa dengan mudah meratakan sebuah kota.

.

.

Dan setelah ulang tahunku yang ke 17, tanpa ada yang mengira, sebuah organisasi Akatsuki menyerang Konoha.

Saat itu, Akatsuki dipimpin oleh Madara Uchiha yang licik, kejam dan bengis. Pada serangan pertama, Akatsuki yang saat itu berhasil mengkontrol 8 biju bisa dipukul balik dengan korban minimum dipihak Konoha. Karena bantuan dari Suna, dan Mizu datang dengan cepat. (karena Minato dan Naruto menjemput pasukan ninja Suna dan Mizu dengan jurus Hiraishin mereka)

**AN: Di dunia ini, entah karena suatu alasan yang tidak diketahui oleh semua manusia, Juubi tidak bisa dibentuk kembali. Mungkin karena tidak ada ekor 9?. Hehe..**

Pada serangan pertama itu pula, pihak Akatsuki mendapat kekahan yang cukup telak, dengan terbunuhnya lebih 60.000 zetsu putih, dan 4 anggota inti, yaitu: Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Orochimaru (kalian ingat saat Orochi yang hampir terkena serangan rasengan Minato di chap sebelumnya digagalkan oleh summon balik Madara? Yep! Dugaan kalian benar. Kali ini, Orochimaru tidak bisa menghindar. Dan berakhir terbunuh didalam desa Konoha, ketika dia berusaha melarikan diri).

Dan pada pertarungan kedua, semua Akatsuki dan semua Zetsu putih berhasil dikalahkah (kecuali Madara yang saat ini masih tersisa). Ini dikarenakan rencana Akatsuki sudah dibeberkan oleh paman Obito yang ternyata merupakan mata-mata dari Konoha.

Pada pertempuran kedua Akatsuki vs 5 kage + shinobi tiap negara kali ini berlangsung cukup lama, karena pihak Akatsuki menggunakan taktik grelia (dikarenakan kemampuan tempur mereka lebih sedikit dari shinobi aliansi).

.

.

Dan akhirnya pertarungan akhirpun tiba. Dimana Madara vs Nagato, Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke berlangsung.

.

"Ku ku ku ku... tidak kukira kalian para shinobi rendahan bisa membunuh semua bidak milikku. Yah, bukan masalah karena itu semua sudah kurencanakan dari awal. Kali ini, aku sendirilah yang akan menghancurkan seluruh dunia. Hua ha ha ha ha..."

Madara yang saat ini menggunakan mata rinnegan yang salah satunya memiliki 8 tomoe kemudian melakukan rentetan segel dengan cepat dan mensummon 5 bayangan hitam disampingnya.

5 bayangan itu adalah tubuh dari ninja yang tidak dikenal. Dan benar! Seperti yang reader kira, mereka adalah mayat yang dikendalikan dengan rinnegan! Karena dengan cakra yang berlimpah yang dimiliki Madara melalui joutai lvl 3 buatan Orochimaru. Madara bisa mengendalikan 5 tubuh kosong bersamaan dengan bertarung menggunakan tubuh aslinya. Selain itu, kalau kalian memperhatikan lebih seksama, terdapat chakra merah yang mengelilingi Madara dan tubuh kosong lainya.

Ternyata Madara sudah menjadikan dirinya sebagai jinchuriki ekor 8 (Hachibi), sedangkan tubuh kosong yang lainya merupakan jinchuriki ekor 6 (Rokubi), ekor 5 (Gobi), ekor 4 (Yonbi), ekor 3 (Sanbi), dan ekor 2 (Nibi).

"Ha... ha ha ha ha... kalian akan kumusnahkan dengan sekejap!" teriak Madara dengan penuh percaya diri dihadapan 4 orang pemuda dihadapanya yang memasang wajah bosan.

"Hahh... apa boleh buat, kita harus bersungguh-sungguh menghapi orang keras kepala seperti dia, benarkan Itachi-kun?" tanya Nagato yang kemudian mengaktifkan rinnegan miliknya yang salah satunya memiliki 8 tomoe. Karena chakra Ashura yang diberikan Kakek Rikudou Sennin kepadanya.

Berbeda pada takdir sebelumnya yang sudah dikuasai oleh bibit takdir kutukan, sehingga membuat Rikudou Sennin tidak bisa memberikan chakra Yin dan Yang milik kedua anaknya Indra dan Ashura. Pada takdir ini, chakra Indra dan Ashura berhasil dititipkan kepada reinkanasinya yang sekarang.

"Diam kau Nagato teme! Aku masih marah karena kau memakan jatah puding super manis yang dibuat khusus oleh Kushina nee!" geram Itachi. Yang kali ini masuk kedalam **Final Form Susanoo** miliknya.

"Hei! aku tidak memakanya! Siapa juga yang mau memakan benda terkutuk yang sangat manis seperti itu!"

"Terus kau kemanakan pudingku!"

"Tentu aku membuangnya setelah mencicipinya. Muka keriput!"

"Sialan kau orang mesum!"

Keduanya memulai pertengkaran mereka seperti biasanya, dan mengabaikan Madara untuk sesaat.

AN: **Final Form Susanoo** milik Itachi dapat dilakukan dengan perfect control chakra miliknya dan chakra Indra yang diberikan Rikudou Sennin kepadanya. Pada fase ini, tubuh Itachi, bergabung secara keseluruhan dengan susanoo itu sendiri. Sehingga kulit tubunya menjadi lebih keras dan berwarna lebih gelap, juga otot-ototnya menjadi lebih kuat dan hal ini menghasilkan defense tubuh, juga strengh (kekuatan) tubuhnya yang meningkat sangat pesat. Final Form Susanoo, sangat berbeda dengan susanoo form biasa atau armored form yang levelnya jauh dibawahnya. Ketika Itachi memasuki final form ini. Mata yang awalnya berupa eternal _**Mangekyou Sharinggan**_ berubah menjadi mata baru, yang merupakan evolousi sharinggan **(**_**Sharinggan no Shinka**_**)**yang dinamai Itachi dengan _**IchiSen-me**_ (Seribu mata/One Thousand eyes). Bentuknya hanya berupa pupil hitam dengan satu tomoe berwarna merah pada tiap mata. Kemampuan sharingan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan sharinggan biasa, hanya dengan sedikit perbedaan. Yaitu, memiliki kemampuan meningkatkan fungsi mata 1000 kali lipat dari sharinggan normal. Dengan kata lain kemampuan meng-copy, membaca gerakan, dan genjutsu 1000 kali lipat melebihi yang normal. Nah, karena itulah Itachi menamakan mata ini dengan _**Ichisen-me**_. Dan Itachi sangaaaaaat jarang menggunakanya, karena kau akan bosan melihat pergerakan musuh yang terlihat sangat lamban. (mungkin menurut Itachi, gerakan lee yang tidak membuka gerbangnya terlihat seperti siput ketika menggunakan mata ini).

**(AN: Kalian bisa membayangkannya dengan mudah. Kalau sharinggan normal adalah pupil berwarna merah dengan tomoe yang berwarna hitam. Maka evolusi mata Itachi yang baru adalah kebalikanya, yaitu pupil hitam dan tomoe merah. Mudah bukan?)**

"GRRRR... beraninya kalian meremehkan ku." Ucap Madara. Seraya menggerakkan 4 tubuh disampingnya yang sudah diselimuti _**biju cloak**_ berlari dengan cepat menerjang Itachi.

Dhuaaarr..

Semua gerkan dari 4 tubuh Madara dihentikan oleh 2 Naruto yang sudah masuk Sage Mode dan Sasuke yang masuk Armored Form Susanoo.

Naruto yang sekarang bisa dikatakan sempurna dalam kontrol sage mode. **Entah kenapa**, saat ini tubuhnya dengan alami menyerap chakra alam disekitarnya. Seakan-akan tubuhnya adalah bagian alam itu sendiri.

Sedangkan Sasuke sudah bisa menguasai Complete Armored Form Susanoo. Sehingga tidak ada chakra yang merembes keluar dari Armornya.

""Ita nii dan Nagato nii, kalian bertengkar saja dulu."" Senyum 2 Naruto bersamaan.

"Biar kami duluan yang melawanya untuk pemanasan" seringai Sasuke dibalik helmnya.

Dan pembullyan terhadap Madara pun dimulai

ZAP! DHUAKK! DHUARR! BAK BIK BUK! DRUAK! TAK GROAARRR! ZRUUMM! UAGHH! AHHKKK! KRAK! DHUAKK! DHUMM! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! KABOOOM! DHUAAM! KRAK! DOOOMNN! NOOO! KYA! SRET! BUK! DZING! SLEB! PRANGG! MEAOWWW! GUK GUK! CIT CIT! GROAAAR! KRAK! JLEB! JLEB!

*Dikarenakan fic Ini berating T, juga terlalu banyak adegan kekerasan, gore, horror dan hal-hal lainya yang tidak patut ditonton anak dibawah usia. Maka dengan berat hati, Author akan mensensor adegan pertarungan ini dan langsung pada resume-nya saja.

Madara dan 5 tubuh lainya bukanlah musuh yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh empat pemuda super yang ada.

Bahkan, ketika Madara dan tubuh lainya masuk ke mode Full Bijuu raksasa tidak mengubah apapun. Hal ini malah membuat Madara menjadi bahan samsak tinju yang lebih mudah diserang daripada mode tubuh kecilnya.

Saat ini, Naruto sendirian dengan _**Tajuu**__**Kagebunshin Hiraishin no Jutsunya (Multiple Clone Flying God Thunder Technique)**_memiliki kemungkinan 94% bisa mengalahkan Madara.

_**Tajuu Kagebunshin Hiraishin no Jutsunya**_adalah jutsu gabungan antara Kagebunshin dan Hiraishin . Dimana semua kagebunshin Naruto memiliki kemampuan untuk berteleport masing-masing. Apa kalian bisa membayangkan di serang dari berbagai arah dengan seribu manusia yang bisa menghilang dalam sekejap? 5 tubuh baru, dan jurus rinnegan tidak lah cukup untuk mengalahkan mengalahkan monster seperti naruto yang sekarang.

Kalau Madara menggunakan shinra tensei, atau jurus dengan jangkauan besar lainya, dengan mudah para Naruto berpindah tempat untuk menghindarinya. Paling 1 atau 2 klon Naruto yang tidak sempat. Diwaktu yang sama, ketika Madara selesai menggunakan jurus tersebut. Klon Naruto yang lainya sudah berhasil menusuk, melempar shuriken, kunai, _rasenshuriken_, atau lainya dengan mudah kearah Madara.

Jurus Hiraishin tidak bisa dianggap remeh, asalkan penggunanya kreatif, maka beratus macam cara untuk membunuh musuh bisa dilakukan.

Bahkan menggunakan Izanagi dan Izanami percuma melawan klon Naruto.

Seandainya Naruto serius, sudah dari awal semua kepala Madara terlepas dari tubuhnya. hanya saja itu kurang menarik.

Setelah keempat pemuda merasa puas membully Madara dan membuatnya kapok. Akhirnya mereka membunuhnya. Dan memastikan, kali ini Madara tidak menggunakan Izanagi atau Izanami.

Setelah perang usai, dunia pun aman, damai, dan tentram

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun telah berlalu, semua penduduk dunia lega dan tenang karena perang telah berakhir. Dan semuanya kembali normal ke sedia kala. Semuanya bahagia, tersenyum, bercengkrama, dan saling bercanda satu sama lain.

Tapi, jauh tependam di hati terkecil Naruto, terdapat setitik kesepian. Ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari jiwanya. Seakan papan puzzle yang menghilang satu bagianya. Meski demikian, Naruto tetap memasang wajah ceria di setiap harinya. Dia tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir.

Hari-hari pun berlalu...

Sampai, suatu malam Naruto bermimpi, dia berada di tengah sebuah desa yang tidak diketahuinya, bangunan-bangunan klasik yang asing dimatanya, penduduk dengan motif pakaian yang tidak dikenalnya. Semuanya sangat asing, seakan dia berada di dunia yang berbeda karena tidak ada yang familiar dimata Naruto.

_Naruto kemudian berlari kesana kemari, mencari 'sesuatu'. Entah apa itu. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang penting baginya?_

_Berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari._

_Mimpi itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Bagaikan memori yang mengalir deras berusaha melewati alam mimpinya._

_Sampai akhirnya Naruto berhenti berlari dengan nafas terengah. Dihadapanya ada seoarang kakek berbadan tinggi besar, berambut putih, yang menggandeng seoarang gadis kecil berambut merah. Sepertinya gadis itu adalah cucu sang kakek. Keduanya berjalan pelan sambil berbincang. Sesekali gadis kecil berumur 6 atau 7 tahun itu terkikik geli karena cerita lucu dari kakeknya._

_Naruto ragu, apa yang harus dilakukanya? Entah kenapa melihat anak gadis itu, hatinya berdegup tak karuan. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Apakah dia lolicon? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kalau bukan, kenapa perasaanku...? Ugh.. ! Pasti aku ketularan TEME! Sialan kau Suke! _

_Tanpa, sadar naruto mendengar salah satu percakapan cucu dan kake ini._

_Dengan tersenyum lembut, kakek itu mengelus rambut gadis kecil dan berkata._

_"Kalau kau sudah besar nanti, pakailah bikini yang cantik, kemudian pamerkan kepada kakek tua ini."_

"_Hu um" angguk gadis kecil polos._

'_Woiiii! Apa yang kau katakan barusan kakek tua! Kakek ini ternyata lolicon yang lebih berbahaya dari Teme!' protes naruto dalam hati._

"_Hahaha... kau memang cucu kakek yang paling imut. Tetaplah seperti ini, dan jadilah anak yang baik.. __**Kurama**__"_

_"Hai Jii-san!"_

Deg!

Tiba-tiba jantung Naruto derdegup lebih kencang. Peluh dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Ku.."_ meskipun satu kata! Aku harus mengatakanya!

"_Ku..."_ entah kenapa suara Naruto terdengar sangat kecil!

"_Ku..ra..."_ tidak! Aku harus cepat! sebelum mimpi atau apapun yang terjadi saat ini berakhir.

"_Kuu...raa..."_ meski suaranya tercekat, Naruto tidak menyerah! Aku harus...! Aku..! Aku..

"_KURAMAAAAAA!"_ teriak Naruto keras dengan seluruh nafasnya.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, gadis kecil itu kaget. Kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Dan saat itu pulalah, wujud gadis itu mulai berubah, menjadi rupa seorang remaja putri yang cantik dan menawan. Err... sayangnya oppainya kecil! *Author digampar!

Dan detik berikutnya, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya setelah cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan memasuki kamarnya.

"Ku.. Kurama..." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

.

.

.

.

**[****THE END! OWARI! TAMAT! FIN!** MuA ha ha ha ha!]

.

_Sekedar tambahan, Memori Kurama yang asli masih tertinggal didalam tubuh Naruto._

.

.

Akhirnya... janji Kishi buat nametin fic ini selesai juga. Gimana? Keren tidak? Sudah Happy End bukan? Semuanya masih hidup bukan? Kurama bahagia dengan pilihanya. Dan Naruto beserta juga ninja lainya hidup bahagia dengan takdir baru yang diciptakan Kurama.

EHEM! Yang namanya kebahagian itu tidak mesti harus bersama dengan orang yang kita sayangi, loh! (Kishi masuk mode ceramah). Di google sendiri, definisi bahagia itu tidaklah baku. Ada yang bahagia dengan rumah dan kehidupan yang sederhana. Ada yang bahagia menjadi diri sendiri. Ada yang bahagia dengan bergelimpangan harta. Ada yang bahagia cekup hanya bersama dengan orang yang disayangi. Dan hal lainya.

Karena itulah Kurama bahagia dengan keputusanya. Dan, rela berkorban demi orang yang disayangi adalah romance yang sering terjadi di cerita-cerita kuno, bukan? Jadi apa salahnya?

.

.

.

Baiklah, kemungkinan chapter depan berupa epilog dari Curse of Kyuubi. Sekaligus sebagai prolog untuk Curse of Kyuubi season dua. Yg rencananya akan berjudul "Curse of Kyuubi-The Cursed Fate". Menceritakan usaha Naruto untuk mendapatkan Kurama kembali. Hoho... bagaimanakah pertarungan naruto melawan organisasi G.O.D? Well… Kishi kurang puas dengan pertarungan kecil-kecilan kayak gini. Kishi mau pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan semua dimensi yang ada. MUA HA HA HA…. EvilKishi ON

Yah, meskipun sudah ada draf dan Ide. Kishi belum tau kapan pastinya akan upload. Soalnya masih ada fic lain yang musti di upload. Seperti Clash of Kings, KiroiiYasha, dan lainya.

Gomen.

See yaaaa.. later...~

.

.

Terima kasih sudah menemani Kishi selama ini.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 1****4.5****: Ini adalah spesial chapter, cuman sesi ****Question, Answer dan OMAKE.**

.

Warning: chapter ini cuma hiburan dari author. Haha..

Saatnya ngejawab pertanyaan reader. Yah, meskipun bagi yang PM, ini cuma ulangan jawaban yang ane kasih ke mereka. Kan ngga adil kalo cuman yang PM aja yg tau.

.

.

_Q: Apa fic ini beneran tamat?_

_A: Yep! __**100% tamat**__ dengan ending yang Kishi buat dari awal, yaitu Kurama mendapatkan kemampuan mengendalikan takdir. Dan menghilang dari dimensi ini. __Karena sejak awal Kurama tidak seharusnya ada dalam cerita ini (ini beneran loh! Sudah dari awal Kishi merencanakan __**twist**__ ini!)._

_Yah, meskipun alur endingnya memang terdapat sedikit perbedaan siih. _

_Origin endingnya, Kurama mati sebagai ganti Naruto dan lainya hidup. Berikutnya, Naruto, Sasuke dan Itachi berusaha membangkitkan kembali Kurama. __Meskipun tubuh Kurama masih ada, tetapi jiwanya telah __menghilang dari dimensi__ ini__, __dan ini menyebabkan __Edo tensei, Rinne tensei, maupun semua jenis jurus menghidupkan kembali tidak bisa dilakukan. __Pada akhirnya, d__engan kemampuan mata __I__tachi__/Sasuke__, mereka pergi kedimensi lain untuk mencari cara menghidupkan Kurama._

_Dan didalam perjalanan mereka kedimensi lain, munculah para G.O.D. yang berusaha mengambil tubuh Kurama. Karena Kurama dianggap sangat berbahaya dan ditakutkan akan mengancurkan banyak dimensi dengan takdir kutukan didalam tubuhnya._

_._

_._

_Q: Kenapa, Naruto bisa ingat Kurama?_

_A: Oh, kalau kalian membaca fic chapter 14 ini dan chapter 2, mungkin bisa menebaknya. Kan Kurama masih hilang ingatan di chap END ini. Dan ingatan itu masih berada didalam tubuh Naruto pada chap 2. _

_Ingatan buruk dari original Kurama, memang masih tersegel didalam jiwa Naruto. Karena Naruto sengaja merubah segel ditubuhnya sehingga memori dan chakra Kurama tersegel dalam tempat yang berbeda. Karena itulah, pada akhirnya, sebagian sangat teramat kecil dari memori yang disegel Naruto kedalam jiwanya merembes keluar dari segel setelah Kurama menghilang. Dan ingatan itu, adalah ingatan/memori pertama yang Naruto lihat sebelum kemunculan Kurama(seperti pada chap 1)_

_._

_._

_Q: Chapter Ending ini paling ngga masuk akal?_

_A: Eh? Kalau menurut Author, chap __sebelumnya __malah ngga __a__da hum__o__r yang keren. Kishi __ngga sempat bikin.__Seluruh __chapternya membosankan. (menurut Author siih). Tapi, semua yang terjadi emang masuk akal kok, dari segi dunia Naruto. Kan __pada Kanon, __kaguya diceritakan berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh atau dunia yang berbeda, dan sasuke menggunakan matanya untuk berpindah dimensi untuk mencari/meneliti kebenaran Kaguya Otsutsuki._

_Nah, karena itulah, Takama ga Hara, dan Yomi itu memang ada__ pada fic ini._

_Kaguya bukanlah dewa origin, pada ajaran shinto. Dia hanya legenda jepang yang diceritakan secara turun temurun oleh masyarakat. Dan ini terbukti dengan tidak ada kuil tempat penyembahan dewi kaguya. Dari info ini, Kishi menyimpulkan bahwa kaguya hanyalah 'lesser god' atau dewa kalangan rendah, yang berhasil menjadi dewa setelah mendapat berkah dari dewa yang asli (dalam kasus kaguya, dia memakan buah dari pohon dewa)_

_._

_._

_Q: Kenapa menceritakan beberapa paralel world?_

_A: Ummm, bagi reader yang ngirim PM ke ane pasti sudah tau. Kan ane sudah bilang sebelumnya bahwa Kishi ingin fic ini memiliki happy END. Tapi, bingung mau membuat ending yang bagaimana. Karena terlalu banyak faktor, menimbulkan banyak ending cerita yang muncul dikepala Kishi. Dari pada milih salah satu, kenapa ngga Kishi tulis aja semuanya? Yah, masih banyak ending di dunia paralel lain yang ngga Kishi tulis. Tapi, bedanya cuman sedikit aja kok. Dan makasih udah ada yang muji ending paralale world ke 2 buatan Kishi. Arigato..._

_Kalau reader mau, kalian juga bisa bikin ending versi kalian sendiri._

_._

_Q: Endingnya jelek?_

_A: Maaf, Kishi tergesa-gesa menamatkanya. Dan sadar akan ending cerita yang terlihat dipaksakan. _

_K__alau reader mau ending yang baru, Kishi bias membuatnya. Kan Kurama memiliki kemampuan takdir, dan tentu disetiap parallel world. Ending yang berbeda juga terjadi. Seperti, Kurama dikuasai oleh takdir kutukan, dan menjadi dark Kurama (Ini terjadi karena memori Kurama terlepas dari segel Naruto bersama dengan chakranya)_

_._

_._

_Q: Apa itu G.O.D?_

_A: Mereka adalah orang yang paling hebat dari dimensi mereka masing-masing. Dan mereka bukanlah dewa._

_._

_._

_Q: Kenapa battle terakhirnya di skip?_

_A: Eh? Kishi ngga da alasan yang bagus untuk ini. Bukanya tidak bisa, kalau boleh jujur, Kishi malas bikinnya. Karena kalau dibikin bakalan nambah world di chapter sebelumnya. Rencanya, kemampuan Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto yang baru akan dikasih lihat pada season 2. Dan alasan lainya tentunya kalian sudah bosan membaca chapter 14 yang teramat panjang pastinya. Hohoho... gomen._

.

.

.

.

.

**### OMAKE ###**

**-Back to Kurama- Paralel world 555-**

Kurama saat ini, masih melayang menuju tubuhnya didunia. Sudah cukup menangis. Aku harus kuat. Dan memberikan pilihan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

"**Naru-kun! Demi cinta dan masa depan kita! Aku akan menghukum semua kejahatan yang ada atas nama Keadilan! E-eh? Ap-apa yang ku kata kan? Kyaaaaa!"**

Dan saat itulah... di dunia ini... takdir telah ditentukan! ** Mengubah masa depan dan membuat kejaiban dengan Magic!**

Tidak sengaja seorang bernama Kisrur Alrhur Zelrech yang mabuk menendang dua _Mistic Code_ buatanya dengan kemampuan Sihir _Kaleideskop _miliknya. Sehingga 2 magical stick itu terlempar kedimensi lain dan menabrak Kurama tepat diwajahnya!

Ohmp! Kya!

"Sa-sakit! Apa sih yang menabrakku?" tanya Kurama.

Sementara itu, dua tongkat aneh yang menabraknya hanya diam, kemudian mengelilingi tubuh Kurama. Seakan-akan mengukur dan meneliti Kurama

"Saphire chan! Aku memiliki ide cemerlang!" ucap tongkat putih.

"Nee-chan! Pertama kau harus minta maaf setelah menabrak wajah orang lain!" ucap tongkat biru

"Gyaaaa! Tongkat yang berbicara! Ah? Naruu kuuuun!" Kurama yang awalnya terkejut kini sadar bahwa dia hanya berdua dengan Naruto yang sudah membatu. Sepertinya beberapa shinobi sudah memindahkan tubuh Naruto kedalam sebuah ruangan terpisah.

"Ayolah saphire chan! Lagi pula kita terlempar kedunia ini karena ulah kakek bodoh pemabuk itu. Apa salahnya kita bersenang-senang?"

"Hmm.. kali ini Nee-chan benar! Selain itu, kita juga harus mencari jalan untuk pulang. Hmmm... sepertinya kita memang harus membuat kontrak dengan penghuni dunia ini"

"Fufufu... benar kan Sampire chan? Serahkan pembuatan kontraknya padaku!"

Sepertinya kedua tongkat aneh itu menghiraukan Kurama yang menangis memeluk Naruto.

"Nee~ Ojou chan? Maukah kau menjalin kontrak dengan ku?" tanya tongkat putih.

"Si-si-siapa kalian? Apa kalian hantu?"

"Bukan, kami adalah tongkat sihir, namaku Saphire, dan nama nee-chan ku adalah Ruby, salam kenal gadis manis. Siapa namamu?"

"Ku-Kurama.. Uzumaki Kurama"

Sementara itu Ruby yang sejak tadi berpikir untuk menjahili err maksudnya menyelamatkan gadis yang sedih dihadapanya mulai menjalankan rencananya.

"Nee~ nee~... Kurama chan, siapa patung berwajah bodoh itu?" tanya tongkat putih

"Wa-wajah bodoh? Eh? Dia Naruto! Dia orang yang paling ku sayang. Hiks.. A-aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkanya, padalah aku sudah dibantu oleh Mikoto sama. Hiks.."

"Hmmmm.." ruby bergumam "Bagaimana kalau kau menjalin kontrak dengan kami! Kami bisa menyelamatkan anak muda ini!"

"Be-benarkah?" ingat! Kurama masih polos dan dalam keadaan terjepit! Jadi dia tidak sampai memikirkan apapun, selain usaha untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, sebagai buktinya, perhatikan ini" ucap tongkat putih seraya menghadap Naruto, dan menembaknya dengan semacam cahaya laser.

Croooot!

Kurama yang disuruh memperhatikan kearah Naruto mimisan, setelah cahaya sinar tadi tidak hanya menghilangkan status _Stone_ milik Naruto sehingga kembali ke asal, namun juga membuat Naruto kehilangan seluruh pakaianya dan telanjang bulat. Sehingga Kurama bisa melihat 'Naruto kecil'. Fufu !

**Logic magic**: kau bisa menghilangkan status _curse, frog, paralize, sleep, zombie_, ataupun _stone_ dengan memakai sihir _esuna, cure, dispel _dan _semacamnya. _Bagi yang memainkan game **RPG** pasti faham hal ini! Bahkan kau bisa menghidupkan character yang sudah mati dengan spell _Live,_ _Revive, _dan_ semacamnya._

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-apa y-y-y-yang-" Kurama hanya bisa tergagap dengan blushing yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua buah telapak tangan yang jarinya renggang.

'Fufufufu... mudah sekali mempermainkan hati gadis perawan. Kukuku' batin Ruby, seraya mengambil sample darah yang tercecer

Menghiraukan Kurama yang masih tergagap, Ruby berkata "Nah, Kurama-chan, apa kau sudah percaya bahwa kami bisa menyelamatkan pemuda yang panggil Naruto ini?"

Kurama mengangguk.

"Sekarang, pegang badanku dan Saphire chan, lalu ucapkan namamu sekali lagi. Dengan begitu kau bisa menghidupkan dirinya kembali. Bahkan menghajar orang-orang yang jahat diluar sana. Jadi? Apakah kau menerima kontrak dari kami?"

Dengan wajah bahagia Kurama meraih Ruby dan Saphire, kemudian berujar "Aku Uzumaki Kurama, menerima kontrak ini!"

Kemudian muncul cahaya pink-pink yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Adegan tranformasi yang sekseh plus imut dari Kurama pun dimulai. Pertama seluruh pakaian Kurama terkoyak! Digantikan cahaya yang membalut kaki, tangan, pinggul, rambut, dan dada satu-persatu. (Fufufu.. Adegan ini Kishi serahkan dengan fikiran reader saja. Kalau perlu membayangkan wajah Kurama, kalian bisa melihat dicover fic ini. Kalau mau lebih banyak cari di google "Sou Pvlichenko" )

**Magical Princess Kaleid Kurama! **_**Advent**_**! **

Setelah cahaya sirna, meninggalkan Kurama dengan set pakaian campuran warna orange-pink-biru yang ketat dan pendek seperti kekurangan kain. Dengan bagian belakang yang tidak tertutupi, sarung tangan dan sepatu berbulu lembut yang imut. Ditambah sembilan selendang merah panjang yang melambai diterpa angin di belakang Kurama.

"Nee~ bagaimana Kurama chan? Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah bergabung dengan kami?" terdengar suara Ruby

"Lu-luar biasa! Aku merasa sangat kuat!"

"Kurama chan, saat ini kau memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan galaxy, dengan kata lain kau sudah dalam peringkan kelas Galaxy Crusher" terdengar suara Saphire

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Kurama polos, tak percaya.

"Fufufufu... seperti yang sudah kami perkirakan dari awal, kau memang pilihan terbaik. Kami belum pernah memiliki master sekuat dirimu sebelumnya, sepertinya kombinasi dua bibit aneh didalam tubuhmu, dan energi origin milikmu (Kyuubi) dengan kemampuan kami yang bisa menyerap energi alam disekitar membuatmu menjadi sangat kuat."

Kemudian, Kurama membangkitkan Naruto yang sudah diberi pakaian.

Lalu, Kurama berteleportasi ketempat Uchiha Madara dan Otsutsuki Kaguya . setelah sampai, Kurama meneleportka mereka bertiga menuju permukaan bulan.

Begitu sampai dibulan, pertarungan mereka pun dimulai. Dan tentu saja Kurama berhasil memenangkanya, sekaligus menghancurkan bulan sampai menjadi serpihan kecil.

Setelah merestore semua kerusakan yang diperbuatnya, Kurama kembali kebumi.

Akhirnya bumi pun damai kembali.

5000 tahun kemudian Kurama, Naruto, bumi, dan seluruh galaksi hancur karena bibit takdir kutukan yang masih terus tumbuh hingga akhirnya memiliki 99 buah daun.

Paling tidak, Kurama memiliki waktu damai yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Back to Kurama- Paralel world 888-**

Kurama saat ini, masih melayang menuju tubuhnya didunia. Sudah cukup menangis. Aku harus kuat. Dan memberikan pilihan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

"**Akan kuselamatkan semuanya! Akan kuserahkan semua yang kumiliki sebagai gantinya! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyelamatkan semuanya! Author-kun! Eh?"**

Dan saat itulah... di dunia ini... takdir telah ditentukan! ** Mengubah masa depan dan hidup bersama Author.**

Ketika Kurama kembali kedalam tubuhnya, sebuah _Wormhole Mini_ terbuka disampingnya dan menyedot Kurama kedimensi berbeda.

Ketika dia tersadar, dia mendapati dirinya terbaring di kasur. Tubuhnya diselimuti selimut tebal.

"U-ukh.. kepalaku sakit" ucap Kurama berusaha duduk.

Aoi Kishi yang dari tadi masih berkutat di leptop kesayanganya di meja belajar memalingkan wajahnya kearah Kurama.

"Oh, Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya kishi disertai senyuman lembut. Padalah didalam pikiranya 'Kukuku... akhirnya Kurama kudapatkan! Mua ha ha ha!'

"Ka-kau siapa? Ugh.. siapa aku? Di-dimana ini?" ucap Kurama kebingungan.

'Muaha haha... aku sudah mengedit alur cerita dan memori Kurama! Sekarang ini dia mangsa yang mudah untukku!'

"E-ehem! Pertama aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Aoi Kishi. Salam kenal"

Kurama hanya mengangguk. Bingung?

"Baiklah, akan kulanjutkan, namamu adalah Aoi Kurama, kau adalah Istri ku!"

**Jeglerrrrr!**

Terdengar suara guntur yang menambah suara tegang yang ada.

_Reader: Kamp*et loe Author! Loe bilang apa sama Kurama?_

'Ku ku ku.. orang amnesia plus polos kayak Kurama-chan mudah banget diboongin. Nyahaha'

"I-istri?" ucap Kurama ragu.

"Iyap, dan saat ini kita masih berbulan madu"

"O-oh..." Kurama hanya bisa tertunduk, terdiam dan blushing.

'O' my Gosh! Imuut bangeeet!'

'Yang Kishi hilangkan dari Kurama cuman memori yang nga penting, kemampuan dua bibit merepotkan, dan chara kyuubi. Jadi, dia masih mengerti soal hal-hal yang lumrah, seperti istri, bulan madu dan sebagainya. Fufufufu... '

Dan hal berikutnya terjadi seperti yang Author pikirkan. Mua ha ha ha!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The END! Happy END buat semua! Sampai jumpa lagi si season berikutnya!

Kalau ada protes, atau pertanyaan, silakan tulis di **review** atau **PM**. See yaa~


End file.
